Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe
by Lmb111514
Summary: Wars over and Percy's life is great. That all changes when Jacob comes and is set on ruining Percy's life. Soon, he wins, making Percy leave. Percy's soon found by Chaos and joins him as his commander. Percabeth! full sum. inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I should be writing my other stories but I found a category of stories about Percy leaving Camp Half-blood and going to join Chaos and his group and I kind of got obsessed with them and I decided to write me own version so here it is! Here's the full summary:**

It's after the war and things are great for Percy but that all changes, when Jacob, a son of Ares, is determined to ruin Percy's life and after time he succeeds, causing Percy to run away. A couple months later Percy is found by Chaos and join him as Athlon, the commander of the Army of Chaos. But 500 years later something happens that causes him to have to go back to Earth to save the planet, all while keeping his identity a secret. What is Percy to do when he finds out that everyone does remember him and misses him, including Annabeth and all his friends are still alive including some other important people from his past? Bring in a lot of twists and secrets being revealed, including a son of A- well I shouldn't give it away just yet- and you've got this story.

**Well I hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Me: Hi I'm Lisa.**

**Group: Hello Lisa.**

**Me: And I-I don't own Percy Jackson(*Insert hysterical crying here*).**

**So there you have it, I don't and will never own Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 1  
>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

It's been three months since the second Titan War and everyone is still celebrating our victory. There have been less monster attacks and an overload of campers which I am in charge of since apparently I am the leader of the camper, the person who decides everything and Annabeth is my partner. My life has been great since the war but in about a month it took a turn for the worse when a new camper came, Jacob Dursley, a devious, arrogant, egotistic, narcissistic son of Ares. He has this deluded idea that he is the greatest hero that has ever lived and is determined to break me and steal my fame from me so he can have it himself.

At first it was just little things: snide comments, insults, jokes, and whatnot against me, making people laugh but I'd just roll my eyes and ignore him. Of course that made him angry so he stepped it up a notch. He started to fight people and bring down some of the best fighters, go against the hunters in archery, and play pranks on me with the Hermes cabin but, like always, I stayed calm and didn't let him faze me which was probably one of the smartest yet stupidest things I could've done. Like all children of Ares, Jacob didn't like being beat or in second place so he kicked it up another notch.

He started to frame me for things, hurting people and stealing things. Also he played pranks on people and then would time it precisely to when I arrived so it looked like I did it though if I didn't show up then everyone would suspect me because I was the only person not around and would think I was trying to hide from Chiron so I wouldn't get in trouble or act like I didn't do anything(which I didn't but only Jacob and I knew that) and I started to be hated by campers and looked down upon, as if I was nothing but trash stinking up the place waiting to be thrown out because I didn't belong.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, the fates proved me wrong and it did just that, I was sent on a quest with him and Drew. We were retrieving Hephaestus' stolen hammer from Prometheus who had token it and hid it somewhere in California in a secure place of his which of course meant a lot of monsters in our way trying to keep us from reaching our destination. Since Drew wasn't a fighter and Jacob would lift a finger to help for fear of making a fool of himself in front of Drew, the biggest gossiper at camp, I had to fight them all by myself.

I lost count of how many monsters I had killed during this quest but I had defeated every monster that challenged me and that was probably the stupidest thing I could've done but I had too. You see, everytime a monster appeared Drew would scream and run off and Jacob would stare at the monster for a couple seconds before turning around and jump behind a bush, shaking like a naked mole rat in a blizzard in an Alaskan winter so I would fight the monster alone. It would take a while because it was either some small non-lethal and dangerous monsters in a huge group or deadly monsters in pairs so it was difficult them all and not get killed in the process.

If that wasn't enough, everytime I defeated the monsters Jacob would suddenly recover and push me away before taking his sword and plunging it in the last monster just as Drew would show up again and he'd pull the sword out as the monster would dissolve into dust, making it seem like he was the one to kill the monsters, making Drew squeal and hug and kiss him fiercely for being so brave and heroic(that was probably the only thing I was happy about from it, I didn't get kissed and hugged by Drew) and it would seem like I did nothing to help him, seeming like I was a coward.

We finally got the hammer back and returned it back to Hephaestus who thanked us for it and we went back to camp for the welcome back party thrown for us, but it was pretty much only celebrating Jacob because Drew had of course told everyone about his "amazing heroics" on the quest while I did absolutely nothing, which caused people to hate me even more but yet again I just ignored them, I may have more than half the camp mad at me but I still had my best friends and girlfriend on my side and that was good enough for me. But sadly, it didn't stop there, Jacob just went further and further until I was pretty much loathed, despised, and hated by all the campers, my title as 'Hero of Olympus' apparently being tainted because I went "rogue" on everyone.

If that wasn't enough, Jacob realized that everyone's opinions didn't really matter to me and he figured out that only my friends and girlfriends thoughts mattered so he decided to use that to his advantage. Slowly I lost friend by friend; first it was Clarisse who apparently had grown a soft spot for her little brother and believed him over me. Next it was Katie Gardener because Jacob framed me for ruining all her crops and flowers saying that I did it in the middle of the night when nobody was around but Jacob apparently just happened to be around to see me do it.

After her it was Travis and Connor Stoll who had bonded with Jacob over pranks and jokes because they found him hilarious and absolutely amazing and then the last thing to get them on his side was he framed me for the destruction of some of their most precious belongings so of course they left me too, Chris going along with them and Clarisse. Then it was Juniper whose tree was burned and destroyed and Jacob said it was me who did it and then he told her that I mocked her and Grover by saying they were stupid and a disgrace to nymphs and satyrs everywhere.

Thankfully Grover didn't leave me at that; our friendship was still just as strong as ever. But that changed when he found his most prized possession, a gift from him now late father, ruined and I was the only person who knew about it so of course I was blamed and I lost my oldest friend. The only people I had left at camp now was Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth and I cherished them more than ever, determined not to lose them at whatever means necessary, I couldn't lose them too, I wouldn't make it through that.

But of course, like usual, my luck was horrible and I soon lost Nico as Jacob slowly got to him by reminding him of what happened to Bianca and how it was all my fault and I did it on purpose and how I apparently mocked him and his father for being so low in Olympus and such loners and that he wasn't worthy to be a friend of the mighty Percy Jackson. Next I lost Thalia; we got into a fight because apparently I mocked her and stole her shield, sword, and bow and arrow. I told her I didn't and she said that if I was so sure that I hadn't stolen them then I wouldn't mind if she checked my cabin. I reluctantly and begrudgingly said she could and, of course, her things were sitting on my bed as if they had been there all morning and that was the end of my friendship with Thalia.

I only had Annabeth left and I definitely didn't want to lose her, she was everything to me, I loved her and didn't want to lost her, I'd die for her if I had to and would do anything for her in a heartbeat and I just couldn't afford to lose my wise girl right now. You know I think the fates hate me for some unknown reason because I slowly saw less and less of Annabeth and when I saw her she was either rushing somewhere or hanging out with Jacob and I slowly realized that we were splitting apart once again because of Jacob. I tried to hold onto her and not let her go but of course that didn't work. One day in June Annabeth asked me to meet her on the beach and I quickly agreed to it, maybe our love wasn't gone yet, maybe I still had her, but that hope came crashing down soon after.

_*Flashback*_

_A couple of hours ago Annabeth asked me to meet her down on the beach before sunset and I agreed before going to the arena to practice, on the dummies of course because nobody wanted to be near me let alone fight me. I went to dinner and when it reached the time Annabeth wanted me to meet her I left the pavilion and headed down to the beach or as I now call it, the worst time of my life. I was walking down the beach, looking for Annabeth when my eyes landed on a couple cuddling on the beach right by the water's edge and I smiled happily as I remembered all the times Annabeth and I had done that._

_As I got closer I heard their laughter and it sounded strangely familiar to me but I just shook that feeling off. When I got closer I was able to get a better look at them and I realized that the boy was Jacob but I still couldn't tell who the girl was though I had a sinking feeling in my chest that I knew them. After acouple more steps I realized that it was Annabeth who was with Jacob and pain, anguish, fear, and hurt arose it me but I pushed it down, this could all be a misunderstanding so I shouldn't jump to conclusions, Annabeth could have just brought him down her trying to get us to make up so life wouldn't be so hard for me, that was what the Annabeth I know would do. So after taking a deep breath I continued towards them. I was about 100 yards away from them but they still hadn't seen me strangely enough. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw something that I couldn't believe. _

"_Oh Jacob!" Annabeth said, playfully hitting his shoulder and the next thing I knew she was kissing him and he was kissing her back and at that my heart started to break but I tried to hold it together, I needed to know why she would do this to me, after all we've been through together. I walked acouple more feet before stopping and speaking up._

"_Annabeth?" I asked quietly and I saw them break apart, their heads snapping around to look at me in shock, as I stared at them in shock, hurt, and confusion, "Why?" I asked quietly and surprisingly Annabeth laughed gloatingly at me._

"_Because Seaweed brain! I mean who would want to go out with you!" She exclaimed, laughing at me, "I mean you're stupid, cocky, rude, whinny, using, clingy, annoying, ugly, weak, and pathetic, why would I want to go out with you!" She exclaimed not even paying attention to the tears running down my face, "I mean what are you compared to Jacob?" She asked, hugging his arm while glaring at me and Jacob smiled gloatingly and smugly at me, knowing that I was slowly breaking inside._

"_I mean he's smart, funny, strong, hot, caring, and everything you aren't, he's the perfect boyfriend!" She exclaimed, staring at him dreamily making him raise he chin superiorly, liking the attention. Something about the way her voice sounded was nagging at my mind but I ignored it, I had one question in my mind that I needed to ask, I had to know no matter how much the answer would hurt._

"_Did you ever even love me? Or even care about me? Were you just using me the whole time?" I asked quietly as I felt my heart break even more as she laughed mockingly though there was something off about it, something fake but I was probably just imagining that._

"_Didn't you hear what I said before? I never loved you I only loved your fame but now I found someone so much better than you so I'm dumping you!" She exclaimed though she didn't exactly meet my eyes while she was saying that but I was probably just imagining that too, trying to gain some non-existent hope from this conversation, "I mean seriously, you're pathetic, I can't believe you actually thought I loved you!" She exclaimed, laughing harder with Jacob and my heart broke even more._

"_So this is the reason you ask me to come here? To do this to me?" I asked quietly and she rolled her eyes._

"_Gosh you are such a Seaweed Brain!" I flinched at that, "Of course, why else would I have called you here other than to break up with you? You really are an idiot like mother said." She admitted and that hurt even more._

"_Ok, sorry to be such a burden on you Annabeth, I'll just leave." I stated, turning around and walking back the way I had come._

"_Bye Seaweed Brain!" She said and I thought I heard her voice crack in sadness but I must be imagining it, she doesn't pity me, she hates me she has been using me this whole time, the one person I loved the most in the world didn't even love me back. As I realized this, my heart finally shattered as the pain and sorrow overcame me, causing tears to spill uncontrollably down my face._

_*flashback*_

After that happened I went back to my cabin and cried my heart out, trying to let go of all that pain but it just wouldn't leave. After a couple hours of crying I finally stopped and that's when I decided, I had to leave to get away. There was nothing here for me so I might as well leave. So with that thought I stood up, packed a bag full of the things I would need, and decided to water travel out of camp so I wouldn't be seen.

Water travel is actually kind of like shadow travel but only children of Poseidon have it. All I have to do is be surrounded by water for it to happen and I always am surrounded by water so I can do it anywhere and anytime I want. I made a funnel of water surround me and when it disappeared I was standing in the middle of a forest, _here's to a new life, _I thought as I set up camp for myself, ready for a new life full of new memories and experiences and that is definitely what I'm going to get.

**Well there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it and I will update the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I'm going to try to update once each week because I think that's a reasonable time(I've tried every day and every two or three days before and it just didn't work so I like this idea better), I'll sometimes update on Sunday(most likely) or at the end of the week(occasionally). Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, each one made my day that much better, even ask my family, they'll say that I couldn't stop smiling. Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a man to you? Didn't think so…**

Chapter 2  
>Still Percy's P.O.V.<p>

~~~~~~~Two months later~~~~~~~~`

It's been two months since I left camp and I have barely ran into anybody from camp, though it came close with the hunters a couple times but I got away before they could see me. I've ran into about a dozen or so demi-gods since then and everytime I find them I help them get to camp and they always do and when they are at the bottom of the hill I say good-bye to them and watch them as they go across the border to see if they make it and that's where the nickname 'the boy with the sea-green eyes' came to be. Apparently, from what the hunters say when I encounter them and overhear them, every kid I saved told everyone about me and soon they all realized that they had all been saved by the same person so I started to get called that.

I was currently camping in a forest in Pennsylvania and had just helped a kid get to camp yesterday. The kid's name was Daniel, a sweet, kind, mischievous, funny, and loving 12 year old boy who seemed like a child of Hermes, I hope the gods will respect my wish from the war and will claim him before he turns 13 because he deserves to know who his parent is, they all do. I've tried to get to know every kid I've saved and let them get to know me but I have never told them my name or why I am all by myself, the only thing I told them was that I was a demigod wanting to help them, though all the people I once knew probably knew it was me and were probably telling them the "truth" about me, how I am a glory-hogging, pathetic, weak, mean, rude, and idiotic boy who thought he was better than everybody else and was the best hero to ever live and liked to steal things and bring people down and every other thing out there about me that they believe, but at least for a second they knew the truth.

I have remembered all of their names and personalities and have never forgotten a single one of them, and everytime I send one up the hill I hope that they will support me and will not believe all the things said about me but it's probably a lost cause after so many people say things against me. My thoughts came to a halt when I heard something coming from the bushes across from me and I grabbed my pen, ready to uncap it at any sign of monster when suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"There's no need to be hostile Perseus Jackson, I am only here to talk." I looked over at the bushes to see if I could see them but it was with a shock that I realized that I couldn't see the bushes anymore, they were blocked out by something darker than the night, like a black hole. I looked up to where it stopped and it was then that I realized it was a person, but the presence I felt from them was anything but human, even more powerful than an Olympian god, it felt older, way older than them, even more than a Titan. I stood up warily, he was powerful but his presence didn't feel threatening or harmful like he wants to fight me, it felt calm and peaceful like he actually wanted to just talk to me.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously, lowering riptide a little, still on guard but relaxing a little.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something." He stated and I lowered my sword in confusion and curiosity.

"What exactly?" I asked and he smiled.

"I have been watching you for a long time Perseus Jackson." He started, w_ell that's not creepy at all,_ I thought, "You are quite the hero, but you were cast out like you were trash all because of one person," I looked down at that, remembering what had happened all because of Jacob, "I have had my eyes on you for many years Perseus Jackson, trying to see if you were capable of something and now, after all these years, I have realized that you are more than capable to do it," I raised my eyebrow in confusion at that, wondering what he was talking about.

"What exactly do you want me to do? And who are you?" I asked and he laughed.

"Silly me, I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Chaos," my eyes widened at that, "The void, the father, and the creator of the Universe including everything you see before you." He introduced and I realized that there was a certain sparkle about him and, looking closer, I saw his body was like space, pitch black but covered in planets, stars, and asteroids, he was space itself, he was the father of everything, the beginning of everything known to us. After a couple seconds I got down on my knees and bowed to him, he deserves to be bowed at for all he's done. Chaos chuckled lovingly before speaking up.

"No need to bow to me Perseus, it is I who should bow to you." He stated and I looked up at him in confusion, "You have ultimately changed the world, changed the god's way, they are starting to care about everything, including their children who are getting claimed all the time and they are starting to pay attention to them and see them more. You have saved the world countless of times and made everything peaceful and happy, it is you who I should be bowing to." He finished while I stared at him in astonishment, I had never thought of my accomplishments like that, I just did what I thought was right, "And that just makes it all the better Perseus, you have a truly golden heart," He continued at my confused look, "I am able to read your mind and you doing what is right is the main reason on why I would bow to you." He stated, actually bowing to me, shocking me even more.

"Ummmm….." I cleared my throat and shock my head to clear it before speaking again, "So what was this thing you wanted to ask me?" I wondered and he smiled, standing up again.

"You see Perseus, for millennia's I have watched over this planet, seen it change from day to day, from ruler to ruler, war to war; I have seen everything this planet has become, everything you and the other demi-gods have done**(A/N: Unintentional rhyme!:) )** and I have come to a decision," I raised an eyebrow at that, "You see about a millennia ago I realized that the universe needed more help, someone to help them when evil became too much for them to handle so I created the Army of Chaos, a group that watches all over the universe for any conflict or rebellion that is too much for good to handle." He stated.

"But what has that got to do with me?" I asked and he smiled.

"For hundreds of years I've been controlling the group, telling them where to go, teaching them how to fight, improving their skills, and everything else but I have yet to get a commander for them, someone worthy enough to lead them to victory. Every demi-god, human, immortal, satyr, spirit, and everything else I have seen potential in never could do it so I had to take them out of the spot before they were killed, and I believe I have finally found my commander." He stated, staring at me and I froze in astonishment as I realized what he was talking about.

"Wait, you want _me_ to be your commander?" I asked and he smiled, nodding.

"Your heroics are known to all the gods, titans, monsters, and demi-gods on this earth, they live in fear and respect of your power, and dread the day they may have to go against you, but you are too kind, loving, charitable, smart, sweet, and human to do that, your mother truly raised you the right way and I commend her for that and am eternally grateful that she did." He said, smiling at me while I blushed in embarrassment from the praise I was getting, from the creator of the universe no less.

"Um…thanks." I stated and he chuckled.

"And you're modest too!" He exclaimed, making me blush even more, "So will you be my commander?" He asked and I stopped to think as my blush disappeared. _Should I join this group? Chaos seems extremely kind and nice and I'm not doing anything right now, I have nothing on my agenda, plus it will give me something to do and get me away from Earth for a while, _I thought and at that I made my decision.

"Yes I'll join you." I stated, putting my pen away and he smiled.

"Then come with me Perseus." He stated, turning around and making a portal open up but he stopped and turned to face me, "But first you should put your hood up, I don't want anyone to see what you look like." He stated and I put it up before stepping through the portal and Chaos followed me soon after, closing it behind us. We stayed in the portal, moving through it, for a couple seconds before it opened up and I saw a planet in front of us and we were slowly moving towards it, towards my new life.

**Well that was chapter 2, I hope you liked it and I'll update the third chapter next week(definitely)! Well, bye till then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for this week, I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the whole 'Chaos and Percy Jackson' idea, wacko12 own the idea since he came up with it.<strong>

Chapter 3  
>Still Percy's P.O.V.<p>

When we got closer to the planet I saw thousands of people walking around, they all seemed to be around the age of a teenager or in their twenties. The planet was adorned by buildings from all over the time period, some even looking alien-like though you'd expect it, others were like skyscrapers, while others looked like the belonged in ancient Greece and Rome. Everyone realized that we were here and they all watched us as we flew towards a huge building like the Coliseum but yet brand new, restored, and more like an arena than a theatre. As we went to land I saw thousands of people fighting each other with all kinds of weapons most of them being swords. The fighting slowly stopped as everyone realized we were there and they all turned to look at us.

When we landed they bowed to Chaos and shot confused and curious looks at me, probably wondering who I was and why I was here. I saw many other people enter the coliseum too, probably wondering what was going on because Chaos probably didn't bring people here much, let alone like he brought me. A boy of about 17 stepped out of the crowd a second later. He had pale skin, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a smile that said that you could trust him absolutely. He bowed to Chaos before standing up straight and starting to speak.

"Lord Chaos, what brings you to the Coliseum?" He glanced at me, "Is it because you have a new recruit?" He asked, smiling kindly at me which made me feel even worse, I was intruding on them and taking up the role as their leader without their consent.

"Yes Charlie it is." He stated and I blushed as everyone's eyes landed on me and they sized me up but couldn't see my face because my hood hid it from their view.

"What is his name?" Charlie asked and Chaos smiled.

"I would actually like to talk to you about him privately if that's alright." Chaos suggested. Charlie looked surprised but he nodded and turned around, walking towards the door and Chaos and I quickly followed, ignoring everyone's curious stares and glances as we walked through the door. Suddenly Chaos stopped and turned around, "Oh and if all the other 22 leaders will come with us please?" He asked and I saw some more people come out of the crowd as we continued walking. After a couple minutes we made it to what seemed like the center of the city and in front of us stood a huge mansion you'd see the richest people in the world owning and I followed Chaos and Charlie into it.

After walking for awhile we made it to a door and when we opened it up it reminded me of the throne room on Olympus a lot, which just made me sad as millions of memories came to my mind. Way on the other side of the room was a huge throne which was probably Chaos. In between the throne and us was a round table that you'd see in a war room with 24 chairs around it. The biggest chair at the table was plain and ordinary and really out of place compared to the other chairs. The chair on its right was second biggest, it was a golden brown color and it had thousands of detailed designs all over it and it seemed to glow and give off warmth like a fireplace would, glowing like the sun and filling you with happy and loving feelings, warming anybody's cold heart.

The chair next to it was smaller but only by a little, it was blue and kind of gave off a strict and serious mood but yet a calm one at the same time. It was covered in swirls and different symbols that I had never seen before and the other seats just went like that throughout the table though they were all the same size now, some were pink, others were green, or black, others orange, but they were all unique and all had some feeling or mood coming off them and I guessed that the seats resembled the personalities of who sat there.

I heard the door shut behind us and I saw Chaos walk around the table and go sit in the throne and it was then that I realized what the throne looked like. It was by far the hugest throne in the room, it was pitch black, the kind of black you'd get from a black hole, but it had planets, stars, asteroids, and meteors all around it. All the objects in it moved around as if the throne was alive, but it was so life-like that you'd think it actually was. With a start, I realized that all the people who had come with us were sitting in 23 of the 24 chairs at the table; only the biggest one was left empty. They all looked at Chaos, wondering why they were brought here though some looked at me as well.

"Well I brought you here-" He stopped, seeming to finally realize where I was and he smiled, as if a brilliant thought had come to him, "Why, where are my manners?" He exclaimed, "My boy, if you'll please." He stated, gesturing to the biggest chair at the table. I glanced at the chair and at him before pointing to the chair to ask if he meant that one. He nodded, despite the horrified, shocked, and surprised faces on the other 23 people at the table.

Sighing, I walked down the steps towards the table, stopping right behind the chair. I tried to get the expressions on the other kid's faces that didn't have helmets on out of my head as I pulled the chair out and slowly sat in it. The other people at the table flinched as I sat down as if expecting something to happen but nothing did, to their confusement. Then suddenly something did happen, the chair I was sitting on lit up like the sun, blinding everybody including myself, the last thing I saw was Chaos smiling at me as if his plan was successful. After about a minute the light died down until the room was back to the way it was before, well almost.

The ordinary and plain chair I was once sitting on had become anything but ordinary, it had turned sea-green, the color of the ocean on earth. There were swirls covering the whole entire throne, so life-like that they looked like waves, the whole throne moved as if it was the ocean itself, it gave off a calming, easy-going, but powerful, and unpredictable mood, just like the sea did. Engraved on the throne was some words in ancient Greek, like ισχυρός **(powerful)**, πράος **(gentle)**, γενναιόδωρος **(generous)**,ευγενικός** (kind, at least that's what internet translation says they are)**, and other words like that. I looked up from the throne to see Chaos smiling while the other 23 people at the table stared at me in astonishment, not believing what just happened.

"And that is why I brought you here." Chaos stated swiftly to my confusion and to everyone else's shock.

"Um…was that supposed to happen?" I asked hesitantly and Chaos nodded happily while the other people just stared at me, "Uh, does that happen a lot?" Everyone shook their heads at that, even Chaos who was still smiling, confusing me even more, "Ok, then why did it?" I questioned but no one answered me, Chaos just continued to smile and the others just stared at me with the same shocked expressions as before**(A/N: Gosh, is Percy slow or what?:D)**. "What? Did I do something I shouldn't have?" I wondered, getting uncomfortable at all their staring while Chaos shook his head, "Then why are they staring at me like that?" I questioned and Chaos chuckled.

"Because my boy, out of all the people who tried to sit in that chair, you are the only person to actually not get hurt and to make it change," He stated and continued at my confused look, "Do you know who that chair belongs to?" He asked and I shook my head, "That chair is meant for the leader, the commander of the Army of Chaos, the person who controls everything about the army and who is one place under me, so do you get why that happened?" He asked and I shook my head, still confused.

"It means you are destined to be the first and permanent commander of the Army of Chaos." He finished and I stared at him in astonishment as everybody else gasped, the truth finally sinking into them and they all stared at me with even more shock than before, which I didn't even think was possible, "You are the new commander and as a commander you are given a new name and your name shall be Athlon." He decided, before pointing at me and the next thing I knew I was enveloped in a bright light and passed out a second later.

**Well there's the third chapter, I hope you liked it! I'll put up chapter four next week. Oh, also if you read my Gallagher girls story 'Cammie's Big Brother' I just put up Chapter 9 and 10 on the first so I hope you'll read it, I'm one review away from 100!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I remembered in the morning but then right after it I got inspiration For my 'reading the Lightning Thief' story so I was writing that all day and forgot about this but here's the next chapter I hope you like it! Oh and thank you so much for all the reviews it really make me happy and makes my day when I see one.  
>Disclaimer: Are you calling me a guy? Ok I'll admit, I looked like a boy as a baby but that's just RUDE!<strong>

Chapter 4  
>Thalia's P.O.V.<strong>(AN: Yay, someone other than Percy(Personally I was getting tired of writing in his P.O.V.)!)**

It's been five years since Percy disappeared and we are still searching for him but there has been no sign of him, not a single trace. There were some traces of him about two months after he disappeared, campers would arrive at camp claiming 'the boy with sea-green eyes' saved them and just from the description I knew it was Percy, he'd do anything to help the campers return safely to camp even though he was practically shunned, banned, and kicked out of camp and the memories and thoughts of the gods and demi-gods.

To this day I regret ever fighting with Percy and accusing him of stealing my things, they were just weapons and were worthless compared to my relationship to him, he was my best friend, like a brother to me, but I forgot that and threw him away like yesterday's trash, not even listening to his excuses or realizing that Percy would never steal from anyone, especially me but I guess all the things that he was framed for actually got to me when I thought it hadn't and that had cost me my best friend and 'brother'.

All of us are torn up and sad over how mean we were to him, Poseidon regrets that he didn't realize how neglected Percy was so he didn't visit him much, Nico regrets ever believing the lies Jacob told him about what Percy thought about him and what he did to Bianca, Juniper realized that Percy would never destroy her tree or think her and Grover were a disgrace to satyrs and nymphs all over the world, Grover was beating himself up(not literally, I meant mentally) over how he treated Percy and believed all the lies about him no matter what Percy said and that he actually thought Percy would ruin his most prized possession, ruining his relationship with one of his oldest and best friends. Clarisse –though she doesn't show it- regrets ever believing Jacob over Percy even though Jacob is her brother, Chris regrets believing that Percy had went rogue and was now dangerous and unpredictable and wasn't the Percy he knew anymore.

Travis and Connor try to hide their regret by playing more pranks on people –Jacob the most- and making more jokes but they regret thinking that Jacob was a hundred times better and more heroic than Percy. Katie is horrified that she actually believed that Percy would really ruin her flowers and that something so small could break the friendship they had that had grown over the years. The rest of the camp was the same way and even the gods were and now regret ever proclaiming Jacob the greatest hero ever and giving him immortality because of that and are mad at Ares because to take Jacob's immortality away all the Olympians who voted would have to all agree and Ares doesn't want that to happen no matter how much he is mad at Jacob.

But out of all the people who left Percy, Annabeth is the person that is torn up the most. She has been in a horrible shape, so fragile, quiet, cold, hysterical(the crazy sad kind, not laughing or just plain crazy ones), so not like Annabeth and it seems she may never get out of it. At first I thought that she only changed when he left but after a while I realized that she had been broken since the day she broke up with him, as if she didn't want to break up with him but had to for some unknown reason and because of that I couldn't be mad at her for breaking Percy's heart and neither could anybody else because we all knew that her heart broke that day as well.

Everyone tries to ask her why she broke up with him if she knew her own heart would break in the process but everytime someone does she just looks out over the sea, staring longingly at it, probably remembering Percy and the days when he was still here and they were together and after a couple times we just stopped asking knowing she wouldn't answer us though occasionally a new camper would ask but they'd just get the same answer.

Every year at the Winter and Summer Solstice we hold a meeting that all campers, gods, creatures (nymphs, satyrs, dryads, centaurs, etc.) attend and see if anybody has seen any sign of Percy but the answer is always no. No one has heard anything of him since the first meeting when people talked about those two months after he disappeared when he helped campers get to camp half-blood, nothing else has been said, it's as if he fell off the edge of the earth never to be found again. Every day we remind the campers of the many things Percy Jackson has done and how we are eternally grateful for his sacrifices and there is always that one new camper who asks where he is now and we reluctantly tell him what happened as our regrets once again resurface.

You're probably wondering what I'm doing at camp so much. Well you see about a year or so after the war the gods decided to make all the camp leaders and main helpers in the war immortal and rule over something, like a god but not that powerful. I got lightning, flight, transformation, and weather, Travis, Connor, and Chris got creation, paths, hilarity, and athletics. Nico got death, choices, thoughts, earthquakes, and conscience(that voice in the back of your head telling you what's right or wrong). Clarisse got fighting, strength, strategy, weapons, and anger but patience as well. Katie got growth, beauty, virtue, love, personality, calm, passion, and seasons.

Annabeth received wisdom, peace, justice, feelings(which makes her grief worse because she can feel what everybody else is feeling), knowledge, weaving, reading, writing, learning, and immortality(she could grant immortality to anyone without the god's knowledge or consent). Lastly Michael Yew got archery, poetry, music, health, sun, birth, and imagination. The only sad thing is that if Percy would've stayed he would've gotten quests, bravery, heroes, power, modesty(and all feelings close or similar to it like humility, care, etc.), ocean(as well as hurricanes, typhoons, tsunamis, etc.), and close-range fighting but that post is empty since Percy is M.I.A.(missing in action).

After we got immortality we stayed at camp even more to help out, causing Nico to stay away from the Underworld more and I to quit the hunters, leaving Phoebe in charge. We just had a meeting two months ago and like always nothing about Percy or relatively close to it came up but I am determined to not lose hope, we will find him no matter what. We all know he is still alive because Nico and Hades would tell us if he had died but so far he hasn't come anywhere close to it, he is still out there somewhere and we will find him, it is my promise on the river Styx that someday, somewhere we will see him again. I didn't know at the time what would have to happen for us to see him again but even if I had, I'd still go through with it, just to get Percy back.

**Well that's the fourth chapter, I hope you liked it! I'll put up the next chapter next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, how are you all? Hope you're great. Before you read the story I have something to say, I was bored the other day so I decided to write back to my reviews and I saw a review from an unknown reviewer that I wanted to respond to but I couldn't(can't respond to anonymous reviews) so here is their review, check if it was you:**

Wow! Your writing leaves me almost speechless! You are such an amazing Writer

and I cannot wait fir the next chapter :)

**Thank you so much for that review, it is my dream to become an author(which is why I'm on fanfiction –literally- 24/7 just check how many favorite authors and stories I have if you don't believe me) and you're review completed my day(it also really helped uplift my spirits because I was doing my online class right before I read it which got me down) and made the possibility of actually becoming a writer more realistic. If you ever get an account here and decide to write stories don't hesitate **_**at all**_** to send me it and I will definitely read it!**

**Oh and also thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites I've gotten, they literally do make my day better and always make me smile. Ok, I should probably get back to the story so…here it is, I hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: .Not..<strong>

Chapter 5  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

~~~~~~~~495 years later(500 from the year Percy disappeared)~~~~~~~~~

It's been 500 years since I joined the Army of Chaos and it has become my way of life, my new home. After that meeting when I sat in the throne and was pronounced the Commander of the Army of Chaos, I woke up three days later feeling different, I was full of power, more than I had ever felt in my life. After asking Chaos what had happened to me he told me that I he had been giving me the power that the commander was supposed to possessed and I had passed out because the power was so much to process that my body had to shut down but not to worry because it happened to everybody is the Army but not as much since I got more power than them since I am the commander. I trained for the first two years and during that time I became friends with the second in command –Charlie- and lieutenant –Katosh.

Charlie, the same Charlie from the first day, was the second in command of the army and my first friend in the army. The second biggest chair at the table belonged to him and he definitely had the personality and mood that the chair had. He was nice, sweet, warm, happy, loving, loyal, and all the rest of the good feelings you'd feel. He was from the planet Utopia that was five light-years away from earth and its main goal had been to promote slavery. Charlie was one of the leaders of the rebellion because he didn't believe in slavery and believed that every person was their own person and should be free so he went on thousands of missions to make sure that happened. Sadly Charlie was captured on a mission the rebellion were doing when they were trying to set millions of slaves free because he was helping a slave whose leg got stuck, the man got free but Charlie got captured when he was fighting the guards off so the man could escape.

They threw him in the dungeon and left him there for three months, not feeding him or giving him any water letting him grow weaker and weaker. Right before he was about to die, Chaos showed up and gave him sanctuary in his army. That was around a millennia ago; Charlie actually was the first soldier in the group which is how he is second in command and is so close to Chaos though he wasn't the right person for the commander's place even though he should have been. Katosh was from the planet Duembulan which was two light-years away from earth and her chair was the strict and serious blue one right next to Charlie's. You see back on the planet Duembulan, Katosh was born as a princess to the royal family. She was their only child because after her mother gave birth to her the medics said that she couldn't have another child because if she did then she would die so it was just Katosh, her father, and her mother.

Her mother loved her with all her heart while her father hated her because he had wanted a son to take the throne from him but had got her instead but he knew that his wife loved their daughter and he loved his wife so he treated her like any father would treat their only child. Then when Katosh turned seven her mother got very sick and she soon passed away and her father, the king, was so full of despair and hate that he decided that the only way to get rid of the pain was to rid himself of the memory of his wife and that would start with Katosh.

One day Katosh's servant overheard the king ordering his best assassin to go kill his daughter when she was sleeping. The servant ran back to Katosh's room after hearing this and told Katosh to pack a bag light enough to carry with her most prized possessions and some clothes and necessities. She gave her a lot of food and told her to get away from the kingdom and as far away as she could. Katosh safely got out of the kingdom and started to wander through the wilderness, a small little seven year old girl all by herself with no place where she was going in her mind. Then one day at the end of her food, water, and strength she came across a small house in the desert and went there. The family was kind and took care of her and she grew up there far away from the kingdom in a place where the guards and assassin would never expect her to be.

About 9 years later when Katosh was 16 she went back to the kingdom to find the servant who had saved her life all those years ago to thank her with Baroon, her fiancé and a boy from the family she had stayed with who she had fallen in love with throughout the years. Sadly when Katosh got back she found out that the servant who had saved her had been killed when the king had found out that she was the person who had saved the princess from her death. Angered and full of vengeance her and her fiancé went to face the king and unfortunately they were captured, her being sent to the dungeon and her fiancé immediately being sent to the gallows for death.

She was kept in that dungeon for a year being given barely any food to survive so she could slowly get weaker and weaker and suffer before she was sent to the gallows. Then the day before she was to be killed Chaos showed up to her and delivered her out of the prison, letting her join his Army as the lieutenant and she's been there ever since. They are both my best friends now and they have opened up and told me all this(though with Katosh it took longer because she isn't good with trusting people but can you blame her after the life she had?).

Now you know what? Those two have opened to me so much that they have even told me who they love and you know what the funny part is? They love _each other. _I know, I'm shocked too; calm, cool, funny, and loving Charlie loves serious, strict, business-like, and tough Katosh and she loves him back? What is wrong with the world these days! But strangely enough they are perfect for each other and I know this sounds sappy but they complete each other, I'm just glad that they love someone and won't stay single forever, Charlie longing for a wife and Katosh mourning her dead fiancé.

But the bad things about this? Of course it is that they don't know the other loves them and are too shy to admit it and sadly, no matter how much I'd love to tell them that they love each other, I promised them that I wouldn't tell the other, so sadly they don't know the other likes them and they probably never will. _And I thought Annabeth and I were clueless, _I thought and flinched as every memory with Annabeth in it resurfaced in my mind and the familiar warm and fuzzy feeling rose in me once again, _stop thinking about her like that, she cheated on you with Jacob and dumped you with no guilt or remorse so why should you feel so sad? _But no matter how much I tried to stop the feeling I knew that deep down, I still loved Annabeth as much as I always have even if she doesn't love me back.

I know I know, I should stop thinking about her and move on to someone else but believe me when I say I've tried and it just didn't work. Every time I went out with someone I'd start to compare them to Annabeth, their intelligence, looks, humor, personalities, likes, and dislikes and they never passed her and I never dated them again, either I didn't ask or they'd deny it saying I loved someone else(which didn't help matter any more than you'd think it would) and after a while I just stopped trying and just let it happen. It's been 480 years since my last date and 500 since the year Annabeth broke up with me and yet my feelings are as strong as they were the first day I met her and haven't lessened for a second, only grown.

"Hey Percy, you coming?" My head snapped up and I looked towards the voice to see Charlie and Katosh staring at me. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and stood up, grabbing my bag with all my weapons and other things I use in fights.

"Yea I'm coming!" I yelled as I ran down to meet them, hoping that maybe, for once, that a practice might actually help me get my mind off of Annabeth. _Stop thinking that Percy, you aren't ever going to see her anymore, she's probably already dead by now, _I thought and only now do I realize how wrong that thought was.

**Well! There was chapter 5, I hope you liked it just as much as I loved writing it(this is actually one of my favorite chapters I've written for this story so far –already on chapter 9-). I'll update the next chapter on Sunday and I hope you guys have a great week until then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hey guys, how was your week? I hope it was great. Well since it's Christmas I decided as a gift to update all my stories and it just so happens that today, Christmas, is a Sunday so I keep up the goal on this story! Well I hope you like this chapter I know I loved writing it. It starts, for once, in Chaos' P.O.V. and it's when Percy and some of the Army are being told to go save Earth finally! Well here it is!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot later on in the whole story, this idea belongs to wacko12 not me!<strong>

Chapter 6  
>Chaos' P.O.V.<p>

I was sitting in my throne watching the universe as time went by. I zoomed in on earth, to see what was going on in it and I saw the same thing I had been seeing for the past two months only worse. On the screen I saw thousands of monsters and creatures being led by Hyperion(somehow gaining back strength from his fight with Percy, but then again that was half a millennia ago) Kronos, Atlas(who tricked someone into taking the sky from him), Iapetus**(A/N: Hi Bob the Titan!(You'd understand this if you read the demi-god files))**, Krios, and Chronos**(A/N: Chronos, not Kronos, there's two of them but they are different people though they rule over the save exact thing, strange right?)** but I knew that there were several titans that weren't there, they being: Epimetheus, Prometheus, Menoetius, Pallas, Astraeus, and Perses who were busy doing the unknown while those six were in the battle against a couple hundred demi-gods, satyrs, nymphs, and everything else that was on the god's side but the only god's that I saw were Ares, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, and Apollo. Way at Atlantis, Poseidon was fighting Oceanus and was slowly losing against them.

The two sides were fighting to the death, each second both sides losing people, with no remorse from the monsters side but much from the god's side. The demi-gods, gods, satyrs, and everything else were fighting as hard as they could but I knew that even they knew that they were losing the fight and it was in that second that I knew it had to be done or Earth will fall to destruction and mayhem. I waved my hand in front of the screen, making it disappear, cleared my throat, and in a loud voice that reverberated all around the city I stated:

"All 24 leaders please report to the war room for a debriefing." Before sitting back and sighing, no matter how much I didn't want to do this I had to and besides Percy had the right to know the truth about why he left and I wasn't the person to tell him, only a few people could tell him that. About a minute later, Quidiniqo Diuhlamguiea, from the planet Keanitarquifaugoe in sector 12 making him leader of the duodecimus sector. Next Jordan Dafner from the planet Kanar in sector 7 walked in and sat in his chair which showed that he was the leader of the septimus sector. Then Sareiauna Guyiunpa from Hiantwarnie in sector 13 –tertius decimus- sat down in her seat. After her, Kiole Skydner from Jaytar in sector 21 –vicesimus primus- walked in and quickly sat down.

Shortly after him, Dyana Treyci –planet Quatayar, sector 4, quartus- came in. Then Samyul Tyguihtar –planet Poetinugyi, sector 19(undevicesimus)-, Gimbynar Luyfugierni –planet Haxandiure, sector 15(decimus)-, Tyiunhye Certuine –planet Yiopye, sector 18(duodevicesimus)-, Hanquar Juvinore –planet Kyrewori, sector 17(septimus decimus)-, Tihukara Iyteduen –planet Gyoquenine, sector 6(sextus)-, Asotramenaor Catrierayun –planet Reyawitar, sector 11(undecimus)-, and Olivia Smith –planet Miunpory, sector 2(secundas)- walked in at the same time and sat in their own seat, waiting for the rest to come.

After around a minute Jushciua Keyshoi –planet Tular, sector 20(vicesimus)-, Haeraicaze Yonikemuon -planet Fleunarite, sector 5(quintus)-, Jorinue Kopularitar -planet Huginaritarmine, sector 9(nonus)-, Maoiniue Walonari –planet Dutimariuon, sector 10(decimus)-, Uionawua Dypoineanuf –planet Quantarnianto, sector 3(tertius)-, and Olupaar Juponvoy –planet Tuigeniara, sector 8(octavus)- came into the room talking and laughing before going to sit in their seats. Three minutes later Zachariah Miller –planet Earth, sector 1(primus)-, Seqou Jahnuwkara –planet Kanuinte, sector 16(sextus decimus)-, and Potunea Dafunika –planet Kartinuoar, sector 14(quartus decimus)- came in and quickly sat down.

Lastly Athlon(Perseus Jackson) -commander of the Army of Chaos-, Charlie Lencoenuvea –second in command-, and Katosh Uyoniamuva –lieutenant- walked into the room. A couple seconds later everyone was comfortable in their seat and had stopped talking, turning to look at me as I spoke.

"About two months ago I was watching the universe as usual, seeing if anything was going on that was too much for good to handle when I came across something." I stated and the 24 kids raised an eyebrow at me in curiosity, "I was checking sector one when I suddenly saw a fight going on at it," Zachariah sat up straight since that was his sector to protect, "A battle that was happening on earth," Athlon(Percy) stiffened slightly at that but only Charlie and I noticed, "It seems that my child, Gaea, has awoken and is seeking revenge on the Olympians and the rest of the gods for defeating her children and is also targeting the demi-gods." All the leaders eyes widened at that.

"On top of that she thinks that the perfect way to do that is to bring back all the enemies that all the gods have, that means all the titans, monsters, creatures, and everything else are coming and they really need our help because it is too much for them to take care of." I finished, before turning to look at Zachariah, "Zachariah, I want you and the soldier in your sector to go and defend earth against evil but you'll need more people, any volunteers?" I asked, looking around the table, to see if anybody would volunteer but no one did, "Ok then-" Suddenly I was interrupted.

"I'll go." Everyone's head snapped over to look at Athlon(Percy) in shock and astonishment, he never went to help planets when it was already being assigned to be protected by their sector soldiers. I smiled, knowing he would do this, no matter how much he tried to hide it, I knew that he missed Earth and thought of it as a home more than here was. Suddenly Charlie stood up.

"I'll go too." He decided, shocking everyone even more, Athlon was already going and now Charlie volunteered, what was going on? Suddenly Katosh stood up, sighing reluctantly.

"If these two idiots are going then I'll go too." She decided and again everyone was thinking what was going on, now first in command, second in command, and the lieutenant were going, what's so important with earth? I smiled softly at that, those three are so close; if one chooses to do something then the other two go as well.

"Very well, why don't we send someone else as well." I thought for a second before deciding and speaking up, "Olivia Smith(sector 2 leader, the sector closest[physically and mentally] to Earth) I would like it if you and your sector soldiers will go and help them, ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes Lord Chaos, we'd be honored to help the original planet." She stated obediently. I should probably explain that. You see the sectors go by when I made them and since Earth is sector 1 that means that it is the first sector I made, and therefore my favorite, no matter what goes on there, it's actually the only planet out there that has gods and titans and all that stuff, it was the one time I ever did that, the rest of the sectors are just planets ruled by humans, so Earth is unique, I see it more as a child than the rest. Sector 2 is practically identical to it except they don't have gods and all that magical stuff.

"Very well, Olivia, Zachariah, have your sectors ready by 10 o'clock tomorrow morning, Athlon, Charlie, and Katosh, the same goes to you to getting ready." They all nodded, got up, and left the room but I called out before they left, "Athlon, Charlie if you'll stay back a moment please." I ordered, and they stopped where they were, kind of knowing I would say that, while everyone left, shooting curious and confused looks at the three of us, especially Katosh, but they all were soon gone from the room. Athlon and Charlie turned around and walked back to their seats, sitting down in their seats again, looking up at me as I started to speak.

"Athlon, are you sure you are ready for this? It's only been 500 years since you were last there, are you sure your ready to go back?" I asked, even though I knew that he had to go back and find out the truth it didn't mean I wasn't worried that it would be too much for him to handle, but if he wants to go and thinks he's ready then I'll let him go. Athlon sighed slowly.

"I know it's been only 500 years but-I've missed Earth, it's my home and just because I had so many bad things happen there doesn't mean I won't love the planet and people in it any less, even the people who were mean to me and treated me as if I was invisible and nothing, I've missed home, and besides they need my help and no matter what I will protect them and save them if I can, so I have to go." He stated truthfully and I sighed sadly.

"Very well, but Perseus," I added as he and Charlie started to leave, "I must caution you before you go, you must be prepared for some…mind-blowing things that will be revealed while you are there, I'm only warning you because they may be too much for you to handle if you aren't, so don't judge anyone or anything before you know the whole story and do not, under _any _circumstances, reveal who you are unless it is absolutely necessary or if you trust the person completely." I warned and Percy nodded, processing what I had said and walking out of the door.

"Oh and Charlie?" He stopped walking and turned to face me as Percy waited out in the hall for him, "I want you to look out for him, trust me whenI say that some things will be revealed that will shatter his life and turn it upside-down and I want you and Katosh to be there with him through it all, ok, you have to promise me that, alright?" I asked and he nodded seriously.

"Yes Lord Chaos, I'll look out for Percy at all costs. Don't worry I'll protect him with my life." He promised in determination, before walking out of the room and down the hall with Percy to pack for the trip tomorrow, and what a trip it will be indeed.

**Well there was that chapter! Pretty long over 2,000 words they're getting longer each chapter, soon they're going to be in the 3,000's and 4,000's(I'm hoping). Hey, you know what I just realized that I found was really cool? Ok, let's take a look at the word earth for a second, pretty cool word, don't you think? Green, plush, home, yadda, yadda, boring stuff(*getting glared at by mob of tree-huggers with a lot of hard gardening tools*) uh, I mean…GO EARTH! SAVE THE WILDLIFE! RECYCLING IS COOL!(*mob goes away, breathes a sigh of relief*). **

**Now who do we know in Greek Mythology that has to do with earth? Gaea of course! Now let's look at the word earth again and change it around while taking the letter 't' out of it. Guess what you get? Rhea, wife of Kronos, mother of the Olympians, and daughter of Gaea! Pretty cool huh? Now let's take the word earth, take the 't' out of it, and rearrange it in a different way, what do you get? Hera, wife of Zeus, mother of Hebe, Hephaestus, and Ares, daughter of Rhea, and granddaughter of Gaea(earth)! Those Greeks were pretty creative and crafty, weren't they? Earth= Gaea Rhea= earth without a t Hera=earth without a t too! Gaea=Rhea=Hera! **

**Yea I'm a nerd, got a problem with that? Didn't think so…then again most of us are nerds probably since this website is designed for writing and reading…oh well! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I loved writing every part of it! I'll update this story with the seventh chapter on Sunday, but until then have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year(or whatever holiday you celebrate Quanza, Hanukkah, etc.)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, how has 2012 been for you so far? I hope it's been great! Well it's Sunday again so again I'm updating "Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe" and it's chapter 7, I hope you like it! This chapter is about Chaos telling the Olympians he's going to help them by bringing Percy and everyone else.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!<strong>

Chapter 7  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

I said goodbye to Charlie before heading into my room, closing the door behind me. _Seems like I'm going to go back to Earth again, but what? Did I actually think I'd never go there again? _I thought, sighing mentally. But I have to say that I've missed it all, the nature, camp, events, catastrophes, but most importantly the ocean. I miss the feel of the wave, sometimes calm and sometimes angry, the animals, the power I felt when I was in it, it was my favorite thing on Earth, just barely beating camp. I also missed Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary, who my dad had token in and made immortal animals of Atlantis and I wanted to see them again. _What about Annabeth?_ I thought suddenly and I froze in shock.

No matter how much I tried to hide it I missed her too and have been wanting to see her since the last time I saw her, even though the last time I saw her, she broke my heart beyond repair, and I knew deep down that I still hadn't gotten over her and was still completely in love with her. _But the last time you saw her was around 500 years ago, she's probably dead now._ I thought and flinched as a picture of her lying in a coffin, her skin deathly white, eyes closed, and not breathing while Jacob was standing about her crying silently, hugging a little girl about 5 who had Jacob's hair and Annabeth's eyes and face and was crying hysterically, came into my head.

I didn't like it one bit as jealously, hurt, and pain rose up in me, almost overwhelming me, _she's moved on Perseus, the least you could do is move on as well, _I thought to myself but I knew that that wouldn't work, I've already tried to many times and have failed each and everytime. I sighed and shook my head as I went to go and start packing for tomorrow.

But while I was packing something was bothering me. _What did Chaos mean by 'be prepared'? What was going to happen while I was there? Is it anything bad? Or is it the kind of things that'll change my life forever? I have a feeling it will be both, and none of it will be easy for me. _With that thought I finished packing, got into my pj's, climbed into bed, and feel asleep, ready and happy for the next day yet dreading it as well.

Artemis' P.O.V.

It has been 500 years since the disappearance of Perseus Jackson and we are still searching for him, we haven't given up. We know he's alive because Hades or Nico have been searching Elysium(since that's the only place he would go to) and every soul who has been judged in the past 500 years and since his name hasn't come up, then that means that somewhere, somehow, he's still alive, and that just makes us want to find him even more. Now you're probably wondering why I care since Perseus is a man and I loathe men because of their nature and personality but out of all the men I've ever met, Percy is different.

He reminds me soo much of his older brother Orion and looks so much like him that every time I see a picture of him I think it is actually Orion but I soon realize that it is actually Percy. I know, I'm a maiden goddess, I shouldn't be thinking this about him, I mean Orion died so long ago, but I still can't forget my love for him. Yes, I still love Orion, so much, and I regret every single second of every day for killing him, even though I didn't know it was him, I still believe it's all my fault he's dead but I can't change it no matter how much I want to.

"Hey sis, you coming to the meeting?" Apollo asked, appearing right next to me and interrupting my thoughts, making me glare at him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I growled and he shrugged.

"Just asking." He muttered before teleporting to Olympus with me. When we got there we sat down in our thrones and waited for everybody else to get here. About five minutes later Poseidon, the last person to arrive, walked in and sat down in his throne.

"Now-" Poseidon started but stopped as a hole appeared in the middle of the room and all our heads snapped over there as a man stepped out and we stared at him in shock. He was pitch black and his whole entire body shined like there were little planets and stars on it and it was then that I realized that they actually were stars and planets, he was pretty much space itself. The only person who didn't seem shocked was Poseidon, he just smiled at the man, bowing his head respectably, confusing us even more.

"You are here earlier than I expected Lord Chaos." He said politely and we gasped at that, _Lord Chaos? __The__ Lord Chaos? Creator of the Universe?_ Practicallyeveryone was thinking that. While we thought that Chaos smiled.

"I had finished the meeting early so I decided to arrive early, should I have waited?" He asked politely and Poseidon shook his head.

"No of course not Chaos, you are welcome here whenever you want, it's an honor to have you here." Poseidon said politely, smiling at him.

"Wait, Lord Chaos? The Creator of the Universe?" Athena asked in confusion and shock and Chaos smiled.

"Hello Lady Athena, it is an honor to meet you from what I've heard about your intelligence and generosity." He said warmly making Athena blush in embarrassment.

"Uh, the honors all mine." Athena responded, composing herself though she was still blushing brightly. I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"Uh, what brings you here Lord Chaos?" I asked politely, acting as calm as I could. He smiled sweetly at me and his black eyes twinkled with stars.

"Ah Lady Artemis, pleasure to meet you as well." He said politely before answering my question, "And why I am here is a long story that Poseidon probably wants to explain?" He inquired, looking at Poseidon who nodded. You're probably wondering why Poseidon seems to be in charge and that is because about 50 years after Percy disappeared, Zeus seemed to realize that he wasn't doing everything right and couldn't do the job anymore so he gave his position away and we all voted Poseidon as the new King of the Gods and his wife as the Queen**(A/N: :D(and you don't know why I'm doing this, but just one hint why I'm grinning: it's not Amphridite…)) **and in the process Poseidon made Hades and Hestia Olympians so now we have 14 Olympians and life is better than ever. I looked over at Poseidon and for one of the first times ever I saw him scared.

"As some of you know there has been a war going on for the past two months," Everyone who didn't know(Aphrodite, Demeter, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Hestia) gasped while those that did(Ares, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, and I), nodded, "For the past couple of years it's come to my attention that Gaea had started to awaken and about two months ago she woke up and is determined to get vengeance on us and to do that she awoke all our enemies and now we've been in a war with them for the past two months." The gods and goddesses who didn't know were completely shocked and scared at that.

"I told Ares, Athena, Artemis, Hermes, and Apollo about it so I could see if it was going to be difficult and it has come to my attention that it's going to be extremely challenging. Just today we had a battle at camp half-blood and we barely won it. Also at that time I was fighting Oceanus who has grown stronger in these past hundred years, it was at that time that I realized that we needed help because Gaea was too hard for us to handle." He explained, "Then, about five hours ago, Chaos showed up and said he'd like to help us defeat the enemy, and here he is." Poseidon finished and the room was dead quiet. A thought occurred to me so I raised my hand.

"Yes Lady Artemis?" Chaos asked, smiling at me.

"I was just wondering, Lord Chaos, isn't Gaea your child?" I asked and he nodded, "Then why would you decide to help us defeat Gaea when she's your own child?" I wondered and his smiled changed to a sad one.

"Yes Gaea is my daughter, and I do love her like any father loves their daughter but no matter how strong my love is for her, when she ruled the world, it was full of evil, mayhem, and desolation, a horrible place for humans and kind creatures, it was not the world of peace I wanted when I created this world," He explained, "But since you all have taken control of the world, good has resurfaced and evil is not consuming the world like before, you guys rule fair and care for the humans, demi-gods, and creatures and don't want to hurt them, especially your own children, Gaea craved power so much that she had her own son, Kronos, over throw his father so he would rule the world." He sighed before continuing.

"Even now, when she has awaken yet again, her heart is full of evil, hatred, and vengeance she hates you, her grandchildren, for overthrowing her son, your father, even though you saw it best." He sighed before continuing, "I'll admit that at first when you took control of this planet, I was scared that your rule would be exactly like Gaea's and Kronos', maybe even worse. But over time you proved me wrong and created this world into what I wished for it to always be. Then 450 years ago it got even better when you changed your rulers and added Hestia and Hades in –no offense or ridicule to you, Lord Zeus." He stated quickly and Zeus smiled.

"None taken Lord Chaos, you are correct by that, the world has become even better since Poseidon took my place and I thank him for that." Zeus said kindly, smiling gratefully at Poseidon who smiled back. It's true, ever since Poseidon took over, Olympus has been in a time of peace, there wasn't as much fights anymore, natural disasters, wars, or anything like that because we've tried to calm them down and resolve them before they got out of hand, Poseidon is definitely the perfect leader for Olympus.

"So I chose to help you, because if I helped my daughter, Gaea, then the world would fall to desolation and destruction because of her greed and evil." He concluded and we nodded in understanding.

"So how are you going to help us Lord Chaos?" Hera asked and Chaos smiled.

"Well for the past millennia or so, I have been finding many demi-gods, humans, creatures, and all kinds of things and recruiting them to be in the 'Army of Chaos'. These children are from the ages 11 to 25 and have been forgotten, almost killed, actually killed, or betrayed by people they loved or cared about and I have given them a second chance by recruiting them from all over the universe and showing that just because their life was so horrible it can only go up from there. So in a way they are kind of like the hunters of Artemis." He explained.

"Well, I was just in a meeting with the leaders of the Army." He must have seen our confusion at that because he started to explain what he meant, "My army is made up of 21 sectors that protect all of the sectors of the world. Each sector has a leader, a second in command, and a lieutenant and then a number of soldiers. But out of the whole Army we have 24 leaders, 21 of them being of sectors and the other three are the commander, second in command, and lieutenant of the whole Army so those three watch over all the sectors and are my best and most powerful fighters." He explained before going back to his story.

"I just had a meeting with them to see who would come and help you and I have decided to send sector 1 –the sector that watches over this planet- and sector 2 –the sector closest to here- to come." He stated, "Also, my commander, second in command, and lieutenant have volunteered to come and help you as well." He added and I was curious, _he said those three were his best, I wonder how good they are, actually how good are all of the soldiers? They must be amazing if they are able to get into the Army of Chaos. _I thought to myself and it made me more excited to see them.

"Lord Chaos, when exactly will they arrive?" Athena asked politely and he smiled.

"They are to leave our home planet at 10 tomorrow morning and will get here two hours later at 12 o'clock noon." He told us and we nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I should head back to my planet, I have some things to do." He said before turning around and walking towards the door. Right as he was in front of the door a portal opened up and he disappeared into it, it vanishing a second later. _Tomorrow's going to be a big day after all, _I thought as he disappeared. I turned to face Poseidon when he started to speak.

"Well this meeting is done, remember we have our…meeting tomorrow about the whereabouts of…Perseus Jackson," I could tell it hurt him horribly as he said this, Percy had been his most favorite child ever, he was so proud of him and his heart completely broke when he heard Percy had disappeared and why he had, "We will all meet here tomorrow at noon with all the campers and creatures on our side, maybe even the Army of Chaos can tell us if they've seen him." He suggested happily, and I smiled at the thought that Percy could be in the Army of Chaos, it seems like the kind of things he'd get in and he'd definitely be high up there since he's the most famous and beloved hero in all of history. But at the same time, deep down inside of me, I had the hope that Orion was in the army even though he was dead.

**Well there it is, I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it and you have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, how was your first week of 2012? Mine was great though school started back up again(*sigh*) I mean I love school but it's so repetitive, the same thing over and over each day, it gets tiring but oh well, it's how school is! Here are some answers to anonymous reviewers so…To "Just Another Anonymous Person":**

Thank you so much for your review, it made my day. Yea, I don't like to change the characters attitude and thoughts much, Rick Riordan took the time to make them that way and it seems rude and a little disrespectful to do that and I don't like to make my stories far-fetched because then it doesn't make sense so I make it as realistic as I can. Yea, Charlie and Katosh popped into my head and I decided to include them and the chairs seemed like a cool idea so I did them and the whole "Percy was the right commander" thing sounded good so I used it. Don't worry, I'll never stop or discontinue a story, that would be cruel and rude of me to leave my reviewers hanging and it makes me soo extremely happy that you said it was your favorite Chaos-Percy story and you think I'm amazing at writing, it means the world to me. Here's the update you wanted, I hope you loved it!

**To "CC Girl":**

Thank you soo much for the C.C., run-on sentences have always been my weaknesses and I'll try to get better and watch out for them and fix the errors as much as I can. Don't worry, like I said to "Just Another Anonymous Person" I will never _ever_ abandon of discontinue a story, I made a promise when I started fanfiction to never do that and I never will. Thank you so much for saying this story is one of the best Chaos stories out there and that I'm a really talented writer, it means just as much to me as "Just Another Anonymous Person" thoughts meant to me. Well here's the next chapter you were waiting for, I hope you like it!

**Lastly to a review from an anonymous person that was this:**

**:pls don't make this a pertamis story I think Annabeth was forced to dump percy pls make it percabeth. **

**percy/annabeth & artemis/orion (if his in the army) pls pls**

Don't worry, this story is a complete PERCABETH story, I love Pertemis a lot but this story is not going to be Pertemis. **(****SPOILER ALERT!****)**Brilliant guess about Annabeth, right on the dot, yup Annabeth was forced to break up with him but how and why? Those are the questions to think about. And about the Orion thing, there will be a lot of famous and familiar faces in the army, some that are friends and some that aren't really but you know them.

**To "LordoftheHiddenShadow":**

I don't think I've ever been hated before…but at least it for a reason that makes me happy! I'm sorry to cut it off there so here is a chapter that is around 4,000 words to make up for it and thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you love my story so much!

**To another anonymous reviewer that said:**

**:Please let Orion be in the army**

There will be a lot of familiar faces in the army, some of them good while others aren't as much but trust me, you will be surprised!

**Wow that was a LONG author's note but what can I say, I got a lot of amazing reviews! So here in the next chapter, I hope you love it just as much I loved writing it!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Zachariah, Katosh, Charlie, Olivia, Dustin, all the Hades campers, and David!<strong>

Chapter 8  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

"Athlon sir, it's time to wake up, we have to get ready!" I heard Zachariah say outside my door and I sighed.

"Ok, I'm getting up right now." I called back and heard him walking away. I groaned but sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes before standing up and walking towards the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and all the other stuff that are necessities, before walking out of the bathroom door, throwing on my sea-green jacket in the process. Finally I grabbed my bag that all my things were in before opening the door and heading down to the hanger where the ships were waiting for us. About halfway there I ran into Katosh and Charlie who said hi to me, Charlie his usual calm, happy, easy-going attitude and Katosh in her strict, motherly way that I'd grown to get used to.

"So are you ready to go to Earth?" Charlie asked casually and it seemed like a usual question for today but I knew he had an underlying statement in that for me. I sighed.

"Yea, I guess so," I saw Katosh look at me suspiciously so I continued on, "But when are we ever ready to defend a planet, I mean who knows how many of us will get injured or killed, or what will happen in the end." I finished and the suspicious look went away and I breathed a mental sigh of relief, it had worked. Charlie sighed sadly.

"Yea, it's horrible to lose people, I don't think I can handle another person dying, but I guess that's just part of being in the Army of Chaos." Charlie stated, looking down at his feet, missing the loving and concerned look he got from Katosh, as always, these two were completely clueless, it's insane! One day I'm going to make those two tell each other their feelings if it's the last thing I do! I know, a little eccentric but you haven't had to see them act like love-sick puppies for 500 years, it was funny and cool at first but now it's just aggravating, annoying, and tiring, I just wish they'd tell each other!

"Athlon are you in there?" Katosh asked in worry, shaking me out of my thoughts and I realized I had missed the whole walk to the hanger and was now about to get on the ship and didn't here Olivia start to talk to me.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying Olivia?" I asked in apology and she just smiled, shrugging it off as always, her personality was a lot like Charlie's but had a lot of differences as well like she was more ill-tempered, strict, looked completely different(she has chocolate brown eyes, cappuccino-colored skin, and shoulder-length brown hair), and wasn't as childish as him(and not even close to me( I act childish, got a problem with that? Didn't think so…)).

"I was saying that sectors 1 and 2 are all here and accounted for." She repeated and I nodded, smiling at her and she smiled back**(A/N: Oh I should probably explain this(I don't know if I have before): the jacket he's wearing has a cloaking device so you can't see anything higher up then his mouth) **before turning around and going back into the ship, us soon following after her. We had entered through the back of the ship and our seats were way up in the front so it would take us awhile. It took even longer to get up there because we kept stopping to talk to people, answer their questions, tell them what to do, or scold them for something(most of them were Earth teenagers after all, **(A/N: Strange people, aren't they? :D)** they're bound to act childish and weird just like I do, good thing is none of them have made that connection yet).

" 'Bout time yall got here?" Dustin(second in command of sector 1) stated in his Texan accent, "What took ya so long?" He wondered and Olivia smiled warmly at him(oh yea, she has a crush on him and he likes her too. Yea I know everybody's crushes and secrets, they seem to all come to me for advice, most of it being in the love category).

"Sorry Dustin, we got caught up a lot by the soldiers." She apologized and he narrowed his eyes in jealously and anger(at the possibility that they picked or teased her and the jealousy that some of the guys probably hit on her).

"None of 'em were rude to ya, huh?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, just immature as usual." She reassured and he nodded before turning to look at us.

"So, yall ready to see the greatest planet on this side of the universe?" He asked smugly and Katosh, Charlie, and Olivia raised their eyebrows at that while I grinned in pride, it is my home planet after all.

"Oh, so there's something wrong with my planet, huh?" Olivia teased, putting her hands on her waist in a motherly jester. Dustin snorted.

" 'Course there is, you're from there, right? What great planet could come up with yall weird people from sector 2?**(A/N: I know I'm probably laying on the accent a little too much, but it's fun to write so I apologize if it offends anyone, I just had to make Dustin have an accent like that.)**" He asked and to any other person it would've been hurtful but we all knew Dustin was joking so we just laughed.

"Ok, but what's so great about Earth? I mean, yea, I know it's the original planet and all, but what makes it different from all the rest in the universe?" Olivia asked and he grinned.

"Yall see when we get there, Earth's one of a kind." He stated in longing, "Man have I missed it, the heat, rain, the weather, hot summers in Texas, food, tornadoes, and everythin' else." He stated and Zachariah nodded dreamily, remembering his time there and I found myself nodding as well, remembering all the good times. I wondered if it had changed at all, probably has, I just hope it stayed at least a little the same, I'd like to go back to _something_ I remember.

"Athlon, why are you nodding in agreement?" I heard Katosh asked and I stopped nodding as my head snapped to look at her and my eyes widened in panic, _please don't let her find out that I'm from Earth after 500 years of hiding it, if she does then it would've all been a waste of time, _I pleaded to myself as I tried to figure out a way to explain this without making her any more suspicious and suddenly I was struck with an idea.

"I've heard so many things about the original planet and I really can't wait till I see it." _Again_, I added in my head and I could see that Charlie knew I was thinking that also.

"Oh, what are you looking forward to the most?" Olivia asked kindly and I smiled.

"The ocean, I've heard so many things about it, there's not a single one in the universe that matches it, nowhere at all." I answered dreamily and they all rolled their eyes.

"What's with you and the ocean, dude?" Zachariah asked, "Your throne is practically the living ocean, you have the characteristics and personality of it, your favorite colors are blue, green, and sea-green, you love all sea animals and plant life, and are always looking forward to seeing any kind of ocean on any planet even if it's just a pond!" Zachariah exclaimed and it may seem like an exaggeration but it was all true, I loved the ocean that much, _but what do they expect from a demi-god son of Poseidon? _I thought to myself, _oh yea, they don't know I'm one, _I remembered, only Charlie and Chaos knew who I was and I'm going to keep it that way.

"What can I say, I love water." I stated casually before sitting down in my seat and preparing for the flight that would bring me to Earth, my home planet I've missed so much.

Nico's P.O.V.**(A/N: I was going to stop it right here but I figured out that it was a pretty boring chapter just about them waking up, getting ready, getting on the ship, and talking and joking around a little so I decided to add this to it, even though it was already around 1,300 words, so here's Nico's P.O.V!)**

I heard my alarm clock go off and I groaned as I woke up and started to get ready for the day ahead. Today was the annual Winter Solstice meeting on the disappearance of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, defeater of Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion, Bob**(A/N: Nico was there too!)**, Medusa, and so, so, soooo many more things. _I still can't believe that he disappeared about 500 years ago, it feels like it's been both longer and shorter than that, _I thought to myself.

On one account it feels like it was just yesterday that we were messing and goofing around but on the other the years have taken forever to pass by so it feels like it was longer. I finished getting ready and headed down to breakfast with my siblings, oh yea I should probably introduce them. You see, after the war and Percy's disappearance, the gods figured out just how important the children of the big three were so they revoked the law about not allowing them to have kids. They have kids whenever they want to now but I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

Well anyway, first there is Jasmine "Jazz" Lamonia, a funny, childish, short, and smart 13 year old girl. Next there's Daniel Hefanson, a quiet, grumbling, mean, ill-tempered 15 year old boy but don't let that fool you, he's one of the kindest people you'll meet if you get to know him and he trust's you. Then there's Jessica "Jessie" Camber, a pixie-like 7 year old girl with a bubbly, childish, and adorable personality who, strangely, has chocolate brown hair that curls in those perfect curls that all Aphrodite girls crave for, crystal blue eyes, and peach-colored skin while the rest of us have pitch black hair, obsidian eyes, and pale skin.

Anyway, next we have Salmonis**(A/N: :D(if you watched the 90's Hercules: the Legendary Journeys t.v. show you'll understand why I'm smiling)) **"Sal" Johnson, a peppy, funny, mischievous, and brilliant boy who you'd think was a child of Hermes if you didn't count his looks(pitch black hair and eyes like I said before). Lastly there is me, a forever-fifteen year old boy with pitch black hair that falls into my obsidian eyes all the time(annoying me every time it does but I can't fix it) and just as quiet and everything else that I have always been.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of a bunch of campers voices and I realized that I was already at the pavilion about to get my food. I grabbed my food, sacrificed some of it to dad, walked over to the Hades table, sat down, and began to eat. About five minutes into breakfast, a bright light near the big table appeared and when it went away, Poseidon was standing in its spot. Everyone immediately went quiet and bowed to him as they would whenever a god came but Poseidon just laughed.

"Oh come on children, there's no reason for you to bow to me!" He exclaimed lovingly and all the campers laughed before sitting back up and smiling at him.

"So what brings you here, Lord Poseidon?" Thalia asked politely and I smiled at her, I've loved her for more than 500 years but I haven't told her, I mean how could she love me?**(A/N: I know I have a lot of pairing in the same situation and I'm sorry about that, I just really couldn't think of another reason why they wouldn't have told each other they loved them other than them being sworn enemies but that seemed too love-hate and it didn't feel right between all the couples)** It seemed at that question Poseidon got more serious.

"Well as you all know, for the past two months we've been having a war against Gaea and all her allies," Everyone looked down at that, remembering all the casualties that we had, how many campers we lost, the good thing is the Hades cabin hasn't lost anyone because Jessie was too young and the rest were extremely powerful and amazing fighters, "Well, yesterday I was thinking of some strategies to do when something…interesting happened." He stated and we were all curious at that, "You have all heard of Chaos, the creator of the universe, right?" Everyone nodded at that except for the little kids, "Well, for millennia's we've wondered where he was or if he was even real. Well…we found out he is." Poseidon said carefully and we gasped at that.

"What do you mean by that Lord Poseidon?" Katie Gardener asked in shock.

"He visited me yesterday and offered to help us in the war." He answered.

"How? And isn't Gaea his child? Why would he was to help us over his daughter?" Clarisse asked suspiciously and Poseidon sighed sadly.

"Short story, he said that when Gaea ruled, the world was the complete opposite he wanted to be and since we started ruling it's been the right way." He explained.

"But if he didn't like how Gaea ruled then why didn't he try to stop her?" Travis Stoll asked in confusion.

"If you had a daughter would you want to go against them in a war, possibly killing or injuring them in the process?" He asked and that quieted everyone down.

"But if he didn't go against her before than why is he going against her now?" I asked, deciding to get in on the conversation.

"Good question Nico," Poseidon complimented, "Well actually he's still not going to fight her," He continued on as we started to interrupt, "But he still will." He finished.

"But how can he help if he's not?" Annabeth wondered and Poseidon smiled.

"You see acouple millennia's ago Chaos realized that evil was becoming too strong for good to stop and control so he decided to create a group." He started.

"A group? What kind of group and how is it going to be able to help good enough?" Connor Stoll asked and Poseidon continued on.

"It-it's kind of like the hunters of Artemis except bigger and more organized," At our confused looks, Poseidon continued to explain, "You see, the group is called the Army of Chaos but it's all split up into 21 sectors. These sectors control and protect different parts of the universe and every soldier in each sector is _from_ the sector. Each sector has a commander, a second in command, and a lieutenant and they are in charge of all the plans for their soldiers." He stated.

"Now all the commanders of the 21 sectors make up 21 of the 24 people in charge of the army. The other three are the commander, second in command, and lieutenant of the whole Army so they are in charge of everything that goes on that the army has to deal with. Chaos has decided to send sector 1 –the sector that protects us- and sector 2 –the sector closest to us- to help us with the war." He explained.

"But along with them, the commander, second in command, and lieutenant of the whole Army are coming to help as well. I must tell you that it is an honor that those three have chosen to come help us in our time of need. They usually don't interfere with something if it's already under control by at least two sectors or just the sector that protects that place." He stated and we nodded while someone from the Ares table snorted.

"Oh please, they can't be that good Lord Poseidon! If anything their egos are probably gigantic and need to be cut down to size!" David, an egotistic son of Ares, growled, clenching his sword tighter. I glared at him, he was so much like his older brother Jacob**(A/N: Remember? Guy who ruined Percy's life?) **but the one thing that tells them apart is that he respects and adores Perseus Jackson(as he and everyone in this world should). At that Poseidon looked at him in scolding.

"David, I don't want any of you to be acting like that when they get here. We are grateful for them deciding to help us and we will respect them as much as we should. Is that understood?" Poseidon asked sternly, looking around the pavilion as all the campers nodded obediently, even the Ares cabin.

"When will they be arriving?" Katie asked and Poseidon suddenly turned sad.

"They'll be arriving at noon, just in time for the meeting on the whereabouts of my son, Perseus Jackson." He stated sorrowfully and everyone looked down at that. We had all heard stories about the great Percy Jackson even if we didn't meet him before he left(all the campers excluding the immortal campers such as myself) and wished he had never disappeared, "Which will be taking place at the Olympian throne room as usual." He said, "I hope to see you all there." He swiftly said before disappearing in a burst of bubbles leaving us to finish our food so with a sigh I looked back down at my food and did just that.**(A/N: Should I stop here? Nah, I'll continue on since I'm only less than 500 words from 4,000)**

Athlon's P.O.V.

It's been almost two hours since we left our home planet and we were just about at Earth having already entered it's Solar System(we were passing Saturn right now). After about another ten minutes we finally passed Mars and could see a clear view of Earth now and I smiled as I saw it, I had missed it so much but it felt like it was just yesterday that I saw it, not 500 years. Yea in the past 500 years I haven't come anywhere near here the closest was sector 2 which is another reason everyone was so shocked when I volunteered to help sector 1 since I never have before. I stood up from my seat and walked over to Zachariah.

"So where are we going first?" I asked him since he was in charge of the mission; it was his sector to protect after all.

"Well were going to get there around lunch time and we'll be going to the Olympian throne room," I stiffened slightly at that, remembering all my memories from being in there, "Because all the demi-gods, creatures, gods, and everything elseon the god's side have some sort of a meeting that happens twice a year. It's the winter solstice but it's too early for the meeting to take place and usually its only the Olympians who go." He explained and I nodded even though I had known all this practically my whole life.

"Maybe they've changed since you were last there." I suggested and he shrugged.

"Maybe." He agreed before going back to what he was doing before I came up to him. With a quiet sigh I walked back to my seat and sat down, staring out the window at home yet again, remembering all my memories when I was on it. I was jarred out of my thoughts as I heard a voice come over the overcome.

"Yall entered Earth's atmosphere, prepare fer landin' soldiers." Dustin said over the intercom since he was the co-pilot of the ship(apparently he learned how to fly planes in Texas and space ships aren't much different from them, who knew?). I looked back out the window(my eyes had drifted away from it in the past couple of minutes) to see that I could distinguish between the land's ending and the ocean's beginning. I smiled as we got closer and closer to land but I couldn't hide the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, after 500 years I was finally going to see my family, no matter how dysfunctional it was. I was going home. But in the back of my mind, Chaos' warning was still going through it and I wondered what exactly I had to watch out for.

**Well there you go, there's the eighth chapter! Do you all adore Dustin's attitude and personality as much as I do? I hope so, it was so fun writing for him and I'm definitely going to do it more! Well I'll update on Sunday, have a great week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, did you have a great week? Did it go extremely slow for anyone besides me? It took forever to end and when it was Tuesday it felt like Thursday and Thursday felt like Saturday and-uh, I hate slow weeks…Anyway, guess what? I got my first bad review! Yea, I should probably be really hurt but oh well, it's their opinion and I respect that. But anyway I decided to answer them in here since they were an anonymous review. This was their review so if it was you please read what I said:**

:No offense but this chaos story sucks, a lot. You make it so Percy doesn't

hate the people that basically drove him off the planet. Not very realistic.

**My answer:** None taken. I personally believe that Percy wouldn't hate everyone, after all his fatal flaw is personal loyalty to his family and friends, even with people like Luke and Ethan he never really hated them, well he kinda did hate Luke for changing side and was jealous of the way Annabeth acted towards him but other than that he still trusted him enough to give him the knife. Also he listened to Ethan about his wish after he'd tried to kill him, betrayed him, and hurt Annabeth. I believe that he wouldn't hate his friends because, even though they were so mean to him he still cared about them and loved his friends so I think he wouldn't hate them, he just would be sad and hurt that they didn't trust him enough. But I completely respect what you think and I understand what you mean.

**There was another reviewer who I can't send reviews to so this is to "thumbs. up. 4. Logan.":**

Thank you so much for the review and the compliment. I'm completely flattered that you love my story so much to say that and thanks for the thumbs up!:)

**Well, that was a long message, so here is the story, hope you love it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was in the books, that's Rick Riordan's!<strong>

Chapter 9  
>Poseidon's P.O.V.<p>

It was about 10 minutes before the meeting started and everyone was walking in, sitting down in their seats or trying to find an open one. But right in the front of the room in between the thrones and their chairs were around 300 chairs for the Army of Chaos soldiers. I hoped they would get here soon because they may have information on where Percy is, he may even be in their group; that seems like the kind of thing he'd do if he'd known. Finally, after ten minutes, everyone was seated and were staring at me, waiting for me to start. I opened my mouth to talk but the doors opened before I could and Hestia walked in. After a couple of seconds she reached me.

"Lord Poseidon, the soldiers have arrived and will be here in five minutes." She said loudly and immediately the campers started talking as well as the Olympians. The minor gods and other people or creatures that didn't know what he was talking about shared looks between each other, confused. I cleared my throat loudly and everyone quieted down, staring at me.

"Now you are probably wondering what's going on." Poseidon guessed. Everyone who didn't know nodded so he explained it to them**(A/N: You guys have heard it too many times so I'll save you the time and skip it) **when he was done everyone was quiet as they stared at the big doors, waiting for them to come. Finally the doors opened and we came face to face with a bunch of…_kids? Oh yea, Chaos said that he recruited from the ages of 12 to 25. These must be pretty powerful and exceptionally good teenage fighters then; the commander, second in command, and lieutenant the most,_ I thought as I watched them walk in.

Some of them had their hoods up so we couldn't see their faces but others had them down so we could see every single feature of theirs. About two minutes later theywere finally settled down and looked up, smiling at me and I smiled back. "Hello soldiers of Chaos and welcome to our planet," I greeted warmly, "I thank you for coming to help us in our time of need, if you hadn't decided to we'd soon be defeated." I stated truthfully and they nodded in understanding. Suddenly one of them raised their hand. I called on them and they stood up.

"Hello Lord Poseidon, I am Zachariah, the commander of sector 1 and I want to personally say that we are honored to help you," Everyone in the army nodded in agreement, "I mean this is the original planet after all, not to mention most of our home." He stated and most of the soldiers nodded their heads.

"Really? How many of you are from here?" I asked and about half of the soldiers raised their hands, "Well that's more than I expected." I muttered. Then another soldier raised their hand, one that had a hood, and I called on them.

"Lord Poseidon, sorry to interrupt, but aren't their 12 Olympians and isn't Zeus supposed to be there or has it changed?" They asked and I smiled.

"Well about 450 years ago Zeus," I indicated to him who was right next to me, "Resigned his throne and I was voted to be the new king of the gods and as my first decree I made Hades and Hestia Olympians." I explained and they nodded and just as they were about to sit down two soldiers in the back with hoods on jumped up.

"Yes! Haha!" They exclaimed, high-fiving each other. They froze as they realized everyone was watching them and I saw them blush though I couldn't see any higher than their cheeks because of their hoods.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked, grinning and they shook their heads quickly as all the soldiers laughed, "Ok then, do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to their seats and they sat down immediately, staring at the ground in embarrassment. After everyone had stopped laughing I decided to continue on, "Well like I said, we are honored to have you all here to help us defeat Gaea and her allies." I summarized, "Now, I believe we should get to the purpose of this meeting…" For the next hour all the demi-gods, gods, satyrs, soldiers, etc. talked about what was going on in the world today, how jobs were done, how everything was going, and everything else. Just as the meeting was about to end I decided it was time to bring up what I always brought up in this meeting.

"Well, since the meeting is almost done we need to get to the last important matter of business," Everyone who knew what I was talking about(everyone except soldiers) sighed sadly and looked down at the ground, "As you know today is our last of two meetings on the disappearance of…Perseus Jackson," I stated sorrowfully, making everyone in the crowd even more sad(not including soldiers) and the soldiers even more confused and curious, "Has anyone seen or heard a single thing about him since the last meeting on the summer solstice six months ago?" I asked as I always do but as usual no one spoke up. Suddenly one of the soldiers raised their hands, "Yes?" I asked.

"Sorry to asked Lord Poseidon but…who is Perseus Jackson?" He asked and all the rest of the soldiers nodded in agreement, wondering the same thing and I smiled.

"You are all going to stay at Camp half-blood, right?" I asked and they nodded, "Well then you'll see who he is during the campfire's, we always tell something about him each night. It's a tradition, all of the campers that have been there for at least a month probably know his life by heart." I stated and a lot of the demi-god nodded, "But the best way to get to know about him is to ask the immortal camp counselors who actually knew him and were his friends." I finished and another person, a girl this time, raised her hand.

"Why'd he leave?" She asked and I sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Let's just say that bad things happened and things were said but you'll hear the full story soon enough." I answered vaguely, not wanting to go through all the pain and suffering I go through every second of every day, I couldn't tell the story, it would be too much, "Ok is that all?" I asked and everyone nodded, "Then the meetings dismissed, please go back to what you were doing before but please, keep an eye out for Percy until the next meeting on the summer solstice." I winded down to and a second later all the gods disappeared as the demi-god, soldiers, etc. left out the door to go back to camp. When everyone left I sighed and went back down to Atlantis where my wife was waiting for me**(A/N: What? You think I'm going to tell you who she is right now? Sorry, but that won't be revealed for a loooonnnnggg time but if you know the Poseidon/OC pairings I like then it's easy to figure out, well kinda)**

Athlon's P.O.V.  
><strong>(AN: I was debating to stop it here but I realized it was kind of boring and short so I decided to continue on so here's Percy's thoughts on the meeting! But remember, he doesn't actually know they regret what they did and miss him, it was never mentioned in the meeting, only his disappearance was and how they'd talk about it at the campfire)**

When I finally got out of the throne room I followed all the people who were going to camp as they walked towards the elevator. Finally after about 20 minutes(there _were_ a lot of people who went to the meeting) I was finally in the elevator and was heading down to the lobby of the Empire State Building. We all loaded up into cabs and camp vans and when we were all in we headed over to camp half-blood, my old home and favorite place in the world(other than Atlantis of course).

It was about an hour before the campfire so we all decided to wander around camp and get to know the place or see what was changed. I noticed that there were hundreds of more cabins and I smiled as I realized that they at least remembered my wish even though they disgraced me and thought I was crazy and had 'gone rogue'. I decided after about 10 minutes to head towards the ocean to clear my head; I had missed it and would love to see it again.

On the way there I passed by a lot of campers, satyrs, and nymphs but since I had mastered my pavement artist side no one noticed me or gave me a second look but what do you expect? I looked like a regular teenager with what I was wearing! I stiffened as I walked through the original 11 cabins(Apollo, Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and Dionysus), remembering every memory from each one and I tried to keep a hold of myself as a flood of emotions overcame me. I walked quicker through those buildings, only glancing up to look at my old cabin, smiling as I saw it hadn't changed a bit.

When I made it to the beach I looked out over the waves to see that they were really saddening, the pain I felt coming from them was overwhelming and I wondered what had dad hurting so much, he seemed fine at the meeting. I walked closer towards the waves and stopped right in front of them, watching as they came into shore, washing up on land before going back out to sea, and I sighed I had missing the smell of the ocean, the calming emotions it brought to me. I took a step forwards and the second my feet hit the ocean a ripple effect happened and the sea seemed to brighten even more, becoming happier and more calm in the process and I smiled. I was finally home after so long and the wait was worth it. I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard the conch shell go off and with a shock I realized that it was time for the meeting.

**Well, there was the eighth chapter, I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it! I hope you continue to read my story and review, telling me your thoughts; bad, good, happy, sad, ideas, whatever, I'm fine with anything. Well, until next Sunday, have a great week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, how are you all? Did you have a great week full of fun and games? This week went by extremely fast for me despite being sick since Wednesday but I'm all better now! I want to inform you all of one thing that you probably are all tired of because I am. S.O.P.A. The U.S. government is trying to get rid of copyright things here in this country and are closing many websites like megaupload and a bunch of other places and they may close this one which would delete our stories. So please speak up against this and show the government that we don't want it so we can keep this website up. Well, back to the story, here is the 10****th**** chapter of Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe(DOUBLE DIGITS!), I hope you love it just as much as I loved writing it! Oh but first I got an anonymous review from someone called 'lkcmsdc' so if that was you please read my reply:**

Thank you so much for your review, I don't think he'd hate them either because it's just not him and they make me kind of angry to but the stories are still amazing.  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: Don't own anything that was in the books!**

Chapter 10  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

When I made it to the amphitheater I saw that almost everybody was there. I smiled as I remembered happy memories of being here at the campfire. I walked over to sit down between Charlie and Katosh who smiled happily at me, Charlie's holding sympathy since he knew who I was and I sighed mentally as I realized that they're going to talk about me tonight because apparently they did it every night.

_I wonder what they are going to say? How much will it tarnish my reputation? _I wondered and sighed mentally to myself, _I really shouldn't have come here but I'm not going to back out now, I need to know what exactly they think about me._ I was shaken out of my thoughts as one of them began to speak and I froze as I saw who it was. It was Thalia, daughter of Zeus and once my best friend. Charlie, sensing my shock and discomfort, rested a hand on my arm and smiled at me and it made me feel better I was glad to have someone to help me through this, I'll never ever regret telling him who I am. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Thalia started to talk.

"Hey everyone!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly at us, "Welcome, I'm glad you could join us tonight Soldiers." She stated, smiling at us and we nodded in agreement, "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, immortal camp counselor of Zeus' cabin, and I'm the story-teller for tonight; tomorrow it will be someone else because it changes every day." She explained to us at our confusion, "Now, like you all heard in the meeting we have a tradition to tell one story about Percy Jackson each night but given our guests," She stated, gesturing to us, "I've decided to start all over." She finished and everyone started whispering excitedly, they apparently didn't do it much. I smiled but flinched in pain at how big a deal everyone made me, like the good old days.

"Now, I know most of you campers have already heard at least his first two quests of his but were starting all over." She said and they all nodded in understanding, "Ok so! Perseus Jackson?" She mused**(A/N: haha, Thalia mused…sorry, one of the muses names are Thalia –comedy and science, other words, fat muse from Hercules, I heard- so…yea…Anyway, back to the story!)**, "Where to start?" She wondered, "Well I guess I'll start at the basics." She decided, "Well, Perseus Jackson was born over 500 years ago on August 18, 1994 in New York City to Sally Jackson and Poseidon," I saw all the children of Poseidon in the Army sit up straighter at that, interested to hear about their brother.

"He lived a pretty ordinary childhood despite being a powerful son of Poseidon but that is because his mother, fearing for his safety, married a cruel man whose smell covered up his own, keeping monsters away." All the demi-gods in the amphitheater(including the one's in the Army) smiled, wishing they had a mother like that if they didn't while I blushed. I smiled as I remembered everything mom had done for me, "When he was 12 years old he went on a field-trip and while there he revealed his powers over water. He had created a hand of water that grabbed a girl and brought her into a water fountain because she had picked and teased his best friend Grover, a satyr in disguise at the time." She told us, and I smiled, remembering that day.

"Unfortunately, his pre-algebra teacher happened to be a fury and saw the whole display and knew he was a demi-god," The atmosphere grew tenser at that, "She got him alone in the museum where they had went to for the field-trip and transformed into a fury before attacking him." Everyone froze at that, "Fortunately, Chiron was also in disguise there as a teacher and gave Percy a sword just in time for him to kill Alecto." She stated and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"After the field-trip everything went back to normal with a little help from the mist in making everyone forget about Mrs. Dodds –Alecto's name in disguise- and they had a new teacher right after she left." She continued on, "Soon school ended, Percy got expelled for calling his teacher an old sot," Everyone laughed at that while I blushed as Charlie patted me on the arm teasingly, "After he asked him again why he was too lazy to study for spelling tests, and he went back home with Grover going with him." They calmed down at that and continued to listen, "When he was on the way home his bus broke down and when he got out of the bus he saw three ladies knitting the biggest pair of socks he had ever seen." Everyone froze in shock and disbelief at that.

"Grover tried to get him back on the bus but he wouldn't go." Tension filled the air at this, "One of the old ladies took out some scissors and cut a piece of yarn and that snip could be heard from all the way across the street." Everyone became very pale at that and I felt Charlie stiffen and glance quickly at me in confusion but I didn't look or answer the question in his eyes, "After that they put away the socks, the bus started again, and they all got back on." Thalia said as the tension reached its highest point, "Even though he promised that Grover could go home with him he ditched him at the bus stop because he was really freaking him out." Everyone groaned at that including Charlie to my amusement, he seemed really interested into my life even though I have told him all this already _good to know I'm so interesting, _I thought to myself.

"Percy went home to see his mother but instead of finding her he found his stepfather Gabe playing poker with his friends," I saw most campers –probably knew this story already-, draiads, and satyrs clenched their hands and teeth at this and the soldiers figured he must have been a horrible man from what my mom had to do. I felt a tap on my arm and looked over at Charlie.

"Was he really that horrible?" He asked quietly so only I heard him.

"Yes, he was." I stated shortly as Thalia started to continue talking.

"He went into his room and then his mom got home," Everyone relaxed at that, "She told him that they were going to Montauk, the place where his parents met," She added, seeing everyone's confusion at that but everyone understood after that and I smiled, remembering all the vacations I had spent there and I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, Charlie glance over and smile at me seeing the smile on my face and in my eyes. Oh I should probably explain that.

You see, my hood's cloaking device is more advanced than you'd think. You see, if you didn't know my identity then you wouldn't be able to see above my mouth but if you do know my identity and I trust you with it completely then you are able to see my entire face. But only Chaos and Charlie know who I am so only they can see my face. I was shaken out of my thoughts as Thalia began to speak again.

"While on the trip with his mom, Grover came and revealed himself as a satyr, urgently telling Sally that he had to go to camp. As they were driving, their car was struck by lightning and they got attacked by the Minotaur." Everyone became very tense at that and I felt Charlie tense beside me, I hadn't told him about this part of the story, "Percy and his mom carried Grover up the hill before splitting up, Percy going one way, Grover and Sally the other." Everyone gasped at that and I looked down as Charlie glared at me for not telling him this part, "Sadly the Minotaur captured Sally and made her disappear in a golden shower of light, and then went for Grover and Percy, who narrowly escape." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that we had escaped.

"Percy woke up later in a room while being fed ambrosia by Annabeth Chase, our immortal camp counselor of the Athena cabin." She explained and everyone turned to look at her and she blushed as all the Athena campers cheered. I quickly looked away as billions of emotions went through me and I remembered every single happy and sad memory involving her. I was shocked out of my thoughts as Charlie shook my shoulders.

"Perce, snap out of it." He whispered almost inaudibly so only I could hear him and I looked over at him.

"Sorry, I got lost in some memories." I apologized but he smiled reassuringly to me.

"It's not your fault, it happens." He stated before we turned back towards Thalia.

"He found out that he was at Camp Half Blood," All the campers and demi-gods in the army cheered at the name of their home and I smiled, clapping loudly as well, "During a Capture the Flag game, Percy got attacked by some Ares campers being led by Clarisse La Rue, our immortal camp counselor for the Ares cabin." All the campers cheered as well as the Ares children in the Army, "He defeated them and healed himself after stepping into the river and was revealed as the son of Poseidon." The Poseidon children around cheered while I blushed crimson and Charlie grinned at me, "Percy was soon granted a quest to find Zeus' master bolt which was supposedly stolen by Hades." The Hades cabin frowned, offended while everyone tried to calm them down.

"Zeus believed otherwise because he had found out that Poseidon broken the oath that none of the big three were to have any children so he believed Poseidon had Percy steal his Master Bolt. Percy had 10 days to find it before the summer solstice, accompanied by his two best friends, Annabeth and Grover." I flinched at that and I saw Annabeth and Grover do that too but I was shocked to see it wasn't out of disgust or anything like that, it was out of complete guilt. _What? Why would the react like that? What's going on? _I wondered to myself.

"As they travel west towards the entrance to the underworld, they encounter the Chimera and Echidna in the St. Louis Arch," Everyone gasped in that and I felt Charlie freeze, "But they escaped. Next was a hotel of Lotus Eaters in Las Vegas," Everyone gasped again and Charlie grasped my arm tightly, "But they also escaped that and others. Near their destination, Ares, the god of war, gave Percy and Annabeth new clothing and backpacks to replace their travel-worn clothes because they had returned something of his." I scowled at that, remembering what had been in that bag, and Charlie looked at me in confusion when he saw the scowl but I didn't explain, it would probably be told later.

"They ran into Procrustes when they reached their destination." Everyone gasped at that while I grinned, remembering that event, it had been fun to trick Procrustes, "Annabeth and Grover were captured but Percy used flattery and witt to trick Procrustes into falling for his own trap, Percy killing him when he did and they all escaped." Everyone cheered at that while I blushed and Charlie chuckled.

"Flattery and witt? Who is this guy and what has he done to my best friend?" He joked and I blushed even more.

"As they approach the pit of Tartarus, the winged shoes that Luke had given to Percy at the start of the quest tried to pull in Grover –who Percy gave the shoes to since he couldn't fly in Zeus' domain- down into it," Everyone gasped again and I chuckled quietly at how sucked in everyone was in the story, some of their expressions were hilarious! "But he managed to slip his hooves free of them." Everyone sighed in relief, "Percy then confronted Hades, where he found out that his mother was not actually killed, but taken hostage by Hades." Everyone booed at that, even the Hades children! "Hades also believed Percy stole the Master Bolt, and indeed, it is now in Percy's backpack." Everyone gasped loudly at that and started to curse Ares, realizing he had tricked them.

"He found out that Ares had tricked him and he got out of the underworld leaving his mother behind because he only had three pearls that would get them out of the underworld and they needed four -he had gotten those as he reached their destination from a water nymph. On the shore he fought Ares and won by hurting the gods heel." Everyone was shocked by that, especially the Soldiers, while the campers that had already known cheered for me, making me blush and Charlie chuckle.

"He was given the helm of darkness that had been stolen from Hades and he gave it to the furies that brought it back to Hades." Everyone cheered again and I was now as red as a tomato, "Even though Percy is a son of Poseidon and Zeus would shoot him out of the sky, he risks taking a plane to get to New York City to reach Olympus in time." All the children of Hades and Poseidon groaned as well as the campers and most of the soldiers, "Zeus accepted the master bolt, but not before warning Percy he may never enter the sky again."

"Good he shouldn't." Someone in the crowd muttered and everyone nodded in agreement.

"When Percy returned to camp with his quest a success," Everyone and I mean _everyone _cheered at that, "He met with Luke, who suddenly attacked him." Everyone growled and started to curse Luke in Greek, making me flinch. "Luke revealed that he had stolen the Master Bolt for Kronos and then called out a poisonous scorpion and goes, leaving Percy to get stung and nearly die." Everyone gasped in horror at that and I smiled, it was nice to know so many people cared about me, "After Percy made it out of the infirmary, he told Chiron and Annabeth about Luke's betrayal and, though shocked, they believed it." All the campers looked down sadly at that.

"When summer ended, Percy decided to go home for the year to live with his mother. Gabe had strangely disappeared after Sally returned and coincidentally a few days later she sold a statue titled the poker player that looked exactly like him!" Thalia joked and everyone laughed and cheered while I grinned as I remembered that day, "And that is the end of Percy's first quest." Thalia finished and everyone jumped to their feet and clapped loudly as they all cheered, Charlie and I deciding to join in with them. Everyone started to clear out to go to their cabins for bedtime and I sighed before going to bed as well though all the other Soldiers chose to stay up and wander around camp. As I drifted off to sleep I smiled as the memories of my quest filled my head and I thought that maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Well! There you go, the tenth chapter completed and uploaded, did you like it? Sorry if it was boring, I wanted to explain everything on the first quest so it may have been, I hope it was an accurate and good one, I tried really hard to write it. Well I'll upload again on Sunday but until then, have a great week!:) Oh and REMEMBER S.O.P.A!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Happy Sunday! Yea I don't know why I said that, I just felt like it…OH, but on the bright side, I finally became a U.S. citizen on Friday and I REACHED 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! I'm extremely happy about that personally as you can tell. Ok, enough about me, how was your guys week? I hope it was great and I hope you are just as excited for this chapter as I was waiting for you to read it, I feel just as excited for your reviews so when I finish the chapters I can't wait to upload them and the week takes FOREVER! Well, this chapter is different than the rest. It's going to switch from P.O.V.(of course) and you're going to get to know the minds of Charlie and a new person... A new challenge here, a new character there, an old one is going to be place there, etc. etc. I hope you love it just as much as I loved writing it! Oh and to answer "Lordoftheshadows" review:**

I admit that I got bored and tired of writing the summary and went online to find one, forgetting there was a movie so it could've been that summary(which makes a lot of sense now that I think about it) but I did change as much as I could and added my actual summary at the start and end so I apologize for any confusion. I would change it but I, ashamedly, don't know how to…and yes, I've read every single Percy Jackson book and Heroes of Olympus book, even the demi-god files which I'm extremely proud of.  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for new characters or characters I've made in chapters before!**

Chapter 11  
>Charlie's P.O.V.<p>

I sighed as I walked through camp, analyzing all the different structures. There were dozens of cabins here, I heard there was one for every Greek god and goddess and I smiled as I remembered Percy telling me –albeit embarrassed and self-conscious- about all his quests and accomplishments and how his wish was for the Olympians to recognize and respect every god and goddess and not ignore their children and this was the result of that wish. It still shocks me that after all Percy did for everyone here they would distrust him and desert him like that as if he was not important and didn't do any of that.

It shocks me even more that he's not angry about it I mean, they didn't trust him and disgraced him yet he still loves and cares for them though it's just like a situation I've been. You see, when I was taken prisoner back on my home planet before I came into the Army of Chaos I lived for months in their jail, growing weaker and weaker and none of my comrades came to rescue me yet I still care for them and am loyal to them to this day. Now, I know I shouldn't think that, maybe they actually did come to rescue me but never were able to.

But when Chaos came to me I asked him if any of my comrades had come to help me out and after a lot of pestering he admitted that not a single one did, no one came to help me even though they knew I was captured. That bummed me out a lot at the time and still to this day but I don't hold any resentment towards them, they were my friends, my comrades, my family but they had more important things to do then rescue me. I was just one person, it was too dangerous to save me so they didn't but Chaos did and my life is a whole lot better now than before, it was all worth it. I sighed as the main reason that I didn't regret anything appeared down on the other side of camp, Katosh. Yea, I admit it, I'm a complete love-sick puppy but I can't help it!

I've known Katosh for a long time, try a millennia, and I've loved her since I first met her and since then my love for her has only progressed and grown. I sighed quietly. I still remember the first time I saw her.

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It was about one in the afternoon and I was in the cafeteria eating lunch when Damian, pretty much the messenger of the army, ran up and told me that Chaos had a mission for me. I left to the headquarters room immediately to see what he wanted._( Now, everyone thinks Chaos went to go get Katosh but the truth is that he sent me to go get her. I still don't know to this day why exactly he did that but I thank him that he did because if he hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to know Katosh sooner and she wouldn't have trusted me as much). _I arrived at her cell and saw her asleep on a hard wooden bed, shivering because she had no blanket on her and she was so skinny you could see her bones which was a horrifying thing to see on her. I walked over to her and shook her awake and the second her gorgeous sapphire eyes met mine I fell in love. Even though she was weak beyond disbelief her eyes shown with determination, authority, intelligence, and rebellion as well as the feelings you'd expect like confusion, pain, tiredness, and loneliness._

"_W-who are y-y-y-y-you?" She questioned hoarsely as if she hadn't used her voice for a long time. I smiled warmly and happily at her and stepped back, holding my hand out to help her sit up._

"_Sorry, I'm Charlie Lencoenuvea." I answered politely as slowly and weakly grasped my hand and I sat her up._

"_K-Katosh, Katosh Uyoniamuva." She answered and I nodded._

"_Nice to meet you." I said brightly and she smiled happily at me despite her condition._

"_S-so what are you here for?" She curiously asked and I blinked in shock._

"_Oh! I guess I didn't explain that yet." I realized, "Sorry. Here's let me start from the beginning." I explained everything to her and she surprisingly accepted all of it. Now it was time for the real reason I came here._

"_So Katosh," She looked up at me, "Chaos has sent me to come to you to-" I started but she interrupted me._

"_To ask me if I'll join your group." She finished and after a second I nodded in acknowledgment._

"_So will you?" I wondered nervously and she seemed to think about it. After about a minute her thoughtful expression cleared and she met my eyes before smiling widely and nodding. I beamed at her before taking her hand, disappearing into the portal._

_~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

And we've known each other ever since. I remember showing Katosh around everywhere and training with her because she didn't trust or feel comfortable around everybody else, only me. I thought nothing could get better but then Chaos called Katosh to be the lieutenant of the Army of Chaos. We've been on many explorations and missions since then and it's still like that to this day and I couldn't want it any different. Katosh, who was still in the same place, felt my eyes on her and looked over at me before smiling warmly at me and I smiled back.

Suddenly my vision was obscured as a girl with bleach blond hair, overly tan skin, obviously contact-colored sapphire eyes, and a conceited smile appeared in front of me and I raised an eyebrow. She was wearing extremely short shorts, a pink top that barely covered her stomach, and silver ballet slippers whose ribbons wrapped up her legs and I almost had to urge to flinched and jump back. I did take a step back though because she was extremely close to me, like a couple inches from my face close.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly and she just smiled brightly at me.

"Hello, I'm Kara, what's _your_ name?" She asked flirtatiously, putting out her hand and even though I didn't want to I grabbed it lightly and shook it.

"Charlie." I said, smiling politely.

"Charlie? That's _such_ an amazing name. I love it!" She exclaimed.

"Um…thanks." I said, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably as I took my other hand out of her firmly gripping one, "So, you're a camper here?" I asked to change the subject. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." She told me and I nodded, "And I'm guessing you are a Soldier?" She tried and I nodded, "Are you high up there?" She asked and I smirked.

"I like to think so." I stated, grinning widely now.

"Really? What is your rank?" She questioned.

"Second in command of the Army of Chaos." I said proudly and she seemed impressed and shocked.

"You mean you're pretty much the second most powerful soldier?" She got out of what I said and I nodded, "That is _so cool!_" She exclaimed and I blushed as she grabbed my arm, seeming to see if I had any muscle. She nodded appreciatively and her eyes widened as she did, "I can tell by how big your muscles are!**(A/N: Anyone other than me feeling extremely uncomfortable at this? Anyone? Forever alone*goes to hide and curl up into a ball in a corner*)**" She practically yelled but no one was around to hear except for Katosh who was still in the same spot. I glanced over at her to see her gritting her teeth and glaring at us with clenched fists and I gave her a confusing stare as she turned around and disappeared behind a cabin. I looked back down at Kara and smiled hesitantly.

"Um…thanks."I said awkwardly, "You know, I should head back to our ship, it's getting pretty late." I said because I really wanted to get away and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok! I should to, bye!" She exclaimed before running away. I looked back at the last place I had saw Katosh but she was nowhere to be found. I sighed before turning around towards the ship, ready for a long nights sleep.

Stranger's P.O.V.**(A/N: This is the Son of A- I was talking about in the summary. What, you thought I'd forget or lie about him? Of course not, he's a big part of this story!)**

"So when are we going to attack?" One monster asked quietly and the other monster slapped him upside the head.

"Weren't you listening to Kronos? We're attacking camp in two days, it's time we showed those gods and demi-gods who's the better side in this war and show them what they're up against." He grumbled before they both disappeared into a tent. I stood up from the bush I was hiding behind and slowly crept through the forest, using my camouflage cloak to my advantage.

I heard voices up ahead and jumped up onto the branches of a tree, looking down below me to see a bunch of dracenae slithering down the path below me. I debated on whether or not to attack them and after a minute I decided that the fewer monsters they had on their side, the better for us. We had no one to help us while the enemies had billions of monsters and powerful beings to help them**(A/N: He doesn't know about Chaos and the army yet)**. I took out my bow and shot an arrow at one dracenae making it dissolve before landing in front of the other five dracenae earning a hiss of surprise and hatred from them. I took out my sword and a second later another dracenae disappeared as I cut them in half. The far left one hissed angrily at me before flinging her tale at me but I just sliced it off and hacked through her. After about five seconds the dracenae were gone and I continued down the path towards camp, they needed to know about what they were going to face soon.

**Welp, there was that chapter! You know guys, I feel in a really generous mood so I'm going to do a little challenge for you.**

**CHALLENGE: If you can tell me who Poseidon's wife is and who you think the people in the meeting were who high-fived are(ok, you only have to tell me who one of them are…) then I'll give you a FULL SCENE that's going to happen later on in the story, ANY scene you request as long as I have it but hey, if you request it I may actually write it if I haven't. Here's a hint though: One of the high-fiving people have already been talked about so far in this story. Oh but here's a little twist on the challenge, if you can guess who the last P.O.V.-er was(meaning fill in after the A) then I'll give you ANOTHER SCENE to read.**

**Good luck, I hope you get it and request any scene whether it be Thalico, Percabeth, a show-down, the reveal of Percy's identity, KatoshxCharlie, or whatever you can think of. Well, have a great week and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, How was your first week of February? Valentine's day is coming up, do you think I should write a one-shot and put it up on that day? If so then give me any ideas you want it to be. Well anyway, I have to apologize, I guess I made the challenge harder than I thought it was because only like two people got it right or they only got one fact right so… but the good thing is that I'm keeping the challenge going, well the whole "Poseidon's wife" and "Son of A-" thing, the identities of the high-five duo will be revealed in this chapter. Since the challenge was hard ask me if you want any hints and I'll give you some to make up for it. Well, I think I've talked enough in this author's note and have probably have bored you to death so I apologize. I actually really loved this chapter, it was fun to write, I started writing it during English class because I was bored and then continued writing it from then on. Well, I hope you love it!  
>Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Percy Jackson no matter how much I want to, I can only wish that I'll be able to write a series of books just as amazing as this one.<strong>

Chapter 12  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

I yawned as I sat up in bed, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at my clock and saw it was almost 7:30 a.m. which was when breakfast starts. I got ready and then headed out of my room, saying hi to every soldier I passed. Right as I made it out the door I heard the conch shell and spotted Charlie down by the lava wall. When I reached him he looked up from the person he was talking to and smiled at me but he seemed apologetic and guilty for some reason.

"Hey Athlon." He said. I nodded and was about to ask why he seemed so guilty when the person he was talking to turned around. I froze as I realized who it was, it was Annabeth. In the last 500 years she hadn't changed a bit, she was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Her curly blond hair rested on her shoulders, her skin was just as tan as always, her stormy grey eyes sparkled with intelligence but they seemed to have lost their happy sparkle but still had their nice and kindness in them. As I stared into them emotions for her that I thought I had long since gotten rid of overcame me. With a shock I realized that after all these years of pain and heartbreak, I still loved her just as much as ever if not more. I quickly recovered after staring at her for a second before nodding in acknowledgement at her.

"Hi, I'm-" She started but I interrupted her.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I said without thinking and continued at her surprised look, "You look like one and I saw everyone glance at you during the campfire." I recovered and she nodded in understanding, seeming impressed.

"Perceptive." She commented. I looked back at Charlie and saw he was watching me carefully, "Well," She started and I whipped my head back to her, "We should probably head to the pavilion." Annabeth walked down the road towards the pavilion and Charlie and I quickly followed after her. When we reached the pavilion everyone was already seated down so we quickly got our food and sat down in our spots. As soon as we did Chiron stood up and stomped his foot causing everyone to go quiet.

"As you know for the past couple of months we have been at war with the titans and Gaea and were losing," The whole mood changed at those words, "But thanks to the Army of Chaos we have an advantage on them and will win this war!" He exclaimed and everyone cheered.

"Well you better be ready because the first battle will be in three days." I heard from the entrance and looked to see a black hooded figure. He was about six foot and had tan skin like he went to the beach a lot. His hair was jet black and fell into his sea-green eyes. My eyes widened as I realized that he looked like an exact copy of me, like a twin. _But that's impossible, I'm an only child, he must be another child of Poseidon's, _I thought but deep down I had a weird feeling that he wasn't.

A second after he spoke, Annabeth jumped up –eyes sparkling with love and happiness-, ran to him, and hugged him tightly crying, "Andrew! Where have you been for the past few weeks! I've been worried sick about you, don't ever do that again!" Andrew chuckled as he hugged her back and said he was sorry and promised he wouldn't do it again without telling her first. I felt something similar to jealousy rise up in me but sadness did to, _she's probably with him_, I thought, not even trying to deny the feelings I still had for her, it may be my wishful thing but something was different about her that day she broke up with me, something…wrong.

Suddenly Andrew's eyes met mine and I felt a strong connection towards him, like he means the world to me, I'd protect him with my life, I'd kill for him just to make him happy, to give him the life I knew he deserved. As we stared at each other, it felt like he could see past my hood's magic and see the real me, as if he could see Percy Jackson, not Athlon. After a couple of seconds of staring at each other, Andrew looked away and pulled away from the hug as I looked away too, assessing the feelings and thoughts that I had just had. Luckily nobody notice our staring contest and if they did they either didn't care or didn't think much of it.

"Ah, hello Andrew, it is good to see you after so long," Chiron said happily, smiling kindly at him, "What were you saying before Andrew?" He asked and Andrew walked over to him.

"I was spying on a base of monsters a couple miles from here and a few of them were talking about a battle they were going to wage against us in three days, now two." He answered and Chiron nodded seriously.

"Are you sure they were telling the truth? They could've seen you and made up a lie." One of the soldiers, Elliot I think his name was, asked and for some reason all the campers, satyrs, and naiads laughed, even Chiron.

"Haha, good one! Andrew is too sneaky to be caught; he has as much hiding skill as all Hermes kids combined!" A son of Ares exclaimed and every camper nodded in agreement while Andrew blushed crimson, _good he's humble,_ I thought approvingly.

"Anyway," Andrew started, his blush disappearing, "They'll probably still-"He was interrupted as an explosion was heard from outside the borders, "attack us though." He finished as every camper jumped up and ran to their cabins, grabbing their shields and weapons. It was a habit for us soldiers to always keep our weapons on us so we just headed to the hill. When we got there we saw about 80 monsters around and in front of them were Atlas, Hyperion, and Bob**(A/N: If you've read Demi-god files "Sword of Hades" you'll understand the Bob thing:))**. I smiled, remembering the memory where I had started to call him that before going back to business, these monster were here to wreck havoc on camp half-blood, probably the place that's more of a home to me than anywhere else I've lived, and no matter how many bad memories are about this place, I will never allow someone to destroy it.

A couple seconds after we got there the campers showed up and then the gods flashed in, realizing there was a fight going on. As we grouped together across from them, Atlas stepped out.

"So, you got away from holding up the sky?" Dad called and Atlas glared at him.

"I would've been freed half a century ago if it wasn't for your pathetic son and his little girlfriend." He growled. I winced at the girlfriend thing and Annabeth did too but nobody noticed.

"And I'll always thank them for that." Dad stated seriously, "Now what is the meaning of this meeting? I doubt it's for good reasons." He said, glaring as Atlas grinned.

"Of course it isn't. My mistress Gaea told me to come and battle you but I decided to do...something else." He stated vaguely.

"What have you decided?" Zeus asked and Atlas grinned wider.

"I have decided to fight one of you in a fight, whoever wins is the winner of this fight." He looked over at us, "And seeing your little helpers, I think I'll choose one of them." He decided, searching us, "I choose...you little soldier." He stated, pointing at one of the best soldiers of sector 1 and I hid my grin by looking down at the ground. He stepped out of our line and met Atlas in the middle of the field, not even flashing into gear which pretty much said that he knew this fight was going to be easy. Atlas pulled out his sword and the soldier grabbed his sword as well.

After a second of circling, Atlas sprung forward swinging his sword but the soldier just blocked it. Atlas' eyes narrowed and he swung again but the soldier just blocked it yet again. Atlas growled and attacked him again and again but the soldier just kept blocking them, not even really trying. Suddenly the soldier started to get bored and used the disarming technique to knock his sword to the ground and kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a tree. The kick was so hard that the tree broke on impact, crashing to the floor but luckily not hitting any other trees(did want to deal with any more angry naiads).

Atlas climbed up from the ground, growled, and bolted towards the soldier. He picked up his sword from where it was and viciously attacked the soldier everywhere he could. The soldier took his stance and got into the fight more. When Atlas tried to take a shot at his head, the soldier swung his sword around his head to block and dispel any blows before bringing it down and blocking a shot that was going to his stomach while he was distracted. The fight went back and forth with Atlas getting wound after wound while the soldier getting not a single mark on him. The soldier brought his foot up yet again and kicked Atlas a couple feet back to the ground. He sheathed his sword and turned around towards us as if declaring the fight officially over. Atlas, looking more angered than ever, charged at him and before the soldier could turn around he tore of his hood, revealing his face. Everyone gasped loudly as they saw a face that looked to familiar that it couldn't be a stranger. He had sea-green eyes, tan skin, jet black hair that fell into his eyes, and a serious yet relaxed expression filled with a little panic and apprehension and just by seeing his face I knew who he was.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed but I saw Artemis weakly shake her head as she became as pale as snow.

"N-no, that isn't Percy. That's Orion**(A/N: This was one of the high-fiving duo, the one I wanted you to put in the challenge)**." She whispered and everyone went dead silent at that, staring at Orion in shock as did I. This was the monumentously famous brother of mine that I've heard about all my life and I had been around him for the past half a century without even knowing it. _I really need to start learning people's identities more, _I thought to myself. Orion turned to face Atlas and grinned as he stumbled back in shock. He then yet again kicked him in the chest sending him flying about 20 feet away.

As Atlas stood shakily to his feet Orion reached behind him and pulled out his bow and four arrows. He aimed them perfectly at Atlas before releasing. The four arrows soared through the sky and pinned the cloth on Atlas shoulders and wrists to the tree and no matter how much Atlas tried to get free, he couldn't. All the soldiers cheered and ran to pat him on the back saying congratulations and well done. Another soldier took his hood off and congratulated him and I saw it was Theseus**(A/N: This was the other. See their sons of Poseidon so of course they'd be happy their dads now the King of the Gods)**, another brother of mine which shocked all the gods and campers even more.

"No!" Atlas suddenly roared, getting a hold of the arrows and ripping them out, "I will not be defeated so easily!" He was bleeding golden ichor, his clothes torn, and his armor busted, dented, and broken but he charged towards Orion and I decided it was time for me to intervene and make myself known to everybody. Right as Atlas swung his sword at my brother; I unsheathed my own sword and stopped his deadly arc. Everybody went silent, staring at me in astonishment though the gods, campers, and nature creatures stared at me in pity and disbelief as if they didn't think I could beat him. I met Atlas' eyes and glared at him, not that he could see it but he definitely felt it as he shivered but tried to cover it up by glaring at me angrily.

"It's dishonorable to attack someone when their back is turned." I stated seriously and emotionlessly while on the inside I was angry but laughing, talking like that is fun because since no one knows my secret identity other than Charlie, talking like that made them think I was a lot older than I actually was.

"You dare stop me in the middle if a fight!" He yelled, "Who do you think you are!" He exclaimed, getting even angrier but I just stayed calm and serious.

"Who I am doesn't matter." I stated which seemed to make him angrier.

"You want to interfere!" He roared, "Then let's fight!" He tore his sword off mine and swung towards my side on the last word. I brought riptide down and blocked it as soon as our swords clashed, I flashed into our customary uniform **(A/N:**** Like the Tron suits with the helmet but replacing the lights are colored indestructible and impenetrable metals, Percy's being sea-green except on the helmet the sea-green outlines the face part instead) **to keep my identity a secret so there was no chance that he could grab my hood, I didn't want _anyone _to find out who I was, who knows what would happen if they did. Besides, I didn't really know enough about them now that they won't hate me if they did find out. He growled.

"Keeping your identity a secret huh? You are a coward!" He exclaimed, trying to rial(sp?) me up but I just smirked at him and blocked his other blow coming for me. Blow after blow, kick after kick, punch after punch I blocked every single one of them with no effort at all. My mind suddenly flashed back to when I was 14 years old, the last time I had fought Atlas and got him trapped back under the sky's weight and I was once again glad he didn't know my identity, if he did then he'd only want to kill me even more. As Atlas swung his sword I deflected it, causing the force of his swing to bounce back and cut him deeply on the side. I decided that it was about time I ended this fight so I swept my leg under his feet and he fell to the floor after losing his balance. He started to sit up but I put my sword to his neck, making him freeze. Suddenly he chuckled.

"You think you can kill me? You can't, I'm an immortal titan!" He exclaimed, sitting up again but I just pushed the sword more into his neck.

"I may not be able to kill you right now but I'll still be able to severely injure you if this sword goes through your neck." I countered and he shut up at that, knowing that was true.

"I'm impressed little soldier, you know how to fight well and how to defeat an opponent and make them powerless. You should join our side." He stated and I pushed the sword more into his neck, try to shut him up but he just smirked and continued to talk, "I saw you with the soldiers just now. You were all alone; they had left you out of their group. You must not get much respect in the army or get to show your true potential much. You're probably not that high up in the ranks; you probably don't get the glory you deserve." He guessed.

"If you joined our side, the winning side, you would be greatly rewarded. You'd be treated with respect, put high up in our ranks, get to fight in every battle. I bet this is your first mission, that's why you chose to jump into the fight, you wanted to prove yourself, in our ranks you'd have the chance to everyd-" He stopped abruptly as I pushed the sword more into his neck and golden blood spilled from his neck and trickled down his neck to his chest. He took his eyes off the spot on my helmet where he thought my eyes were and stared at my sword.

"You know, that sword looks very familiar, I think I've met you before. For some strange reason, seeing that sword makes me very angry." He stated and I froze, realizing that he was recognizing riptide. I quickly took it from his neck and sheathed it so he wouldn't see the writing on it claiming its name and he smirked, "It seems I have met you by the way you reacted. It feels like it was a long time ago, not a millennia yet not a decade, more like centuries." I was panicking inside; scared he'd realize who I was when suddenly the ground shook. "It seems Mistress Gaea has called off the fight. Well meet again little soldier." He finished before disappearing as did the rest of his side. I flashed out of my uniform before turning around and heading back towards the soldiers, ignoring the curious and confused looks I was getting from the campers, gods, and nature creatures. I stopped when I reached Orion and he bowed his head at me, shocking everyone other than the soldiers.

"Thank you sir, I'm honored that you'd help me." He said respectively but I just smiled at him.

"No need for the bowing, I've never been really comfortable with it and I was happy to help even though you didn't need it, you were doing an excellent job against him Orion." I stated and he smiled.

"Thank you sir." He stated.

"Wait, what's going on? Why are you bowing Orion and who are you?" Dad asked and I turned to face him, holding back the urge to run and hug him, I have missed dad soo much for the past 500 years and wanted nothing more than to reveal myself to him but I held that urge back and walked calmly towards him.

"Sorry, I'm Athlon." I introduced, holding my hand out to him and dad gripped it, now understanding all the formalities and respect. I saw him glance down at my hand in as if it was a familiar grip and I quickly tore my hand from his.

"It's an honor to meet you." Dad stated as if nothing had happened and I smiled at him.

"And I to you." I answered back just as respectively, hiding the happiness and love in my voice.

"Wait, Poseidon who is this?" Zeus asked and Poseidon turned to him.

"Sorry. This is Athlon, commander of the Army of Chaos and second most powerful person in the universe." He stated and I blushed in embarrassment, it felt like it was 500 years ago when dad would brag about me. Zeus looked shocked but bowed at me respectively which made me raise an eyebrow, it felt weird for him to bow at me when usually it was me doing the bowing.

"We're glad you could come and help us commander, we were told that you usually stay out of sector situations." Dad continued. Well this is my home after all, I wanted to say but I stopped myself at the last second and smiled politely at him.

"I'm glad to help; I've always wanted to visit Earth." I commented, smirking inside.

"If you fight like that all the time then we're definitely going to win this war." Ares grinned. Suddenly all the soldiers chuckled.

"Trust me, Athlon was just playing around with Atlas, he's so much more powerful than that, that wasn't even an inkling of his skills and powers." Charlie told them making me blush crimson and instinctively look at the floor, "Oh stop blushing Athlon, we both know that it's true." Charlie stated to everyone's confusion.

"How do you know he's blushing I can't even see anything more than his lips." Dad stated.

"Charlie here," Dustin started, patting Charlie on the back, "Is the second in command of the army and is the only person who actually knows Athlon's secret identity so he can see past Athlon's hood magic." All the soldiers nodded.

"So how do you know you can trust him?" A camper, who I'm guessing is a son of Ares, wondered.

"He been with us for centuries, helped up, guided us, he's been our leader for a long time, we trust him and since Lord Chaos trusts him we trust him too." Orion stated and the camper seemed to accept that.

"Well, we should get back to camp now and go to our activities." Chiron stated and everyone headed back to camp and I did too.

Annabeth's P.O.V.**(A/N: Yay, now we get to see what goes through her head)**

As I walked into camp again I looked to my right and saw Andrew. I was so happy he was alright, I had been so worried when he had disappeared with no trace anywhere but now he's back. He turned to looked at me and smiled and I smiled back as a pang when through me, _he looks so much like…_I thought but trailed off, not being able to finish the sentence even in my head. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw something and I looked over to see Athlon standing by the rock climbing wall.

As I stared at him I felt like I knew him from somewhere, I felt like he was important to me. I was confused once again as feelings I haven't felt for anyone other than one person for 500 years rose up in me, feelings of love, hurt, guilt, and longing. I felt the same connection to Athlon as I felt to Percy which was weird, I barely know Athlon yet I feel like this, it doesn't make any sense. I was shaken out of my thoughts as Thalia came up to me and started to talk.

"He's pretty cool huh?" She stated and I looked over at her in confusion.

"Who?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't act clueless, I see you staring at him." She disregarded my answered and I sighed in defeat.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sadly and she smiled at me.

"As obvious as a sunburned person in a blizzard." She stated and I blushed, "Nah, I'm just kidding, it's not but since I've known you practically your whole live I notice things about you more than others. You like him don't you?" She asked and I looked down at the ground sadly.

"I-it's…complicated." I said.

"How?" She asked and I sighed.

"There's just something about him, something…familiar. He has a certain aura to him, one I know a lot and miss and his voice is so familiar and send shivers down my spine but-but I do…like him, maybe even more than that." I whispered so only she could hear me. She nodded in understanding.

"Here, let's head to the archery range." She changed the subject, realizing I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I followed her to the archery range and we stayed there for a couple hours and Andrew joined us. The day went on like always yet camp was a lot more crowded because of the soldiers joining us but we got by fine. It soon started to get dark and everyone headed to the amphitheater for the next story on Percy Jackson, it was my turn tonight.

**Welp, there's the twelfth chapter. For some reason this chapter took longer than usual, I usually finish the chapters pretty early in the week but I just finished this chapter yesterday afternoon, then again I wrote most of it in school and didn't really feel like typing it all up(though as you can see I did) and this is the longest chapter so far plus I FINALLY started to read the Hunger Games books. I've read the first book so far and let me tell you, they. are. amazing! I adore the books so much and I can't wait for the next one but sadly I don't own them so I'm borrowing my friends copies and I can't get the second one till tomorrow because I just finished the first one on Friday so yea. Anyway! Well, sorry to bore you if I did with this authors note, I hope you liked the chapter and will do the challenge now since you got a lot(A LOT) more insight on Andrew's character so you can help guess his parentage. Well, see you next Sunday but until then have a great week!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola guys, how was your week? Am I the only person who felt like this week went by really slowly? Then again I have been sick all week and usually when you're sick days go by slow. Anyway are you excited for Valentines day? I actually am but that's just because one of my teachers is going to give us a surprise on that day and when she gives surprises they are ALWAYS good(and usually involve some kind of delicious food…). Oh, I almost forgot. I got an anonymous review so if this is yours then please read my answer. Your review:**

:Stop making Thalia so...cheerful and upbeat! Please! She's so NOT LIKE THAT!  
>I don't know if you figured it out yet, but Thalia's personality makes her<br>unique, and you just trashed it! Did you even read the books? This story has  
>lots of potential, but sometimes...it's just to OOC for my liking.<p>

**My response:**

I'm so so sooo sorry about that. I realize that her attitude is completely OOC in this story but since her personality is unique it's hard for me to duplicate it exactly and I don't have much experience with her character and I'm just following off the personality I've read about her in other fanfics so it will probably continue to be OOC though I'll try to make her less OOC. Can you help me with that though? If you give me any advice on how you think she should act then I will definitely take it into account and use it in the story. Yes, I've read every single book including the demi-god files book so I know her I just can't exactly copy it or know how to do that. Thank you, I'm glad you think my story has potential and I completely and utterly understand, I'm exactly the same way with the characters I love been OOC and I'll try to stop making her like that. Thanks again for your review!:)

**I apologize if you all think that she or any other character in this story has been too OOC for them and if you tell me in a review I'll try to stop doing that.:) Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you love it!  
>Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own anything except for the things I made up!<strong>

Chapter 13  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

As we arrived at the Amphitheater I sat down between Charlie and Katosh which was a bad choice because there was a very obvious tension and awkwardness between the two. I looked up as a person walked onto stage and my eyes widened as I saw that Annabeth was sitting down on the stool. Of course she's going to tell my second quest, she was the only person with me on it for most of the quest! She looked all around the Amphitheater as everyone became quiet before starting the story.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase, immortal camp counselor for the Athena cabin," All the children of Athena in the amphitheater cheered loudly, "And I'm here to tell about Percy's next adventure." Her voice and expression were emotionless and that and I wondered what emotions she was trying to hide, were they happy? Sad? Angry? Guilty? Hateful? I pushed those thoughts away as Annabeth continued, "In Percy's next quest it's a quest to the Sea of Monsters better known as the Bermuda Triangle," Whispers spread at that, even the soldiers from sector 2 whispered, we had all heard something about that place.

"Percy is now 13-year-old and is going to a new school and he's almost done with the year and is happy that he might finally get to stay at one school for a full year but of course, with Percy's bad luck, that doesn't happen." Everybody laughed and I blushed but smiled slightly as I saw Annabeth smile slightly as well, "It was the last day of school and it was P.E. class. Percy and his brother Tyson," Annabeth waved her hand to somewhere and I looked over to see Tyson sitting in the back of the Amphitheater. I felt a pang go through me and I wanted so badly to go run and hug Tyson as tight as I could, I had missed his just as much as I had missed dad. But I held that in just as I did with dad and turned back to Annabeth as she continued.

"It was dodge ball in P.E. that day and Percy and Tyson were on one side with all the smart kids while all the jocks and bullies were on the other team. Suddenly a couple of the guys on the other team transformed into Laistrygonians and attack Percy." The tension grew at that, "I arrived to help Percy and Tyson because I needed to tell him about the nightmares I had been having just like Percy had. Percy's were about Grover being in trouble while mine were about camp being in trouble." She explained since she forgot that part. "I helped Percy and Tyson defeat the Laistrygonians and we three returned to camp in the Gray Sisters Taxi." Everyone who had ever ridden in the taxi shuddered at the memory but I held mine back though it was hard.

"In the taxi, the Gray Sisters told Percy that the location he seeks is 30, 31, 75, 12." I could see everyone was wondering what those numbers meant as Annabeth told the story, "Though Percy was confused and asked them what they meant they didn't tell him because they find the camp under attack by the Colchis Bulls and Clarisse and some other Ares children were fight them." Everyone glanced at Clarisse before looking back at Annabeth, "With help from Tyson, Percy and I we managed to defeat the monsters and in the process Percy finally found out that Tyson was a Cyclops." I blushed as every laughed, some say finally which practically meant I was really slow on figuring things out.

"It seems you never changed Perce." Charlie whispered to me, barely audible so only I could hear it and I just blushed more which made him chuckle, "Clarisse told us that Thalia's tree, which used to protect the camp, had been poisoned by an unknown intruder and was dying." Everyone gasped, even the soldiers, and glanced at Thalia who shuddered, probably remembering the feeling of being poisoned, "The magical borders that protect the camp were also failing since she was hurt." Everyone gasped yet again, "She also informed them that Chiron had been fired," Everyone yet again gasped but this time it was in horror, they couldn't believe that Chiron would get fired, camp wasn't the same without him.

"He had been fired because he was suspected of poisoning the tree," They gasped again and Thalia looked mad and offended that anybody could think that Chiron would poison someone let alone on of his campers. _Oh yea we never told her about that, _I remembered suddenly before going back to the story, "And was replaced by Tantalus," All the immortal campers booed as well as some soldiers that had been there at the time gaining them some strange and confused looks, "a prisoner who has been brought from the Fields of Punishment." Annabeth spat bitterly, probably remembering what he had been like, "Poseidon claimed Tyson as his son at dinner." Everyone cheered while Tyson blushed in embarrassment.

"Percy had another dream of Grover, and this time Grover and Percy talked to each other. Grover had earlier made an empathy link, allowing them to communicate sometimes while Percy is sleeping by the way." Annabeth nodded at everybody's confused which cleared after she said that, "And Grover reveals that he is trapped in The Sea of Monsters by a Cyclops named Polyphemus." Everyone gasped while I shuddered, remembering what had happened with him and Charlie put his hand on my shoulder to stop the shuddering so nobody would notice, "Grover said that 'it' is here, but Percy woke up before he could ask what Grover meant." Everyone groaned at that.

"You never seem to get the answers you want, do you Perce?" Charlie chuckled quietly so only I could hear him and I blushed crimson.

"The next day, Percy asked me if I understood what the dream about Grover meant and I told him that Grover may have found the Golden Fleece." Everyone glanced towards the hill where the fleece still hung before looking back at Annabeth, "We both realized that we needed the Golden Fleece to cure Thalia's poisoned tree so that night at the campfire, Percy and I asked Tantalus," Everyone booed again and Annabeth smiled, "To send somebody on a quest to find the Golden Fleece. He accepted and sent Clarisse to do it." Everyone cheered though looked confused as to why he would send Clarisse.

"I thought you said you went on the quest Percy?" Charlie wondered quietly waiting for my answer but I just grinned at him and turned back into the story.

"Percy got angry with Tantalus." Annabeth stated.

"Of course you did, you can never seem to not get angry if you don't get what you want." Charlie whispered, chuckling and I pushed him, him falling off his seat with a "Woh!" landing on his butt which probably really hurt.

"Whoops." I said casually, grinning as he glared at me.

"See what I mean, something you don't want to happen happens and you-" He stopped abruptly realizing everyone in the Amphitheater was watching us, "Um…hi." He said awkwardly.

"Why are you on the floor?" Annabeth asked in confusion and Charlie immediately pointed at me.

"He pushed me!" Charlie exclaimed and I gasped in mock-horror.

"I'm hurt and offended that you would think I'd do that to you Charlie! I'm appalled and disgusted at you!" I exclaimed in horror before grinning at him while he rolled his eyes, sitting back on his seat.

"The day you are innocent from those things is the day that Lord Chaos puts on clothes like a rapper and starts parading around the army singing to Eminem, PJ." Charlie stated, using the nickname that he uses when people are around as I burst out laughing, picturing Lord Chaos doing and all the other soldiers laughed too.

"Oh that would be so funny to see but I think I'm going to have to pass on that." I said through my chuckles. I stopped chuckling as I realized all the campers and nature creatures were staring at me in shock. "What?" I asked, worried they figured out who I was or that my hood came off or something like that.

"Sorry," Nico apologized, "You just seemed too serious to really joke much." That answer sent all the soldiers into a laughing fit.

"Athlon *hahaha* t-too serious t-to *hahahaha* joke a-around *hahahahahahaha*." Charlie asked, barely getting it out between his laughing fit while I blushed in embarrassment. After a couple seconds Charlie got a hold of himself, "Please, Athlon may seem like a serious dude but he's just a big kid when you get to know him, he's never too serious for long before acting like a child but what do you expect, he's only 16 though he's been alive for centuries." He stated and all the soldiers nodded at that while I blushed even more. The campers and nature spirits seemed shocked at that revelation.

"Sorry to interrupt the story, please continue, just ignore their laughing." I apologized to Annabeth and she nodded before continuing as the laughing stopped and my blush disappeared.

"Anyway, he got angry," Charlie snickered at that and I shot him a warning glance which made him stop, "At that but didn't know what to do. Later that night when everyone else was asleep Percy snuck out to the beach and was met by Hermes who gave him three duffel bags full of money, clothes, a magical thermos that holds the four winds, and a box of Minotaur-shaped multivitamins." Everyone chuckled at the randomness of that list, "He told Percy that he must choose to board a passing cruise ship. Tyson and I arrived and we decided to go to the cruise ship with him. That was the beginning of our quest." She stated.

"Percy received help from his dad who gave them three hippocampi and together they ended up on the cruise ship, the _Princess Andromeda_, which was revealed to be owned by Luke." The temperature fell at that as tension grew and I saw some certain people in the soldiers shift uncomfortably, "We were captured and learned that Luke was trying to reform Kronos," Everyone, even the soldiers, gasped and I saw the certain someone's in the army shift yet again**(A/N: Are you wondering who they are?)**, "We managed to escape on a lifeboat and went to Chesapeake Bay, where I led us to a hideout that I had created a few years earlier when running away with Luke and Thalia." I saw Thalia smile sadly remembering those days and I saw a certain soldier smile as well**(A/N: Any guesses?)**.

"Tyson found a box of donuts which he'd gotten from a nearby donut shop." Tension grew yet again at that, "We were attacked by a Hydra but thankfully Clarisse showed up and defeated it." The campers cheered yet again as the tension left, "Who had a boat of her own that was given to her by her father Ares." The children of Ares in the Amphitheater cheered for their dad, "We sailed for the Sea of Monsters and Clarisse planed to destroy Charybdis but her boat was destroyed because the engine overheated and exploded." Everyone groaned at that and I grimaced, remembering what had happened there.

"Percy and I made it out but Tyson was nowhere to be found." Everyone glanced back at him in worry and he just smiled at them, blushing in embarrassment, "But lost our duffel bags; plus the thermos had been emptied because I had opened it a little too wide, which let out the four winds." They groaned at that while Annabeth blushed and I smiled at her, remembering when I used to make her blushed at that. I mentally shook my head before going back into the story, "We eventually found an island where Circe lived." Everyone gasped at that and I blushed as Charlie sent me a curious look, I had never told him this part of the story but now he was actually going to hear it.

"We docked at her island which was disguised as a spa." Annabeth grinned and I groaned mentally, realizing the embarrassing part was coming up, "However, Percy was turned into a…guinea pig," Everyone, and I mean everyone, burst out laughing at that, the people who knew me the most which, of course, meant Charlie as well which gained him some weird looks. Soon everyone quieted down but Charlie was still laughing, probably just trying to get on my nerves even more.

"Um Charlie." Annabeth asked awkwardly but he pretended not to hear her.

"Here, let me." I stated before waking him upside the head and pushing him backwards off his seat again. Charlie sat up, looking annoyed, and rubbed his head.

"You're such a great friend, Athlon." He said sarcastically and I grinned at him.

"Yea I know I am." I said before turning back to look at Annabeth, ignoring the pang I felt as I remembered what she had looked like at Circe's Island, "You can continue." I stated and she did.

"Anyway, Percy was turned into a guinea pig," I saw Charlie wanted to laugh at that but didn't, remembering what had happened between us, "And was put in a cage with six others. I freed him by using the multivitamins to become resistant to magic, and gave some to Percy and the others who become human again. It turns out that the other six guinea pigs were Blackbeard -son of Ares- and his crew. Percy and I saw Blackbeard's ship and decided to use it to get away." She stated and everyone sighed in relief, "We reached the island of Polyphemus after a stop at the Island of the Sirens," I saw her flinch at that. I saw the curiosity in everyone's eyes on what happened there but they guessed it was extremely personal so they didn't ask, "And we found Tyson safe and alive there. We saved Grover with the help of Tyson and Clarisse, recovering the Fleece in the process." Everyone cheered at that.

"We made our way to Florida and Percy sent Clarisse with the fleece back to camp." Everyone looked at Clarisse but looked away when she glared at them but after the eyes were off her I saw her smile slightly at the memory before her face went emotionless again, "Percy, Grover, Tyson, and I were captured by Luke," Everyone gasped again and the certain soldier shifted uncomfortably again**(A/N: Have you guessed it yet?)** "Thankfully Percy managed to contact camp with an Iris-message and tricked Luke into admitting he poisoned Thalia's tree." Everyone gasped and I saw Thalia's eyes got a hardened look to them now, "In a duel with Luke, Percy was nearly killed." Again everyone gasped and Charlie looked at me worriedly, I had never told him that, "He was saved by Chiron and the Party Ponies." The campers and nature creatures cheered at that while Chiron smiled, shaking his head.

"Chiron was rehired after being proven not guilty," Cue cheering yet again, "And the Fleece cured Thalia's tree of its poison." And again, "However the fleece cured the tree so much that Thalia herself was spewed out of the tree." Everyone glanced at Thalia who was now lost in thought, probably remembering that day, "Chiron realized that everything that had happened had been to bring back Thalia, just to put another piece into play and that was the end of Percy's second quest." Annabeth finished finally and every cheered loudly and climbed to their feet just like last night after the first quest had finished. Like Yesterday, everyone retired to bed though some campers, nature spirits, and soldiers decided to stay up and roam around camp since they were wide awake and I did too.

Orion's P.O.V.

I was staring out at the water of the Atlantic as I stood on the edge of the forest. I was thinking about the fight I had with Atlas today. I remember fighting millennia's ago here on Earth and I realized yet again how much my fighting has changed since then. Suddenly my thought veered towards the story about my little brother that we had heard at the campfire. It's only been two quests so far and yet he's only 12 on the first and 13 on the second and there's still more to come.

Everyone who knew him seems so sad when they're talking about him and I wonder what happened to make them like that. Dad seemed so sad during the meeting and then when he'd said that Percy had disappeared…I wonder where he is know, they're still looking for him which means he's still living. I felt like I should be looking for him, like it's my duty to. I don't know him and have never met him but he's still technically my little brother and it's a big brother's duty to look out for their little siblings. What if he's here in the Army? He seems like the kind of person Chaos would recruit into the army so maybe he is. But I've never run into him and I'd think I'd know my brother if I saw him. It just doesn't make any sense.

I sighed and looked down the beach when suddenly my eyes stopped on a lone figure sitting on the edge of the dock and I decided to go join them. As I got closer to them I froze as I saw a familiar figure, one I haven't seen for at least a millennia and have missed just as long as that. The auburn hair, petite body, pale skin, silver clothes, silver bow and quiver full with silver arrows, it was Artemis, the first and only woman I have ever truly loved. She didn't seem to have realized she wasn't alone or that I was behind her which meant I still had the chance to get away before she did. But I gathered up my courage and stepped forward before speaking.

"Hello Artemis." I said clearly. Her head whipped around and her shinning and beautiful silver eyes widened as she saw it was me and she quickly turned her head to look back out at the ocean.

"Hello Orion." She greeted in a clear and emotionless voice. I walked closer to her and sat down beside her.

"How have you been for the past millennia?" I asked politely, seeing the tension in her stature.

"Fine. You?" She questioned stiffly and I shrugged.

"Same. Have you been holding up well?" I asked casually, trying to get her to loosen up.

"Yes, I've been perfectly fine." She repeated and I nodded.

"How about Apollo? I haven't seen him for a long time, how is he doing?" I wondered and she seemed to stiffen even more.

"He's been fine, he hasn't spoken otherwise." She said and I nodded in acceptance again.

"I heard you started the Hunt, how is it with them?" I continued, hoping to get something out of her, a smile, a laugh, anything would be fine by now.

"They've been great; they are like sisters to me." She said in the same tone she has been using so far in this conversation.

"What about the other Olympians? I see Zeus stepped down from being King of the Gods and father took his place. How was that like?" I stated.

"They are all good, same as always. Yes, father stepped down and Uncle took his spot, life has been nice since then." She answered in the same voice again. _Is she going to show any emotion at all? _I wondered to myself.

"Really? Has it been any different?" I wondered.

"It seems calmer now; less fighting has been going on." She emotionlessly said.

"That's good. I hear father divorced Amphridite and got married to-" I started but she interrupted me**(A/N: I wouldn't give it away that easily :D)**.

"Please stop." She whispered in a wavering voice.

"What do you mean?" I questioned in confusion. Suddenly she whipped her head to look at me and I was shocked to see that her eyes were full of tears.

"Just stop!" She exclaimed, "Stop-stop talking, stop acting so…calm and casual, Stop acting as if nothing happened, st-stop acting as if-as if you-you didn't…" She trailed off but I knew what she was going to say.

"Artemis?" I said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Y-yes?" She whispered.

"Are you sure you're as alright as you say?" I wondered and she grimaced.

"Well, it seems I should be, considering you seem fine, as if everything that happened a millennia ago didn't happen at all." She spat.

"How do you suppose I should act?" I asked and she suddenly jumped up and glared down at me making me raise an eyebrow.

"You-you should be mad, furious, angry at me! You should be yelling at me, snapping at me, accusing me! You shouldn't be just _sitting there_ like everything's fine and dandy! Like it's not my fault that you-that you…" She trailed off and my heart broken as her tears finally overflowed, "You should hate me." She whispered, barely audible and I was shocked, shocked that she felt that I should be mad at her. Shocked that she thought I should be yelling at her. But most of all, I was shocked that she thought I should _hate her._ I stood up and turned to face her.

"Y-you think I should be like _that?_" I demanded in astonishment. Her eyes hardened and her figured stiffened while she nodded, "Artemis…it's the past, I've gotten over it. It wasn't even your fault, it wasn't even Apollo's fault, it was _no one fault_! It was my own stupidity. I-" I was interrupted as she glared at me.

"Don't you _dare _say that Orion." She snapped, pointing at me and walking closer, "Don't you dare say it's not my fault you died, I'm the one who shot you. Don't you dare say it's not Apollo's fault, he's the one who tricked me into killing you. And don't you _dare_ say that it's _your_ fault that you died because you didn't do anything wrong!" She exclaimed, now only a couple inches from me, "You died because of Apollo and I, it's _our fault_ you died, not yours, _ours_ and it always has been." She hissed.

"But don't you see it Artemis?" I questioned, "I'm not dead anymore, I wasn't even dead for a long time. Lord Chaos took me from death and brought me back to life. I don't hate anyone, I don't blame anyone, I don't even _regret anything._" I brought my hand up at wiped her tears away, "The only thing I regret is not telling you good-bye." I whispered softly, staring into her beautiful silver eyes. I caressed her cheek slightly and she closed her eyes, leaning into my hand slightly. But her eyes flew open and she pulled her cheek from my hand, taking a step back.

"N-no. You should hate me, you should despise me. I deserve to live alone and in regret and pain for the rest of my existence. I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve anyone and I especially don't deserve you." She whispered and I was appalled that she thought that and that appall soon turned into anger. I glared at her and took a step towards her.

"Don't you _dare_ think that Artemis. Don't. You. Dare." I warned dangerously and her eyes widened at that, "It was not your fault or Apollo's, it was _no one's_ fault. And don't you dare think that you deserve all that because you don't and you never will deserve that." She started to shake her head in disagreement but I ignored that and continued on, "You are not a horrible person, you DO deserve someone and you especially deserve me, I'm nothing special so of course you would. You are a goddess, you are beautiful, smart, funny, loving, caring, comforting, and so much more, that is the reason I don't blame you, that is the reason I love you, you not anyone else, _you_." I snapped and she stared at me expressionlessly.

"Artemis I-" I started again but was cut off as her lips smashed against mine to my shock. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her hand's raveled into my hair. After standing there in shock for a couple seconds I relaxed, closed my eyes, and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. The kiss was amazing, it felt like I was flying, like I was in Elysium again, it was the best thing I've ever had or felt and I never wanted it to stop but it did. After about a minute into the kiss, Artemis broke off the kiss, breathing heavily(instinct and reflex), and I rested my forehead on hers, breathing heavily. I reached up and wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I love you Orion." She whispered and I beamed at her before kissing her lightly.

"I love you too Artemis." I whispered back before kissing her back yet again.

Athlon's P.O.V.

I was walking down the beach at camp remembering all my great memories here and reveling in how much I missed it these past 500 years. It was the same camp as always, nothing had changed at all(not including buildings and number of campers) and I'm glad it hasn't because it wouldn't be home like it always was to me. I looked up at the sky to see the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky and I smiled as I remembered all the nights I had spent out here lying in the sand and looking up at them, tracing the constellations. Suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eyes and I looked over to see someone sitting on top of a cliff that went out over the ocean and I decided to go see who it was. I went over to the cliff and started to walk up the hill-side of it and after a couple minutes I was almost to them.

I looked up and my heart stopped as I recognized that curly blond hair and their figure, it was Annabeth. I was about to turn around and sneak away when I heard something that shocked me, a sniff coming from her. I turned back around to face her and I realized that her whole figure was shaking and silent sobs were coming out of her mouth; it broke my heart to see my Annabeth like this. _No, she's not your Annabeth and she never has been so stop thinking that._ I scolded myself but my love for her rose up no matter how hard I tried to beat it down. Suddenly I was shook out of my thoughts as I realized I had involuntarily walked over to her and sat down never to her. _Well she knows I'm here now, I might as well find out why she's crying, _I decided before opening my mouth to speak.

"Are you alright?" I asked calmly, trying not to show my feelings. She jumped and her head whipped around to look at me. _Guess she didn't know I was here, strange that's not like her, something must really be eating at her, _I thought.

"How-" She started in a wavering voice before stopping and shaking her head slightly, deciding it was probably not important.

"Are you alright?" I asked again and she looked away from me to stare out at the ocean.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked emotionlessly and I sighed mentally, _great she's closing herself off._

"Because you are sitting here late at night, all by yourself, crying your eyes out and from what I know about you, you don't seem like the crying kind of person." I answered truthfully.

"Well I guess I'm not like what I seem to be." She answered swiftly.

"Whether you are or aren't you still don't seem like the kind of person to cry over something small especially the way you were crying, what is eating at you?" I asked casually but she just sighed and continued to look out at the sea, lost in thought. I realized that she wasn't probably going to tell me so I reluctantly stood up and started down the hill but was stopped by her voice.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I turned around to see her staring at me in shock and confusion and it hurt me when I saw all the pain and sorrow in her eyes but I pushed the hurt down and spoke up.

"It seems you don't want to tell me and so I'm not going to push it." I stated calmly which seemed to shock her even more and something flashed in her eyes before disappearing quickly so I couldn't tell what it was.

"So you're giving up? Just like that?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It's your life and I would be invading your privacy if I asked you to tell me." I answered and she seemed even more shocked.

"No it's ok, you can stay, I'm fine with talking about it." She reassured and I nodded before walking back over there and sitting down next to her where I had been before. A silence developed between us as she just stared out at the ocean longingly, to my confusion, not speaking a word. After about five minutes she spoke.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd do anything for them? Loved them from the second you met them even if you didn't notice it till later?" She asked silently, barely louder than a whisper and I nodded, that was her, "Felt that they completed you? That your life was nothing without them? Did they brighten up your day everytime you were with them? Made it seem like everything in the world was fine even at the worse possible times? That when you are with them you are safe even if you are in the middle of an Army all by yourself and you're about to die? Did you love them with all your heart and soul?" She continued and I nodded again, "What happened between you two? Did you ever tell her you loved her?" She asked, looking over at me and I sighed before speaking.

"I loved her from the second we met; we were best friends and did everything together. I loved her but never realized it until years after I had met her but I never told her and I regret that now more than ever." I stated, choosing my words carefully so not to give myself away.

"What happened?" She asked curiously and I sighed, looking back out at the ocean, not able to look her in the eyes while say this, I would definitely reveal something if I was.

"I never told her I loved her and we slowly drifted apart, didn't spend time together or see each other as much and when we were together we didn't really talk or look at each other we just acted like the other was not there." I stated, trying to keep my emotions in check, "One day I was walking around and I saw her on a date with some dude and they were kissing." My voice cracked on that word and I cleared my throat before continuing, "The second I saw that my heart shattered and I knew I had to leave, to get away from her. I left my home and went out into the world to strive on my own." I took a deep breath before continuing, "A couple months after that I was visited by Chaos and he asked if I would join his army and fight for good and justice. Of course I excepted and I've been with them ever since." I stated.

"Did you ever stop loving her?" She asked and I was quiet for a couple seconds.

"Never." I whispered, "She was always on my mind and still is, I have never forgotten a single thing about her. I still remember her laugh, her smile, her attitude, her personality, her voice, her favorite things, her beliefs, everything: I haven't ever forgotten anything about her no matter how much I tried to." I stated quietly.

"How long ago was that?" She asked quietly and I sighed.

"Many, many years ago." I said truthfully.

"So she's dead?" Annabeth asked without thinking before slapping her hand over her mouth in horror, "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ask that, it was cruel of me!" She exclaimed apologetically but I just shrugged submissively.

"You wanted to; I'm fine with you asking that." I stated, "And no, I still believe she is alive somewhere out there." _Sitting next to me right now, _I added in my head as silence grew around us yet again. Suddenly Annabeth started talking.

"Love is a hard thing. It's unpredictable, challenging, hurtful, scary, and life-changing, one moment of it can change your whole life. It's started wars, stopped them, ruined people's lives, and saved them. I honestly believe that love it the most powerful thing in the world and I messed it all up just in one day with one choice." She stated slowly, staring out at the ocean again with her glassy eyes.

"What choice?" I asked without thinking, "Nevermind, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I recovered but she just held up her hand.

"No it's ok; you told me your story so it's only fair I tell you mine."She stated. She was silent for a couple minutes before she took a deep breath and spoke, "You know when you first got here and we had that meeting?" She asked and I nodded, how could I forget it, the whole thing was about me, "I remember the first time I met Percy Jackson. It was at camp half-blood and I was twelve. It was late at night and I was talking to Chiron when suddenly we heard something outside the big house door. We went to go check and saw a barely conscious boy with jet black hair and sea-green eyes on the porch carrying Grover with him. We brought him to the infirmary to take care of him and I was his nurse." She stated and I was confused on why she brought up the moment when we first met but continued to listen.

"After a while he recovered and I got to know him. During the capture the flag game that week he was revealed as a son of Poseidon and soon after that he was given a quest to go and retrieve Zeus' stolen lightning bolt from Hades that Percy had been accused of stealing and Grover and I went along." She smiled as I remembered all the things she was telling me about, "Long story short, we ran into a lot of monsters, fought," she smiled sadly and chuckled at that, "Played around, and slowly became best friends." Her smile disappeared and her voice changed to a whisper, "I now realize that that was when my love for him began." My eyes widened in shock at that, she loved me?

"After that we hung out more and more and my love for him continued to grow." Her voice grew stronger at this, "We were on three other quests after this, the first one was to retrieve the golden fleece and Grover who was kidnapped by Polymephus at the time," I held in a chuckle at that, remembering Grover in a dress, while Annabeth chuckled, "Long story as to why he was kidnapped. Anyway, the next quest was that Artemis and I were kidnapped and he, along with a couple others, came and rescued us and that made me love him even more, he was my own personal knight in shining armor." I smiled at that, glad that she thought that before I forced my smile to disappear, I should not be thinking like this, she had broken my heart and for the past 500 years I've had to put it back together, I couldn't feel this way after all that.

"The next quest was in the Labyrinth. Percy had accidently found an entrance to it and realized that Luke had used it and was going to use it to get the army into the heart of the camp. Percy, Grover, Tyson, and I had to go find Daedalus so Luke wouldn't get Ariadne's string. We encountered Kampe, a half-woman half-dragon monster and freed her prisoner Briares who is a Hundred-Handed One. We ran into Hera," She spat her name out and thunder rumbled but she ignored it and continued on, "Went to the farm of Greyon, find Nico Di Angelo in the process, and then we ran into Hephaestus." She said quickly.

"Hephaestus sent us to Mt. St. Helens to see what was going on at his forge there. We encountered some telkhines and they attacked him. He told me to get out and I did but before I did I-I kissed him," She whispered and I smiled at the memory of that kiss before wiping the smile off my face, "I returned to camp without Percy. After two weeks, the day of his funeral, he showed up claiming he was lost but I knew where he had been, he had been at Calypso's Island and had fallen in love with her," Annabeth said in a broken voice and I held in a wince at it, realizing how much I had hurt her at that, "Leaving me all alone." Her voice grew stronger.

"Long story short, we found a mortal, our Oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who led us through the Labyrinth. We found Pan but he soon faded. We found out Quintus a man who had become our new sword instructor at camp was Daedalus. Kronos possessed Luke and found out Nico was a son of Hades. Luke had gotten Ariadne's string, sends out Kronos' army to take camp half-blood. During the battle, campers were either injured or killed. Daedalus and Briares came, helped us, Grover rescued camp half-blood by causing a panic, a gift he'd gotten from Pan. Lastly, Daedalus sacrificed himself to close the Labyrinth." She finished that quest.

"That was when Aphrodite started to actually mess around with Percy's love life which explains all the girls." Annabeth explained and I held back a groan, "Then there was the war. Percy had awakened Typhon with an eruption at Mt. St. Helens and the gods went to fight him leaving Olympus unguarded. Summarizing the story, Percy bathed in the river Styx, gave Pandora's box -which Prometheus had given to him as a bargain- to Hestia, convinced Lord Poseidon to help in the war, Nico convince Hades to help, we fought against Kronos' side and won, and Luke sacrificed himself to save the world." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Percy became the child of the prophecy because he gave the knife to Luke, Olympus had a meeting, Percy turned down the chance to become a god, and we headed back to camp." I saw her smile sadly as tears overflowed from her eyes and I realized she was about to start talking about when we started to date, "It was Percy's birthday that day and I had brought him a cake Tyson and I had made," I held back a chuckle, remembering how deformed the cake had looked, "I kissed him after we at the cake and we started to date and that was about the time I realize my love for him." That confused me; if she realized her love for me then than why did she break up with me? It didn't make any sense.

"Wait," She looked at me, "If you realized your love for him then than why did you break up with him?" I questioned, deciding to speak my thoughts. Annabeth's eyes widened and she stiffened.

"How did you know I broke up with him?" She demanded and I froze as I realized my mistake. I scratched my brain for an answer when suddenly one came to me.

"Well by the way you're talking about it as if it was all in the past and wasn't anymore, I just guessed that was what happened." I covered, "Was I right?" She looked back out to the ocean.

"Yes, you were." She whispered brokenly.

"Sorry, never mind I asked, it seems you don't want to talk about it." I changed my mind though I really wanted to know why. Why break my heart when it's just going to break your heart as well?

"Thanks." She whispered, still staring out at sea. After a couple minutes of silence she spoke, "You know that kid who showed up this morning? Andrew?" She questioned and I nodded, "I-I don't know why I want to tell you since I barely know you but I feel like-like I can trust you so…" She trailed off before starting up a couple seconds later, "Andrew is my son." She admitted finally and I froze as my eyes widened and I whipped my head to look at her in astonishment.

"What?" I questioned in a whisper.

"I know, you wouldn't think so but he is." She stated truthfully.

"W-who's the father?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence. She snorted.

"The same guy I just went on and on to you about." She answered and I froze at that. _Holy Zeus, Andrew is…my son? How? _I thought to myself.

"H-how?" I wondered and she sighed.

"It seems my mother's gift was passed onto me." She stated but continued at my confusion, "He's a child of thought; I had him about 100 years after Percy disappeared, I was going through a tough spot at the time and he was born." She explained and I sat back as I processed that information. _I have a son? A SON? Annabeth and I had a _son!_ I never expected this, I guess this was one of the things Chaos meant, _I thought to myself. I looked over at Annabeth to see her staring up at me and I realized how close together we were.

Without thinking I covered the couple inches between us and pressed my lips softly to hers like I always used to. I was shocked as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist as billions of emotions went through me and I felt a familiar fire that I haven't felt for years and have definitely missed. I felt Annabeth gasp as she felt the familiar fire too before relaxing and kissing me back even more. I had missed this soo much, being with Annabeth, holding her, kissing her, just being there with her and I never wanted to stop this. After about a minute of kissing Annabeth suddenly froze and pulled back from me, scrambling back as far as she could go from me without falling off the cliff.

"N-no I-I can't. I still love Percy, I just can't do this. I don't know why but I love you too but-but I barely know you and I can't do this!" She exclaimed, standing up, "I can't do this to Andrew, I can't do this to me, I can't do this to Percy, and I _especially _can't do this to _you._" She exclaimed, tears falling down her face now.

"Annabeth-" I started, I had to tell her now, I had to tell her it was me, that I was Percy, but she interrupted me before I could.

"I should go." She quickly and emotionlessly said before running away, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Welp there you go, over 7,000 words almost 8,000. Are you shocked at the revelations? Which part of this chapter was your favorite part? Did you like the Artemis/Orion part, the story telling one, or the Percabeth scene more? I've had the Percabeth scene written for a while and decided to put it in here for you. I hope you liked it and will review. Hope you have a great week until Sunday especially a great Valentine's day!:)(Hopefully this week will go by faster than next one) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, did you have a great Valentines day week? I did, except for having to stay home sick on Monday. Yup, I was still sick this week which is strange because I'm never usually sick for this long, it usually only lasts for up to five days. Well, here are the usual 'answers to anonymous reviewers'. If this is yours please read my reply. To "random person":**

Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Your guess may be correct but it may not:)(out of my revealing mood now, sorry). Thanks for your review and here's the next chapter!

**Here's an anonymous reviewer that had so name so…Yours:**

:I loved the Percabeth scene. Can't believe you're ending it right there!

**My response:**

I'm glad you liked it; I've had that scene written since this story started but was never able to finish it till this chapter. Sorry but to make up for it, here's the next chapter. Thanks again for the review and enjoy!:)

**Here's another unnamed reviewer so if this is yours please read my response. Yours:**

:UPDATE this amazing story soon. Could you make a chapter where like when a  
>person tells a story about Percy, instead of having it through Athlon pov can<br>you make it so that it's through Orion and Theseus and the rest of the sons of  
>Poseidon pov.<br>Lol if that didn't make sense my point is that instead having Athlon pov have  
>one of the amphitheater stories through some other son of Poseidon pov that is<br>in the chaos army like orion or thesues and describe how they feel about their  
>brothers accomplishments.<br>And also I can you make the chapter where Percy reveals himself sooner or at  
>least tell about how many chapters longer till it happens.<br>Again UPDATE SOOON thanks.

**My response:**

Thanks, I'm glad you think it's amazing.:) I realized that it would get boring soon with Percy's P.O.V. or you'd want someone else and since you said that I've decided to use your idea. It's right at the end of this chapter since this chapter is for a full day, don't worry, I understand what you mean and I'll be using Theseus. Sadly a lot has to happen before then but don't worry, he will reveal his identity to a few people, I'll tell you that. I'd tell you in how many chapters it would be in but I myself have no clue how much, I'm taking this story chapter by chapter each week but when I figure it out I'll tell you. Thanks again for your review!:)

**To arianna Lopez:**

Thanks, I'm glad you thing my stories good and I'm sorry you have to wait for chapters but the truth is for the lips of one of my most favorite authors: it takes longer to write them then it does to read them. That sucks a lot but it's the truth and I have a lot going on in life right now so I'm going at the steady pace of one update a week but I will promise you one thing and I will definitely keep this promise, I _will_ finish this story, I love this story too much to ever discontinue it had I have so many ideas going with it so I promise you 100% that I will finish this story but it will take a long time. Thanks for your review and here's the next chapter, hope you like it!:)

**To Usaully Tarya kostos loveday:**

Haha, I'm glad you love it, that means a lot to me.:) Yea, a lot of people are made at me for that cliffhanger but I couldn't help it. Wow, that's really weird. A couple hours before your review I did that exact idea of Percy visiting his old cabin except none of the A-F people show up sadly(You'll see it later on in the chapter). Serious hit of déjà vu right there. Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!:)

**Welp, that's all the anonymous reviewers for now! Here's the next chapter for you guys, I hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the characters I actually made up(i.e.: Andrew, Dustin, Katosh, Charlie, Jacob, etc.)!<strong>

Chapter 14  
>Charlie's P.O.V.<p>

I was having a wonderful sleep and my dream just made that even better. It was a bright and sunny day in my dream. I was on the beach, walking hand in hand with Katosh. She was laughing as I talked animatedly about this joke I'd heard, she was beautiful. She was out of her usual clothes. She was in a dark blue short sleeve shirt with silver kapris and silver and blue tennis shoes. Her hair was down and cascaded onto her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face and her sapphire eyes were sparkling with happiness, love, and humor. She was probably the happiest I'd ever seen her and I liked it that way, it was a Katosh that not that many people get to see.

When I finished the prank she gave one more twinkling laugh, punched me jokingly on the shoulder, called me an idiot, and was about to kiss me before she laughed again, pushed me onto my back, and bolted down the beach. I jumped up and ran after her. The scene changed to the forest and I could hear her twinkling laugh yet I couldn't see her through the trees. I suddenly came across a field about as big as a football field and she was nowhere to be seen. As I looked around, I heard a giggle come from above me and I looked up to see Katosh in a tree, sitting on a branch right above me.

I grinned up at her and she jumped down in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I closed my eyes as we closed the distance between us and right as our lips were about to touch I was woken up as the door to Percy and I's room slammed open before closing just as loud. I groaned loudly, _so close! I was so close to kissing her! It may have been in a dream but it still would have been one. Percy better have an extremely good reason for waking me up or I'm going to kill him! _I thought angrily.

"Charlie get up." Percy exclaimed quickly and I groaned again.

"Seriously dude, I was just having a great dream before you woke me up!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Get up Charlie!" He practically yelled and I was glad that the walls were sound-proof or we would've probably woken up the whole ship by now.

"Perseus Jackson," I growled, sitting up in bed, "You better have an extremely good reason for waking me up or I am going to _kill you!_" I exclaimed and started to glare murderously at him but stopped when I saw how distressed and panic he looked, "What's wrong Perce?" I asked in concern, my bad mood disappearing at his stature, expression, and emotions, if you know Percy like I do then you know one thing. Percy is always calm and laid-back, even in a fight he has his joking side with him so something very serious must have happened to make him like this.

He started to pace the room, breathing heavily which worried me even more, as his best friends it my duty to know his problems and, if necessary, force them out of him, "Percy!" I exclaimed and he whipped his head to look at me, "You woke me up so you better tell me right now what's got you so distressed." I demanded and he sighed. He walked over to his bed and fell backwards on it, clutching his head in distress.

"I-I don't know how to explain it." He answered and I sighed before turning to look at him.

"Why don't you start by calming down so we can talk calmly about what happened." I reasoned and he sighed before taking deep breaths to calm himself. He took off his jacket, revealing his distressed face clearly and sat up to look at me as he took his hands off his face so he could look at me properly, "Good, you've calmed down. Now, please tell me what's got you so freaked out because if there is one thing I know about you Percy, it's that you don't freak out much."I informed him and he sighed. He seemed to try to find the right words to say but couldn't. Suddenly he blurted out an answer.

"I kissed Annabeth." He said bluntly and I froze, not expecting that.

"You did _what?_" I questioned in disbelief, I did not expect that as an answer at all.

"I. kissed. Annabeth." He repeated in shock, apparently still shocked that he did.

"_What?_ When? Why? _How?_" I demanded and he sighed.

"I-I was walking down the beach and I saw someone sitting on a cliff and I went to go join them and it was-" He started but I interrupted him.

"It was Annabeth, please get on with it, I don't need the whole back-story." I ordered and he glared at me.

"Well, I'm sorry but I need to explain the whole story for you to _understand._" He snapped and I nodded in understanding.

"Then continue please." I confirmed.

"Thank you." He stated sarcastically before continuing with the story, "So I went to go talk to her and when I got to her I saw she was crying." He saw my impatient glance and blurted out, "She still loves me." I froze at that.

"She what?" I questioned, not sure I heard him right.

"She told me that she had always loved me and still does." He answered.

"Woh, woh, woh, hold up. If she still loves you then why did she break up with you?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"That's what I asked her-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Wait, you told her your _identity_!" I demanded and he quickly shook his head.

"No, I didn't I just asked her why she'd break up with Percy if she still loved him." He explained.

"Wait, so she ranted to you about how much she _loves you_?" I figured out and he nodded, "That is really weird and kinda messed up." I came down to and he nodded, "So what was her answer to that?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me, she changed the subject." He answered and I groaned.

"Well that's just great for you Percy; she broke up with you for reasons unknown and doesn't even tell why." I stated and he nodded in exclamation.

"I know but I didn't push it any further." He stated.

"But that's not all; something else is eating at you more than that." I figured and he sighed, looking down at his hand. After about a minute of silence he started to speak.

"You know that boy named Andrew that showed up during breakfast?" He wondered and I nodded.

"The boy you had a staring contest with?" I questioned and he stopped at that.

"You saw that?" He asked and I nodded. He stared at me for a while before continuing on with the story, "Well, I was talking to Annabeth and she-she told me that-that Andrew is-is…" He trailed off at that.

"Is what Percy? Andrew is what!" I demanded and he blurted out the answer.

"Andrew is my son." He said quickly and my eyes widened at that.

"He. Is. _WHAT!_" I demanded and he took a deep breath.

"Annabeth said that Andrew is hers and my son." He repeated and I stared at him in shock, eyes still wide.

"How?" I questioned after a couple seconds of silence.

"He's a child of thought of Annabeth's, she apparently got her mother's gift." He explained.

"How long ago was he born?" I wondered and he thought for a second.

"Annabeth said that she had him about 100 years after I had disappeared because she had been going through a hard time then so he'd be around…400 years old now." He figured out and I leaned back.

"So you've had a _son _for the past 400 years and didn't even know?" I questioned and he nodded, "That must suck for you." I stated and Percy snorted, standing up from his bed.

"Suck? I have a son Charlie, a _son_. I didn't even know Annabeth still loved me or ever even loved me! And when I find out she does I also find out that she had a child of thought that's _mine!_" He exclaimed, pacing the room.

"No offense but I'm glad I'm not you, I'd hate to go through this." I said and he glared at me.

"Well lucky you." He sarcastically and bitterly stated.

"It's the true." I answered honestly and he sighed, slumping back onto his bed, sighing.

"I know. It's just, I always wondered what was going on here on Earth while I was with the army, I wondered when who died, who got married, who had children. I thought I was far from all that and now I find out that I have a son," Percy groaned, "He probably hates me, probably thinks I left him when he was just a baby, that I didn't love him." He whispered quietly, looking like he was about to cry. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Percy, if Annabeth really does love you then she probably told him what happened. That you never knew about him, that she broke up with you, and everything that happened. He probably understands and doesn't hate you, I don't know if you'd take this as a compliment but to most people –not including enemies- you're a hard person to hate, especially with your family." I complimented and his eyes got a sad look to them.

"That didn't stop my family from turning their backs on me." He whispered, looking down at his hand. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Look Percy," I demanded and he looked up at me, "I can't tell you that everything is going to be alright or that all your old friends will forgive you or that your family misses you because I don't know that but I'll tell you one thing I do know. You, Perseus Jackson, are a good person and good people _always_ go through especially hard times because they are usually the strongest and though it may not happen soon they are _always _rewarded for their strength, it may be years later but it always happens." I finalized and he smiled kindly at me.

"You're a good friend Charlie." He truthfully said and I grinned, sitting up tall.

"Yea, I know, I'm awesome." I stated cockily and he chuckled before standing up to go to the bathroom to get changed.

"Good night Charlie, I hope you have good dreams about a certain girl lieutenant named-oof." He was stopped abruptly as he was hit in the gut with the pillow I threw at him. He chuckled, "Good night Charlie." He finished and I fell asleep a second later, my dreams full of the certain girl Percy was talking about though I'd never tell him that he was right.

Athlon's P.O.V.

I was awoken as the door swung open and slammed into the wall and on instinct I pulled up the covers to cover my face since I didn't have my hood on. I groaned and sat up in my bed, the blanket sit on top of my head. Through a hole in my blanket I saw Katosh standing a couple feet away from the door, glaring stern at Charlie and I.

"You two should've been up half an hour ago!" She exclaimed angrily though when Charlie wasn't looking I saw her shoot a loving and longing look at him. I sighed mentally, _they're so in love with each other but just won't realize it. I feel bad for all the people who had to suffer when Annabeth and I were like that, _I thought and froze as every part from the event last night came to mind. _Annabeth still loves me, I have a son, and I _kissed her_, probably sabotaging everything with her like the possibility that we could've been friends, _I thought sadly and my mood dropped down completely where it was pretty much in depression. I looked up as Katosh started to speak again.

"Um, Athlon…why do you have your blanket on your head?" She questioned and I grinned, chuckling.

"Don't you know? That's the fashion here on earth these days! It's either you were blankets on your head or your pants; a blanket seemed less embarrassing." I joked and she rolled her eyes at me though was smiling slightly.

"Charlie?" She asked since he'd probably tell her the real reason why I did. I tilted my head, there seemed to be sadness in her voice when she addressed him and tension was in her figure.

"He doesn't have his hood on." He stated quickly and she nodded in understanding and before she could hide it I saw a flash of hurt go across her face, the same as whenever I hid my identity from her. I was hit by a wave of guilt, she must think I don't trust her so I don't tell her my identity but it's not that, if I told her my identity then she'd treat me differently. Katosh may act like an emotionless and strict person but she was very motherly and protective of her friends, if she knew my life she'd be watching me every second of every day here, I already get that enough from Charlie, I don't need it from anybody else especially from her, someone would figure it out from all the glances she'd give me when Annabeth or even my name Percy was mentioned; with one person I felt safer, like nothing would change and that my secret was safe.

"Athlon, some random person can sneak in here and see your face!" She scolded me, "If you want to keep your identity a secret then act like it and always be on guard." Even though she tried to hide it I could hear a tone of bitterness in her voice and that just made me feel even guiltier, "Now, you both better be up in the next five minutes, dressed, and in the pavilion for breakfast or I'll come back here and kick your butt." She ordered and we nodded. She glanced sternly at the both of us before walking out of the room, the door closing behind her. I sighed with relief and took the blanket off my head.

"Well that was close." I stated and Charlie nodded. I looked over at him, "Does my hair look like a bird's nest now?" I questioned teasingly and he grinned.

"Of course not, you look as messed up as you always do, it's exactly like your personality." He teased back before getting a face-full of my pillow. He laughed and threw my pillow back at me, getting up to go get changed.

"So!" I exclaimed, "Did you have good dreams about a certain-oof!" I was yet again hit in the face by his pillow but I was asking for it.

"Like I'm the only person in this room with love problems!" He snapped, glaring at me(see he's not a morning person at all) and my joking mood changed instantly, my smile changing to a frown as well, "Sorry Percy, didn't mean to do that, it just came out." He apologized but I just grinned, hiding the pain and hurt.

"It's ok. Now come on, let's get dressed before Katosh comes and kicks our butt for being late." I said, changing the subject and he nodded, eyes wide in freight, we both knew Katosh wasn't kidding when she said that and though we're better fighters than her were still scared of her. We quickly got dressed, ran to the pavilion, and made it with seconds to spare. We got our food and sat down in our seats where Katosh glared at us.

"You're both lucky you made it here on time." She growled before going back to her food and we gulped and breathed a sigh of relief before starting to eat. About five minutes into eating Chiron called for attention and the campers quieted down though the soldiers didn't seem to notice. That made me angry, call me crazy but, Chiron was like a second father to me and he deserved respect though it probably wasn't their fault; it was so loud in here and us soldiers were farthest from him. I stood up in my seat, put two of my fingers to my lips, and whistled as loud as I could. People suddenly stopped talking and everyone, I mean everyone, looked at me.

"Chiron has something to say." I said swiftly before sitting down in my seat and looking at Chiron.

"Thank you Athlon," He said kindly and politely, smiling at me and I smiled back, same old Chiron, "Now, since we have a battle coming tomorrow I think we should train. I kind of would like to see how you soldiers fight, if that's alright with you of course Athlon." Chiron said, looking at me and I grinned.

"Of course Chiron, we'd love to." I confirmed and he smiled at me, nodding.

"Ok then all activities like archery, sword fighting, track, rock-climbing wall, and other training station are opened today, the rest such as arts and crafts and Greek class are closed for the day." He decided and everyone nodded before going back to their breakfasts. When we were finished Charlie and I decided to head to the rock wall first. When we got there we saw that there were about 20 people around it and after a couple minutes it was our turn, "Race?" Charlie asked and I grinned.

"You're on." I answered, "One. Two. Three!" I exclaimed and at three we jumped onto the rock climbing wall and climbed up it as fast as we could so we wouldn't get burned from the lava. After about 45 seconds of climbing I made it to the top and sat on it, waiting for Charlie. After another 15 seconds he reached the top and pulled himself up, breathing heavily, "Have fun?" I questioned and he glared at me fiercely but I just grinned back.

"How…did you...get…up here…so…fast?" He growled, out of breath and I grinned wider.

"I did this practically every day for the summers of my teenage life; you'd expect me to have this down by now." I whispered so nobody would hear me and he sighed defeatedly.

"I can't believe I forgot about that-wait." He suddenly stated, "This rock climbing wall is _that old_!" He exclaimed and I grinned at him.

"Charlie, this rock climbing wall has probably been here since before you were even thought of being born. Probably before your parents even got together." I guessed and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, I'm impressed. It's in amazing shape for something that old." He commented and I chuckled, "What?" He questioned.

"You do know that you pretty much called yourself old right?" I asked and he blushed before slapping me upside the head.

"Shut up." He muttered before climbing back down the other side. After doing the rock climbing wall another 20 times -I winning each time of course- we decided to head to the archery range which was the closest training station to here. When we got there I saw that the hunters, a couple children of Apollo, some soldiers, and a couple more campers and soldiers were around. We grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows each and walked up to two empty target areas. I know what you're thinking, you're probably thinking I'm still horrible at archery since I was pretty much beyond help but I guess Chaos can work miracles because he taught me how to shoot an arrow so each time it will hit the middle of the target so archery is now easy for me.

Charlie and I decided to do a game of sorts, to see who can shoot the most bull's-eyes. For ten minutes we shot and shot, always hitting the bull's-eye and splitting the arrows already lodged in the target. In the end we ran out of arrows and were starting to feel really uncomfortable under everyone's shocked, amazed, and astonished stares so we called it a tie and headed to the track. We raced each other for about two miles before giving up on beating one another and decided to head to the beach for a break. When I got there I caught glimpse of the hill where I had kissed Annabeth last night and every word from last night that I had successfully been blocking for the whole day flooded my mind.

I knew I couldn't sit here at the beach, left to my thoughts of last night, so I jumped up and ran towards the canoes, dragging Charlie with me. When we reached it I jumped into one and Charlie, sighing defeatedly since he knew he couldn't change my mind, jumped in behind me. We paddled out to the sea and I took a deep breath, reveling in the ocean breeze that I had missed so much. I brought my hand down and dipped my fingers into the cold water, swirling them around. I smiled as I felt strength fill me and grinned as a sudden idea came to mind and Charlie froze, seeing my grin and realizing what I was planning.

"Percy, don't you d-" He started but the next thing he knew I sent a wave big yet small enough to be seen as normal and canoe flipped over, us falling out of it. For a couple seconds I was completely submerged under water and I smiled, chuckling as I looked around under there at all the plant and animal life around us, unknown to everyone who wasn't a child of Poseidon because they never really took the time to look. I resurfaced finally to find Charlie soaking wet and glaring harshly at me though you could see he was trying to hold back his laughs, he found this hilarious. After a couple seconds of me laughing he finally gave up and joined in with me.

After about five minutes we finally calmed down and tipped back over our canoe, jumping back into it and paddling back to shore. Right as we made it back to shore the conch shell sounded and we bolted towards the pavilion as fast as we could, we didn't want to be late again. We slid into our seats carrying our food right as Katosh sat down. To escape the awkwardness around us –that I had no clue why it was here- I searched around the pavilion for old and friendly faces. I saw Dustin talking to some children of Hermes about Texas and the Army, Olivia was talking with some children of Iris and a few hunters, Zachariah was explaining in great detail to some children of Ares about a huge battle we had a couple decades ago in sector 12. Thalia was talking to some of her siblings about how her life used to be, Nico was eating quietly with his siblings, Grover was chatting with some nature spirits and a couple campers, Clarisse was sitting next to her husband, Chris, who was apparently also turned immortal too.

Travis and Connor Stoll were grinning evily and writing quickly in a journal no doubt thinking up another prank, Katie was of course staring at them suspiciously probably realizing the same thing I did. The last person I found was Annabeth who was laughing at a joke Andrew had just told. I quickly turned back to face my food as the memories from my past flooded my mind; our dates, kisses, quests, fights, games, and of course, most of all those things, last night came to mind. I glance back out of the corner of my eyes to see Andrew now laughing at something Annabeth said and I felt a strong emotion grow up in me, it was longing.

I wanted to get to know him, to learn his secrets, his fears, hopes, dreams, wishes, his past, all of his life, and anything else that a father should know. I clamped down on that feeling though and looked back down at my food. I quickly finished it before leaving quickly. I had the random urge to go and visit my old cabin, cabin three. I knew that it was empty since every child of Poseidon was at the pavilion eating. I slowly opened the door and searched the room. There were about three bunk beds in here all messed up and a number of things were all across the floor.

I saw one bed surrounded by metal and jars of peanut butter and I knew that that was Tyson's bed. My eyes widened in surprise as they fell across the bed that I used to sleep in. It looked just as it had the day I'd left, the minotaur horn I had won when I was twelve was still above my bed so I knew that this bed hadn't been touched or slept in since I had been here which made me smile. I walked over there and ran my hand along the horn, reminiscing on how I had gotten it, how much it had cost. I knelt down and went through my drawers, finding picture after picture of me with my friends, Annabeth in almost every single one of them.

Some clothes and essentials were still in there, I had only brought a couple things with me when I'd left and I'd decided to leave all this behind. I closed my drawer quietly and brought my left hand up to my right wrist where the watch Tyson had made my shield still was, not hurt or dented at all. I reached into my pocket and took out riptide. I looked around to make sure no one was around and when I saw the coast was clear I uncapped it. Riptide grew and I smiled as I ran my hand down its name before capping it quickly just in case someone showed up, I didn't want to reveal my identity right now, it would just cause a lot of problems that we did not need right now.

"Going down memory lane huh?" I heard someone else and I froze, turning around to face them. I relaxed as I saw it was just Charlie, he must have followed me after my quick trip out of the pavilion. I sighed and stood up, turning to face him.

"I wanted to see if anything had changed…but apparently they decided to keep it the same." I explained and he nodded. After a couple seconds of silence I sighed and headed towards the door, "Come on, let's head to sword fighting, I could use a big challenge." I decided, grinning at him. He grinned back and we raced to the arena. When we made it there we saw it was filled with campers, hunters, and soldiers. Everyone looked up at us and we awkwardly waved at them. What? We don't like to be stared at! I was about to reach for riptide when I stopped, I didn't want to take the risk of someone possibly recognizing it so, unfortunately, I was going to have to use my other one. I side before bringing my hand down to my waist and unsheathing my back up sword.

"Well someone is going far on keeping their identity secret." Charlie whispered to me, grinning. I rolled my eyes at him before walked towards a huge group that was starting to form in the middle of the Arena. We pushed through the crowd until we got to the middle of it to see what was going on. There in the middle of the group two people were fighting, a boy and a girl. The boy looked like a son of Ares while the girl was a face I was I've known since my first day at camp, my old sort of friend Clarisse.

Her fighting had grown over the centuries, she was a better fighter is that was possible- then again my fighting was a lot better since camp. After about 30 more seconds of fighting Clarisse had him pinned to the ground. After the boy surrendered and got away, Clarisse called if anyone else would challenge her. I was about to offer when some else beat me to it.

"I'll do it." A deep yet cheerful and kind voice called. I whipped my head around to see Andrew standing across from Clarisse, standing right in the front of the crowd. Surprisingly, Clarisse's eyes widened in shock and…fear? Well, who would've thought? Anyway, after her little display of emotion she hardened her eyes and grinned evilly at him.

"Bring it on punk." She growled, clenching her sword tighter. Andrew smiled kindly at her before walked over of the crowd to meet her. He reached to his waist and unsheathed his sword as she got into a stance and he did as well as second later. There was a couple seconds of tension when suddenly Clarisse strike, trying to hit his side. I was waiting for Andrew to block it but he didn't even look at the sword swinging towards him. I was about to jump in to stop him from getting hurt –wow, this fatherly protectiveness comes fast- when suddenly Clarisse's sword was stopped by his which had swiftly intercepted her swing. She narrowed her eyes at him before ripping her sword from his and trying to hit his other side but he just blocked those too.

Strike after strike, swing after swing, Clarisse tried her hardest to beat him but Andrew just kept playing defense, not going on for the strike at all. After about five minutes of fighting Clarisse's exhaustion started to show and she stopped for a second, which was a second too long. Andrew brought his sword up and did the disarming technique, making hers clatter to the ground. He then swiped his leg under hers and she fell onto her back with a bang. Clarisse started to get up but stopped as his sword met her neck. The whole arena was silent as she chuckled and grinned up at him.

"Great job punk, you're getting better almost as good as your-" she stopped talking abruptly and looked down. I had a feeling that she was going to say dad there but didn't, apparently she was just as effected by my leaving as everyone which, I have to admit, is a big shock to me; we were friends but not enough that I'd think she'd miss me. Andrew's eyes shone at that for some reason**(A/N: If you don't get it, he's excited that he's becoming like his father who he looks up to) **before he pulled his sword from her neck and held his hand down to help her. Her eyes softened at that and pain crossed her eyes at that for a reason I didn't understand**(A/N: Andrew was acting just like Percy would've)** and she reached up, gripping his hand and he pulled her up.

"Well, I gotta go punk, good luck on your fighting." She stated before leaving the arena, picking up her sword as she passed it.

"You must be extremely proud of him, huh?" Charlie whispered so only I would hear and I smiled, I was so proud of him, he beat Clarisse who is one of the best fighters ever known to camp, he was going to be an amazing fighter someday, better than I ever was. To answer Charlie's question I quickly nodded my head. I looked up as Andrew started to sheath his sword and without thinking I blurted out:

"Is it alright if I could fight you?" Everyone's head swiveled to look at me in astonishment, especially Charlie, but I was also shocked at that, I guess I wanted to take on his strength myself(though of course I wouldn't hurt him, I wouldn't even give him a bruise). After a minute he seemed to shake himself out of his shock and smiled at me, nodding.

"Sure." He answered. I ignored Charlie's gaze and stepped forward to meet him. He took back out his sword and I reached down to grab riptide out of my pocket but stopped, I couldn't take the risk of anyone possibly recognizing it so, unfortunately, I was going to have to use my other one. A millisecond after I had stopped, I moved my hand to my waist and unsheathed my back up sword. I got into a fighting stance as did Andrew.

The room was dead silent as we circled each other. It seemed like everyone was waiting for someone to take the first swing, we both seemed more on the defensive side. After a couple seconds, I realized Andrew probably wouldn't swing at me but I didn't want to hurt him so I swung my sword towards his feet to trip him. But at the last second he jumped and was about to land on my sword but I pulled it back and swung at his side before he could. He blocked it though, like I knew he would, and swung at my waist. I quickly blocked it and started to parry with him. He met each swing and blocked them as if he knew exactly what moves I was going to do and vice versa for me. Father and son fighting(though only Charlie that); an even fighting match. We fought for about ten minutes, swinging back and forth. Sometimes he would get the upper hand and sometimes I would but it was never much. Finally I decided that was enough and swung my sword at his. But instead of trying to hit it out of the way, I used the disarming technique and Andrews sword clattered to the floor, leaving him undefended with my sword to his chest. The room was dead silent as they took in everything that had just happened. Andrew looked up at my face and his eyes widened incredibly large for some reason. I grinned at him and removed my sword from him chest.

"Excellent job Andrew, I feel you are destined to be a fantastic swordsman when you get older, one of the best." I complimented as he stared at my face in shock still, "Are you alright?" I asked, crinkling my eyes in worry, my smile changing to a worried frown. He seemed to shake himself out of his reverie but still stared at me with wide eyes.

"Y-yea, I'm fine," He answered but I wasn't convinced he was, "I-I should go." He stated quickly before picking up his sword and practically running out of the arena, leaving me staring after him in confusion.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Clarisse curiously and she shook her head in confusion, leaving me even more confused. After a couple minutes I started to feel uncomfortable under the stares and cleared my throat uncomfortably, "Well," I said loudly, putting my sword away, "I think I'll go as well." I answered before walking quickly out of the arena, Charlie right behind me. For the next couple of hours we looped around and did all the courses over and over again until the conch shell signaling dinner went off. We ate quickly and when we were done we headed to the campfire with everyone else at camp.

Orion's P.O.V.**(A/N: A different change than usual, you can thank one of the anonymous reviewers for this idea.)**

We all gathered together into our groups at the campfire, waiting for the story on my little brother Percy's third quest. I've heard soo much about him and I can't guarantee that he is the greatest and nicest demi-god known to us; and I've not even learned half of the things he's done! I sat next to Theseus and talked to him till a boy, whose name I think was Nico, called for everyone's attention.

"Hey, I'm the person who's gonna tell Percy's first quest." He stated seriously before continuing on, "So this year is a quest to save two people: Artemis and Annabeth." Whispers grew at that, "Grover had gone undercover to a school in search for half-bloods again and this time he found two siblings, Bianca" The kid winced quickly at that before continuing as if nothing happened, "And I. While on this mission, we were attacked by a manticore, but luckily we were saved by the Hunters of Artemis." The hunters cheered at that even if a boy had said it.

"Suddenly Annabeth fell off a cliff in an attempt to kill the manticore." Everyone, including Theseus and I, gasped in shock, horror, and confusion, looking over at her. See, we've barely been here for two days and we already like her, she just has this nice aura about her. "But as we learned later, she somehow survived and had been captured by Luke." Everyone groaned at that and a certain soldier that was sitting next to me and is a good friend of mine, shifted nervously.

"Bianca," He flinched quickly again but less than before, "Joined the Hunters and they, along with Percy, Thalia, and I, went to camp. Soon after arriving at camp, we learned that Artemis has been captured, too." Everyone gasped again and my head snapped to look at Artemis, the love of my life, in horror and shock, she had been kidnapped and I wasn't there to help her. She gave me a stern and loving look as if she knew exactly what I was thinking and I blushed before turning back to listen to the story, "A quest was issued and a group was made to go on the quest for Artemis." Everyone cheered at that, even I did but what can I say, the happiness was extremely contagious.

"However, Percy was not part of that quest." Everyone -hunter, camper, and soldier alike- gasped in complete and utter astonishment, Annabeth had been kidnapped and didn't even sent him on the quest. _Poor Percy, who knows how he felt, the love of his life had disappeared and he didn't even get to go save her, _I thought before realizing something, _wait, if Percy didn't get to go on the quest then why is this known as his quest? _I was shaken out of my thoughts as Nico continued.

"Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and Zoë Nightshade -Artemis's lieutenant- went on the quest to rescue Artemis. But Percy, being the kelp head he is," Nico stated, smirking slightly as everyone laughed, Charlie the most for some reason. But I blew it off, it was probably nothing. "Secretly followed and soon joined the quest as the fifth member." The whole campfire crowd jumped to our feet and cheered at that, _wow, this story is really getting to us, _I thought to myself as I sat down again, "They travel to various places such as the Hoover Dam," I heard the immortal campers chuckle at that and again, for some reason, Charlie and Athlon did too, "And the junkyard of the gods." Now all the immortal campers, including Nico, Charlie, and Percy, flinched at that.

"In the junkyard, Percy was visited by goddess of beauty and love, Aphrodite," All the children of Aphrodite in the hunters, soldiers, and campers cheered in respect to their mother, "Who told Percy that she was quite interested in Percy and Annabeth's relationship and was going to make it even more interesting." I could see most people here biting back a groan, knowing what that was like, or glance at Annabeth who was blushing. Charlie thumped Athlon on the back who was looking down at the ground as if he was embarrassed.

"In the junkyard, Bianca died when an automaton was activated." He flinched at that as did the rest of the immortal campers and Athlon. Nico cleared his throat before continuing on, "They learned that Atlas," Everyone booed loudly at that while chuckling, even Theseus and I did, "Had escaped holding up the sky," I saw Artemis, Annabeth, and Athlon-for some strange reason- flinch at that and rub their shoulders, "At Mount Tamalpais, replacing himself with Annabeth," _Oh, so that is why Annabeth flinched, _I figured out to myself, _but why did Artemis and Athlon? _I wondered before shaking the thought off and going back to the story, "And then eventually Artemis," I snapped my head to look at Artemis is shock but she just gave me a reassuring smile that luckily no one else noticed, "And is intent on stopping the heroes from success." I snorted at that, aren't all bad guys?

"They defeat him," Everyone cheered loudly at that, the more weird kids jumped up and down at that*cough*Aphrodite kids*cough* or fake cried and were hugging each other like they just won something*cough*Hermeskids*cough*, "But unfortunately, Zoë died in the process." Everything was dead quiet as everyone paid their respects to her, "At the winter solstice, Thalia," Everyone looked at her, "Replaced Zoë as Artemis' lieutenant at a meeting with the gods in which they decided whether they would kill Percy and his friends, choosing to not." Everyone gave a sigh of relief at that.

"Thalia had escaped the prophecy, leaving Perseus alone in it." I saw Thalia look down guiltily at that while Athlon, again for some strange reason, flinched and Charlie patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, whispering something to him that probably only Athlon could hear, "The gods, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia then celebrated the victory of defeating Atlas and everything else the heroes accomplished." Everyone grinned at that; it was a nice break from all the action, "But as soon as they returned, Percy told me about Bianca's death." He flinched at that and looked down at the ground as he continued.

"I blamed Percy," He flinched at that and everyone glanced at him in pity and sympathy, he probably hated himself for that still, "I-I accused him of…failing to protect her like he had promised." He flinched again at that before continuing, "A crack in the ground appeared and the dead came out," Everyone gaped at that and I did too before blushing as I remembered that Nico was a son of Hades and probably did that out of anger, "I had thought at the time that Percy was now trying to kill me as well." I half expected him to slap himself on the forehead and call himself an idiot from the bitterness and anger(at himself) that was in his voice but he didn't.

"I told them to leave and they were banished to the Underworld. Then I…ran away," I expected him to groan at that but he didn't, "And Percy realized that Hades was my father. That," Nico stated loudly, "Was the end of Percy's third quest." It was quiet for a couple seconds before everyone jumped up and burst into cheers. Soon, it all quieted down and everyone started to head to their cabin for a well-deserved good night's sleep.

Theseus and I wandered camp for a while discussing how amazing our little brother, Percy, was and talking about how impressed and proud we were of him to have his as our brother. After about ten minutes, Theseus and I decided to head to bed, leaving only a few campers, hunters, and soldiers roaming the camp.

**Welp, there's that chapter, it was more of a filler chapter but don't worry, this chapter had a few important things in it(you'll see what I mean later on). I'm surprised at how long this was, I expected it to be around 5,000 maybe 6,000 but definitely not 8,000; it may even be longer than last chapter! Well, I hope you love this chapter and I'll update again on Sunday, don't worry, the next chapter is on the battle that was announced a couple chapters ago, it has been three days(in the story of course). Please review!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas dias amigos! ¿Cómo fue su semana? Mina fue genial- nah, I'm just kidding, I don't speak Spanish(but I am taking it online)! All I said pretty much was: 'Good Morning friends! How was your week? Mine was great!' Yea I felt in the mood to randomly sprout out Spanish…Anyway! I hope your week was as great as mine if not more.:) Here is the usual anonymous reviews thing, if one of these are your reviews please read my answer. To the anonymous reviewer named 'someone':**

Thanks, I'm glad you like it.:) He's not going to for a long time(I'm guessing) but don't worry, he will trust some people enough to reveal himself sooner than then. Thanks again, it means a lot to me.:) Haha, I've been hearing that a lot on this story! Well, here is the next chapter just as you wanted, hope you like it!:)

**This was another's review:**

:FINALLY its sunday! I had to wait all week to read another chapter of your  
>story!<p>

**My response:**

Haha, that really means a lot to me that you were waiting all week just to read my story.:) Here's the next chapter to make your wait better. Enjoy!:)

**Another review:**

:i need a percabeth scene update update.

**My response:**

Lucky for you this chapter has a scene though not like the one at the beach.

**To "Wheeeeeeeee":**

I like the name by the way, it sounds like you're really happy.:) I'm glad you loved that part, I loved writing it and it was one of my favorite parts too.:) Here is the next chapter; I hope you love it just as much as I do.:)

**To "magikdemiTitan":**

Thanks, I'm glad you like it.:) Yea, I've been told she's OOC and I'll try to fix that.:) I feel like because of his fatal flaw he'd never hate them but he would feel bad and betrayed but I don't think he would be mean to them because like Luke, he still trusted him enough to give him the knife in Last Olympian even though he tried to kill Percy a lot and tried to ruin his life. Yea, I love Annabeth and her whole character so I don't want to make her OOC and have her be a complete brat to everyone. Hmmm…how to answer that…Well I'll say you're right but it has nothing to do with Athena actually though a lot have mentioned her. With Athena, I feel she wouldn't force Annabeth to break up with him because if she's happy then that's good enough for Athena but I do see your point. Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!:)

**To "MyNameIsWren":**

Sorry about that, I'll try to find and fix my mistake more.:) I'm happy you love it. Thanks, glad to know that there aren't much mistakes with spelling, dialogue, or the use of paragraphs. I hope you had a great week and here is the next chapter, Enjoy!:)

**Your review:**

:Thanks for replying and using my idea of the amphitheater story thing. As  
>always brilliantly written and amazing chapter. I actually have this story's<br>URL bookmarked and even though I know you will update every Sunday, I check it  
>every day to see if you updated. Which reminds me, I am pretty sure all the<br>readers who like this story will agree with me whe I say this, but could you  
>by any chance update more than once a week, like a snack somewhere at the<br>middle of the week to sort of ease the readers' hunger.

But ultimately its your decision so...Yeah

Anyways can't wait for the next update. See ya.

**My response:**

You're welcome, I'm happy to reply and I loved your idea. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.:) Really? Gosh, I'm blushing! Thanks so much for that, it means a lot to me that you'd bookmark and my story and check for an update every day even if you know I won't be updating. Yea, I've gotten a lot of requests to update more and I would love to. But that's the thing I _would_ love to but I_ can't._ I already feel really rushed one updating once a week and I'm starting to get hit by writers block on this story, adding more on to the pile will get me even more stressed and then everything would fall apart. So no matter how much I would loved to update more, I can't. Wait! You know what, how about this: Every Wednesday I'll put up the first P.O.V. of the next chapter as a kind of a sneak peek, I always have at least part of the chapter done by then. I'll talk more about it in a second. Well, here's the next chapter that I'm sorry you had to wait so long for, I hope you like it!:)

**To "Tom Riddle":**

Sadly they won't get together till the end of the story but there will be a lot of Percabeth scenes. I'm so sorry but a lot has to happen till then. I hope you love this chapter though, it's my favorite I've written so far.:)

**To "lol":**

Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**To "mara":**

Trust me, I will definitely get Percy and Annabeth together but it won't happen till the end of the story sadly. Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it!:)

**To "Era Nightshade":**

Yea, it was just a sneak peek of the 15th chapter, this is the full 15th chapter. I hope you like it!:)

**To "daughterofanawesomegodgoddess":**

Here's the full chapter 15, I hope you like it. Thanks, I'm so glad you love my story, it means a lot to me.:)

**To "Tom Riddle" again:**

Sadly Percy doesn't reveal himself to Annabeth, that won't happen for a long time. But here's the rest of the chapter, hope you like it!:)

**To "mara" again:**

Thanks, I'm happy you like it.:) Yea, I was trying to surprise everyone with it since I don't think it's really ever actually happened before in a Chaos story except for a few times. I may, I don't have everything thought out yet. Thanks for the idea though, if I use it I'll give you the credit.:)

**To "Someone":**

Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Sadly, Percy won't reveal himself for a long time but actually there is a reveal of his identity in this chapter.:) Thanks, that means a lot to me. Really? Thanks for that comment, it makes my dream of becoming an author even more realistic.:) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**To "person":**

Aw, thank you so much, that really means a lot to me.:) I definitely will keep writing. Aw, I'm happy you look forward to it each Sunday. Glad you like the preview idea, everybody seems to like it.:) Gosh, I've said thanks a lot in this but here's another one, I was trying to find out how to put him in the story and came up with that so I'm glad you liked it and thought it worked out great.:) Thanks, here's the next chapter, enjoy!:)

**Oh, yea. I got a review from someone saying that during the telling of the quest, I had Orion refer to Athlon as Percy and I wanted to tell everyone that that was a complete and utter mistake on my part, I guess I forgot for a second that Percy went by Athlon and typed Percy instead and didn't catch it so I apologize for that and I'll try to not make it happen again.:) Oh, also like I was saying to a random reviewers review, they asked me if I could update more but I can't really do that so I decided to do something different as you saw on Wednesday:**

**Every Wednesday I'll put up the next chapter's first P.O.V. because I always have that part done so expect a sneak peek from me on every Wednesday!:)**

**Welp, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!:)  
>Disclaimer: Same as always, only own the things I made up myself!<strong>

Chapter 15  
>Andrew's P.O.V.<strong>(AN: Did you expect this? I was trying to figure out who's P.O.V. I should start with and he popped into my head.:))**

I sighed and groaned as I sat up in bed, stretching and blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the clock and saw it was about 6:30 in the morning; way to early before breakfast. But I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I got dressed and decided to head down to the beach. There was barely anyone up right now; people usually sleep in till a couple minutes before breakfast so I had about an hour of quiet.

When I reached the beach I walked up to the surf and sat down, the waves just barely touching me. I ran my hand through the wave that came onto land and smiled as a familiar strength filled me. Mom said I am a lot like dad: I have his look, sense of humor, fighting skills, power over water, same fatal flaw, same personality, style, and a whole bunch of other things. One of the only things I had inherited from mom was her intelligence, nothing else.

I remember being a little kid and hearing about how amazing demi-gods parents were. Since dad made his wish they started to pay more attention to their children and when he disappeared they got rid of the law that kept them from their kids and now are practically a real parent. They'd say what their dad got them for Christmas, where their dad had taken them to, what their dad had given them, what their dad had done; each day they'd tell me something new and I was left out.

For my safety, mom told me to tell no one who my dad was because it was dangerous; dad was so famous and had so many enemies that I could get seriously hurt if they found out. So I kept it a secret and just told them about my mom; how smart, talented, and amazing she was. But no matter how much I tried, I could never push down the desire; the need I had. I wanted to have a father; I wanted to _know _my father. I had heard so many things about him, I've heard all about his quests, life, personality, how amazing he was, how loyal; I've heard so much about him but I want to-I _need to _know for myself.

Every year I search for my father, I want to find him, I don't know him but I want to. I want to call someone dad, I want to be able to brag about how amazing my dad was, to go on father/son trips with someone; I wanted a dad, without one my life wasn't complete. Mom's amazing but she's not dad and never can be no matter how much she tries. I've lived without a dad for 400 years, ever since I was born, I don't think I can go another year without him. I sighed as I looked out at the ocean, lost in thought. _I wonder where he is; Nico and Hades say he hasn't died yet so he's somewhere out there, _I thought. I wish he'd come Earth for just one second so I could see him, so I could meet him if only for a second.

I felt hope rise up in me, a type of hope I've felt a lot these past couple of days. I hoped that dad was in the army, from what everyone tells me about him it seems like the kind of thing he'd do; spend his whole life saving the world so everyone could be happy and peaceful. I wonder if he even knew about me, I know mom never told him about it –then again she didn't even know she _would _be having a child- but I can't explain the feeling; I feel like he knows about me. The last time I had felt this feeling popped into my head. It had been yesterday in the arena when I was fighting Athlon.

For some strange reason I feel a weird connection to him, one that I can't exactly explain. When I was fighting him it felt like I knew all his moves, like they were the exact moves I'd do, like I knew what he was thinking. But something happened in that fight that has never happened before. When he beat ne, I looked up into his face and-and I saw an exact replica of _my_ face under his hood. He had the same jet black hair, sea-green eyes, smile, skin color, dimples; he was like a clone of my. Maybe Athlon's hood was like a mirror but I wasn't so sure. The thought I was trying to hide came to mind.

There was something different in the reflection, something I didn't have. Right in the midst of the jet black hair was one single area of gray hair; the same one my mom had…and the same one my mom told me that dad had. But if it wasn't my reflection then could it be him? Could Athlon be my dad? Could he be the famous Percy Jackson? That was something I was determined to find out. I was shaken out of my thoughts as the conch shell went off, signaling breakfast. I stood up and headed to the pavilion, deciding that I was going to watch Athlon more carefully now.

Athlon's P.O.V.

I sighed tiredly as I ate another bite of my pancake. I had barely gotten any sleep last night; my mind was completely jumbled with thoughts of the war, my old friends, Annabeth, and Andrew. It was really annoying keeping my identity from them. I felt so guilty like I was betraying them. Just from the way they are telling the stories each night and how they are reacting I can tell they miss me and regret what they did all those years ago. For all I know, they could've been searching for me for years to no avail; I left no trace behind except for my deserted campsite and the things at camp that I didn't take.

"Athlon, ar' ya ok?" Dustin asked, looking up from his plate. Dustin had decided to sit next to me, thinking that I needed more company.

"Yea I'm fine." I answered quietly, shoving another bite of my food into my mouth, ignoring the concerned looks I was getting from everyone at the table. After a couple more seconds of them staring I couldn't take it anymore, all breakfast they had been staring at me because I was being quieter than usual. I pushed my plate away and stood up from my seat, their eyes following me as I did.

"I'm going to go on a walk." I stated randomly. Katosh stood as if to say she'd join me but I stopped her, "Alone." I said kindly before quickly leaving the pavilion. I walked through camp, looking at all the places I passed, and memories sprung up in my mind of each particular place. After about five minutes of walking, I stopped as I stepped onto sand. I looked up to see the beach in front of me; I must have unconsciously walked here. I sighed and continued walked, stopping when I reached the ending point of the dry sand. I looked around to see if anyone was around and when I saw no one was I walked into the tide. I sighed as I felt the power and strength fill me just as always. I continued walking until just my head was above the water. I looked around and, seeing the coast was clear, pulled myself under water.

I swam through the ocean, smiling at all the plant life and watching all the sea creatures when I saw them but stayed clear of them, I didn't want them to recognize me or feel my power, they may tell someone it's me. After about an hour or two of swimming around the ocean I decided I should head back before anyone got suspicious. I speed-swam towards the shore and made it there in 20 seconds, despite it taking me 2 hours to get where I had been. I hid behind a random rock and peeked around it to see the beach full of people so I decided to head to the dock so they wouldn't see me. I dove back underwater and after about a second I made it to the dock.

I snuck around to the left side of it where no one could see me and climbed out onto land, perfectly dry as if I had only been sitting on the edge of the ocean for the past two hours. I walked off the beach and was heading to the arena when suddenly the couch shell went off. _Lunch already? I must have been in the ocean longer than I thought, _I figured to myself before heading to the pavilion. When I saw down at the table with my food, I ignored everyone's confused and curious looks as I dug into my food. About a minute into lunch I paused in eating as I saw Andrew stood next to me.

"Hey." He greeted, "Is it alright if I sit with you?" He questioned and everyone, including I, nodded. He smiled at them before sitting down next to me, setting his food and drink down. He had a fruit salad in a small bowl with a ham and cheese sub sandwich, and as a drink he had…blue coke? Everyone else seemed to realize his choice of drink as well but instead of smiling happily and proudly like me they started at him in confusion(though Charlie was hiding his amused and happy smiled behind his hand). Andrew, sensing their looks, stopped eating and looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"No offense but what's with the blue drink?" Zachariah asked and Andrew grinned.

"My mom told me that my dad loved to each blue food and drink blue drinks and I guess that just passed down to me." He explained and Charlie and I's smiled grew at that.

"Who's your dad?" Olivia questioned. Andrew looked around to see if anyone was listening and when he saw no one was he answered.

"The same guy we hear about each night at the campfire." Orion and Theseus started choking on their drink at that. After about a minute they calmed themselves down and looked up at Andrew.

"Wait, Percy Jackson is your _father_?" Theseus asked quietly so no one else would here, figuring out it was a secret. Andrew nodded.

"I can see it; you have the son of Poseidon looks." Orion realized and everyone looked back and forth between Andrew, Theseus, and Orion and nodded in acceptance.

"Who's your mom?" Theseus asked and Katosh rolled her eyes.

"It's obviously Annabeth Chase, haven't you noticed how motherly she acts towards him?" She questioned and Theseus blushed in embarrassment, looking down at his food.

"Wow." Orion said, sitting back, "So technically you're my nephew?" Andrew shrugged.

"I guess so." Andrew figured and Theseus and Orion grinned and high-fived each other than him.

"Yes, I've always wanted to have a nephew!" Both of them exclaimed, sitting back down in their seats and continue to eat their food.

"But seriously what's the story with the blue food?" Dustin asked and Andrew grinned.

"Apparently my dad's first step-father Gabe." I immediately gritted my teeth at that name and scowled, "Had an argument with my grandma," I flinched slightly at that and it seemed only Charlie saw it. He sent me a sympathetic glance, "About how impossible it was to have blue food so she proved him wrong by making a lot of things blue and I guess it just stuck with him and I got it as well." He answered before picking up his drink and drinking from it. Suddenly Zachariah patted me on the back.

"Well, I guess you're not as weird as I thought you were Athlon." He stated and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia questioned.

"Don't you notice his drink?" He asked and inside I froze as they all looked down to see that I had blue coke in my cup.

"Wow, what a coincidence." Andrew said in surprise though there was something underlying the surprise but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Oh yea, you've always had a strange obsession with blue food and drink, just like your obsession with the ocean." Katosh remembered and everyone who knew that nodded. I shared a panicked look with Charlie, scared they may figure everything out.

"How did you get stuck on your obsession on blue stuff Athlon?" Theseus wondered and I internally froze even more. I opened my mouth, trying to come up with an excuse or lie when suddenly an explosion came from half-blood hill. Everyone jumped into action, grabbed their weapons, and bolted towards the hill.

"The one time you're probably happy for a fight to start." Charlie said quietly to me so no one would hear and I grinned, nodding as an answer. When we reached the hill we saw there were monsters everywhere. They were standing completely still as if waiting for us to arrive. Right as we stopped a couple feet from them, two people stepped out of their front lines and I froze in anger, disbelief, and shock.

"Charlie, I'm not sure I'm happy about this fight now." I said when I recovered. Charlie looked at me in confusion before following my line of sight. He froze. There standing in front of everyone was Gaea and Jacob. _He joined Kronos' and Gaea's side? _I thought but wasn't really surprised; _I wonder what else happened while I was gone. _Gaea smiled sinisterly at us.

"Hello my dear family, how are you all?" She asked kindly yet you knew it was completely fake, "I see many old and new faces in this crowd. Our family is growing even more each year." She cheerfully exclaimed, looking over at the Olympians who had just appeared. She then looked over at us, "And look, some new alliances of yours! Where are you all from? Who is the leader of your group? Are you like the hunters of Artemis? Are you the group of some god or goddess like them?" She wondered politely but you could hear the underlying evil and suspiciousness in her voice.

"No daughter, they are mine." Everyone's head snapped over to see Lord Chaos standing by Thalia's pine tree. Gaea looked shocked.

"Father? You have aligned yourself with my grandchildren?" She questioned. Chaos nodded calmly.

"They have ruled Earth for millennia's and have done an amazing job, especially since Poseidon took over." Chaos explained, gesturing to dad. Gaea looked really confused.

"But what about my children's and my reign?" She wondered and Chaos sighed.

"Both your reigns were troubled and horrible, people lived in fear of you. In the god's reign, people are striving, developing, getting stronger and smarter every day. The gods deserve to rule more than you do." Lord Chaos finished and I smirked, it was true.

"So you have joined forces with them? Are you going to kill me?" She demanded and Chaos shook his head.

"I am not involved, I only sent my soldiers to help." He explained.

"So you could change your mind and help my side?" She asked hopefully and Chaos shook his head.

"I have made up my mind to help the god's and I am not going to change my mind. Besides, half of this group are children of the gods." Gaea glared at us at those words.

"So you recruit mostly demigods?" Gaea demanded but Chaos shook his head.

"My army is a lot bigger than this. I have 21 sectors; this is only 2 of them also including my commander, second in command, and lieutenant of the whole army. I recruit all over the universe, not just Earth." Chaos started and Gaea nodded stiffly.

"Where is the rest of your army?" Gaea questioned suspiciously as if she thought they would pop out of nowhere and ambush them.

"They are all around the universe helping other planets and galaxies." Chaos explained.

"Who is your best fighter?" She asked curiously and Chaos smiled.

"Athlon?" He said and I walked towards him, knowing he wanted me to walk towards him. When I reached him I turned to face Gaea and Jacob.

"Ah," Gaea started, "So you are the famous Athlon that defeated Atlas, yes?" Gaea tried and I nodded, "You must be exceptionally trained and skilled to beat him." She figured and Lord Chaos smiled.

"He's beaten worse." He answered and I blushed, embarrassed at what he said.

"It seems you have an honorable, modest, respectable, and loyal commander," She guessed, probably sensing my embarrassments, having ignored what Lord Chaos had said regarding me beating Atlas, "I wonder what the rest of your army is like." She pretty much asked herself before shrugging, "No matter, it's not like that will be important in the battle." She decided and Lord Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Battle?" He wondered and Gaea grinned.

"Why of course father, you didn't think we came here to chat, did you?" She teased and Lord Chaos sighed heavily.

"I had hoped that." He admitted before stepping back, "Very well then, would you like to have a one-on-one fight first before the battle begin?" Chaos wondered and Gaea raised an eyebrow.

"You and I? I thought you weren't getting involved." Gaea remembered and Lord Chaos shook his head.

"Not you and I, I meant one person from both sides fighting." Chaos explained and Gaea nodded in understanding.

"Of course father." She agreed before searching her crowd. Her eyes stopped on Jacob and she grinned, "I chose Jacob." She decided and I tensed.

"Alright." Chaos accepted, "Now who would like to fi-" He started to ask our side but someone interrupted him. My eyes widened as I saw Charlie start to speak.

"I will." He answered, stepping out of the line. It seems Chaos was shocked too but not as much as I, I guess he kind of guessed Charlie would do this.

"Are you sure Charlie?" Chaos questioned and Charlie nodded, face filled with power, anger, determination, and hatred. I knew I had to speak up at this.

"Charlie I don't think-" I started to protest but Charlie interrupted me as well.

"I _choose_ to go against him." Charlie repeated stubbornly. I stared him down and after about a minute I sighed in defeat, realizing that nothing I said would change his mind.

"Alright then, go ahead." I sighed and he smiled lightly at me before walking towards Jacob.

"Glad to know so many people want to fight me, I am the best fight in the universe." Jacob said cockily and I rolled my eyes. Charlie glared harder at him and I raised an eyebrow, this was definitely not the happy, optimistic, funny, and calm Charlie I have known for centuries, what was going on? I then remembered that Charlie knew my identity and knew my whole life so he probably hated Jacob almost as much as me, of course he'd want to beat him. I grinned, happy that Jacob would be getting some of his own medicine. A couple seconds later Charlie reached Jacob and unsheathed his sword as did Jacob.

"Your ego should be cut down a size. You are nothing, worthless, and pathetic." Charlie growled and I could even see Katosh's shock on her usually expressionless face at how he was acting. Jacob laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"You know nothing about me soldier." He chuckled and Charlie glared harder, clenching his sword tighter.

"I know a lot of things about you Jacob Dursley." Charlie stated and Jacob stopped laughing, staring at Charlie in shock before grinning.

"Ah, so you have heard of me!" He exclaimed, "Well I should have expected it, considering how famous I am." He arrogantly said and Charlie glared harder at him.

"Oh that's not the reason I know of you. I know of you because I know what you did to Percy Jackson," Whispers spread at my name, "You ruined his life, sabotaged his friendships, tricked his family, and so much more all because of your own arrogance. You deserve to rot in Tartarus for the rest of your short and pointless life." Charlie spat.

"Please, Percy Jackson was no big deal compared to me, he was nothing, he didn't deserve to be known as the greatest hero of all time." Jacob explained and that's when Charlie snapped. He swung his sword and Jacob just barely dodged it.

"Perseus Jackson _is _the great hero of all time and you are not even an _inch _of how amazing he is. You are weak, pathetic, stupid, arrogant, and horrible." Charlie snapped and Jacob's eyes narrowed at that. He started to attack Charlie then with his sword. Charlie met each of his swings and delivered some of his own which cut dead into Jacob causing golden ichor to spill all over the ground. Even though he was immortal, Jacob seemed to weaken at his loss of blood and after another five minutes of injuries, he collapsed to the ground, unable to get up. Just as Charlie was about to deliver the last strict Gaea spoke up.

"Enough!" She yelled and Charlie stopped, his head snapping up to look at her, "It is a fight, not a battle to the death." Charlie scowled but sheathed his sword and walked back towards us. Gaea walked over to Jacob and helped him up, glaring fiercely at Charlie but Charlie glared back just as harshly. After about a minute of glaring, Gaea broke eyes contact and looked to Lord Chaos, "We will schedule this fight for another day." Chaos nodded in acceptance of that and a second later all of Gaea's and Kronos' side disappeared, leaving only us on the hill, staring at Charlie in astonishment and some fear. But Charlie ignored the stares, scowled, and climbed back up the hill. I sighed before turning to Lord Chaos.

"Lord Chaos-" I started and he sighed go to him. I have to go check on sector 15 anyway." I smiled thanks at him before turning around and racing up the hill after Charlie, ignoring the stares on me. After calming Charlie down we went on with the day as of nothing happened; we went swimming, rock-climbing, did archery, sword fought, did arts and crafts –regular classes were added back-, and he even tried to learn some Greek. By the time we did all that the conch shell sounded, signaling dinner. We sat down in our usual spots and ate our food, ignoring the few looks that we still got from some people because of the fight between Charlie and Jacob.

I was actually touched that I had such a loyal friend that he would go against his whole nature just to disrespect and punish the one person who ultimately ruined my life. At that thought, I caught Charlie's eye and smiled gratefully at him. He smiled kindly and sheepishly back before looking back down at his food and continuing to eat. When dinner was done, as always everyone stood up from their table and headed to the amphitheater for the story on the fourth quest of Percy Jackson.

Andrew's P.O.V.

As everyone got comfortable in the amphitheater I sighed, walked up onto the stage, and sat on the stool. After a couple minutes everyone quieted down and I started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Andrew and I'm here to tell you about Percy's fourth quest," I explained and everyone cheered, excited for the story, "After Percy and Rachel, our very own Oracle," People cheered at that and Rachel blushed, "Was attacked by empousai cheerleaders at his new school," People laughed, picturing empousai as cheerleaders but shuddered as well, "He returned to Camp Half-Blood and learned about the Labyrinth." Tension grew at that and I saw that Athlon had frowned as if he and some bad memories with it, "He also meets the camp's new sword master, Quintus." Athlon smiled kindly at that and his head shifted over to the amphitheater where our immortal guard hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary was laying. _Wonder why he did that, _I thought.

"During a battle drill with giant scorpions at the camp, Annabeth and Percy accidentally found an entrance into the Labyrinth. Percy soon learned that Luke had used this entrance before and planned to try and lead his army through the Labyrinth straight into the heart of Camp Half-Blood." Everyone gasped at that and Athlon stiffened, "Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were sent in the labyrinth to find Daedalus so that Luke wouldn't get Ariadne's string which he would use to guide him through the labyrinth." The tension grew at that, "Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson encountered Kampe," Everyone stiffened at that but Athlon seemed more tense than anybody else that didn't go there, "And freed her prisoner, Briares the Hundred-Handed One, who was too scared to help them." Everyone sighed at that and shook their head but all the people who knew Briares smiled, especially Tyson, and Charlie and Athlon did too.

"They also ran into Hera and had a battle on the farm of Greyon." A lot of demi-gods tensed at that, remembering the story with Hercules while Athlon actually shuddered, "The group was reunited with Nico di Angelo," Everyone cheered at that while Nico almost blushed. Athlon cheered to and smiled warmly at Nico in a way that seemed way to happy and friendly for him to never have met him, "Who was convinced to put the death of Bianca," Nico smiled sadly at that as did Charlie and Athlon, "Behind him by the ghost of Bianca. Tyson, Grover, and Nico separated from Percy and Annabeth around that time though." Everyone groaned at that and Athlon looked sadder than everyone else, "Percy and Annabeth ran into Hephaestus, who sent them to Mt. St. Helens. There Percy found telekhines," Everyone gasped at that and I saw Athlon smirk, probably on how everyone was involved in the story, "And was discovered by the telkhines who attack him." Everyone gasped again at that.

"Once Percy found Annabeth, they had a short argument where Percy told Annabeth to flee." All the girly girls sighed at that, probably finding it completely romantic that dad would sacrifice his life for her, "Annabeth kissed Percy," Cat-calls and wolf whistles started here and I saw mom blush crimson and stare down at the ground. Charlie slapped Athlon on the shoulder and seemed to be teasing him as Athlon stared down at the ground, probably in embarrassment, "And then disappeared. Percy drew all his power of the sea in a last attempt to save himself from the telkhines and in the process, the water combined with the lava and Mt. St. Helens erupted." Everyone gasped in awe at that and Athlon seemed to sink more into his seat as Charlie seemed tease him.

"The explosion pushed him out of the volcano, completely draining his energy and causing him to black out." All the people in the amphitheater gasped in horror at that, "When Percy awoke he found himself in the mythical island of Ogygia which is inhabited by Calypso." Everyone gasped at that and shot mom sympathetic looks but mom just remain emotionless though as her son I could feel her sadness, "After about two weeks there," People groaned loudly at that and Athlon seemed to sink even more down into his seat, "Percy left the island on a raft and sailed to Camp Half-Blood." All the campers, soldiers, and nature creatures cheered at the name, "When he got back to camp, he interrupted his own shroud-burning." Everyone chuckled at that and saying of "Only Percy" went around at that. Athlon sunk even more in his seat at those comments.

"After Percy explained that he had been "lost" for two weeks," Again people groaned for him not telling Chiron and Annabeth where he had been. Athlon was practically in a ball now, "Annabeth and Percy searched out the help they needed to maneuver through the labyrinth from a mortal girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Everyone cheered at her name and she blushed even more than before, "Who was able to see through the Mist." People sighed in appreciation at how helpful the mist was, "They find her and she helps the group, consisting of Grover, Tyson, Annabeth, and Percy, through the Labyrinth. Grover finally found Pan," Every single person jumped up and cheered at that, "But unfortunately the god of the wild was dying and wanted Grover to tell the other satyrs that they must save the natural world themselves." Grover smiled sadly at that.

"His spirit passes into all present, Grover in particular, when he dies." Everyone went silent as they paid their respects to Pan, "They discover that Quintus, the mysterious new sword instructor at Camp Half-Blood, was actually Daedalus," All the people who didn't know the quest yet gasped in shock while others that did grinned, "Kronos found out that Nico di Angelo was a son of Hades and that he could be the child of the great prophecy." Nico stiffened at that, "Luke had already reached Daedalus and attained Ariadne's string." Everyone groaned at that and all the immortal campers frowned as did Athlon and Charlie, "Luke used the magical instrument and sent out Kronos' army to take Camp Half-Blood via the Labyrinth." Yet again, gasped came at this part as they always do, it's hard for people to imagine camp being infiltrated.

"While fighting a losing battle, the entire camp was either injured or killed." Everyone flinched at that, "Luckily Daedalus and Briares came out of the Labyrinth and help fight the battle to destroy Kampe." People cheered loudly at that, "Grover rescued Camp Half-Blood," More cheering and Grover blushing, "by causing a Panic, a gift passed on from Pan to Grover, to scare away the enemy." More cheering, "After the battle, Daedalus sacrificed himself to close the Labyrinth which was tied to his life." It was silent as everyone paid their respects to Daedalus, "The council of the Cloven Elders voted to see if Grover was worthy to keep his searchers license and they decide that he could keep it." What was that sound? Ah yes, more cheering and another blushing Grover.

"Everyone said bye and Annabeth told Percy that she would be going to a private school in San Francisco and would keep an eye on Mount Tam. That is the end of the Fourth quest of Percy Jackson." I finished and, like always, everyone jumped up and cheered loudly. I smiled before standing up and walking off the stage to go to mom.

Narrator's(my) P.O.V. **(A/N: This whole idea belongs to trangnha by the way, they came up with it with the whole letter idea:))**

After the story, all immortal camp counselors, commanders and lieutenants of the army, Chiron, Grover, Rachel, and Andrew met in the war room around the ping pong table to discuss what we are going to do now.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you could make it to the meeting," Chiron started politely and everyone said hi though for some reason Katosh was staring intently at the left corner of the room, "Now, we are here to talk about-" Chiron continued but was interrupted by Katosh.

"Wait." She ordered getting up and pointing her bow loaded with an arrow to the corner she had been looking at, "Katosh, what are you-" Charlie started to ask but Katosh ignored him and released her arrow. A second later it hit something and the thing exploded, little pieces raining down from the sky; the only remains for the camera, the camera that had been spying on them. Katosh walked over to there and started to pick up all the remains, probably checking if anything was still intact. After a couple seconds later she stopped picking things up, reached behind the bookcase, stood up, threw the pieces away, and sat down while turning a letter over in her hands.

"What's that Katosh?" Olivia wondered.

"I don't know- wait, it says something on the back." She looked closer at it and read, "To everyone, from-" She immediately stopped reading and her eyes widened.

"What is it Katosh?" Chiron asked kindly, worried. Katosh looked and said:

"It says to everyone from," She paused, "From Percy Jackson." The room was completely silent at that. _A letter from me? _Percy thought, not remembering ever writing a letter. Suddenly, the memory of him writing that popped into his head. When he was packing up he had felt bad for not saying good-bye so he wrote a letter and put it on the ping pong table. _I guess they never found it, _Percy thought sadly. Percy remembered what he had written in that letter and paled. _Since they had found it they're probably going to read it now, _he realized to himself and almost groaned out loud. About 10 seconds after Katosh read that, Thalia angrily jumped up and grabbed the letter, glaring at her.

"You better not be joking." She growled, her eyes lighting up as if by electricity. She glared down at the paper and froze, her glare immediately disappearing, "Yea," She whispered, "That's kelp-for-brains handwriting alright." Thalia realized. She took a deep breath and opened the letter, studying it intently, "It's a little faded and worn, I'd guess its centuries old, probably from," She paused and cleared her throat, "Probably when kelp head was last here." She looked up then, "So, we going to read it guys?" Everyone seemed to shake themselves out of their shocked stupor and nodded, staring intently at the letter in Thalia's hands. Charlie caught Percy eyes and his look practically demanded why Percy didn't tell him about the letter. Percy mouthed that he had forgot about it. Charlie nodded before looking back at the letter and they both hoped their conversation had gone unnoticed. "So here is what it says." She started before reading the letter:

"_Hey guys,_

_It's me, kelp-for-brains here. I don't know exactly when you are all reading this letter but I hope it was soon after I had finished writing this. For me right now it is January 15, 2012 and I have just decided that I am," _Thalia's voice faltered before she continued, gaining a face of complete concentration and determination, _"That I am going to leave camp half-blood but I think I owe you guys a good-bye first before I leave. Camp was my home, I loved it here; the training stations, the fun, the games, the food, the pranks, and everything else that happened. I always looked forward to summer because I'd be coming here. Even this past summer has been fun despite the…complications," _Thalia stopped for a second, smiling sadly.

"Only fishboy would do this." She joked and all of the immortal camp counselors nodded in agreement. Thalia cleared her throat before continuing.

"_But I don't really want to get into all the sadness because then writing this letter will get even harder. I actually wrote this letter for what I said it would be: A good-bye. Each paragraph is a paragraph for one person only(one paragraph for both Stolls since they're sort of a package deal)" _Connor and Travis chuckled at that. Thalia looked up from the letter.

"Do you want me to read it all aloud?" She asked and after a couple seconds everyone nodded. Thalia continued reading.

"_First is to Chiron. Chiron, you are like a second father to me. You were always there for me through thick and thin and always gave me the information I needed whether I wanted to hear it or not. You were there to teach me how to fight, defend, and protect myself and my friends and family. You always watched out for my well-being and I will always be grateful for you to wish to become immortal and teach us how to fight. I will always remember everything you have taught me and even though I'm leaving I want you to know that you still are like a second father to me and I don't think any less of you now than before,"_ Percy looked at Chiron out of the corner of his eye to see tears streaming down his face and a sad but happy smile on his face.

"_Second paragraph is to Grover. G-man, you were my first best friend I've ever had. You were there for me through everything; learning that I was a demi-god, all my quests, every relationship crisis, every problem; you were there for me and I will always think of you as my first true friend, my first brother in everything but blood. I hope everything's going good for you, I hope you and Juniper are happy together, get married, and have kids. Lastly to you Grover I have to say one thing: I don't blame you for believing Jacob. I understand that you probably still believe he is a better," _Thalia's face hardened at this and she glared, _"A better hero then me," _Her glared intensified before softening as she continued, "_But I want you to know that I don't hate or blame you, you'll always be my first true friend to me." _She finished. Everyone looked over at Grover to see him blubbering like the satyr he is. Thalia cleared her throat again before continuing reading.

"_Third is to Nico. Deathbreath," _Nico chuckled at that as did everyone else, _"I want you to know that you are awesome, you truly are the little brother I never had. Every since I first saw you when you were ten and still playing mythomagic," _Everyone chuckled at that and Nico actually blushed a little, _"I knew that I had to protect you. I tried my best and I hope you know that. But there will always be one thing I regret: Not saving Bianca,_" The room went silent at that, _"I want you know that I tried my hardest to save her but I guess it was her choice to live or die and no matter how much I tried to protect her I ultimately couldn't keep her alive. Even through the years you tried to kill me I still tried to protect you and get you back onto the right path. My mom loved you just as much as I did, she thought of you as her son and you truly were her son in everything but blood just as you were my brother in everything but blood. Finally, like I said to Grover and Chiron and you might not believe me when I say this but, I don't blame you for believing Jacob over me, you are still my little brother, I don't think any less of you now then when I first saw you and everything in between."_ Everyone looked over at Nico and saw he had a stoic expression on his face that was pretty much ruined when a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek. Everyone looked back at Thalia, waiting for her to continue, when they saw that she was just staring at one spot on the paper. Everyone wonder why when Percy remembered that she was the next paragraph. After a couple seconds she finally began.

"_Fourth is of course to Pinecone face," _Thalia chuckled at that, _"No matter what happens I will always call you that as you will always call me Kelp head. Thalia, we may not have been that close when we first met but we soon grew closer and closer as time went on and you became my big sister,"_ Thalia chuckled at that, _"You're hot headed, ill-tempered, stubborn, rude, strong, frightening, and so many other things but I wouldn't like you any other way. You are different, unique. From the first second I saw you I knew you were a person that was a natural-born leader, someone who is very protective of her family and friends. Even though we fought a lot I still think of you as a sister. Even right now I still think that about you. I want you to know that I didn't steal your stuff, you may not believe me but I want you to know that." _she chucked.

"Stupid kelp head." She said but you knew she was happy by the tears that were starting to fall down her face.

"_Next is to the Stolls. Wow, where to start? Well how about this. You guys are the most reckless, idiotic, funny, original, brilliant, and amazing twins I've ever met." _Connor and Travis grinned at that, high-fiving, _"You're the best pranksters this camps ever had and everyone knows it(though not everyone will admit it). You always seemed to make me happy and bring my mood up no matter what was wrong. You helped me through the tough spots in my life and always seemed to make me laugh. I will definitely miss you guys and you're bright personality and I hope you guys have the amazing life that you definitely deserve." _Thalia finished and they grinned widely.

"_Next is to Katie." _Katie looked up at that, staring intently at the paper, _"You are amazing Gardner. You're smart, funny, talented, brilliant, scary, ill-tempered, and -like I said before- amazing. You were there for me in the more private parts of my life. You helped me through the sad and hard times and showed me that there was always beauty and happiness in every situation no matter how bad. You are an absolutely amazing fighter and I think everyone, especially the Stoll's, will agree with me when I say that you are plain terrifying when made," _Everyone chuckled and Travis and Connor nodded vigorously causing Katie to raise an eyebrow, _"You are such an amazing friend and I hope your 'wish' comes true," _Katie blushed tomato red at that and everyone wondered why except Percy because he knew why, _"I don't think any less of you now than ever before, you are still the amazing daughter of Demeter that I first met years ago." _Thalia finished. Everyone looked at Katie to see that she was silently crying. Travis reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, comforting her. She smiled gratefully at him before snuggling more into him which made Travis look ecstatic.

_Now to Clarisse. Well let me start with saying that you are probably the bravest, strongest, and scariest girl I've ever met." _Clarisse grinned at that, _"We weren't close at all during the start, you wanted to kill me and I wanted to fight you but I slowly came to respect you. Most people see you as a heartless person but I don't. I think they don't really know the real you, I think they only see the daughter of Ares side of you and don't realize the other side of you; the kind, smart, and brilliant side," _Clarisse raised her eyebrows at that, _"I saw it in the way you comforted Silena after Beckendorf died, in the way you took care of Chris after you found him, in the way you cared for your siblings, and many other ways. But I think the first time I saw that side of you was the year after my first summer at camp," _Clarisse actually smiled kindly and sadly causing everyone to raise their eyebrows in curiosity, _"And that all started because I was bored in class and looked out the window to see you fighting off a pack of gigantic bird." _Clarisse laughed while everyone raised their eyebrows up even more in surprise and Percy grinned, _"I saw the you who wanted to prove yourself, the you who wanted to make your father proud, the sensitive and scared you that most people didn't get to see or even know about. I think that's when my respect for you really started." _Clarisse smiled sadly at that,_ "I hope you go far in life Clarisse and have the happy one you deserve." _Thalia ended. Clarisse just smiled sadly and happily before gesturing for Thalia to continue reading.

"_Rachel Elizabeth Dare. First of all I really, really, really apologize for almost killing you when we first met," _Everyone gasped at that while Rachel grinned, _"I was stuck on nerves at the Hoover Dam and when I heard you blow your nose behind me it sound like a skeleton so that is why I jumped around and slashed riptide through you, I realize now that I never said sorry so…sorry." _Everyone laughed at that.

"Only Kelp-for-brains would forget to apologize for that or even do it in the first place." Thalia teased and Percy looked down at the table, blushing tomato red in embarrassment.

"_You are an amazing girl and are a great friend. I'm glad I met you, you were kind of my anchor to mortal life, you showed me that my life wasn't just about demi-god life, it was about the mortal life too. You put normalcy into my life and kind of kept me from going crazy and I'll always thank you for that. I hope you have an amazing life Rachel as an Oracle and give some great prophecies. I'll definitely miss you and your personality when I leave." _Thalia finished ad everyone looked at Rachel to see her smiling sadly and crying.

"_Now it's Michael's turn." _Thalia started and Michael looked surprised, he wasn't that close to Percy and didn't expect himself to be part of this letter, _"I may not know you much but I felt like I had to put you in this letter. In the war your bravery, skills, and strength amazed me. Your selflessness to destroy the b ridge which almost killed you in the process, your worry and love for your siblings, and everything else. I wish I had gotten to know you more but I guess I didn't have the time and didn't realize how little time I had left at camp. I hope you have a great life and find the one you love."_ Thalia finished and Michael smiled, flattered that that was what the great Percy Jackson thought about him.

_This is the last paragraph now and it's for the one last person. Annabeth." _Annabeth's head shot up at that, her expression full of disbelief and astonishment, you could see that she didn't expect to be part of this letter. Everyone waited for Thalia to start reading again but she didn't, she just stared at the paper in shock.

"Thalia aren't you going to read?" Chiron wondered and Thalia's head snapped up to look at him.

"Oh sorry, it's just…this paragraphs extremely long, longer than any of the others." She explained and Annabeth looked even more shocked at that. Thalia cleared her throat before continuing to read.

"_I think you know me enough in these five years to know that I'm not going to hate you or be mad at you." _Annabeth looked even more shocked but you could see that she did expect that, _"One event, no matter how big, can destroy fight years of friendship. Annabeth, we have been through everything together; quests, trials, near-death experiences, losses, sadness, misery, loneliness, and so many other things that if I put in this paragraph would make it dozens of pages long." _Annabeth chuckled sadly at that, _"You've been my best friend through everything. You've always been at my side on every quest –not including titan's curse but that's just because you were part of it. You know me in a different way than everyone else. But we used to not be that close. I remember when we first met we had fought so much and practically loathed each other just because of our parents rivalry. We'd fight so much and argue, saying insults, curses, and who remembers what else," _Annabeth smiled sadly at that, _"But on the first quest we slowly got closer and closer; Grover, you, and I became best friends, inseparable. I always have respected you Annabeth, even when we argued I did. Then slowly my friendship towards you grew into something even more, something I never thought it would." _Annabeth smiled at that.

"Wow, he loved you that early? Wouldn't have thought he would've realized it considering how clueless he was." Thalia stated before continuing to read.

"_But I tried to hide it and just stay friends. I finally started to really realize it after you and Artemis had been kidnapped. I wasn't even a part of the quest but I was determined to find you and so I left to go find you and I did. Then Aphrodite started to take an interest in our relationship and everything went chaotic," _Annabeth laughed quietly in agreement at that, _"She brought up all the times I felt strong feelings for you; at Circe's Island, with the Siren's, on my third quest, when Thalia had become a hunter since I had thought Artemis would've ask you," _Annabeth raised her eyebrows at that, not expecting that he had thought that.

"Wow, he keeps surprising us." Nico stated and everyone nodded.

"_And every other event. Then at Mt. St. Helen's when you had kissed me I slowly started to actually acknowledge my feelings for you. Then Calypso had happened." _Annabeth frowned at that, _"That had thrown my mind into Chaos that I could barley think about love and with the war on my mind I couldn't sort anything else. Then Rachel came in and that just added to everything(no offense to you of course Rachel if you're reading this). But I want you to know that I do love you Annabeth. When I turned down becoming a god it was because I didn't want to leave you, I couldn't bare the pain."_ Annabeth's eyes filled up with tears at that, _"I don't know why I'm going to tell you this Annabeth, it won't help anything but I feel like I have to, to show you how much I did love you," _Annabeth sat up straighter in her chair, staring intently at the letter, _"You know how I had to bathe in the river Styx?" _Annabeth flinched at that, _"Well, Nico had told me that for me to stay alive I would have to focus on one part of my life, one part that would keep me mortal; my whole lifeline. I remember belly-flopping into that river and feeling like I was slowly burning. It was an agonizing pain that I couldn't deal with. I remember feeling as if I was sinking to the bottom of the river, as if every strength, thought, and feeling of mine was leaving me. Right as I was about to give up and die," _Annabeth flinched at that, _"I suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was your voice. I remember picturing as if I was submerging out of the water of the canoe lake and you were there on the docks, trying to help me up. I grabbed your hand and the next thing I knew I was crawling out of the river Styx invincible. So in other words Annabeth; you are my mortal point, you are my lifeline, you are the reason I am alive and even now, after you broke up with me, you still are and I don't regret it at all." _Everyone froze at that and stared at the letter in complete and utter silence. No one could believe that but Annabeth couldn't the most she was silently sobbing at what he had revealed.

"That Kelp head." Thalia said in astonishment, "That's what he saw, why didn't he ever tell you?" She exclaimed. Suddenly Nico jumped up, realization on his face.

"I understand now!" He exclaimed then continued at everyone confused looks, "After he had climbed out he had asked me where Annabeth had been! I've always wondered why he asked that and now I know, it all makes sense now!" Nico practically yelled. After about five minutes of silence Thalia decided to continue.

"_Even though you cheated on me Annabeth," _Annabeth flinched at that and all the commanders and lieutenants of the army –minus Charlie and Percy of course- stared at her in shock. They could see how much she loves him so why did she cheat on him and break up with him? _"I admit that I still love you just as much as ever and probably always will." _Annabeth's eyes widened incredibly large at that and Percy looked half-ready to start banging his head again the table, he had never thought he'd be sitting here listening to the letter with them, _"I want you to know that I don't regret a single moment of our friendship or relationship, you were amazing and I only regret that I wasn't enough for you," _Annabeth started to practically go a little hysterical at that, crying into her hands and shaking her head in complete disagreement to everyone's confusion and curiosity.

"No Percy it wasn't that it, wasn't that at all." She whispered shakily and Percy stared at her, wondering what it had been then.

"_I should go know, but I want you to know that I will always remember you no matter what Annabeth and I'll always love you. Good-bye Wise Girl." _Annabeth then started to cry harder at that and Katie tried to comfort her.

"_Well, I guess I should go now. But just in case you are reading this right after I wrote it, I'll be waiting on half-blood hill till midnight, if you show up then I'll know you'll want me to stay but if you don't then, good-bye everyone." _Thalia silently folded back up the letter and gingerly laid it on the ping pong table, her face covered in tears.

"I-I think that's enough for tonight." Chiron stated, "We'll reschedule this meeting for tomorrow after breakfast. You are all dismissed, goodnight." Chiron said distantly. Everyone quickly left to go to their thoughts**(A/N: And that's the end of trangnha's idea;))**. Andrew though decided to do something else. While everyone else went off to bed with the letter still on their minds, he followed Athlon who had decided to head down to the beach, he was going to have a talk with him now**(A/N: I was going to stop here but then I remembered I told some people that there would be a certain thing in this chapter so I decided to continue)**.

Andrew's P.O.V.

I followed Athlon as he walked out of the big house and headed towards the beach. I had been keeping a close eye on him all day and I was determined to get to the bottom of everything, determined to find out all the answers to the questions I had. After a couple minutes he started to walk into the forest and soon walked into a little clearing, sitting down under a tree and leaning his head on it, staring up at the sky. Five minutes later I decided to make myself known, I couldn't hold in the questions anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. Athlon's head snapped towards me. I stepped out of the shade of the tree I was by and he tensed. I stopped a couple feet across from him and smiled. After a couple seconds he seemed to realize that I had asked him a question and relaxed.

"Just about the letter." He answered. I nodded.

"Yea, that letter was an interesting thing." I agreed, walking over and sitting down next to him, leaning against the tree.

"So, were you following me?" He questioned and I smiled.

"You seemed troubled so I decided to come see if you were alright. Are you?" I asked and he sighed deeply.

"Yea, I'm fine." He lied and I smirked.

"I'd believe you but that sigh you gave told me a different story." I countered and he looked over at me, probably studying my expression from under his hood. I smiled at him before looking up at the sky. I was trying to figure out a way to tell him all my suspicions when I was hit by an idea, "I remember when I was a little kid and mom would always take me out to watch the sunset and search the constellations. She'd tell me stories of dates her and dad had had while watch the sunset and times they stargazed. She told me a lot about the constellation Zoe and how it came to be all because of dad's third quest." I started and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him smile as he seemed to look directly at Zoe's constellation.

"You know, I never got to meet my dad. He disappeared a century before I was born. All my life I've heard story of him. The quests he's went on, the things he done, the way he acted, his personality, but that's just the thing. Their _stories. _Things other people know about him." I sat up at this, getting agitated, "All my life I've wanted to actually meet him, to see if he really was like everyone described him. Other kids would brag about how amazing their dads were and how lucky they were to have them. I only had mom, the closest I have to a father is Chiron and Grandpa Poseidon." I exclaimed, I could see what I was saying was starting to effect him.

"But wouldn't you hate him?" He questioned quietly, "He never came to check up on you, I mean sure he didn't know you existed, but he could've come back and seen you. Don't you hate him for not being there for you?" Athlon asked and I stared at him in astonishment and disbelief.

"Hades no!" I exclaimed, "I don't hate him, I could never hate him! It's not his fault Jacob ruined his life! It's not his fault that his friends betrayed him! It's not his fault that his girlfriend cheated on him! It's not even his fault that he doesn't' know about me! None of this is his fault! It's not like he asked for that stuff, they just…happened!" I exclaimed getting really worked up. After a couple minutes of silence I decided to risk it and go for the fourth and final base no matter what was coming at me, "You know," I started quietly, "I can't help but think that made it was _my_ fault that he wasn't here. Maybe he did come back and see me. Maybe he was disappointed in the way I was, didn't want me as a son. I feel like it's my fault more than anything that he's gone, even if I didn't have a hand in his disappearance, I still feel like it is." I finished, actually saying the thoughts that had been on my mind for centuries. Athlon's head whipped around to stare at me in shock.

"Hades no Andrew! It's not your fault at all!" He exclaimed sitting up and turning his face towards me more, "He left because of Jacob, because of his friends betraying him; you had no hand in his disappearance at all! He didn't even know about you till now!" He practically yelled, and I secretly smirked as I realized that this was it, he had to slip up at least once, "You are amazing Andrew, completely and utterly amazing. I don't hate you; I don't even regret you being born! I love you! You are everything I'd want in a son. I-" He started to continue but stopped when he saw my triumphant smirk. He froze when he realized just what he said.

"I-I mean Percy, not me because it's-it's not like I'm Percy! Psh! As if, I mean I'm Athlon, not Percy! I-" He stopped seeing my knowing expression and groaned, putting his face in his hands, "How long have you known?" He asked and I laughed.

"I started to have my suspicions yesterday during the fight. It seemed like I knew exactly what moves you were going to make, as if I knew what you were thinking. Then when you beat me, I somehow saw your face." I explained and he looked up at me, probably in confusion.

"Wouldn't you think it was just your reflection bouncing back or something?" He asked and I smiled.

"That's what I thought at first but then I realized there was something different in the reflection." I stated, leaving the explanation hanging.

"What?" He wondered and I grinned.

"Right on the top of your head was an area of gray hair that I didn't have. One that was exactly like my mom's and looked exactly like how mom said dad's looked." I finished and he nodded. He sighed after a couple seconds and started to speak, pulling down his hood to reveal his face which was almost an exact replica of mine despite the area of gray hair that helped with my suspicions.

"So, you don't hate me?" He asked quietly and I smiled. I knew words wouldn't express exactly what I wanted to get out so I leaned forward and hugged him as tightly as I could. He froze, seeming shocked by my forwardness, but a couple seconds later he unfroze and wrapped his arms tightly around me, hugging me to his chest. I smiled happily as, for the first time ever in my life, I was finally meeting my father and he was just as happy to see me as I was to see him.

**YES! FINALLY I AM FINISHED! This chapter was more. Than. 11,000. words. Do you know what that means? It means that it took a long, long, lllllooooonnnnnnngggggggg time to write it. I was so stressed on this chapter because I wanted to fit everything in and it turned out to be WWWAAAAYYYY longer than I thought it would be but now I'm FINISHED! Sorry, really excited here, longest chapter ever out of any of my stories so…Anyway! What did you think of this chapter? Did you expect Charlie to be the one fighting Jacob? If you didn't then don't worry, I didn't either. I was originally going to write Percy fighting him but then I got an idea and decided to use Charlie and I love it even more. What about the letter? Was it emotional enough? Did it capture what you think Percy thought about each of the characters? What about that whole father/son bonding thing? I got emotional just WRITING IT! I was wondering how the reveal would happen because I knew I wanted Percy to slip and accidentally reveal it but I didn't know exactly how to do it until I got the idea that Andrew could just admit how he felt about Percy and say what he really thought towards his father instead of just asking him a bunch of questions. I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did! Personally it's my favorite chapter out of every single one and will most likely stay that way, I'm so extremely proud of it, it turned out better than I thought it would. Well I should go; I'll put up the preview of the next chapter on Wednesday and the full one on Sunday as always! Hope you have a great week!:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ugggghhh! Finally, it's Sunday! This week took so long, it was annoying. And it took longer than usual because tomorrow is my B-day and I was counting down the days, so of course the week went really slow.:( Well here's the usual anonymous review answers thingy. To "Morthunt12":**

Thanks I'm glad you like my story and I will.:)

**Your response:**

:I can't wait until Sunday! Plz update sooner

**My answer:**

I'm flattered that you love my story so much. Sorry I couldn't update earlier but here's the 16th chapter, hope you like it.:)

**To "PerSonOfAwesomeness"(Your message reply thing wasn't allowing me to answer):**

Love the name.:) Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Awww, thanks I'm glad you think my stories clear. Yea, I don't want to abandon stories, I'd rather finish them.:) Thanks again, I'm glad you liked it. Well, that won't happen for a while, I sadly don't know when. Percy and Annabeth probably won't be together for a while(like till the end of the story). I update every Sunday and put up a preview on every Wednesday. You'll hear about some in this chapter. It's ok, I love answering questions and thanks, I'm completely and utterly flattered that you love my story so much.:) Aw, thanks for saying that you think it's original and awesome. Oh no, you didn't waste my time at all, I loved your review, it actually made my day.:) Well here's the next update, hope you like it.:)

**To "Anonymous":**

Wow, that was A LOT of capitals.:) Well, sadly there wasn't another preview but here's the 16th chapter. Aw, thanks, that really means a lot to me.:) The letter idea totally goes to Trangha, she came up with it, I only wrote it. Please don't cry, see you lasted the week and now the next chapter is here. Hope you like it!:)

**To "mara":**

Haha, yea, I loved to write that part of that chapter too.:) Thanks, that means a lot to me that you love my story so much.:) It's ok, I understand, it happens.:) I'm excited for it too, I'm still trying to figure it all out.:) You're welcome, it was a great idea.:)

**To "mara" again:**

Haha, yup it will.:) Who knows! Maybe Percy will, maybe he won't.:) Maybe if he doesn't the guilt will slowly eat at him or maybe he'll just understand.:)

**To "Son of Hades":**

Awww, I'm glad you love my story as much as Tyson craves peanut butter. I will and thanks you for the luck.:)

**To "Allie":**

Thanks, I'm happy you like it so far.:) Who know but it probably won't be for a while.:)

**To "YOU ARE THE BEST":**

Awww, well thanks, that comment really made my day.:) Yea, that fun was really fun to write for me.:) Awww, well thanks, I'm happy you love my story so much and thanks for the compliment.:)

**To "person":**

Aww, well thanks that really means a lot to me and made my day, I'm ecstatic that you love my story so much.:) I will keep writing. Aww, thanks for that, your comments make my day too.:) You can thanks Chaoslover1 for asking me to do the previews.:) Thanks, I always struggled on the idea of how to so it's good to know that you liked them.:) Thanks and here's the next chapter for you, enjoy!:)

**To "Someone":**

Thanks, I'm happy you love it.:) You can thank Chaoslover1 for asking me to get that idea.:) Yea, I loved to write that chapter. Aw, thanks that really means a lot to me.:)

**To "lol":**

Thanks, there are family bonding things in this chapter.:) Yea, I love them too. Thanks, I'm glad thanks you love it.:)

**To "Kat":**

Thanks, there is more Percabeth in this chapter, hope you like it.:)

**To "Everlasting Snow Princess":**

Yea, that happened a lot. Glad you liked it. Yup and trust me, there will be a lot of father/son bonding.:) Who knows, but it won't be soon. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.:)

**To "Anne":**

Thanks glad you liked it. Sorry to make you cry but I'm glad you thought it was so emotional. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!:)

**To "Someone" again:**

Hi again.:) Thanks, I' glad you like that too. Honestly, I have no clue, I'm still trying to figure everything else, I'm just going with my update goal by writing chapter by chapter. I'm thinking about writing a sequel about all the different couple but mostly centered around Percy, Annabeth, and Andrew.:)

**Welp, that's all the anonymous reviews. Ok, I have a confession to make, I almost didn't finish this chapter. I had some ideas; I just couldn't sit down and write! Like literally, half-way through this week I only had a little bit written after the preview and by a little I mean like two or three paragraphs! But I finished it! Well, sorry to rant, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything.<strong>

Chapter 16  
>Annabeth's P.O.V.<p>

I yawned, sat up, and stretched, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I looked over towards the bed where Andrew slept but, to my surprise, it was empty and made as if no one had slept in it last night. I froze before jumping up. _Come to think of it I didn't see Andrew come to bed last night, _I thought before running out of mom's cabin. There was barely anybody up as usual but I couldn't find him anywhere. _He's got to be around here somewhere, _I thought, close to tears, _I can't lose him too! He's all I have left of Percy, I can't lose my son, he's my whole life. _After thirty minutes of searching I finally caught sight of him on the beach talking to someone.

As I got closer, I froze as I realized who it was; it was Athlon. The memory of our talk and kiss rose up in my head and I almost groaned. For some reason, I had feelings for him, feelings I haven't felt for centuries. And then with the kiss. I felt the same feelings and fire I had always felt kissing Percy but so much more powerful and fantastic after 500 years of no kisses. But the thing that scared me the most was that I wanted to kiss him again, I craved for it. To feel his arms around me again, to feel his lips on mine, I wanted to get to know him more, to see the real him; that scared me most of all. But I covered up my feelings and continued to walk towards them.

"Andrew, there you are!" I exclaimed. They stopped laughing and looked up at me. My breath caught as I saw Andrew's eyes sparkle with a happiness and fullness I have never seen before in them. My eyes filled with tears as I realized that he looked exactly like Percy. I pushed back my tears so he wouldn't see them but kept my smile on my face, "I've been looking all over for you!" I exclaimed as he and Athlon stood up. I hugged Andrew quickly then pulled back with a stern motherly face, "Did you even go to bed last night?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. Andrew smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck which made him look even more like Percy.

"I may have come out here to talk to Athlon after the meeting and we may have sort of fallen asleep." He admitted and I sighed, shaking my head.

"You're so much like-" I stopped abruptly at that before clearing my throat and changing the subject, "I expect you to be changed and clean in time for breakfast." I stated. He sighed but nodded obediently, "Good. Goodbye Andrew. Athlon." I stated, glancing shortly at him to see him swiftly nod. I gave them one last smile before heading back to my cabin to get out of my pj's I realized I was still in.

Andrew's P.O.V.

As mom walked away I heard dad sighed quietly and looked over at him, an eyebrow raised, "What's with the sigh? And why's mom being so distant to you?" I questioned and he sighed again, slumping back down onto the sand. I sighed and followed his lead.

"I may have sort of…kissed her when she told me she still loved me and had you." He admitted and I stared at him, eyes wide, in shock.

"Dad, you didn't." I said in disbelief and shock. He just looked out at the ocean, "When did this happen?" I questioned.

"The night you came." He told me and my eyes widened even more.

"Two days ago? Why did you kiss her?" I asked and he sighed, rubbing his neck.

"I don't know I just- I thought all these years that she had hated me, that she had never loved me. Then I found out in one night that she did love me and still does _and _that I've had a son for the past four hundred years!" He exclaimed, reaching under his hood and grabbing his hair in frustration. His voice quieted down a little after a couple seconds and he let go of his hair, "I guess I was just so shock, and she was so close, and…" He trailed off, seeing my expression before grinning, "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about your parents kissing." He guessed and I shrugged.

"It's a little weird and awkward but I'm ok with it." I answered, staring out at the ocean. I sighed realizing the time, "I think I have to go and get ready now before mom gets mad." Dad chuckled at that.

"Yea, Annabeth's not someone you want to have angry at you." Dad stated and I could tell he was speaking from experience. I really didn't want to leave, I wanted to talk to him more, get to know him a lot more. I have never met dad before and now that I meet him I have the chance to really get to know him and I don't want to miss it. But I said bye and hugged him tightly. I promised I'd eat with him for breakfast before running back to grandmother's cabin to get dressed before breakfast starts. After about five minutes I was ready and headed out the door right as the conch shell blew. As I made it to the pavilion I grabbed my food quickly and sacrificed it to grandma and grandpa. I saw mom motioning at me to go over to her and I did. When I reached her she patted the seat next to her invitingly.

"Sit down Andrew." She suggested and I sighed.

"Actually mom, I kind of promised someone I'd sit with them." I admitted and she looked at me in curiosity.

"Who?" She asked and I pointed towards dad.

"Athlon." She seemed to freeze at his name.

"Oh. Well ok, but I expect you to behave." She reprimanded after recovering and I nodded in obedience. I leant down and kissed mom on the cheek before walking off to go join dad at his table.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

As I watched Andrew walk off I couldn't shake the feeling that something more important was happening, something grander than I thought. As he sat down and started to talk to Athlon I had a strange feeling that he was keeping something from me, something that would change my life, turn it upside down. It hurt that he wouldn't tell me exactly what was going on and why he's suddenly starting to hang out with Athlon more but it's not like he's the only one keeping a secret. I'm keeping a secret from him, a very important one that has changed my life since I first heard of it. But it's for his safety that he doesn't know. It's for both of their safety's and no matter how bad I want to tell him, it's better that I don't because if I do then everything could be ruined.

Athlon's P.O.V.

The bench shook as Andrew sat down next to me. I looked up and smiled at him and he smiled brightly back.

"Sorry it took so long, mom wanted to talk to me." He explained quietly and I nodded in understanding.

"What did she say?" I quietly whispered.

"She told me to sit down but I told her I was coming to sit by you." He told me and I sighed.

"Andrew. I love that you want to spend time with me and I want to spend time with you," He smiled brightly at that as he took a bite if his food, "But should you really be ditching your mother to spend time with me, I don't want to come between you to." He just laughed at that, drawing some looks from people at our table and the tables around us.

"Don't worry, you're not. I'm not excluding her." Andrew said when everyone's attention had left us though Charlie still sent up curious glances. I gave him one saying that I would explain later. Andrew and I joked around with each other and the rest of the group at the table throughout the rest of breakfast before dumping our food and plates and heading to the Big House for the rescheduled meeting. But right as we got out of the pavilion we were stopped by Chiron.

"Yes Chiron?" I asked politely.

"The gods have ordered that our meeting be held with them in their throne room." He explained and we nodded as he left to go tell the rest of the people that were in the meeting last night. I saw everyone getting ready to teleport and I looked over at Andrew.

"Need help?" I asked and he smiled thankfully at me. I held my arm out and he grabbed it a second before I teleported to the Olympian throne room. When we arrived I looked up to see 13 Olympians there, looking down at us. Something caught my eye and I looked over to see Lord Chaos standing by the fire, talking to Hestia who hadn't gone to sit in her throne yet. We saw a couple seats sitting about five feet in front of us and quickly sat down, waiting for the meeting to start. Dad cleared his throat and spoke.

"We have called you here because Lord Chaos," Dad gestured to him, "Has a plan. Lord Chaos?" He asked, probably wanting him to say his plan.

"It has come to my knowledge that my daughter's and grandson's side has an advantage on us." He explained, standing up from his throne which had appeared next to Hestia's, "The monsters you can kill but their greatest fighters, the titans, are immortal." He explained and I wondered where he was going with this, "I, personally, can't do my request because I cannot interfere. But Athlon," He turned to look at me, "Can." He finished. I raised my hand, "Yes Athlon?" He asked and I stood.

"Lord Chaos, what request are you talking about exactly?" I wondered and he smiled at me.

"I have devised a plan for you and two others to go with you." He told me and I nodded in acceptance, "If you'll come here please Athlon." He commanded and I stood up and walked over to him, "I will be sending you and two others into the enemy's main base. I need you to use the creation powers I gave you to make a thing called a denounciminator. All you have to do to create it is gather your creation powers and say its name. You and your companions will have to go and infiltrate the main base. I need you to get to the center of the building and place the denounciminator in the middle of that room." He took a breath before continuing.

"Activate it as fast and you can and quickly get out so you won't be found and captured. When you are safely out of the building transport back to camp where I will be waiting." He finished instructing, "When you do that I'll tell you want to machine did." He finished and I nodded obediently, "Also Athlon, I know you are going to choose Charlie because he is your second in command but let the third person be a volunteer." He advised me and I nodded though I was confused as to why he said that. I walked back over to my throne and sat down; ignoring the curious looks I was getting from everyone around me. When I had sat down Lord Chaos spoke again.

"Athlon will be choosing one person to go with him; the other will be a volunteer." Chaos explained and all the people who had come with me sat up straighter, hoping it would be them probably, "Athlon?" He questioned, looking at me.

"I choose Charlie." I decided and Charlie grinned at that.

"Now a volunteer?" Chaos continued calmly. Everyone started to raise their hand but someone spoke up before they could.

"I volunteer to join them." My head snapped to my left where the voice had come from and my eyes widened when I realized it had been Andrew who had spoke.

"Do you accept that request Athlon?" Chaos wondered and I met Andrew's eyes.

"Are you sure Andrew?" I whispered worriedly, not wanting him to endanger himself. He nodded.

"I want to help you." He whispered, smiling slightly at me, "Please?" He begged and I sighed tiredly before looking towards Lord Chaos. I was about to answer with my consent when a movement caught my eye. I looked over to see Annabeth staring at Andrew in worry and realized that she probably didn't want him to get hurt as much as I didn't. I looked back at Chaos a second later and spoke.

"He can come." I decided and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Andrew grin triumphantly.

"Well I guess that's all. You will be going on your mission later tonight." Lord Chaos stated, "I guess the meeting is over, you can go back to what you were doing before." Chaos finished before disappearing. Everyone stood up and started to leave as the gods flashed out. I headed out of the throne room a couple seconds after everyone else and walked into an empty hallway. I started to head down the hallway when I was suddenly jerked to the side and pulled into an empty room. I got into a battle stance, expecting an enemy but froze as my eyes met startling gray eyes, the eyes of the daughter of Athena that I still loved after so many centuries. It had been Annabeth who had pulled me into the room.

"Annabeth." I said greetingly, nodding my head respectively, trying to keep the thought of our kiss out of my head.

"Athlon." She said emotionlessly as well, her face not giving away a single sliver of emotion she was feeling.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to me about something." I tried and she nodded swiftly. It was silent for about a minute as I waited for her to answer, "What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked and she sighed. Suddenly her emotionless expression disappeared and I was shocked at how much emotion I saw.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" I asked in worry but she ignored the question and stared at me in desperation. Right as I was about to ask again she started talking again.

"Please protect him." She begged and I realized she was asking me to protect Andrew, "Please don't let him get hurt. Please take care of him with your life." She desperately begged. I reached up and gripped her shoulders reassuringly.

"I promise I will protect him Annabeth." I said honestly and sincerely. She sighed in relief and leaned her head against my chest which, I have to admit, surprised me. I awkwardly gave her a hug and patted her back –I've never been good with girls, sue me! A couple seconds later she pulled away and smiled thankfully at me. I smiled my usual lopsided smile without thinking and her breath caught while her eyes widened. A look of love crossed her face before she took control over it and her face went expressionless again, making me mentally sigh, "Annabeth-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I should go." She said quickly before stepping back and teleporting back to camp before I could stop her. I groaned and face-palmed before sighing and heading out of the room. When I got out of the room and was about to teleport when I decided to not and just walk through Olympus, I haven't been here for centuries and then Annabeth was still renovating it. I may have come here only a couple of days ago but I didn't really take into mind how it looked of even looked at it. As I stepped out of the palace my breath was taken away by the sight. There was temple after temple, house after house, garden after garden everywhere; it was an absolutely stunning and amazing view.

After about a minute I started down the steps and walked through the town, staring at everything I passed. Some people looked at me and stared when I passed and though I was uncomfortable I smiled greetingly at them and they quickly smiled back. After about ten minutes of wandering through the streets I ended up in front of one place that brought back a lot of memories, both good and bad. The Garden of Remembered Heroes. I stared at its gates for a second before walking towards the opened gates. As I walked through the garden I saw statues devoted to hero after hero.

There were sons and daughters of Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon, and so many others. After about five minutes of walk through the garden I came across a sign that just put my memories into overload. 'Heroes of the Second Titan war' is what the sign said. I took a deep breath before walking into the area. I passed by statues saying their names: John Miller, son of Hermes, Kara James, daughter of Hecate, Andrea Solomon, daughter of Aphrodite, Julian Kapree, son of Apollo, Garrett Hansen, son of Ares, and so many more. As I got towards the middle I started to see bigger statues and lots more flowers.

The first statue I saw of a person I knew stopped me short. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. It looked just like her with the long hair bright eyes, happy smile, thin body; it was the perfect copy of her but what do expect from Annabeth, less than her best? I looked to her left and saw a statue of Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. That looked just like him too; his usual grin, smart and calculating eyes, tall body, it gave justice to every memory I had of him. After staring at their statues for a second I got an idea. I closed my eyes, called up my creation powers, thought a single word, and in my hands appeared two groups of flowers.

I place the red roses on Silena's and the sunflowers on Charlie's statue. I stared at the two statues for a couple more seconds before continuing on through the area. I stopped again when I reached a statue of Luke Castellan. I created some sunflowers and lay him on his statue before continuing on. The Second Titan War Heroes soon ended and it went to an area called 'Greatest Heroes of all Time". I was curious on which heroes those were and walked in. I saw statues of Heracles, Theseus, Orion, Perseus, Achilles, Paris, Odysseus, Adonis, Alexander the Great, Xena, Pandora, Castor, and a couple others. Every statue had a plague in front of it, detailing their adventures and life.

It was probably the smallest area of statues but it was still pretty big. I suddenly stopped when I saw the biggest statue in the Garden standing in front of me, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of flowers and cards except for one little area which was like a hallway to a huge plague, probably all filled with the person's adventures and life. _Wow, this person must have been really popular and loved to get all these flowers and things, _I thought casually. It was then that I finally realized who the statue was of and I froze. It was a statue of me. All these flowers and cards were for me. I fell to my knees in shock at that.

"Oh my gods." I whispered in astonishment, barely able to even say that. My eyes traveled over the statue to make sure I wasn't seeing things but it was true, it was me. My eyes swept over all the flowers and cards surrounding my statue to see arrays of colors and pictures. I reached down, picked up the closest letter to me, and read it.

_Dear Mr. Percy Jackson,_

_You probably will never read this letter but I wrote it anyway. My name is Sara Gabriel; I'm six right now and a daughter of Hecate. I just heard about your life and I'm sorry you had to go through all that. You seem like you were a good friend and a nice person to play games with. Mrs. Annabeth told me that you were and were the bestest at capture the flag. Mrs. Thalia said you were very strong and powerful too and that you are the reason she is not a tree anymore. Mr. Grover said that you were very loyal and a good friends and were always there for him no matter what. It sounded like you had a sad but happy life but I hope your life is better wherever you are because you deserve it._

_Your friend, _

_Sara _

I stared at the letter for about another minute before putting it gently down next to the flowers it had been by, standing up, and heading down the aisle. When I made it to the plague I read over it which confirmed that it was about all my quests and life. I sat down on the ground again and stared up at the statue looming above me. _I had hoped that they still cared about me but I never thought it would be this much, _I thought slowly, still very much in shock. I looked back down at the letters around me, searching them quickly. My eyes suddenly stopped as they rested on a certain letter with a special name. I picked that letter up and read it.

_Hey Seaweed Brain,_

_It's Annabeth here. I know, you probably don't want to read a letter from me and you probably will never read this letter but I felt obligated to write one so here it is. I've known you for years Percy, I still remember the first time I saw you. It had been when we were twelve; you have just defeated the minotaur and collapsed onto the Big House porch with Grover. I remember thinking about how cute you looked and how tired. The first comment I had made to you was about how you drooled in your sleep. I still remember, clear as day, every second on every quest I went on with you. You were my best friend and, acouple years into our friendship; you were my first kiss and later my first boyfriend._

_But the one thing I think I remember most of all is your expression the day I broke up with you. You looked so broken, sad, betrayed, hurt, and miserable that my own heart shattered, I had never ever wanted to see you with an expression like that and definitely not me be the reason you had it. I remember watching you as you left the beach and wanting so bad to slap Jacob and push him into the ocean, to chase after you and apologize, make jokes, make a fool of myself, I even wanted to make myself look stupid, just to get you to smile and laugh again so that expression I had seen on your face could be forgotten. But I remembered why I had broken up with you and I stayed right next to Jacob(though I did slap him and push him to the ground)._

_It's been 100 years since that day and I still miss you. I miss your kisses, having you wrap your arms around me, you comforting me in that awkward way of yours, your beautiful laugh, sparkling eyes, your fighting skills, how you seemed to make every bad thing go away when you were near me, I just miss you. I have something to tell you: I had a son this week. His name is Andrew and he is yours. I know, I know, I haven't seen you in 100 years so how could he be yours? He's a child of thought. I guess I missed you so much that I had him. He looks just like you, even as a baby. He has your eyes, tan skin, hair, smile, sense of humor, and so many other things; I know he will grow up and be just as amazing as you. _

_I have promised myself to protect him with my life, he is my whole world, without him I would be lost, just a shell of my old self. I'm already enough of a shell of myself now. I don't think I've genuinely smiled, laughed, or anything happy like that since the day you left. What scares me now is that I'm starting to forget some things: the sound of your voice, the sound of your laugh, your corny jokes, so many things are slipping from my mind, never to be remembered again and I'm scared that you'll soon completely leave my mind. But luckily Andrew is helping me; he's so much like you that he keeps some of those memories in my mind. If I lost him then my memory of both of you will be gone forever and I just can't handle that. _

_I need you Perseus Jackson, I need you now but I can't have you. I don't even deserve you, I never have. You deserved a girl who wouldn't leave you, a girl who won't break your heart, a girl that will give you that cheesy and clique life of you and her being old grandparents swing on the porch swing on your small little house while your grandchildren ran around the yard, laughing and playing around. But sadly you didn't get that life here, I guess the Fates had other plans. I hope you are happy where every you are Seaweed Brain. I should go before I break-down completely, that wouldn't be good. I love you Percy and I hope that, just once, I will see you again even if it will be in death(if I ever stop being immortal or fade that is)._

_Forever yours,_

_Annabeth Chase(a.k.a. Wise Girl)_

I wiped my tears away as I finished the letter and set it back down carefully, right on the flowers it had been laying on. She had written that right after Andrew had been born which was more than 400 years ago; I hope she felt the same way because I certainly feel the same way about her as I always have. I sighed as I realized that it was probably almost lunch and that if I didn't get back to camp now, people would start to worry. I stood up and gave one last look at my memorial before teleporting down to camp, keeping my head down just in case I passed Charlie or Andrew, I wouldn't let them see my face since there were tear trails still on it.

I walked over to the beach and sat down at the surf, staring out into the ocean. Slowly the trace of the tears completely disappeared to seem as if I had never been crying to begin with**(A/N: Well that was an emotional scene, wasn't it? I guess it doesn't help that I was listening to my Adele playlist while writing that though it did help make the scene more emotional)**. About a minute later I heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards them and I recognized them as Andrew's and Charlie's.

"Hey guys." I said quietly.

"There you are Athlon! We've been looking all over for you!" Charlie exclaimed, Andrew and him sitting down on both of my sides.

"Sorry, I got back to camp and decided to swim for a while. I guess I lost track of time." I lied easily and luckily they bought it. Charlie and Andrew snorted.

"Lost track of time alright. You were gone for like three hours, it's almost lunchtime!" Andrew exclaimed and his point was confirmed when the conch shell went, signaling it was lunchtime now. We stood up and arrived at the pavilion five minutes later. When we got our food we sat down and started to eat.

"So Andrew told me that you told him who you are." Charlie whispered to me so no one but Andrew and I could hear I nodded, "Didn't you think to tell me?" He questioned and I smirked, "I was going to tell you later."

"Let me guess: by later you mean right as we were leaving for our mission?" He guessed and I grinned at him, confirming that that was right before digging into my food. Charlie sighed and muttered something about why he ever decided to become friends with me before digging into his food as well. After lunch we went around camp and did a bunch of stations like the rock climbing wall, archery range, canoe racing, sword training, wrestling, arts and crafts, and so much more. By the time we were finished with that we were exhausted, tired, and hungry.

Luckily the conch shell blew, signaling dinner. Andrew, Charlie, and I raced to the pavilion and made it there before the rest of our table did. When we sat down with our food the rest of our table and the camp finally arrived to the pavilion. After a quick dinner, everyone hurried to the amphitheater for the story of the Second Titan War.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

As we settled down in our seats, I with the Athena cabin, Grover walked up onto the stage and sat down on the stool. When everyone quieted down he spoke.

"Hello. I'm Grover and I'm here to tell you about Percy's part in the Second Titan War," He introduced and everyone cheered, even I did, "Our story starts with a plan. In order to try to head off Kronos' approach by sea, Percy and Beckendorf went to blow up his ship, the Princess Andromeda. Unfortunately, Kronos was not caught off guard, and to destroy the ship, Beckendorf sacrificed his life," Everyone was quiet, paying their respects to Beckendorf; "While Percy dove overboard and was knocked out. Percy was soon awakened by Tyson. Percy found out that he was in his father's underwater palace, which was, at the time, under siege by the forces of the Titan Oceanus." Everyone gasped at that.

"Percy wanted to stay and help fight with his father, but Poseidon sent Percy back to Camp Half-Blood." Everyone sighed in relief at that though the children of Poseidon's sigh was in relief and sadness, "At Camp Half Blood everyone found out about the failed mission and Silena," All the immortal camp counselors including I, flinched at that, remembering what had happened to her, "Beckendorf's girlfriend, break down." All the campers sighed in sympathy for her, "At a meeting Percy heard the Great Prophecy for the first time because Poseidon had told him to tell Chiron that it was time." The tension grew at that, "The Ares cabin was furious that they got no respect, so they chose not to fight in the war." Cries of surprise and outrage came and I saw Clarisse sink lower in her seat in guilt, she probably still blamed herself for Silena's death.

"Then Percy mentioned that they have a spy, someone who has been informing the Titans for years which he had found out on the ship, but they put it aside so fighting wouldn't start out. Soon after arriving, Percy had to leave again with Nico to find out how he might stand a chance against Kronos when the time came." The tension grew even more at that, "After visiting Luke's mother and talking with Hestia, Percy descended into the Underworld for the second time. Here, Nico betrayed Percy," Everyone glanced at Nico who flinched and tried to shrink down in his seat in guilt, "For information on his past," Nico flinched again, "But he helps Percy with the original plan and Percy bathed in the River Styx, becoming almost invincible." People who didn't know he had done that while Athlon, for some reason, flinched.

"After fighting a battle, Percy got back from the Underworld, leaving Nico behind to try to convince Hades to help the gods. Percy then called Annabeth to come with the campers -minus the Ares cabin-" Clarisse flinched again, "And prepare for an urban battle. They went to Olympus to prepare and meet Hermes, who was furious with Annabeth because she could have stopped the war by helping Luke before he was possessed for a reason we don't need to get into." I was so thankful he didn't because I don't think I could slink any further into my seat, "Before the battle started, New York City was silenced by a powerful sleeping spell from Morpheus, who was on the opposite side." The Morpheus campers looked down, feeling guilty for what their dad had chosen.

"Despite being joined by the Hunters of Artemis, satyrs, naiads, dryads, other tree nymphs, the Party Ponies, automatons, and the hellhound Mrs. O'Leary; Percy's forces were consistently forced back by sheer numbers." Everyone looked astonished at how big that group was yet was still beaten, "Kronos was not without losses though. As Percy fought Hyperion, into submission and I encased the Titan of the East in a massive maple tree." Grover blushed crimson at the round of applause that started for him, "Annabeth was injured by saving Percy from a sword carried by Ethan that would have hit his Achilles Point." Everyone gasped in astonishment at that and sent awed and concerned glances at me while I just blushed.

"When Percy asked Annabeth, who had a poisoned shoulder," Everyone gasped at that in worry and I blushed even more, "How she knew she said she didn't know." Everyone looked confused at that but forgot about it as the story continued, "He trusted her enough," I smiled sadly at that, he always trusted me so much, "And told her where his Achilles point was." Everyone gasped yet again at that and some girls exclaimed at how adorable that was, making me blush even more, "Percy told me that he had a dream about Kronos questioning Ethan on where Percy's Achilles' spot was but luckily Ethan didn't know." Everyone sighed in relief at that.

"Rachel," Rachel blushed at all the looks she got, "flied from a family vacation to NYC –strangely not falling asleep-," She blushed even more at all the gazes she got, "To tell Percy that he was not the hero of the Great Prophecy," Everyone gasped at that and gave Rachel shocked looks which made her blush even more, "And that it will influence his choice when he turns 16." People looked confused at that but didn't interrupt as Grover continued, "Yet she didn't know anything else. She also informed Percy that the Titans have a monster that only a child of Ares could destroy and they instantly knew that the spy was still informing the Titans," Everyone gasped in astonishment even more at that and all we immortal camp counselors flinched yet again, "Because the Ares cabin was still at camp." Everyone groaned loudly at that and Clarisse sunk even more at that.

"They so learned that the monster was a drakon." Everyone, yet again, gasped in horror at that name, "The Ares cabin comes when it looks like they would lose." Everyone cheered at that but us immortal campers just sunk down in our seats even more, knowing what was going to happen next, ""Clarisse"" Grover did finger quotation marks at this to the confusion of everyone didn't know what happened, "Tries to kill it but she is killed." Everyone looked shocked and stares at Clarisse in confusion, noticing that she was still alive, "Then another girl came on a flying chariot and killed the drakon by herself." Everyone looked shocked but cheered loudly. Clarisse actually blushed.

"They find out that the first Clarisse was Silena," Everyone gasped at that and then it was silent as everyone paid their respects to her, "And the other girl was actually Clarisse." Everyone stared at her in amazement but she just ignored it, too caught up in her memories, "Silena admitted that she was the spy," Everyone gasped at that, probably not expecting that at all, "Because Luke broke his promise that Beckendorf would be fine." Everyone nodded sadly at that, understanding now, "When she had wanted to quit he threatened to expose her." Everyone growled at that, Clarisse the most, "Luckily she died a hero, not a betrayer." Everyone sighed in relief at that and smiled.

"Percy and his friends were driven back and fought in a last stand to protect Mount Olympus from the army Kronos had gathered. Even when Hades arrived with his army, Nico successfully convincing him," Everyone grinned at Nico, "Kronos still managed to break through and enter Olympus."Everyone gasped in astonishment at that, they couldn't believe that he had reached Olympus, "Percy and Kronos battled in the throne room, neither side gaining any advantage. Ethan Nakamura rebelled against Kronos at the last minute when Percy helped him see what Kronos would actually do if he ruled the world. He tried to kill Kronos but his sword went back into his stomach." Everyone gasped at that.

"With his dying breath, he told Percy that minor gods deserved better before falling into a fissure made by Kronos." There was a moment of silence for Ethan, "Luke was shocked back into his non-evil self when Annabeth helped him remember the promise of family he had made to Annabeth years before as he brutally smashed her across the throne room." Everyone gasped yet sighed in relief at that, "The Great Prophecy hinged on Percy's decision to give Luke Annabeth's dagger rather than attempt to kill Luke himself." More astonished gasps here, "Luke injured himself on his Achilles heel," More gasps, "And used all his power in one strike on Kronos, making himself become the hero of the prophecy and ending the war on the dawn of Percy's 16th birthday. Before Luke died, he told Percy to promise to make sure that demigods wouldn't live unclaimed." Confused faces came at that.

"With Poseidon ambushing Typhon at the Hudson River," Everyone, especially the children of Poseidon, cheered at this, "the Olympians managed to send him down to Tartarus." More cheering, "Returning to the throne room, they granted Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and I rewards at the end of our quests. Annabeth became official Architect of Olympus," Everyone cheered at that and I blushed, "I became a Lord of the Wild and member of the Council of Cloven Elders," Grover blushed crimson as everyone cheered, "And Tyson became general of the Cyclops army and was given a new club." Everyone cheered at that and Tyson blushed in embarrassment.

"Last was Percy." Everyone went quiet at that, wondering what Percy got, "Percy was rewarded godhood, the first in centuries," Everyone gasped at that, not expecting it, "But Percy, being the person he is, refused godhood for himself," Everyone gasped in astonishment at that and for some reason Athlon bowed his head as if in embarrassment, "Forced the gods to swear on the River Styx that they would recognize all of their children by the time they turned 13 which Luke had wished and that all minor gods, as well as Lady Hestia and Lord Hades, would be treated with respect." Everyone gasped in awe at that and Athlon ducked his head even more, "At camp, new cabins were built for every god, including Hades and all the minor gods because of Percy's wish." Astonished looks came again, remembering that Percy had turned down godhood to wish it, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare became the new Oracle as well." Everyone cheered and Rachel blushed.

"Lastly Percy and Annabeth started dating," The loudest cheer so far started and I blushed, smiling sadly as memories of our second and third kisses floated about in my head as well as the rest of the memoires that I had about our relationship, "On his birthday. That was the end of the Second Titan war." Everyone cheered and stood up as they've done everytime for the past couple of days. But before they left Grover started again, "Tomorrow," Everyone went silent to hear what had to be said, "Will be the final story on Perseus Jackson, his life after the war." Grover had a sad light in his eyes at that and I knew that I did too as did probably all the rest of the immortal camp counselors. I sighed and stood up, leaving the amphitheater and heading to bed. As I fell asleep, my last thoughts were towards Athlon, Charlie, and Andrew on hoping that they will be alright and safe on the mission and I prayed that Athlon would follow his promise and wouldn't break it no matter what.

**Welp, there's that chapter! I'm so relieved this chapter's over, it took me forever! Luckily Thursdays are weird days for me. Literally. I had about 1,700 words written by Thursday and when Thursday was done, I had almost 7,000 words typed and was like, almost at the end of the chapter! Well, hope you liked this chapter and hope you have a great week.:) Hopefully the rest of today will go by fast because then tomorrow will come sooner and that means it will be my B-day! I'm so excited! Well good-bye everybody, I'll put up the preview of the next chapter on Wednesday!:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Anonymous reviews. To "I luv percy jackson":**

Thank you for the help, I'll try to do that idea later on in the story, like in a couple chapters.:)

**To "Gemma333":**

Thanks, glad you liked it. Sorry for the shortness but here's the rest of the chapter, enjoy!:)

**To "ihatethissomuch u rock":**

Haha, good to know you love my story so much! Yea, I have those days a lot too.:) Well here's the rest of the chapter, enjoy!

**To "Era Nightshade": **

Thanks for the b-day wish.:)

**To "Poseidon262":**

Yea, that's a good idea, some people have had to use anonymous reviews to review to stories. Yea, sorry for the shortness, I switched p.o.v.'s there and if I kept going then it would give away the big part so I couldn't but you're welcome.:) Well now you get to find out. Thanks, hope you had a great rest of the week too.:) I did have fun. Bye!

**To "Yyyyooooo":**

Hi, I have an author's note at the bottom of this chapter that kind of explaining what's taking so long, I hope you'll take the time to read it.:)

**To "SugarISfood"**

Nice penname.:) Thanks for the b-day wish, it means a lot to me.:) Thanks, I'm glad you love my story and here's the next update, hope you like it!:)

**To "YOU'RE THE BEST":**

I didn't really come up with it, Chaoslover1 got me to, technically I came up with the idea but they got me to think about it. Thanks for sticking up for me; it really means a lot to me that you would. Yup, I'm definitely a girl.:) Hm, maybe that was wrong maybe it wasn't who knows? Thanks, glad you like my story and here is the next chapter, enjoy!:)

**To "The last son of Hades":**

Hello again, you're welcome, I was happy to.:) I'm glad you still love it. Yes I'm still writing that story, I actually have an author's note at the bottom of the chapter explaining what's taking so long in all my stories, I hope you read it. Glad you love that story of mine too.:) Well…when you first get onto the website on the top right-hand corner there is one thing saying sign in and another saying sign up, just click on sign up and fill out the form thingy.:)

**To "I luv Percy Jackson":**

Hmmm, I may do that, I'm still trying to figure out who will find out his identity, but if I allow Hermes to find out, he won't tell everyone because I have Athlon's identity reveal already all planned out and written.:) But thanks for the rest of that idea.:)

**To "Morthunt12":**

Thanks, I'm happy you like it and I will keep it up. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.:)

**Your review:**

:I can't wait until Sunday! Plz update sooner

**My response:**

I'm flattered you love my story so much, I did put up a preview of it on Wednesday and I'm going to try to do that every Wednesday for the rest of this story.:)

**To "Anonymous":**

Wow, that's a lot of caps! Thanks for the b-day wish. I'm now officially 15 years old.:) Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I'd love to update the chapter sooner but I can't though on Wednesday's I've started to put up previews of the next chapter, which are pretty much just the start of the real chapter.:) Bye!

**To "Someone":**

Awww, thanks, I'm glad you think that.:)

**To "Someone" again:**

I do put up previews on Wednesday which are pretty much just the start of the real chapter. I would love to reveal that but sadly that's like the whole plot but don't worry, it will happen soon enough.:) Wow, great idea, I already have the reveal all written out so if I use that he'll probably catch himself and change what he's saying fast but she would get more suspicious, thanks for the idea.:)Thanks, I'm glad you like my creativity.:)

**To "I luv percy jackson series":**

I already have the whole reveal written and planned out and sadly the mission needs to happen before the reveal does, sorry. But thanks for the idea though, it was great.:) I'm glad you love my story. Aww, that means a lot to me that you'd check every day, luckily I do put up previews on Wednesday though, they're not the whole chapters, just the very start. Here's the next update, no need to beg anymore, I actually literally couldn't update sooner because I admit, I just finished writing this chapter today. Yea, it was the latest I've ever finished writing this chapter but I did!:)

**Your review:**

:Happy almost bday! Can you have Omega say a story after they tell the last

story and then have him reveal himself?

**My response:**

Thanks for the b-day wish. Omega? I think you have me mixed with another author, I think I've read that name somewhere in another in another Chaos story, can't remember the name at the moment sadly.:( But great idea, sadly it's kind of impossible for that to happen with how things pan out in this chapter.:(

**To "lol":**

Thanks for the b-day wish, I did have fun. I'm glad you loved the chapter and here's the next one, enjoy!:)

**To "Just me":**

Awwwww, thanks so much for that comment, it really means a lot to me. Glad you love my story so much that you'd do that.:) Haha, yea Dustin's one of my favorite characters in this too, I'm trying to put him in it more because I just adore writing him.:)

**To "Just Me – Again":**

Thanks for the b-day wish.:)

**To "SugarISfood" again:**

Awwwww, thanks, that really, really, really means a lot to me that you think that.:) I definitely will keep it up. Thanks for offering support.:)

**Welp that's all the anonymous reviews I could find! Hey guys. I'm going to keep this short because I don't feel like writing much of a paragraph so…well here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Oh also, there's an author's note at the bottom of this story, I hope you'll read it!:)  
>Disclaimer: Same as always.:)<strong>

Chapter 17  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

I turned around from my bed just as I heard a knock in my door. Charlie walked over to it and opened it up to show Andrew carrying his sword by his side.

"Ready to go?" He asked and we nodded. Andrew stepped into our room, closing the door behind him before looking at me and nodding. I grasped his arm and in the next second he, Charlie, and I were about half a mile from their base, sitting in the trees. I watched from the shadows as two Cyclopes, about seven feet tall, walked down the forest trail as if patrolling the grounds to make sure it was clear. I turned to face Andrew and Charlie and nodded when the Cyclopes had disappeared down the trail. We climbed through the trees for about five minutes until we made it to the last line of trees before the base. I checked again to make sure the coast was clear before turning to face Andrew and Charlie.

"Here's the plan." I started quietly before telling them the plan. The plan was that I would use my powers to create an explosion about half a mile into the forest opposite us. All the monsters will go and see to it, thinking intruders will be there and we'll sneak in. While I'm keeping the explosion going while the monster try to stop the fire, Charlie will use his powers(he is the third most powerful person in the Universe) to navigate through the base –he's a pro at navigation- while Andrew will defend us just in case some monsters stayed behind. Right as the two Cyclopes appeared again I closed my eyes, picturing the area I was going to chose as the decoy. A second later the fire began.

Andrew's P.O.V.

When all the monsters who had raced out of the base and towards the explosion disappeared, Charlie and dad jumped down from the tree. I came right behind them, my bow and arrow out just in case any remaining monsters suddenly showed up. About 10 seconds later we reached the front entrance and entered when Charlie said it was clear. I followed Dad and Charlie down the hallways and through doors, watching in every direction for any signs of life; it was my duty to protect dad and Charlie no matter what. After about five minutes dad spoke.

"The monsters are starting to realize something's up. I'm trying to lead then away with fires, random sounds, footprints, ruffling bushes, and things like that but they are still starting to realize what's going on. We need to hurry." Dad said, his eyes closed. Charlie saw my confusion and started to explain.

"Percy can control the four elements. He's using the wind to make bushes move and sounds, the earth to make footprints, and fire to set the forest ablaze." He stated, leading us down another hallway as I nodded in understanding. We continued quietly down the hallways, getting closer and closer to the center of the buildings. In the five minutes it took us to get to the middle of the base we had only encountered seven monsters which I killed before they noticed us. As soon as we got into the room dad held out his hands, whispered something, and a weird contraption appeared in his hand, as if made by the air itself.

He walked towards the middle of the room and put it down before pressing a lot of buttons on it. When he stopped a weird golden ray, kind of like signal sound waves a radio gives, went out but they were, of course, visible and seemed really powerful. After dad finished that he turned quickly towards us and headed for the door. Charlie and I followed him, getting the message. As we ran down the hallways, we ran into about five monsters but they were easily killed and we continued on after each kill. Suddenly about three minutes into the run dad stopped and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong dad?" I questioned in worried and his eyes met Charlie's before looking at mine.

"The monsters have figured out that all the fires and distractions were decoys and traps to get them away from here and they are on their way back here." He admitted and we gasped.

"How long until they will be?" Charlie demanded and dad thought for a second before answering.

"About seven minutes." He answered.

"Then we better hurry." I stated and we continued running down the hallways. We finally turned onto the last hallway and saw the front entrance at the end of it. Dad took a deep breath.

"They figured out we are here and are waiting outside for us with weapons ready." He warned and we nodded, getting our weapons ready as did he. As soon as we burst out of the doors they started firing on us and we started firing on them. The air became foggy as gold dust from the dead monsters filled it and it was getting hard and harder to see, that adding to the darkness was an extremely dangerous situation. After about 20 minutes of fighting I finally found Charlie and dad, all the monsters dead now, being sent to Tartarus the hard way.

"We should get back to camp now." Charlie stated and we headed back into the trees. Dad and Charlie trailed a little behind me since I was going faster than them as we got closer and closer to the forest though Charlie just seemed lost in thought. Suddenly I was pushed forward and flew about ten yards forward, just barely falling short of hitting a tree. I groaned as I rolled over onto my back because my whole body hurt. I sat up and looked around as all the dust around me disappeared, apparently something like a ray gun had been shot and adding that to my "fly" the air was filled, yet again.

As it finally cleared I saw one person standing about 15 yards away from me, pointing their bow and arrow somewhere. I looked over to where it was pointing to see a single arrow lodging in a pile of gold dust, the only remains of the monster who must have shot the ray gun. I looked back towards the figure to see another person just laying on the floor, a very familiar figure…my eyes widened as I realized who it was. I called out but nothing happened, the figure didn't move, not even to breath. Dad was completely still, laying on the floor as if he was dead.

Athlon's P.O.V.  
>~~~~~~About a minute before shot~~~~~~~~~<p>

As Charlie, Andrew, and I made it across the open field towards the forest, I trailed behind Andrew and Charlie did though Charlie was just lost in thought, staring at the forest on our left side. When we were almost to the forest I looked over to my right and froze at what I saw. A telekhine was standing on the edge of the forest; hold a gun, the end of it pointing towards…Andrew. I knew it was too late to warn him, he would be shot before he could duck to avoid it, only one thing would save him.

A millisecond after seeing the gun I ran forward, surprising Charlie, and pushed Andrew forward, making him fly towards the forest. And not a second to late because right as I did the monsters shot his laser gun at me and in the next second I was an indescribable pain, a thousand times worse than when I swam in the river Styx, it was as is all the pain I had ever felt combined together. The next second I fell to the floor, darkness taking over my vision and mind. The last thing I heard before going unconscious was Andrew desperately calling out my name.

But strangely enough it was like I was still alive, I felt as if my soul was being risen out of my body and the next thing I knew I was staring down at my unconscious body, Charlie and Andrew sitting around it. I walked up to Charlie and tried to get him to see me but he didn't. I then tried to speak to Andrew but if he heard me he didn't acknowledge it. I saw Charlie bend down and pick me up. Andrew grabbed his arm and in the next second they disappeared.

I stayed standing in the field for about five seconds before I was whisked away. I appeared again in Charlie and I's room on the ship to see my body lying on my bed. My shirt was off and my chest was wrapped up on bandages, the blankets just barely stopping at my stomach. I looked up to my face to see cut all across it, bright pink around the scar and bleeding. I looked around the infirmary to see Charlie and Andrew standing a little off to the side, talking quietly.

"_Andrew you've been staying in here all night and day, you have to sleep or eat, your mom in worried and you know Percy wouldn't like you doing this." _He said and Andrew sighed, looking at me.

"_I just…can't leave him alone, it's all my fault-" _I was thankful Charlie interrupted him because at the moment it seems they couldn't hear me.

"_It wasn't your fault Andrew, you didn't see the monster, I didn't either. Only Percy did and he wanted to protect you. He is your father for Zeus' sake; even if his life is in danger if it's to save you then he will do it." _He said and Andrew sighed defeatedly, nodding in understanding. After a couple minutes of silence, Charlie sighed and put his arm around Andrew's shoulders comfortingly, _"Come on Andrew, dinners already over and the campfires about to start." _With that they walked out of the ship and a second later I followed them, flying through the air.

I stopped moving and my vision cleared enough for me to see I was standing in the Amphitheater where all the campers, soldiers, and everyone else were starting to get settled. I heard a familiar voice to my left and looked over to see Charlie and Andrew sitting right next to each other on the log closest to me. My head snapped up to look up at the stage when a familiar voice spoke and my eyes widened when I realized that it was Clarisse, I guess she was telling the last story tonight.

"_Welp punks, I guess it's my turn to tell the story."_ She grumbled though I could see some underlying sadness in her eyes and expression and I knew that she was thinking about the story she was about to tell, _"It's been three months since the war and everyone was still celebrating the victory." _She smiled slightly at that as if remembering it,_ "There had been less monster attacks and an overload of campers which Percy was, of course, in charge of since he was pretty much the leader of the camper," _All the immortal camper counselors smiled and chuckled at that,_ "Annabeth as his partner." _Annabeth blushed at that looks she was getting.

"_Percy's life had been great since the war but about a month later it took a turn for the worse when a camper came to camp who was named Jacob Dursley," _She growled that name out and everyone who knew who he was or had figured out he was the guy I had fought booed, _"Jacob was and still is a devious, idiotic, arrogant, jerk, egotistic, narcissistic son of Ares." _She spat that out and I smiled slightly at all the venom I heard in her voice, I'm glad she realized how horrible he was,_ "He had this idiotic idea that he was the greatest hero that had ever lived," _Everyone yelled in protest at that and the fire turned red in anger,_ "And was determined to break Percy and steal his fame so he could have it to himself." _The fire grew taller at that and was an apple red color.

"_It was just little things at first: insults, rude comments, jokes, and other things against him, making people laugh but it never affected Percy, he'd just roll his eyes and ignore him." _I raised an eyebrow when I saw Clarisse smiled in reminisce at that,_ "Of course that made Jacob mad so he stepped it up a notch." _Her smile disappeared at that to be replace by a scowl,_ "Jacob started to fight people and brought down some of the greatest fighters at camp, went against the hunters in archery, and played pranks on Percy with the Hermes cabin," _Everyone growled at that and the Hermes campers looked down in shame,_ "But, like always, Percy, being the kelp head he is," _She smiled slightly at that,_ "Stayed calm and didn't let Jacob faze him which was probably the smartest yet idiotic things he could've done. Jacob didn't like being beat or put in second place so he went further." _Clarisse said and the fire kept getting taller and taller.

"_He started to frame Percy for stuff, hurting people and stealing things." _Clarisse's hardened at that,_ "Also he played pranks on people and then would time it to right when Percy would arrive so it looked like Percy did it. Though if Percy hadn't shown up then everyone would suspect him because he'd be the only person not around. They would also think he was trying to hide from Chiron so he wouldn't get in trouble or act like he didn't do anything. Of course he didn't but at the time only Jacob knew that," _She added angrily and guiltily, _"And Percy started to be hated by all the campers and looked down upon, as if he was nothing but trash taking up space, waiting to be thrown out because he didn't belong." _All the immortal campers, Chiron, satyrs, and other creatures that had been there flinched in remembrance.

"_Just when you'd thought it couldn't get worse, the fates proved Percy wrong and it did, Percy was sent on a quest with Jacob and Drew." _Everyone gasped in anger and outrage at that,_ "They were sent to retrieve Hephaestus' stolen hammer from Prometheus who had taken it and hid it somewhere in California. It was hidden in a secure place of his which of course meant a lot of monsters in our way trying to keep us from reaching our destination. Since Drew, or course, was a pathetic fighter," _Clarisse ground that out,_ "And Jacob would lift a finger to help for fear of making a fool of himself in front of Drew so Percy had to fight them all without their help." _Everyone growled at that and the Ares and Aphrodite kids looked down in shame at that for what their older siblings did.

"_During this quest Percy had defeated every monster that challenged him and that was probably the stupidest thing he could've done but he sadly had too." _Everyone looked confused at that, probably wondering why it was stupid so Clarisse started to explain,_ "You see, everytime a monster appeared Drew would scream and run off and Jacob would stare at the monster for a couple seconds before turning around and jump behind a bush, shaking like the cowardly freak he is so Percy would fight the monster alone." _Everyone glared at that and the fire turned a dark blue, like the colors of the sky at night, _"It would take a while because it was either some small non-lethal and dangerous monsters in a huge group or deadly monsters in pairs so it was difficult for Percy to defeat them all and not get killed in the process." _Everyone gasped at that and the fire went to a lighter blue, it seemed like they were worried about me.

"_If that wasn't enough," _Clarisse ground out,_ "Everytime he defeated the monsters, Jacob would suddenly recover and push Percy away before taking out his own sword and plunging it in the last monster just as Drew would show up again. He'd pull the sword out as the monster would dissolve into dust, making it seem like he was the one to kill the monsters, not Percy," _Clarisse barely got that out past her anger as the fire turned a ruby red. I smiled, happy that they cared so much about me,_ "Making Drew squeal and hug and kiss him fiercely for apparently being 'so brave and heroic'" _Clarisse spat, doing air quotes, _"And it would seem like Percy was a coward." _Clarisse could barely say that word but she grounded it out venomously as if she didn't believe it for a second and I smiled.

"_They finally got the hammer back and returned it back to Hephaestus who thanked them and they came back to camp for the welcome back party thrown for them." _Guilt and anger flashed across Clarisse face at what I guessed she'd say next,_ "But it was pretty much only celebrating Jacob because Drew had, of course, told everyone about his 'amazing heroics'" _Clarisse venomously spat that out as everyone growled and the fire turned back to a dark blue again, _"On the quest while apparently Percy did absolutely nothing," _The fire went to cobalt at that,_ "Which caused people to hate Percy even more." _Clarisse flinched at that, that was when she started to hate me.

"_But yet again Percy just ignored it, he thought that even though he may have more than half the camp mad at him he still had his best friends and girlfriend on his side and that was good enough for Percy." _The immortal campers, Grover, and Chiron smiled sadly and guilt at that, flinching,_ "But it didn't stop there. Jacob just went further and further," _The fire was a navy blue color now,_ "Until Percy was pretty much loathed, despised, and hated by all the campers, his title as 'Hero of Olympus' apparently being tainted because he went "rogue" on everyone." _Now it was pitch black, a black that would've put Hades to shame.

"_If that wasn't enough, Jacob realized that everyone's opinions didn't really matter to Percy. He figured out that only Percy's friends and girlfriends thoughts mattered so he decided to use that to his advantage. Percy slowly lost friend by friend." Clarisse looked down at this and whispered, "I was the first. I had, stupidly, grown a soft spot my little brother" _She spat out that word as if it was the worst thing imaginable,_ "And I believed him over Percy." _After a couple seconds her head snapped back up and she continued with an expressionless face,_ "Next it was Katie Gardener," _Katie looked down at that, "_Because Jacob framed Percy for ruining all her crops and flowers, saying that Percy had done it in the middle of the night when nobody was around but Jacob apparently just happened to be around to see him do it." _Katie looked down and slumped into her chair even more and people stared at her in sympathy.

"_After her it was Travis and Connor Stoll," _The twins flinched at that and sunk into their seats,_ "Who had bonded with Jacob over pranks and jokes because they found him hilarious and absolutely amazing," _They were now glaring harshly at the floor,_ "And then the last thing to get them on his side was he framed Percy for the destruction of some of their most precious belongings so, of course, they left Percy too," _Connor and Travis were now hitting each other upside their heads while people stared at them in pity,_ "Chris going along with them and Clarisse." _Everyone looked over at Chris to see him looking at the ground, rubbing the tip of his shoe into the ground,_ "Then it was Juniper," _Juniper sniffed and Grover comforted her, "_Whose tree was burned and destroyed. Jacob said it was Percy who did it and then he told her that Percy had mocked her and Grover by saying they were stupid and a disgrace to nymphs and satyrs everywhere." _Grover and Juniper got closer together and looked down at the ground in guilt.

"_Grover though, didn't leave Percy at that," _Everyone smiled at Grover,_ "But that changed when he found his most prized possession, a gift from him now late father, ruined and Percy was the only person who knew about it so of course he was blamed and lost his oldest friend." _Grover flinched at that and grimaced in pain and guilt,_ "The only people Percy had left at camp now was Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth and he cherished them more than ever, determined not to lose them at whatever means necessary because he knew he wouldn't make it through that." _Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico flinched at that, realizing that they had hurt me so bad, when they had betrayed me I felt like I was nothing, I had no one, I was just a distant memory to them.

"_But of course, like usual, Percy's luck was horrible and he soon lost Nico," _Nico looked down guiltily at that,_ "As Jacob slowly got to him by reminding him of what happened to Bianca and how it was all Percy's fault," _Everyone stared at Nico in pity as he sunk more into his chair,_ "That Percy did it on purpose and how Percy apparently mocked him and his father for being so low in Olympus and such loners that he wasn't worthy to be a friend of the mighty Percy Jackson." _Clarisse growled venomously and the fire was completely and utterly black, a black Hades could never reach,_ "Next Percy lost Thalia." _Thalia looked down at that in sadness and guilt.

"_They got into a fight because apparently Percy mocked her and stole her shield, sword, and bow and arrow. Percy told her he didn't and she said that if he was so sure that he hadn't stolen them then Percy wouldn't mind if she checked the Poseidon cabin." _Thalia looked half ready to groan loudly and hit herself upside the head,_ "Percy reluctantly and begrudgingly said she could and, of course, her things were sitting on his bed as if they had been there all morning and that was the end of his friendship with Thalia." _Everyone stared at Thalia who was hugging herself in misery. Nico scooted closer to her and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. Thalia snuggled more into his arms and you could see that Nico couldn't keep the happy smile off his face, everyone saw how clueless they are to each other's love.

"_Percy only had Annabeth left," _Everyone looked over at Annabeth in confusion, remembering that they weren't together anymore. Annabeth looked down at all the glances,_ "And you could see that Percy definitely didn't want to lose her, she was everything to him, he loved her and didn't want to lost her. He just couldn't afford to lose his wise girl right now." _Annabeth sniffled, looking down at the ground. I wanted so badly to go and comfort her but I knew she wouldn't feel me or even notice I was there, I was a ghost right now,_ "But for some unknown reason Percy slowly saw less and less of Annabeth and when he saw her she was either rushing somewhere or hanging out with Jacob. He slowly realized that they were splitting apart once again because of Jacob." _Annabeth flinched and I resisted the urge to go over to her,_ "Percy tried to hold onto her and not let her go but of course that didn't work." _Everyone grimaced at that,_ "One day in June Annabeth asked Percy to meet her on the beach and he quickly agreed to it." _Annabeth smiled slightly at that.

"_But at the beach he caught Jacob and Annabeth on a date," _Annabeth flinched sharply at that, _"He confronted them and Annabeth," _Clarisse looked worriedly at Annabeth before continuing, _"Annabeth broke up with him." _Everyone looked over at Annabeth curiously, wondering why she broke up with him even though she seemed so miserable since that day. Annabeth ignored the looks though and stared at Clarisse, waiting for her to continue,_ "After that happened Percy went back to his cabin and decided he had to leave, to get away from camp. There was nothing here for him anyway so he might as well leave." Pain flashed through all the immortal camp counselors, Chiron, Grover, and everyone else who had been there._

"_So with that thought Percy packed a bag full of the things he would need and water travel out of camp." _Clarisse stated, _"For the next two months there was sightings of Percy all across the U.S., helping campers get to camp but he'd always disappear before we could find him and wouldn't tell anyone his name. Then, two months after he left, he suddenly disappeared and was never seen or heard of again." _Clarisse finished. It was silent as ever second of information sunk into the minds of the campers, soldiers, nature creatures, and everybody else who was there. After a couple minutes a random soldier spoke.

"_So he hasn't been heard of since?" _They questioned and Clarisse nodded.

"_But it's been about 500 years since he disappeared, hasn't he died or anything like that?" _A son of Hermes questioned and Clarisse sighed.

"_Every year we have two meetings about his whereabouts but so far we've come up with nothing, he hasn't been seen, he hasn't died; it's as if Percy Jackson never existed." _Clarisse stated and it was quiet again. Suddenly a young daughter of Aphrodite spoke up.

"_Can you tell us more about Percy as a person? You've told us all about his adventures but what was he like?" _She wondered and all the people who had known me smiled, chuckling. Clarisse was thoughtful.

"_Well, let's see…Percy Jackson was…" _She trailed off and Thalia picked off where she ended.

"_He was brave, funny, idiotic, optimistic, and a big kelp head." _She chuckled.

"_He was a great friend. Always there for you, comforting you, messing around with you; he was the best friend you could ever have." _Grover stated, smiling in reminisce.

"_He was an amazing fighter, strong, courageous, talented, but gentle, he would never intentionally hurt you." _Katie stated. Other people who had known me spoke up saying that I was funny, bright, charismic, fast, powerful, kind, loving, loyal, friendly, and things like that. After about ten minutes of that a certain person spoke up above everyone else.

"_He was sweet, smart though he usually didn't act like it, funny, happy, kind, loving, a great friend, warm, loving, a brilliant fighter, powerful, comforting, understanding, loyal, whole-hearted; he was amazing, the greatest hero who ever lived." _Annabeth stated, smiling as a single tear fell out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"_Mrs. Annabeth," _The same girl who had asked the question before said and Annabeth looked at her, _"Why did you break up with Percy if you're hurt so much because of it?" _She questioned politely and Annabeth sighed, looking up at the sky. Everyone leaned forward, including myself, we wanted to know why. After about a minute of silence Annabeth looked down at the girl and smiled sadly.

"_I wish I could tell you." _She whispered, tear falling down her face. I instinctively took a step towards her without thinking and someone suddenly gasped. I looked over and raised my eyebrows, seeing Nico staring directly at me in astonishment.

"_What Nico? What's wrong?" _Thalia questioned in worry but he just continued to stare at me. I smiled sheepishly at him. The rest of the Hades kids glanced at me and gasped as well.

"_What's wrong kids?" _Travis questioned and one of them started to speak.

"_I-It's Athlon." _A boy said, pointing at me. Everybody snapped their heads towards me before tilting their head in confusion.

"_No one's there." _A child of Iris stated obviously.

"_N-no, it's his ghost." _Another child of Hades stated and every gasp. I suddenly felt a pulled away from the fire and knew it was time to wake up. I smiled at the Hades kids and waved before flying back towards the infirmary towards my body.

**Welp, there's that chapter done, hope you liked it. Oh yea guys, just one more thing. Under this paragraph is an author's note, it would mean a lot to me and I'd appreciate it if you'd read it, it's about all my stories. **

**Yea, I know it's an author note, don't worry I hate them too and this will probably one of the only ones I ever write but it's important and I would love it if you read it. A couple days ago I got a review on the preview I put up saying that I should update the rest of my stories and stop being lazy. Now I'm not going to bag on you, call you names, curse the day you were born, or anything like that because I understand what you are saying. I would LOVE to update all of my stories right now but here's the thing. I am only one person. I'm (as of almost a week ago)a fifteen year old girl that has school to go to as well as an online class because one of my classes is a non-credit class which equals a lot of my time being taken up by that. I have TEN stories that I am writing on here right now which equals a lot of ideas, words, and time. I'm trying to write all the next chapters but it's hard when I'm going through writers block on most of them and on others I just don't have the drive or time. Here, this is how it is:**

**Athlon: I'm trying to update this story as much as I can and keep my goal but it's hard because I'm going through writer's block on this story but don't worry, I love this story SOO much and will continue striving through my goal.**

**Thalia's Decision: I love writing this story because I'm a huge Thalico fan but I have a lot of writer's block on it so it's hard to update and also I forgot a lot of my ideas I came up with in the last chapter but thankfully I remembered them and am trying to write them but it will take a while.**

**I'll See You Soon Seaweed Brain: I've been requested to add onto this and I'm going to make it a three-shot and I'll try to update as fast as I can though it will take awhile.**

**Percy's True Feelings: I love writing this story SO MUCH and I'm trying to get the second chapter up but it's tiring to do and I admit it's annoying writing them reading the book because it's very repetitive and I'm the kind of person who HATES repetitive things but I love this story and will try to update soon.**

**Reading the Lightning Thief: This is following the same thing I said about Percy's True Feelings. I love the story it's just that writing them reading is very repetitive but I will try to update soon.**

**Percy Jackson Becomes A God: Ahhh, this story. Here's the thing, I adore writing it because I love writing Pertemis but I'm going with through a rough patch in it but I'll try to get an update out as soon as I can. Oh also some prank ideas for the hunters to do on the guys would be great.:)**

**Only the Good Spy Young: Now this story I have absolutely no excuse for not updating. This was the first fanfiction I ever started writing, though not the first I updated. For the past almost two years I've had 13 chapters written for it but now that I read them I see how horribly written they were and I'm trying to fix them up so they will take a while but I'll try to get them up as soon as possible.**

**Cammie's Big Brother: I LOVE to write this story so much and I'm almost done with it. I think I'm going to have two more chapters before it's done(FINALLY!) but I don't really have the drive to write the chapters but I will try to and put them up soon.**

**Batman's Decision: I like this story but I literally am completely confused on where I'm going and regret not getting a clear idea on the ending before updating but I WON'T put it on hiatus, I will update as soon as I can.**

**Batman and Robin's Confessions: I'm trying to write the next chapter but here's the thing: I'm kind of making it like my 'Reading the Lightning Thief' and 'Percy's True Feelings' where the league will be watching it, the video will be in bold and the league words will be in regular print so it is annoying and repetitive and you can only do SOO much of it but I'll try to put it up as soon as I can.**

**Also, if you didn't know I have a poll up on my website about which story I should update the most and currently Athlon's in the lead so that stories my top priority but I'll try to get the rest of the stories done. But sadly I can't spend all of my free time writing and reading fanfiction, it is a HUGE part of my life but I do have other things to do that are important to me. Plus, I've decided to join Relay For Life in my school so that will probably take up a lot of my time too but I'll try as much as I can to do both and keep my stories going. Thanks for reading this, it means a lot to me and I hope you understand.:) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, how was your week? I hope it was great, it's sad that spring breaks over now, I really wish it wasn't but sadly it is. *sigh* Anyway, here are the answers to the usual anonymous replies. To "Jon":**

I hope there's enough Percabeth in this chapter for you but if there isn't don't worry, there will be more later, I have a lot planned for them.:)

**To "SugarISfood":**

I'm glad you liked that scene, it was fun to write. Here's the next update. She sadly, probably won't find out for a while.:(

**To "Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel"(for some strange reason fanfiction said that I could send you a message):**

Sorry if I am but don't worry, here's the rest of the chapter and trust me, this chapter makes up for the long wait.:)

**Your review:**

:Can u make him at least reveal himself to katosh i mean shes one of his best

friends for 500 years dont u think she has a right to know

**My response:**

To answer your review just read this chapter.:)

**To "Era Nightshade":**

What do you mean by that? Is it towards the story or to where I live?:)

**To "YOU ARE THE BEST":**

Thanks, I'm glad you liked that too. Pro? Aw, that really means a lot to me, thank you.:) Don't worry, it was pretty long, I love long reviews but am just happy that I get a review.:) Thank you, I hope oyu have a great week too!

**To "YOU ARE THE BEST" again:**

Hi again! I used your idea though I did the whole 'reveal of love to Andrew' different but he'll still try to get them together starting this chapter.:) Aw, means a lot when you say that you love my story so much you're addicted to it. Don't worry, I will. Yup, this time it was a long review.:)

**To "Just Me":**

Thank you, I'm happy you liked the scene. I couldn't wait for it either. Haha, actually I haven't been asked that yet though I've been waiting for someone to figure that out.:) I figured that out when I was writing his name a couple chapters ago. But yes he was a former U.S. president though I didn't mean to do that at all, it just happened.:)

**To "I luv percy Jackson":**

Ok I will.:) Of course I'll use that idea, I love it! I may put it in the next chapter but it may be later than that but I _will _put it in somewhere.:)

**To "lol":**

Thanks, I'm happy you liked it and here's the next one.:)

**To "Era Nightshade" again:**

Haha, yea, you wouldn't think it was a lot but it is!

**To "Anonymous":**

Thank you, I'm happy you liked it. Thanks again, that sweet of you to say.:) Thank you for sticking up to me, it means a lot to me. I'm happy you love my stories and I'll try to update all of them as soon as I can, thank you so much for your patience.:)

**To "Someone":**

Thanks, glad you like it. Awwww, really? That really, really, really means a lot to me.:) Really, I've inspired you to? I hope you get an account soon because I'd be happy to read your stories. Do you need any help with getting one? Ask me if you do and I'll help you right away.:)

**To "SugarISfood" again:**

I'm glad you liked it. I love Thalia and Nico to, it's one of my favorite couples in this series.:) Haha, don't worry I will, there is no need for you to search for me but here's a question: If you kill me then how will you ever find out the ending of this story? Because I don't write it down, it's all in my head which, if I'm killed, will be gone completely, never to be found again.:) You'll see her reaction in the next chapter, I was going to put it in this chapter but got too much ideas for this one and moved that to the next chapter, plus it goes with my ideas for the next one. Thanks, I'm, happy you love my story.:)

**To "Alytimae":**

Hello! Thanks, I'm glad you chose to review and read my story.:) No, he appeared as a ghost just as he appears as his regular self so the hood still covered his face. Plus it was dark so even if he didn't you probably still wouldn't be able to see it. Thanks, I spend a lot of time trying to figure out the plot and twists so it means a lot when you say that.:) Don't worry, I will!

**To "coolchic":**

Thank you, that really means a lot to me considering how many amazing ones there are out there.:)

**To "ILIKECUCUMBERZ":**

Haha, I love the name.:) Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Haha, that happens to me all the time, I'll be doing homework while reading and writing so they merge together and I sometimes start to write my story on my homework!:)

**To "awesome2946":**

Thanks, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.:)

**To "Brendan2012":**

I really want to but I feel it may be too late but you know what? I think I'll bring the Roman camp into this if I can, as help for them in the war. Who cares how far it is in the story!:)

**To "The Boss":**

WOW! Long review! Love the name by the way, reminds me of one of my best friends.:) Aw, the first? Well that really means a lot to me. I'm glad you like all my stories and that this is your favorite out of them, it's my favorite too.:) Gosh, I would absolutely _love _to use that idea, it's amazing but sadly I already how the whole reveal written and a lot of the plot figured out so I can't use that but thank you so much for the suggestion, I really loved the idea. But who knows, I may use some of it.:)

**To "I luv Percy Jackson series":**

You're welcome, I was happy to be honest and review, your idea was great.:) Aw, thanks, that really means a lot to me. Haha, oh let's give Rick a break, I bet he get a lot of complaints, if we give him good replies then who knows, it may make him so happy he'll update sooner! Honestly, I have absolutely no clue when I'll make the big reveal happen, but sadly it won't be for a couple more chapter, like maybe ten.:( Maybe a acouple weeks(like 1 or two). Haha, I hope you don't get into trouble anymore, I'd feel really bad if you did. Ok, I'll tell you if I ever need help.:) bye, aw thanks, especially for the virtual reward, I've never gotten an award for my writing before! Aw, thanks that really means a lot to me.:)

**To "Gemma333":**

Thank you, I'm happy you love it. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and don't worry, it makes up for the shortness of the last chapter.:)

**Well, that's all the anonymous reviews I can find.:) How was your guys week? I don't really feel like talking anymore so…here's the next chapter, hope you like it.:)  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the character's and ideas I made up!<strong>

Chapter 18  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, trying to get used to the light. When my eyes adjusted to it I sat up and looked around the room. From the bed next to me, the bedside table in between us, the bathroom door right next to the other bed, the closest next to that door, and the metal door in front of me I realized I was in Charlie and I's room on the ship. As I rubbed my forehead, trying to get rid of the migraine I had, I tried to recall that last thing that had happened to me. I remember going on the mission with Charlie and Andrew to take away the immortality on Kronos and Gaea's side.

We had navigated through the hallways and room, planted the machine in the middle of the base, and got out successfully. But…something happened after that, something we hadn't planned for…As I tried to remember what could've possibly happened I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps sounding from the hallway stop right in front of my door. I quickly laid down and threw the covers over my head just in case it was someone who didn't know my identity(I didn't have my hood on right now). My panic was unnecessary though because through the small hole in my blanket I could see Andrew and Charlie walking in, Andrew carrying a plate of food that was probably for me. Andrew walked over to my left side and sat down on Charlie's bed there while Charlie sat down in the seat on my right side.

The door suddenly opened and I peeked through the hole to see Katosh walk in. I thanked Chaos that I had thrown the covers over my head and not sat up like I was going to do to talk to Charlie and Andrew before she walked in, that would've been bad. She stopped right at the bottom side of my bed and stared. As always, I saw pain flash through her eyes, seeing that my face was being hidden. She must have guessed that I didn't have my hood on and so my head was covered, she probably figured that Charlie had done it since to her I was still asleep. She didn't know Andrew knew my identity already, that would surely hurt her a lot considering how long I've known her compared to Andrew. _Then again Andrew is my son but she doesn't know that of course, _I thought.

"Is he any better?" She questioned expressionlessly, her voice and face completely void of emotion. Charlie sighed.

"He seems to have come back from his temporary dead state since the Hades children saw his ghost last night. He's now in a sort of coma." Charlie explained quietly.

"Do you have any knowledge of when he may wake up?" Katosh questioned and Charlie shook his head.

"We don't." He admitted and I could feel him staring at me in worry.

"Andrew," Katosh stated suddenly, "It's not your fault he's hurt, that's just how Athlon is. If one of his teammates are about to be hurt or are in danger and he can save them then he will." She reassured and Andrew sighed sadly.

"But if I had noticed him sooner-" Charlie interrupted him at this.

"Andrew, you can't keep thinking it's your fault. No matter how much you say you _wish _you could've stopped it from happening, you can't. It's in the past and no matter how much you want to you can't change the past. Athlon saw the monster and didn't want you to get hurt. How do you think he would feel if he heard that you feel it's your entire fault? " Charlie quizzed and Andrew sighed in defeat.

"He'd be sad that I thought that and would try to stop me from feeling that way." He admitted and I knew Charlie was nodding.

"Then respect that and just go on with everything, forgive yourself because it wasn't your fault. If anything, it's just as much your fault as mine. I had the same possibility to see the monster as you do." Charlie stated and Andrew sighed.

"I guess so but-" Katosh interrupted at this.

"No buts." Katosh said sternly and he sighed defeatedly. I opened my eyes and peeked under the blanket's edge to see Andrew nodding obediently, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go the arena to train." And with that Katosh walked out of the room, the door closing behind her shortly later. After a couple minutes of silence I decided it was time for me to 'wake up'(I was already awake, they just didn't know). I groaned and rolled onto my back. The blankets slid off my head as I rolled and I blinked my eyes to get used to the light, being under the blankets had hidden my eyes from the light.

I sat up in bed and the second I did I was overcome by a tight hug from Andrew who was now sobbing on my shoulder. My heart broke and a wave of pain flashed through me at his gut-wretching sobs, I had scared him soo much, I mean I had died after all. I wrapped my arms around his figure and pushed his head more into my shoulder, whispering comforting words into his ear. I heard the door open and close again and I knew Charlie was giving us some alone time and I was thankful at that. After about thirty minutes of crying and comforting, Andrew calmed down and stopped crying though he continued to hug me. My heart broke even more and tears filled my eyes at his next words.

"Please don't leave me like that again dad, I don't think I could live without you again." He begged. I hugged him tighter as tears fell from my eyes.

"I promise I will stay with you if it's for your protection." I swore honestly and Andrew hugged me tighter at that. After a couple minutes his breathing changed and I knew he was now sleeping. I smiled and a second later I drifted off to sleep as well.

Dustin's P.O.V.**(A/N: This'll be fun. :D)**

I was sitting at my usual table eatin' lunch, watchin' Katosh send glares at Charlie who was tryin' to ignore 'em. Fer the past couple of days she's been glarin' at him as if he killed her puppy(not that she had one o'course). You'd think she'd be sending her usual lovey-dovey looks at him, but no-sir-ree, she just glared at him. _Shesh, I'll never understand ya girls, yall the most confusing creatures in the Universe, _I thought. At that I quickly glanced at Olivia who was talkin' animatedly to Zachariah. I've loved her fer centuries but I've never told her, she'd probably just laugh at me. Ok, I know Olivia, she wouldn't laugh at me but she wouldn't be feelin' the same way fer me.

She deserves better than just plain ol' me. She deserves someone like Athlon, someone that's powerful an' can protect her fer me more than I can. Feelin' my stare, Olivia turned to look at me. She smiled brightly at me an' I smiled in return before she turned back to her conversation. I sighed before turnin' back to my food. 'Bout five or so minutes into lunch, Athlon an' Andrew walked into the pavilion, causin' everyone to stop talkin' an' stare at 'em. Those two were laughin' but stopped when they saw everyone starin' at 'em, shiftin' uncomfortably. They continued to walk through the pavilion, tryin' to ignore everyone an' successfully made it to our table.

"Athlon, are you ok?" Olivia asked in concern an' I smiled to myself. She was so carin' an' kind, the greatest person in the world. He smiled politely at her.

"Yea, I'm fine." He reassured but she didn't seem to believe him.

"D-did you really d-die?" Zachariah questioned, turnin' completely pale. Athlon looked thoughtful.

"For a while there, yea I did." He admitted an' everyone who was listenin' in(so pretty much every single person in sight) took a sharp intake of breath.

"B-but how? You're immortal." Katosh wondered an' Athlon sighed, a painful expression growing on his face.

"The gun the monster used was unlike any weapon I've ever seen." He started which really worried us, "When he shot me it was like all the pain I've ever felt resurfaced all at once so I fell unconscious and almost died." He admitted an' everyone was silent for a couple minutes.

"Ya must've been through a whole lot of pain fer it to do that." I stated an' he went extremely quiet at that.

"Yea, I have." Athlon stated. After a couple minutes of silence Andrew an' Athlon stood up, walked over to the table with all the food, got some, walked back over to us, an' started to eat, cuttin' off any chance fer more questions. Everyone went back to their food an' after a while I did to.

Katosh's P.O.V.

After everyone went back to their lunch I stared at Athlon even though everyone else had stopped. I wanted so badly to know more about him, he was my best friend yet I didn't even know his real name let alone where he's from. I don't even know how old he is! The only people who know(that I know of) are Chaos and Charlie though I think Andrew knows from how much they spend together now. That thought hurts a lot. I've known Athlon for 500 years and don't know a single millimeter about his old life and here is a new kid who he just met and he may actually know who he is. I looked over at Athlon to see him talking quietly to Andrew and Charlie. It hurts to think that he may not trust me enough to tell me his identity; I mean I was the princess of Duembulan after all, the last surviving descendant of that line, he may not trust me because of that.

Charlie and Athlon are my best friends; they are practically family to me though I admit that Charlie is more than that. My eyes flickered to Charlie and I smiled when I saw him laughing hysterically with Athlon and Andrew. He's so smart, funny, kind, charitable, and so many other things. I've known him for more than a millennia and a half and have loved him for just as long. With his blond hair that fell into his captivating blue eyes and his pale skin and brilliant smile. I love him soo much but he probably doesn't love me back.

I sighed sadly, looking back down at my plate and starting to eat my food again. I wish that Charlie would love me, that he would want something more than friendship with me, but he probably doesn't. He probably sees me more as a sister than anything else. But I won't pressure him into liking me no matter how much I want him to. I looked up as I realized that most people had disappeared now, including Athlon, Andrew, and Charlie. I finished up the rest of my lunch before deciding to head to the arena to train. When I got there I saw a boy, probably a son of Ares, fighting a kid that was barely even half his age. He tripped the kid, pinned him down, and gloated his win in the kids face. That just got my blood boiling and I started to push through the crowd to reach them. When I got there I tore off my hood and pulled the kid out from underneath the boy. Everyone became silent as I asked the kid if he was alright. He nodded shakily and I gave him a reassuring smile before turning to face the arrogant boy who had beat him.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Someone breaking up my fight. I'd usually challenge and beat up whoever does that but you just seem too pretty to be beaten, wouldn't want to ruin such a beautiful face as yours." He flirted, observing me from head to toe before stopping to meet my eyes. I saw someone stiffen out of the corner of my eye and barely looked over to see Charlie glaring the harshest glare I've ever seen on his face at the boy who was flirting with me. I was about punch him in the face when I got an idea. I walked slowly up to him, smiling flirty and batting my eye lashes at him.

"And what is your name?" I asked flirty and he grinned.

"Names Bruce Filman, son of Ares, princess." He introduced, taking my hand and charmingly kissing it. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Charlie glare harder at him and I even thought I heard him growl. _What's up with him? _I wondered before shrugging the though off and smiling pleasantly at him, fluttering my eyes lashes even more.

"Well Bruce," I started sweetly, taking another step closer to him. A second later I had grasped his hand, flipped him over, and held it to his back, his face almost touching the ground as he yelled in pain because of my grasp, "Flirt with me or call me princess again and you'll never speak again." I icily snapped, glaring harder at him and pulling his arm more which made him yell again in pain, louder this time, "And if I ever, _ever _see you pick on someone like that again you'll regret it." I growled before releasing him. I rose in eyebrow when he grinned at me.

"A feisty one huh? And a fighter. I like that." He purred, taking a step closer to me. But before he could he was slammed to the floor, his hands behind his back again and his face being pushed into the ground. But it wasn't me who did that. I looked up to see Charlie pinning him to the floor, glaring icily at Bruce and if looks could kill, Bruce would be long dead by now.

"If you ever even _touch her _or speak to her like that again you won't have to worry about her anymore because I'll be the one kicking your butt." He ground out and I saw a flash of fear go through Bruce's eyes, Charlie is a scary person to deal with when he's mad. After a minute Bruce grinned.

"Who is she to you? Your girlfriend?" He questioned before yelling in pain again as Charlie gripped his arms tighter, glaring more.

"She's my friend and the lieutenant of Chaos' army and you _will _treat her with respect or you'll face the consequences." He exclaimed in hate and Bruce flinched as his eyes widened.

"S-she's the-" Charlie interrupted him at that.

"Yes she's the lieutenant of the Army of Chaos which means that, after me, she's the best fighter the army has and you don't want to deal with her when she's made because then you'll have to deal with Athlon and I as well." He growled and Bruce nodded in fear.

"Y-yes sir, i-it won't h-happen again." He promised fearfully and Charlie glared harder at him.

"It better not." He finished before releasing him. Bruce quickly left the arena and soon everyone else left too, sensing the action was over. Charlie stood up and grinned at me but it faltered when he saw the glare I was directing at him, "What?" He questioned and I glared harder at him before walking away angrily. I was stopped as Charlie grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, his face serious, "Why are you mad Katosh? What did I do, I only helped you." He stated which made me glare harder at him.

"Exactly!" I stated to him, "I didn't _need_ your help; I was perfectly fine all by myself." I snapped and he sighed as understanding filled his eyes. I ripped my arm out of his gripped and walked off again but I was stopped again as Charlie, yet again, grabbed my arm but this time he put me against the wall, so I couldn't escape.

"I know you didn't need my help I just had to-" I interrupted him at that, angry at being captured.

"Had to? _Had to!_" I exclaimed and he winced at my tone, "You didn't _have to _do anything, I was fine by myself. I'm not some little unarmed and defenseless girl you need to protect and watch over. I am the lieutenant of the army and am just as good a fighter as you!" I snapped and he sighed.

"I know you are Katosh-" I interrupted him again at this.

"Then stop treating me and acting like I'm _not!"_ I yelled, "Ever since I joined the army you won't stop trying to protect me! If anyone ever tries to hurt me or be mean to me you get involved! I don't see Athlon ever doing that so why do you?" I demanded and he looked stuck at that.

"Katosh-" I interrupted him again.

"Don't you 'Katosh' me." I scolded, "We both know what I said is true, I'm my own person Charlie, I can take care of myself. I'm flattered that you care about me so much but I don't need a guardian." I stated and he sighed.

"I know that! Why are you getting so worked up about this?" He demanded and I glared at him at that.

"I don't need to be pampered. I was pampered back on Duembulan as the princess; I had guards, servants, 'friends', family, teachers, and billions of other caretakers. They treated me as if I was fragile, like I couldn't take care of myself so they needed to. I got that from them and I _don't _need it from you!" I snapped and understand filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Katosh." He apologized, "I didn't mean to make you feel as if you were fragile and helpless I just wanted him to leave you alone."

"Why? _Why _do you care so much? Athlon doesn't act that way but you do." I whispered in confusion. I waited for about a minute for an answer but he just continued to stare into my eyes, his eyes not leaving mine, "Charlie-" I was interrupted as he closed his eyes and his lips met mine. I froze and my eyes got really wide, I didn't expect him to kiss me but after a couple seconds I relaxed. My eyes fluttered closed, I reached up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back just as much as he was kissing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as I raveled my hands into his soft blond hair and the kiss got deeper. I was in heaven; I had never felt so good or peaceful before. I loved the feeling and didn't want it to stop. I felt one of his hands reach up and ravel into my hair, pushing my neck so the kiss would get deeper. I tightened my grip around his neck and was about to make the kiss deeper when Charlie froze and pulled away.

"I-I should go." He said before bolting out of the arena before I could say a word. After a minute I reached up and felt my lips that were still tingling from the kiss Charlie had just given me. I suddenly started to walk out of the arena and soon ended up at the beach. When I reached it I saw that it was pretty much deserted, most people were probably training right now. The only person I saw here was a girl with curly blond hair sitting down by the waves and I decided to go talk to her and started towards her. When I got closer I saw it was that girl that was the person who dated and broke up with Percy,_ what was her name? _I tried to remember, _oh right, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena._ When I reached her I sat down and stared out at the sea.

"The sea's really nice right now isn't it?" I stated and she nodded, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye before nodding.

"You seem conflicted, everything ok Katosh?" She asked and continued at my confused look, "It's written all over your face." I was about to say nothing was wrong when I suddenly had the urge to tell her everything I was feeling and going through and before I could stop myself I started talking.

"Did you ever feel really frustrated with Percy?" I blurted out and she looked taken back, "Sorry, I'm not trying to be nosy it's just-I'm going through a hard time in my life and I don't have anyone I can talk to about it. Well I could talk to Athlon," She stiffened at his name for some reason, "But he wouldn't be able to relate and I don't know anybody else who could." I stated.

"What about the second-in-command person? What was his name? Oh yea, Charlie." She remembered and I stiffened.

"It's kind of about him that I'm confused." I admitted and she nodded in understanding.

"Tell me exactly what's going on." She said randomly and I sighed.

"I've known Charlie since I became a Chaos soldier a millennia and a half ago," Her eyes widened at that, "Yea, I'm that old." I stated before continuing, "He was one of the first soldiers ever so he knew everything about it so he showed me around. He was already the second-in-command then," She looked impressed at that, "And I became the lieutenant as soon as I sat down in the chair." She looked confused at that so I explained, "You find your spot by where you're born, if I hadn't become lieutenant I would've been in one of the 21 sectors. But Chaos somehow knows where you'll be so all I had to do is sit in the lieutenant chair at the war room table." She nodded and I continued on.

"We've known each since then and are best friends though I've always felt more for him then that." I stated and she nodded, "Then Athlon," She stiffened again at his name, "Came into the picture about half a century ago and I told him about my feelings." Annabeth smiled slightly at that.

"Yea, he seems like the kind of person you can trust no matter what." She said for some reason and I nodded.

"He is." I stated, smiling, before continuing, "There was times where I'd try to tell him how I felt but then something would happen; he'd get a girl, someone would flirt with him, he'd have to go somewhere, he was never alone; it was always something." I explained, getting agitated, "Then we came here and I see so many couples around and I hear you and Percy's," She flinched at his name, "Relationship. And-and then on top of that, girls keep talking about him! I walk past groups of them and they're always talking about his looks, skills, personality, and everything about him!" I exclaimed before my voice turned to a whisper, "I've always wondered if he loved me back but seeing him with those girls makes it seem like he doesn't." I finished and she nodded.

"But there's something else huh? Something else happened." She guessed and I nodded.

"After lunch I decided to go to the arena to train and…" I told her about what had happened with the boy and she quietly listened throughout it, "Then when everyone had left I started to yell at him saying I could take care of myself and that he didn't need to watch over me like he has since I came into the army. He apologized when he realized why I was so angry." She looked confused at that but didn't ask why I had been so upset about it, "Then when I asked him why he cared so much he-he…" I trailed off at that.

"He what?" She questioned and I looked down, blushing.

"He kissed me." I stated and she looked shocked at that before smiling and laughing, "What's so funny?" I questioned and she smiled at me.

"Nothing, it's just that your guy's relationship is so like how Percy and mine was that it's insane." She stated and now I was confused.

"How?" I questioned.

"As you know I met Percy when I was twelve," I nodded in confirmation, "And from the second I saw him I loved him though I didn't figure that out till much later." I nodded, that happened to me to with Charlie, "We became best friends and were always there for each other throughout the years and my feelings for him grew." She sighed here, "then when I started to realize my love for him, Aphrodite took a huge interest in his love life and started to set him up with girls. Aphrodite girls loved him, Demeter girls, Hermes girls, Apollo girls, Ares girls; even the hunters loved him!" She exclaimed before sighing.

"I kissed him at Mount St. Helens because I wanted him to know my feelings and I thought I'd never see him again. Then Calypso came into the story, next it was Rachel Dare and it was so aggravating when he spent all his time with them and less with me, it was as if the kiss never happened." She smiled sadly here, "But I guess he really actually loved me because when he bathed in the river Styx, I became his mortal point, his whole reason for living," She chocked at that and I remembered how we found that out when we were reading the letter.

"I took a knife for him, he protected me. Then when the war was done he had the choice of become a god and-" She paused before continuing, a big happy, yet sad smile on her face, "He turned it down to make a different wish and because of me, he didn't want to leave _me_." She whispered the last word before continuing, the smile now gone from her face, "Then the whole thing with Jacob happened and I lost him." She whispered as tears fell out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, "If you truly love Charlie then don't give up with him, it may come out right in the end." She finished and I nodded obediently. I had a question nagging at me and I asked it before I could stop myself.

"Why did you break up with Percy?" I blurted out, "I can see you loved him a lot and everyone says that from the day you broke up with him you were never the same. So why did you break up with him if you knew your heart would break too?" I questioned and she looked at me sadly, more tears rolling down her face. She looked out at the sea for a couple minutes and I was about to start talking again to change the subject when she spoke.

"You're right, I knew it would break my heart, I knew that I would be shattered if I broke up with him, I knew that I would become a shell of my old self but-" She stopped as if trying to find the right words. Her expression was completely and utterly serious as if saying the right words was a matter of life or death, "But I had to, if I didn't…_something_ would've happened that I couldn't afford to happen. So I did, I broke up with Percy and to this day I regret it, but if I had to make the choice again, I would." She finished. I didn't want to push her anymore but from the tense way she was sitting I knew that if she didn't let everything out then she explode one day.

"Annabeth," She turned to face me, "_Why_ did you have to break up with him?" I wondered and she sighed, looking out at sea. Suddenly she spoke.

"Do you have the same type of powers as Athlon and Charlie?" She questioned and I shrugged.

"I have all their powers but to a less extent, not as powerful." I admitted begrudgingly, "But only a little less." I added, I didn't like admitting that they may be more powerful then I.

"So you have Athlon's power to sense if anyone is near?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Yea, though he can go further out than I to sense for people that we need to find." I stated, "I can more of feel who is near us or can hear us." I stated. Suddenly she turned to face and gripped my arms tightly, her eyes frantic and desperate.

"Is there anyone listening in, anyone at all that could be able to hear us, any powerful presences mentally or physically?" She begged and I closed my eyes quickly, hearing the desperation in her voice. I searched throughout the beach and area, trying to see if any mental or physical presences were around here. After a couple minutes I came up with nothing.

"No, no one is listening in." I answered and relief filled her expression as did more desperation.

"Ok I need you to listen to me as close as you can because you may never hear me saying it again because we may never get a chance like this again." She quickly stated and I nodded. She sighed, "Good. Now, like I said, I never wanted to break up with Percy, it was the last thing I wanted to do but I had to. About a week before I broke up with him I had a dream. Kronos came to me and said that I had to break up with Percy. I told him I never would but he told me-" She took a shaky breath here, "He told me that during the war he found out where Percy's Achilles spot was but could never get to it. He said the only thing he could do was put a device on it while Percy was fighting him, he put it in there and the device implanted itself into his Achilles spot." She stopped here before continuing.

"Kronos told me that if I didn't do exactly what he said then he would press a button that would make the device send a wave of pain through Percy's body, strong enough to kill him. I, naturally, didn't believe him and tried to tell Percy about the dream but when I did Kronos-Kronos heard me and send a small wave through Percy. It wasn't powerful enough to kill him but it did knock him unconscious. That night Kronos visited me again and said that today, knocking him unconscious was a warning to not say a word of it to anyone and if I did he'd kill Percy." She took another shaky breath here.

"He told me that for the next week I was to stop hanging out with Percy as much. At the end of the week he appeared to me and told me that I would-would break up with Percy today after he saw me with Jacob on the beach. You see," She started at my confused look, "Apparently, Kronos found Jacob before he came to camp and got him on their side. He then sent Jacob here to-" I interrupted here.

"To make everyone hate Percy and abandon him so camp and the gods would lose their best fighter." I whispered in absolute and complete astonishment and disbelief. Annabeth nodded.

"Exactly. So he was successful and all they needed now was for me to break up with Percy." She answered, "So the day I broke up with him, I met Jacob on the beach and pretended to be having a date with him. Percy showed up a couple minutes later like I had told him to-" I interrupted here again.

"And so you kissed Jacob and when Percy saw you you broke up with him and he left**(A/N: I apologize to book phan44 if this sounds like new moon, I came up with idea a **_**long **_**time ago and just realized how close this was to that)**." I figured and Annabeth nodded in confirmation, tears running down her face.

"I never thought that after I did he'd disappear. I-I knew there was a possibility that he'd leave camp, a big one, but I didn't think he'd disappeared of the face of the planet." She whispered, "I thought that we would be able to find him again and apologize for what happened. I thought that I would be able to explain everything to him and beg for him to forgive me and get back together with me. But that didn't happen," More tears fell down here face at that, "He disappeared and I knew got to tell him how much I loved him." She finished barely audible. When she did I sat there in complete shock, I had never suspected that was the reason that Annabeth had broken up with Percy, then again why else would she then the thought that she was being forced? There was a question that was nagging me so I decided to voice it.

"But Annabeth," She turned to face me, "Why did you not tell anyone after Percy left, I mean since Percy was gone then didn't Kronos leave you alone?" I questioned and she sighed.

"He did for a while, about 100 years. But then he started to wake up more and devise the plan of the war that's going on now and he needed me again." She explained, "But Percy was gone so he didn't have anything over my head." She took a shaky breath, "That was when he found out that Andrew was born." I gasped at that.

"No." I whispered, barely audible. She nodded.

"Yes. He found out that Andrew was Percy and I's son and got one of his own remaining demi-god soldiers to place it on Andrew." She finished.

"So now, if you don't do as Kronos says then Andrew will be…killed." I realized and she nodded, "Oh my gods, Annabeth." I said, catching onto what all the campers were saying. Before I could stop myself I reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. I rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shoulder. To go through so much pain of losing the love of your life and possibly losing your son unless you do what someone says if horrible. Plus she's had to keep it a secret for 500 years! I comforted her for about an hour before she calmed down. She suddenly started talking, "I never thought I would ever love again after that. But then-then…" She trailed off here.

"What?" I asked warily and she sighed.

"Please, don't freak out, I don't think I can afford that." She begged and I nodded. Annabeth took a shaky breath, "I think I'm in love with Athlon." My eyes widened, I did not expect that. At all.

"Y-you what?" I stuttered.

"I love Athlon." She repeated.

"H-how?" I questioned.

"I don't know, there's just something about him that makes me." She stated quietly.

"But do you even know if Athlon loves you back, I've known Athlon for centuries and I still don't get his emotions." I stated and Annabeth sighed. She didn't talk but I could see she was about to burst. Suddenly Annabeth blurted something out.

"Athlon kissed me." She suddenly said and my eyes widened even more, "Over there on the hill." She pointed to the cliff that was on the other side of the beach, "I was talking to him about my feelings for Percy and my past when he suddenly kissed me and-and I kissed him back." I leaned back as Annabeth said that, not believing it.

"Oh. My. Gods." I whispered and she nodded.

"So what are you going to do about that?" I asked after a couple minutes and she shrugged.

"_I don't know." _Annabeth shakily said before enveloping the beach into silence**(A/N: Well, that was a very emotional scene, I actually didn't expect to reveal that at all but I suddenly felt like doing it so I did)**.

Athlon's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed, reading a book when suddenly the door flew open. I looked up to see Charlie barge in and close the door behind him before pacing the room. After a couple minutes of pacing and silence I spoke up.

"Dude, what's got you so shaken?" I questioned and he turned to face me.

"I kissed her." He admitted and I was confused.

"Who?" I asked.

"Katosh. I kissed Katosh." He repeated and my eyes widened at that before I grinned a Cheshire grin(you know, like the cat in Alice in Wonderland).

"About time!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my bed, "I was wondering if you ever would!" I practically yelled, thumping him on the back, "But what's got you so freaked out?" I questioned and he looked at me as if I was insane.

"I don't think you heard correctly. I. Kissed. _Katosh_. Katosh, our best _friend."_ He enunciated as if I didn't understand. I shrugged.

"Yea, our best friend that you love." I retorted and he groaned in frustration.

"So? What if she doesn't love me back?" He worried and I laughed.

"Did she kiss you back?" I asked and he nodded, blushing, "Then she loves you back."

But what if she only kissed me back because she didn't want to hurt my feelings or make it awkward?" He contradicted and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Charlie, she loves you, get that through your head. _She. Loves. You._" I enunciated, stopping any protests he had. After a couple minutes we heard the dinner bell and headed out of our room towards the pavilion. When we got there we got our food and quietly sat down. About five minutes into lunch Andrew sat down beside up and whispered frantically to us.

"Do you guys _see _where Katosh is?" He quietly said so only we would hear.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked in worry which I grinned at.

"She sitting and eating with _mom." _He whispered and our heads snapped up to see Annabeth and Katosh talking and laughing at the Athena table to our shock.

"Since when are they friends? Wait, since when do they _know _each other?" I questioned in curiosity and Andrew shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is that I saw them sitting at the beach a couple minutes before dinner started. I don't know how long they were sitting there but it much of been a while." He stated.

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Charlie questioned.

"No, I didn't." He answered though it looked like he was keeping something from us but I didn't push him and just continued to eat, sparing glances at Katosh and Annabeth throughout dinner.

Andrew's P.O.V.

As I ate dinner I thought about what I had heard Katosh and Annabeth were talking about. I got there about five or so minutes before dinner started. Contrary to what I told dad and Charlie, I did hear what they were saying. They were talking about dad**(A/N: He started listening in when Annabeth admitted her feelings for Athlon so he didn't hear anything before then)**. Mom admitted that she loved Athlon(a.k.a. dad) and when she said that I got a brilliant idea. Mom loves dad and dad loves mom, all they need to get together is a little push and I will be that push. _All I need is a little help, _I thought, glancing over at the Aphrodite table as my plan formed in my mind**(A/N: This whole "Andrew deciding to get his parents together" idea belongs to the anonymous reviewer "YOU'RE THE BEST")**.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

When the dinner conch shell went Katosh and I stood up and walked to the pavilion, talking about architecture(I found out that Katosh loves it too). When we got there we grabbed our food, sat down at mom's table, and started to eat. About five minutes into dinner, Andrew walked in and went to sit down by Athlon and Charlie.

"What's it like being a mom?" Katosh asked and I looked back at her before smiling.

"It's a handful." I admitted, laughing, "But I love it and am glad I have him." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye to see all three of them staring at us, "Charlie, Athlon, and Andrew are looking at us." I quietly stated. Katosh quickly glanced at them.

"Wonder why." She stated.

"Well to them we probably don't know each other so it's probably weird seeing us together." I stated and she nodded in understanding. We went back to our dinner, talking and laughing until dinner ended and it was time for the campfire. When we got to the campfire we sat down, ate smores, laughed, sang songs, and played games. When the campfire was done, we all went to bed. I said good bye to Katosh, headed to my mom's cabin, got into my pj's, and got into bed. The second my head hit the pillow I was sucked into the world of dreamless slumber.

Athlon's P.O.V.

After the campfire, Charlie and I said good night to Andrew before heading to our room. As we went to grab our clothes, laughing and joking around, the door opened to reveal an angry Katosh. She stepped into the room and glared at me as the door closed behind her.

"Athlon!" She roared and I was relieved that the walls were soundproof; I didn't want to have more people shouting at me, "How dare you!" She exclaimed and I was confused at that.

"How dare I what?" I questioned and she growled before walking towards me.

"How dare you confuse Annabeth like that?" She yelled and I was even more confused at that. _What was she talking about? _I wondered.

"Confuse her how? What are you talking about Katosh?" I wondered and she glared harder at me.

"You _know_ she's still in love with Percy, everyone can see it! She's still torn up about it and you have the _nerve_ to _kiss her_!" My eyes widened at that.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned. Her glare hardened.

"She told me. She told me that you kissed her. When she was telling you about her love for _Percy _in fact! Why would you do that?" She demanded and I reached up, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"Um, I-" I started, trying to find a good excuse but she interrupted me.

"See?" She yelled, "You don't even have an excuse! In all these centuries of knowing you I never thought you'd do that to someone, especially someone as amazing as Annabeth!" She exclaimed and I felt guilt rise up in me. I didn't mean to confuse Annabeth, I didn't even mean to kiss her, I just did.

"Katosh I-" I started but she interrupted me again.

"And _don't _try to make an excuse, I want the truth. I want the real reason why you did, I'm tired of all the secrets and lies, you _better_ tell me why you kissed her and you better tell me _now._" She demanded coldly and icily. I flinched before looking over at Charlie for help. He was looking back and forth between us as if he was completely lost. He felt my eyes on his and met them. I sighed as I saw his eyes only say one thing, _tell her. _I turned to face Katosh reluctantly.

"Just-don't freak." I warned and she looked confused but nodded angrily. She watched me as I cleared my throat and reached up, her eyes widening to the size of bowling balls when she realized what I was doing.

"Athlon, what-" Katosh started but stopped as my hood came down. She took in my jet black hair, my tan skin, guarded expression, sea-green eyes, and every detail on my face as she tried to deal with the shock of finally, after 500 years, seeing my face. After a couple minutes she spoke, "Andrew. You look like the spitting image of Andrew." She figured out, "Except for…" She trailed off, walking towards me and taking the gray area of my hair into her hand. Her eyes furrowed and she bit her lips as she thought, "In the same place as-" She immediately stopped talking and gasped, putting the pieces together. She took a step back, staring at me in absolute and complete shock, "Y-you're- you're…" She trailed off, not able to say the words.

"That's why. That's why I kissed Annabeth when she was telling me how she felt about Percy Jackson. Because _I am _Percy Jackson." I admitted and she stared at me in complete astonishment, not believing her eyes.

"S-so all this time…" She trailed off after a couple minutes of complete silence, "Oh. My. Gods." I raised my eyebrows at that. _I guess she caught onto the camps way of speech, _I thought, chuckling in my head as she continued to stare at me as if she was seeing a ghost, "S-so you still…still love Annabeth?" She questioned. I blushed extremely crimson at that but nodded. I looked up in shock as she squeal. Yes, _squealed. _Katosh, one of the toughest girls I've ever known, _squealed_ like an Aphrodite girl. She blushed when she realized what she did, "Oh um…sorry, guess I'm really excited, I always wondered if you'd ever fall in love." She stated.

"I guess you already did before I even met or saw you though." She realized and I nodded, blushing again. She seemed to realize what time it was and what we were about to do(get changed) and blushed, "Oh um…sorry to interrupt your guy's," She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Your guy's changing time. I'll just go now so you can-can get changed and go to bed." She turned around and headed out the door. Right as she was about to leave she suddenly turned, ran towards me, and unexpectedly hugged me. My eyes widened and I felt uncomfortable but patted her back slowly. She laughed and pulled away.

"Still as uncomfortable with hugs as always huh?" She questioned, laughing. I saw her glance to my left and looked over to see Charlie rummaging through the closet. You'd think that it wasn't much, that he was just searching through the closet for clothes. But I could tell from his tense shoulders that he was uncomfortable and I mentally sighed as I thought of how I'd have to explain everything to him later, "Charlie?" Katosh asked, walking towards him. He continued to rummage through the closet as if he didn't hear her and it is possible he didn't, he could be way too lost in thought, "Charlie." She said a little louder, right behind him. He jumped a little(confirming my guess) and turned to face her.

"Ye-" He started but was quickly and suddenly interrupted. My eyes widened as Katosh grasped his shoulder and smashed her lips onto his. I saw Charlie's eyes widen when he realized what exactly she was doing. After a couple seconds he closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. I looked away uncomfortably and stared at the wall in front of me, trying to keep my mind off my two best friends who, right now, were kissing behind me. After a couple minutes I heard them break apart, breathing heavily.

"I just had to do that." I heard Katosh whispered. I heard another kiss, not even bothering to turn to see who kissed who this time. After about 30 seconds I heard them pull apart again. They said bye and a couple seconds later Katosh walked by me. She smiled at me, blushing slightly, before walking out the now open door. The door closed quickly behind her a couple seconds later. I hear a happy sigh and turned to see Charlie smiling enormously at the door. I chuckled, walking over to the closet. I grabbed one of his shirts and threw it into his face.

"Get ready for bed lover boy." I teased, chuckling. He laughed before obediently getting his clothes and going into the bathroom to get ready. Right as I finished getting ready I climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Well, there's that chapter. I think it's one of my most romantic and revealing chapters on this story. You guys can thank Ally Carter(author of the Gallagher Girls series) for the really revealing chapter. Since it was my b-day on the fifth, I ask my parents to get her new book which just came out. I read it and since it was so suspenseful and revealing I had the inspiration to do that same thing for this chapter. Well, I'll put up the preview of the next chapter up on Wednesday and out the full chapter up on Sunday. Hope you have a great week until then!:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, how was your week? I have to admit, I almost didn't finish this chapter, luckily I did though.:) Well, here's the usual Anonymous review thing. To "poseidonsgirl":**

Sadly the reveal won't be for a while but don't worry, it will happen.:)

**To "SugarIsfood":**

Haha, I hope she doesn't now. Thank you, glad I'm keeping a steady type.:) Haha, yea, I didn't plan or him to but I suddenly got the idea and decided to use it. Yes, I tried to make it cute. Don't worry, I will!:) Haha, then I better keep it, don't want an extremely angry fan to come and bother me.:)

**Your review:**

:Plz plz plz upload right when u finish a story! im really bad at waiting

**My response :**

Haha, I'm glad you love my story so much!:) I would love to update more but I think once a week(with a preview on Wednesday of course) is a good steady pace for me. Yea, I'm bad at waiting too.

**To "magikdemiTitan":**

Aw, thanks, glad you loved it so much.:) Here's the next one, I hope you love it just as much.

**To "Just Me":**

Haha, yea, at least he isn't!:) You're welcome. Aw, thanks I'm glad you love my story so much.:)

**To "daughterofanawesomegodgoddess":**

Here's more, hope you like it and will keep your sanity!:)

**To "thestoryisFANTASTIC":**

Aw, thank you much, that really means a lot to me. I meant her dad and step-mom died, sorry if I made that confusing. Of course I read it, I always read my reviews, they are fun to read and reply to and help me write the next chapter!:)

**To "YOU ARE THE BEST":**

Haha, glad you still love my story so much! Yea, I wasn't really planning on doing that but I decided to while writing the preview and used it. Yup, it's in this chapter actually I think(can't remember). Well, it's here now, enjoy the chapter!:)

**To "Anonymous":**

Thanks. Yup, of course it will, like you said, he is the son of a daughter of Athena. Thank you, glad you loved it.:) Haha, it just meant a lot that you did. Well then good for you.:) Yea, I didn't expect to write it but I did.:) Wow, good to know it was like Hunger Games. Well, here is chapter 19, hope you like it!:)

**To "0.O":**

Thank for the idea, I'll see if I can use it.:) Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!:)

**To "SugarIsFood":**

Aw, well thanks.:) Yea, I decided to make them friends it seemed like a nice idea. Glad you liked that too, it was fun to write. Haha, reminds me of Annabeth.:) Don't worry, I will. Wow, you probably should've, did you? Ok , I'll remember.

**To "Miyu Kouzuki My account":**

Here's the next chapter, hope you like this one too!:)

**To "YOU ARE THE BEST" again:**

Hi again!:) I don't know: why do you?*place Chinese wise man thinking face here*

**To "BookWorm":**

Sorry to take so long, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!:) Aw thank you so much, that really means a lot to me.

**To "Silidones":**

Haha, sorry but that won't happen for awhile though it will happen.

**To "lol":**

Thanks, glad you loved it so much, here's the next chapter, hope you love it!:)

**To "captainjames71"(message thing was denied):**

Wow, must be pretty amazing to you to beat pumpkin pie!(I really love it too) Thank you.:) I'm actually trying to write an actual story but I'm the kind of person who would rather publish it to make an actual book then put it up on this website(though fanfiction are a whole different situation). Thanks for the encouragement.:)

**To "Someone":**

It's easy really, just click on the blue tab on the home page where it says 'Sign up' and fill out everything. Thanks, I'm glad you did.:) Yes, I really wanted to make it revealing and it was fun. Ok, if I do I won't hesitate to ask you.:)

**To "Lily":**

Thank you, I'm happy you loved it so much.:) Well, it's Sunday, here's the next chapter, hope you love it too!:)

**To "YOU ARE THE BEST" again:**

Awww, thank you for saying that.:) Now it's the actual chapter. Yea, sorry, I'll try to stop doing that.:) Now it Sunday a week later! You're welcome, I was happy to.:)

**To "I luv Percy Jackson series":**

:) Aw, thank you, that means a lot to me. Good, it's nice to get god news when you are writing something. Good, I'd feel guilty if you did. Aw, thank you. I did and I hope you have a great week too.:) I'm not the person who's into character death exactly my favorite ones so don't worry I won't.:)

**To "magicdemi-god223":**

Hi! Haha, don't worry, it happens.:) Thank you, I'm happy you loved it.:) Yea, I was going to do a whole elaborate thing to get them together but changed my mind and chose to do that for a different couple.:) Yup, he has a plan and it'll most likely work.:) I hope that this one is good then.

**Well there are all the anonymous reviews!:)** **Here it is, the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own Percy Jackson.<strong>

Chapter 19  
>Andrew's P.O.V.<p>

I opened my eyes as the sun shone on my face. I sat up on my bed and got off it as quickly and quietly as I could. I grabbed my clothes and shoes and quickly pulled them on before tiptoeing to the door. I slowly opened it up before freezing as it creaked. I looked over each person in the room and I relaxed, seeing them all still sleeping. With that, I snuck out the door, closed it, and headed down the path towards the one cabin I had in my sight. There was absolutely no one around but I had expected that –it was five in the morning after all. Now you're probably wondering why I woke up so early. Here is the thing: I see how much mom and dad still love each other yet mom doesn't know dad is dad(and sadly it's not my place to tell her) so she's torn between both and dad loves her yet won't tell her his identity so it's just a big problem that is completely unnecessary.

I grinned as I remembered my plan which I was sure would work, it just depends on some people's willingness to help. But considering whom these people are I'm entirely sure they will help. I stopped in front of the cabin I had been going towards –Aphrodite's cabin. I cleared my throat and knocked on the door. A second later the door was quickly yanked open and I was pulled into the cabin, the door closing behind me. When my heart and breath slowed down I stood up clearly and looked around the room. Every person was sitting up in their bed and staring excitingly at me.

"Hello Andy!" Jasmine Hanson, cabin counselor, exclaimed happily, fluttering her eyelashes at me. I sighed mentally at that, I've known Jasmine for a long time, she's 17 right now(one year older than my physical age) and has been at camp since she was eight. I was the person who went to go find her in Illinois. After finding her I defeated a hellhound that tried to kill her and ever since then she has had a huge infatuation with me. At first it was really cute and funny but after she turned 12 she became more of a Barbie type of Aphrodite girl it got annoying and awkward since I didn't feel the same way about her. But I didn't say any of that to her, a second after she said hi I smiled kindly.

"Um, hi Jasmine." I said uncomfortably, stepping a little away from her because she was extremely close to me, too close. I cleared my throat and looked throughout the cabin at all the grins and smiles on everyone faces, "So, I-" I started but Jasmine interrupted me.

"You have a proposition for us to get Athlon and your mom together." She stated knowingly and I looked at her in surprise and confusion.

How-" I started to question but she interrupted again.

"I know _everything_ about love, including your certain feelings for me." She said, going closer to me, running her hand up and down my arm. I quickly stepped away from her and cleared my throat uncomfortably; I really wished she'd get it through her head that I don't feel that way towards her.

"Um, anyway…" I stated, ignoring all the teasing grins and sympathetic smiles and glances I was getting, "Yes, I came here because I want to get them together and I was hoping that you all, being children of the goddess of love's children, would help me get them together." I suggested and they all smiled and grinned larger.

"We would _love_ to help." Jasmine stated, getting closer to me yet again and grabbing my bicep so I couldn't get away anymore, "And maybe after helping you, you and _I _could spend a little time together. _Alone._" She enunciated, walking two of her fingers up my arm. I quickly pulled away, blushing slightly at all the giggles and chuckles coming from around me. I really, really, _really_ wish she would give it up, I don't love her or feel anything like that towards her yet she seemed to be deluded into thinking that I do. I love someone else not her.

My eyes quickly flitted to the girl I was talking about. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Yes, I love a daughter of Aphrodite. Kimberly Pierre. But she's not the Barbie type; she's smart, funny, sweet, kind, caring, an amazing fighter(yes, a daughter of Aphrodite is an amazing fighter), and so much more. I've known Kim for about 10 years, since she was five when I ran into her in the forest while I was hunting. Her mom and dad had died in a car crash nearby when they were hit by a hellhound. Kim barely got out alive but luckily she did and bolted for the forest, running into me about a day after the car crash.

When we got to camp I had trained her in fighting after seeing her kill a hellhound with one of my knifes and we slowly became best friends. Those feelings soon went to love as she got older and older. She is now 15, one year younger than me, and I fully admit that I love her yet I haven't gotten the courage to tell her, I just can't. While the Aphrodite campers got together and discussed if they would help me or not and what they would do if they did help me, I watched her as she sat in her bed, not even bothering to join her siblings in their discussion.

I chuckled barely audible as a piece of her chocolate brown hair fell into her face and she lightly blew it away before continuing reading. I looked over her to see if she had changed at all since the last time I saw her. Nope, she was still as beautiful as always. She had mid-back length chocolate brown hair, pale skin with light freckles over it, light green eyes with brown surrounding the pupil. She had an hour-glass figure and was pretty short, about 5'1'. I quickly looked away when I realized I had been staring lovingly at her for a long time. I looked away just in time luckily because just then the other Aphrodite kids turned to me, smiling and grinning.

"Well Andy, we've come to the decision to help you!" Jasmine exclaimed beaming at me.

"Great, what do you have planned?" I asked, guessing they could add onto my ideas. They all grinned evily at that question.

"Oh, we have a lot planned for them…"

Katosh's P.O.V.

I was running through the forest in my dream. The trees flew past me as I ran as fast as I could. I could see it was sunset through the trees and I felt myself push past my limits, I was now running at the speed of light. I saw a beach about a mile from me but no matter how long I ran, I couldn't seem to get any closer to it. Suddenly the sun disappeared and I was encased in darkness. I immediately slowed to a walk and tried to find at least some bit of light but I couldn't. The sky was pitch black, the stars and moon nowhere to be seen. I reached out, trying to find something to grab onto but I came up with nothing. I jolted as, about a mile behind me, howls came, interrupting the silence. I started running again, scared they would reach me. No matter how fast I ran, the howls got closer and closer to me. Right as they were about to be on top of me I jolted up in my bed, completely and utterly awake now. I took shaky breaths, trying to calm my heart beat down from the crazy dream I had just had.

"Katosh, are you ok?" I heard Olivia groggily ask me as she sat up in her bed next to me, blinking her still half asleep eyes at me, trying to focus on my figure. She yawned loudly and widely before finally focusing on me.

"Y-yea, I'm fine, j-just a bad d-dream." I stuttered slightly as my heart calmed down, "Go back to sleep." I ordered. She nodded obediently like a little kid would do before laying back down. She was out like a light a second later. I chuckled slightly at her antics before looking over at the clock to check the time. 5:00 a.m. I sighed heavily, realizing that I probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I climbed out of bed, walked into the closest, grabbed some clothes, and quickly changed into them.

After I was ready, I walked out of the closest and went out the door, grabbing my sword on the way. I walked out of the ship and headed down the pathway towards the arena. When I got there, I walked over to the dummies and proceeded to destroy them with my sword. I used all the emotions I had gotten from my dream because it made me go even harder and faster than before. In about three minutes all the dummies around me were big piles of fluff, the pieces to small to be reassemble physically. Suddenly I felt two strong and warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards the person chest and I immediately felt calm. I smiled and leaned back, only Charlie could calm me like that. I looked over, smiling, and my eyes met Charlie's brilliant blue ones.

"I see you demolished all the dummies." He stated, chuckling, and I blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"I guess I'm just a little worked up." I said vaguely, closing my eyes as he kissed my forehead lightly.

"About what?" He questioned, pulling me more into his chest. I sighed, realizing I wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"I just had a bad dream." I answered and he tensed, probably thinking the worst of it. My guess was confirmed at his next words.

"What happened? Was it a prophesying dream, did it involve anyone?" He asked worried and I sighed mentally. I twisted around and smiled kindly at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Don't worry so much. It's was just a nightmare that really pumped up my adrenaline." I reassured, kissing him lightly on the lips for emphasis. He looked liked he wanted to question me more but sighed in defeat and hugged me tighter, probably thinking that it was a lost cause because he wouldn't get it out of me. He leaned down and kissed me slowly. I smiled, kissing him back lightly, _I guess there is a way for him to get information out of me; good thing it's one I like, _I thought. About five seconds into the kiss he pulled back from my lips before hugging me tightly. He muttered something, probably not wanting me to hear it, but I did anyway.

"Finally, after a millennia and a half, I have you. I really hope this isn't one of my dreams that I'll wake up from." I blushed crimson at that before grinning.

"Well, I'm glad I'm with you too. But I never knew you dreamed about me this way." I teased he froze at that and I knew he was blushing right now.

"Y-you heard that?" He stuttered, pulling back to look at me while confirming my thought that he was blushing. I nodded my head at him, my grin widening. Seeing his panicked and embarrassed look made my grin turn to a loving smile. I leaned up and put my lips to his ears.

"Don't worry; I dream about you that way too." I whispered, blushing I felt his grin grow against my cheek that rested on his. I pulled back at right as my eyes met his he was kissing me lovingly. I sighed happily before wrapping my arms tighter around his neck and kissing him back. After about a minute he pulled away, smiling gently at me. I suddenly got an idea and I grinned as my eyes lit up. He looked at me in confusion but before he could question me I kissed him passionately. He smiled before kissing me back just as passionately. I took a couple steps forwards and almost grinned as his back hit one of the walls. He frowned slightly in confusion but seemed to into the kiss. I reluctantly pulled away and in the next second as his eyes opened, I had my knife to his neck.

"Pinned." I whispered, grinning. Understanding filled his eyes, realizing why I had suddenly kissed him and pinned him to the wall, I had just caught him off guard which never, ever, _ever _has happened before. I gasped as the next second he had disarmed me and now I was the one pinned to the wall with my knife to my neck, gripped in Charlie's hand. I mentally sighed, _so much for that victory…_He grinned at me before lightly pecking my lips.

"Pinned." He retorted. I scowled and he laughed at my expression.

"Rematch?" I asked and his grinned widened.

"You're on." He decided, stepping away from me and walking towards the middle of the arena, I following him. When he got there he swiftly threw me back my knife(which I caught of course) and got into a battle stance, unsheathing his sword. I grinned before getting into one as well clenching my knife. A second later he swung at me and I quickly dodged it. Back and forth we went, sometimes he'd get the upper hand and sometimes I would but it wouldn't be for long. I soon started to get tired and was starting to slow down when I suddenly got an idea. Right as Charlie swung his sword at me I suddenly jumped to the floor to dodge it. A second later I swung my leg towards him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back with a bang. Before he could even try to get up I sat on and straddled him, grabbing his wrists and holding them to the floor so he couldn't get away. He sighed wearingly and I grinned at him.

"I win." I stated and he glared at me, mad that I did. I smiled, chuckling, and leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips. He quickly kissed me back before I pulled away, smiling lightly at him and he returned it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I heard a voice say beside us, "But I need to ask you something." My head snapped up to see Andrew grinning at us. I blushed at that before clearing my throat and standing up. I bent down and grasped Charlie's hand before pulled him up. I then turned to face Andrew.

"What do you need to ask us?" I questioned, dusting myself off. He grinned.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me get Athlon and mom together?" He wondered and I smiled.

"So you want to get your parents back together?" I repeated and his eyes widened.

"What-" He started but Charlie interrupted him.

"Oh yea, we forgot to tell you that Katosh now knows Athlon's identity." He continued at Andrew's confused look, "She found out how Perce kissed Annabeth and went to us, demanding why he had and Percy decided to tell her." Andrew nodded in understanding.

"So," I stated, folding my arms, "What do you have in mind?" I questioned and he grinned. As he told us his plan grins lit up Charlie and I's faces.

"So," He said after he explained everything, "Are you in?" We looked at each other before looking back at him and nodding, "Good, now here's what you need to do…"

Athlon's P.O.V.

I groaned as I bit into a particularly juicy strawberry. I chewed it and swallowed it before moving on to the rest of my food. I heard a familiar laugh and looked over to see Annabeth with Katosh, talking to a few Apollo and Aphrodite boys. They were all joking around and I smiled slightly at how happy she was. My smile disappeared slowly as I saw one of the Aphrodite boys get closer to her and wink. He said something which made her blush and I just knew that he was flirting with her. I scowled at that, jealousy filling me. _No one flirts with my wise girl, _I growled in my thoughts before catching myself, _wait, what am I thinking? She's not my wise girl anymore._ But no matter how much I thought that I couldn't stop my jealousy, it just go bigger as the boy continued to flirt with her.

"You ok dad?" Andrew asked and I looked over at him with narrowed eyes and slightly clenched teeth. He held his hands up in surrender, "Woh, no need to be hostile." He exclaimed and I sighed.

"Sorry. And I'm fine." I growled, glaring at the son of Aphrodite who was still flirting with her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the water in Olivia's cup start to shake since my clenched fist was facing it.

"Well you don't seem fine to me." Charlie stated and Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm f_ine_." I enunciated, picking up my fork and stabbing my cantaloupe a little too forcefully and chewing it angrily. They seemed to want to question me more but just sighed and went back to their food as did I. Throughout breakfast I glared at the Aphrodite boy who was still flirting with Annabeth, making her laugh and blush. Right as I finished my breakfast I immediately stood up and walked out of the pavilion, not looking back.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I looked up at that rest of the pavilion just in time to see Athlon quickly walking out, looking really angry to my confusion. _What was up with him? _I wondered. I was about to go and see what was wrong when Dylan(the son of Aphrodite I have been talking to all breakfast) started talking again.

"Well, I should go. Bye Annabeth." He said before leaving after I said goodbye.

"Well, that was weird. Why did you want me to talk to him anyway?" I asked Katosh and she smiled.

"I realized you probably don't know the Aphrodite kids much and since you are one of the immortal camp counselors I thought that maybe you should get to know the campers more." She explained and I nodded in understanding.

"Well that's great but all he did really was flirt with me the whole time." I grumbled.

"Well he is a son of Aphrodite, what else would he do?" She countered and I sighed.

"I guess you're right." I figured and she grinned.

"I always am." She cockily said, "Now come on, let's head to the beach." She decided and I nodded. When we were almost to the beach I stopped when I heard some Aphrodite children talking. What made me stop was I heard them say "Athlon", "Annabeth, you-" I shushed her at that and walked closer so I could hear what they were saying. Yea I know, I'm eavesdropping but I want to know why they mentioned Athlon. When I was close enough I hid behind a tree to listen to them.

"-He's so powerful." One said.

"Yea, I mean he's the Commander of the Army of Chaos. I've seen a lot of them fight and they are no match for him. He's so strong, and skilled, and seems so smart." One continued dreamily.

"Exactly. There's also something so…mysterious about him."A girl stated.

"Yea, I mean no one knows anything about him. His past, his secrets, not even his appearance! Sometimes I wish he'd just show his face, just so I could see what he really looks like." An Aphrodite girl wished.

"What if he turns out to be ugly?" Another questioned. Someone snorted.

"Oh _please._ A guy with _that_ kind of body _can't_ be ugly, mother wouldn't allow it." The one who snorted countered and I figured they were all nodding in agreement from the sighs.

"Yea, I guess you're right. If his body looks like that I wonder what color his _eyes_ are, they have to be gorgeous considering his tan as well." One other girl added. I felt pain in my hands and I looked down to see that I had clenched my fists so hard that my nails were digging into my palms and my teeth were grinding. _How _dare_ they talk about _my_ Athlon like that, they-_ I stopped at that, _my Athlon? Since when is he mine?_ I mentally sighed, _I guess I can't deny it anymore, them talking about him like that is making me jealous beyond belief. _My thoughts were interrupted when they started talking again.

"I wonder how many people have actually seen his face and know about him. I wish I was one of them, I wonder if he has ever had a girlfriend, he must have had a really eventful life before going into the army." Another one guessed. I heard one sigh deeply.

"Well, we better head to the archery range before we get in trouble for being late." The one who sighed said and I heard them start walking this way. I froze before grabbing Katosh's wrists and running to the arena instead so they wouldn't find me. Throughout the day, what they had said was on my mind and I thought: I wonder how many people actually know about his life? Their conversation also helped me realize one thing, I loved Athlon but, I don't know a single thing about his past. That also made me realize something: The only thing I've heard from him about his past is the girl he loves. Does he still love her? Am I not seen that way to him? Is the relationship I was thinking and feeling with him one-sided?

Athlon's P.O.V.

The day surprisingly flew by. I hung out with Andrew and Charlie, dueled campers and soldiers, went canoeing, went to the archery range(getting a lot of stares in the process), and so many other things. It was a peaceful day, one I haven't had in a long time. But the one thing I couldn't get out of my mind was what had happened in breakfast this morning, what if Annabeth didn't love me anymore? What if she was starting to get over me? I really didn't like that thought but I knew it was possible that she could not love me anymore and that thought scared me, I don't think I could go through life again, thinking that she may love someone else more than she ever loved me.

After dinner finished everyone headed to the campfire. For an hour we sang, yelled, laughed, messed around, and just acted like idiots and little kids. When that was done everyone left and I decided to head to the beach for some quiet time. When I got there I looked around for some quiet time and spotted the hill I had talked to Annabeth on a while ago when she had told me she loved me. After about five minutes I made it to the hill and sat down, swinging my legs off the cliff. I stared out at the sea, feeling the push and pull of the waves, seeing all the little animals and plants in it, hearing the thoughts of all the animals, just tapping into my son of Poseidon powers. I closed my eyes and sighed in content, I had missed this feeling so much and it was good to have it back. I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts by a really familiar voice.

"I see you decided to come here too." My head snapped around to meet the stormy gray eyes I have loved for more than 500 years.

"Hello Annabeth." I stated after controlling myself. She smiled slightly, walking over towards me and sitting to my left, staring out at the sea. After about ten minutes she started to speak.

"Do you still love the girl you told me about?" She blurted and I froze, her question throwing me off.

"Um…" I started, not knowing what to say, "Yes, I do." I admitted. Well it was true, I do still love her(though she doesn't know the girl I was talking about was her of course). She seemed to deflate at that.

"Oh." She said before going silent. I started to get worried after awhile and automatically reached out, resting my hand on her shoulder. She froze right as I touched her for some reason.

"Annabeth, you ok?" I asked but she didn't answer me. Suddenly after about five minutes she blurted out something.

"The Aphrodite girls were talking about you." She admitted. I raised my eyebrows in shock and disbelief at that.

"Um…ok. Good to know…" I awkwardly said, rubbing the back of my neck in the process. She laughed at my awkwardness though there was something off about it…almost jealousy. It was quiet again and before thinking about it to cover the silence, I blurted, "That Aphrodite boy at breakfast was flirting with you." I blushed at that, looking out at the sea. Annabeth was silent for awhile so I peeked at her out of the corner of my eyes to see her blushing crimson and beaming which, I'll admit, made me jealous, she was so happy that he was apparently.

"Oh, I know. It was so annoying," My eyes widened at that, _so she didn't like it?_ I thought, "But I didn't want to be mean and send him away so I kept talking to him." She explained and I nodded slowly, still in shocked, _so why did she blush and smile so much? _I wondered, "What are you thinking about?" She questioned and I shrugged.

"Nothing really." I briefly said and she nodded. Annabeth suddenly blurted something out.

"So you love that girl you told me about?" She asked and I nodded. Her stormy gray eyes suddenly flared and she stood up, clenching her fist and putting them on her hips and glaring at me, "So you still _love her_ yet you _kissed me_!" She demanded and I froze in surprise at that.

"Um…" I started, not knowing what to say which seemed to make her even angrier.

"Oh, so you have nothing to say!" She yelled, "How _dare_ you tell me you love someone and then kiss me! I'd expect better from you Athlon!" She angrily spat which made me flinch, "Who do you think you are? You think you can go around and kiss any girl you want just because you're the Commander of Chaos' Army? How dare you trick people! You act like such a nice person but then you back-stab them! I bet you are just on our side to trick us! I bet you purposefully blocked the shot from hitting Andrew just so it would seem like you were on our side! I bet you were actually the one who _told_ the monster to shoot at Andrew, you have the power!" She roared. I was perfectly calm throughout it, not letting it get to me because I knew she didn't mean it, she was just mad, but that last part was too far. I jumped up, clenching my fists and teeth at her.

"I can take everything else you are saying but don't you _dare_ say that I purposefully planned for Andrew to get shot at." I growled, walking towards her, "I would _never _do that, I care a lot about Andrew, I'd _die _before he comes in harm and I can stop it. In fact, I actually did die, I just came back to life." I demanded icily and she flinched, stepping back from me. Guilt filled her expression after my words. She sighed and sat down to the ground and I soon followed her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean that it just-_why _did you kiss me when you love someone else?" She questioned quietly and I mentally sighed.

"It's…complicated." I figured and she sighed in annoyance.

"It seems everything is with you." She angrily stated, "You know what I realized today?" She asked and I shook my head, "I realized that, other than the girl you love, I know nothing about you, not a single thing." She growled and I flinched sharply at her tone, "Actually, does anyone know about your life? I guess Charlie knows since you are so close, it seems that Katosh doesn't know though and I don't know anyone, other than Chaos of course, that you trust more than those two so I'm guessing only Charlie knows about your life." She guessed and I sighed.

"No, two more people know." I quietly said and she seemed to get angry at that.

"Who? Who do you trust more than Katosh?" She demanded.

"You're wrong." I said instead, "Katosh is one of the people who know. I told her last night." I added at her confused look.

"Who is the other person then?" Annabeth wondered.

"I can't tell you that." I swiftly said.

"You can't? Well then I'll guess. There's no one else I can think of that you would tell, but it must be someone you trust a lot, someone you spend a lot of time with, someone that you would protect with your li-" She stopped abruptly at that and gasped, her eyes widening and her head flipping to face me.

"Oh. My. Gods!" She exclaimed angrily which made me jump, "Andrew! You told _my son_ yet you didn't tell me!" She exclaimed and I almost groaned out loud, she had figured it out and knew for a fact.

"Annabeth-" I started but she interrupted me before I could.

"So what? You know my son for a while and suddenly you tell him before everyone else, even Katosh because I'm guessing you told him and then he started hanging out with you and Charlie more." She demanded and I sighed but nodded, "Did you ever think to tell me that my son _knew? _That you trust my son more than a lot of people you've known for centuries? That you trust him more than _me? _Do you even trust me? I doubt so!" She icily demanded and I looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean I don't _trust you!_" I exclaimed, glaring at her and though she couldn't see my eyes I knew she felt my glare by her shiver, "Of course I trust you! And also, I didn't even _tell _Andrew, he figured it out all by himself and questioned me. I had no choice but to confirm it!" I admitted and her eyes widened in disbelief at that before shock, guilt, and embarrassment took over.

"Oh, um…" She awkwardly said, blushing and looking at the floor and I almost chuckled but kept it in.

"Yea, oh." I repeated, glaring harder at her.

"I'm sorry Athlon, I didn't know." She apologized and I sighed, reaching up and running my hand through my hair, careful to watch out for the hood, I really didn't want it to fall off, that would be just asking for a furious and dangerous Annabeth which was something I really didn't need or want.

"It's ok, but _why _do you seem to care so much? I told your son; shouldn't you be happy that I actually trust him enough to know he'll keep it a secret?" I wondered and she blushed awkwardly and embarrassingly at that.

"Um…" She trailed off.

"Annabeth?" I questioned after a couple minutes of silence, "Annabeth?" I repeated after a minute of continued silence, "Annabeth, why do you care so much?" I wondered again, stepping towards her. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She lied and I narrowed my eyes before stepping towards her again.

"Annabeth." I warned but she just shook her head, stepping back from me, "Annabeth, answer me." I ordered after complete silence. She just shook her head again and stepped back as I took another step towards me. Suddenly she gasped and my eyes widened as she lost her balance and started to fall backwards, off the hill. I immediately jumped forward and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and pulling her to my chest quickly, saving her from a high drop.

I felt her heart thumping loudly against my chest and I knew mine was going just as fast, I mean she almost died for Zeus' sake! I almost lost my Wise Girl! At that thought, I gripped her tighter. Suddenly her heart stopped before restarting just as fast. Mine did too when I realized our position and I blushed crimson. Annabeth pulled back and looked up at my face. I stared into the stormy gray eyes I have loved for more than 500 years, the eyes of the person I could've almost lost just now. In the next second I was leaning down and my lips were pressing against hers.

I expected her to pull away but she just sighed in content, reached up, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me back, to my shock. When I got over it I pulled her tighter against me and brought one hand up to her neck, pushing it to make the kiss deeper. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, stepped up on her tip-toes, and inclined her head more to make the kiss deeper. After about five minutes of kissing we pulled apart, the need for more oxygen then amount we got in between kisses too much.

"I-I should go." Annabeth shakily said, taking deep breaths. I nodded slowly and watched her as she pulled away and walked down the hill. After a couple minutes she finally disappeared from my sight. I sighed deeply before turning and looking out at the ocean, _gods, my life is seriously messed up, _I thought before turning around and heading to my cabin to go to bed.

Andrew's P.O.V.

"Ow! Stop. Pushing!" One of the Aphrodite girls next to me exclaimed, slapping her sibling.

"Well I'm sorry but I have no room." The girl sarcastically apologized.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, there _is_ no extra room!" The first girl snapped, "If you don't like be squished then you can leave." She added and that got the girl to shut up. I sighed deeply before turning my attention back to my parents who were on the hill way above where we were hiding in the trees, spying on them. I saw them stare out at the ocean, talking. Throughout the whole talk they went from quiet to confused to angry and a lot of other emotions. They argued acouple times but all in all it was a little boring. Until the end when they both stood up. Dad seemed to be demanding something from mom by the way she was shaking her head and walking backwards while he walked towards her.

Suddenly mom lost her balance and started to fall off the cliff, earning a gasp from everyone hiding. Luckily dad reacted fast enough to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him. The Aphrodite girls squealed at the position they were in and I grinned, my plan was working. They stayed in that position for a couple minutes before mom lifted her head to look at dad. A couple seconds later the air around me was filled with quiet squeals and silent cheering as mom and dad suddenly kissed. I smiled awkwardly, I want them to get back together but they are my parents after all and no kid wants to see their parents make-out. After they broke apart we figured they were probably going to leave so we quickly went back to our cabins, the Aphrodite girls squealing about mom and dad the whole way.

**Yes! Finally I'm done! This chapter took **_**forever**_** to write, plus yesterday I had a church thing to do that went from 6 in the morning to 9 at night(Though it was completely worth it and so much fun). Luckily I was able to get home and finish this before going to bed. I hope you liked it; I put some Percabeth in here because I kept getting asked to put more in here so I did. I'll put up the preview of the next chapter on Wednesday and the full one on Sunday. Hope you have a great week until then!:) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everybody, did you have a great week? This week went by so agonizingly slow but thankfully it is now over.:) Guess what today is? IT's my big sister's b-day! Yea, she's turning 17. Anyway, this chapter took forever to write, I had a lot of writer's block on it but I was successful and reached my updating goal!:) Well, here's the usual anonymous review things. To "thestoryisFANTASTIC":**

Hi.:) Wow, strange, I actually decided to put capture the flag in this chapter last chapter so yes, there is capture the flag in this chapter. You'll see what it is like soon.:) Thank you so much for that compliment.:)

**To "Advice For Writers":**

Thank you.:) Sorry about that, I toned it down in this chapter, the only one is at the start and that's all, thanks for the advice.:)

**To "DoubleRainbow":**

Aw, thank you so much, that really means a lot to me.:) Thank you, I try really hard to make the plot and relationships the best and most realistic I can so that comment really makes it seem that I'm being successful on that area. Good to know, yea I read a lot of these stories where the reveal of his identity is in the first couple of chapters and I wanted to do something different so I did it like this.:) Don't worry I will keep writing!

**Your review:**

:That is awesome you should write more but have Percy admit that he is Percy to Annabeth

**My response:**

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.:) Don't worry, that'll come soon enough.:)

**To "Silidones":**

Maybe, maybe not, I don't want to give anything away, but don't worry the pranks in this chapter so you'll find out soon if it is.:)

**To "BookWorm":**

Haha, glad you love my story so much!:) Well here is the next chapter, longer than usual, one of my longest actually.:) Hope you love it!

**To "Miyu Kozuki":**

Thank you, I'm happy you like it. I put up the preview a while after you sent that but I did put it up on Wednesday.:)

**To "Just Me":**

You're welcome and thanks, good to know you liked it.:) I don't bring them up much, I'll probably bring them up more in the sequel about all the different couples but don't worry, I'll try to put them in this one more.:)

**To "thestoryisFANTASTIC" again:**

Don't worry, I did.:)

**To "I luv percy jackson":**

You're welcome, I was happy to.:) I hope I do it justice to what you think. Aw, well I'm glad to be the first.:) You're welcome. You should be, it was a great idea.:) Thank you, glad you still love it, don't worry I won't abandon it, nor will I go to the bad side. Thanks again for that.:) It's ok, I'm fine with you doing that.:) Well I did and it's in this chapter.:) Glad I made you feel good, bye!

**To "magicdemi-god223":**

Yup, then again every Hermes kid has a little insanity it them.:) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!:)

**To "thestoryisFANTASTIC":**

Sorry about the short preview but don't worry, the chapter is a lot longer than the preview.:)

**Well, there's all the anonymous reviews I can find, if I forgot you then I completely and utterly apologize. I'll try to answer reviews better because I know I forgot some. My gmail was being stupid and didn't send any emails from fanfiction to me for like two days which was really annoying.:( I have a lot happening in this chapter and I hope you love it, it took a long time to write and I hope all the time was worth it.:) So here is the next chapter I hope you love it!:)  
>Disclaimer: Nothing from book's mine!<strong>

Chapter 20**  
><strong>John(Son of Hermes) P.O.V.**(A/N: Did you expect this? Don't worry I didn't either. Oh by the way, this next idea belongs to anonymous reviewer 'I luv percy jackson', thank you so much for this idea!:))**

I mentally groaned as very loud voices woke me up. _Why does this always happen? Can't my cabin mates sleep in later? _I complained to myself. After failing from getting back to sleep, part of their conversation got my attention.

"Yea, Athlon seems so serious all the time; it would be dangerous to prank him." Someone said.

"But he messes around with his friends all the time." Another stated.

"Yea, his _friends. _We aren't his friends. Pranking him is a bad idea." One countered.

"I sat up at this, grinning, "Well it wouldn't hurt to try." They looked at me in surprise, "What? Is it hard to believe I'd prank him or something?" I questioned, confused.

"No, we're just shocked you're up earlier than nine and it's not to eat or do a prank." My sister, Ashley, teased.

"Haha, very funny." I sarcastically countered as they laughed.

"So, what were you saying John?" Connor wondered, changing the subject. I grinned.

"I'll prank him." I started and they gasped.

"Are you sure John?" Ashley asked in worry. I nodded.

"Yes, I have a good prank for him…"

Annabeth's P.O.V.

In my dream I was swimming in the ocean, watching all the animals go by. Suddenly I was grabbed around the waist and pulled to the surface.

"Hey Annabeth." I hear someone ask, the voice very familiar. My first thought was Percy because it sounded like his voice but, as they turned me around, I saw was actually Athlon. I smiled shyly at him and he gave me the lopsided smile that reminded me of Percy so much and took my breath away. He tightened his hold around my waist and I blushed in embarrassment, looking down. He took one of his hands off of my waist, took my chin, and raised it to make me look at somewhere on his face, probably his eyes. _I wonder what color they are,_ I thought before my thoughts went to a stop as Athlon's lips met mine. As I kissed him back I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I deepened the kiss by tilting my head. In the next second we had sunk under the water yet, in between kisses, I could still breathe, just like when I was with Percy. Athlon pulled away and spoke, "I love you Annabeth." He whispered. Just as I was about to answer back, I was shaken awake by Andrew.

"Mom, it's time to get up!" He exclaimed and I groaned, covering my head, "Come on mom, it's almost time for breakfast, get up!" He continued. I sighed but got up.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled, walking into the closet to grab my clothes. When I had chosen them I got them on and walked out of the closet to go into the bathroom. When I had brushed my teeth, cleaned my face, and whatnot I went to meet Andrew who was waiting outside the door for me. We were almost at the pavilion when we heard someone roar: "ATHLON!" Our heads snapped to half-blood hill where we had heard it from and saw a furious Hyperion on top of it. A millisecond later we bolted down the pathway to get to the hill, other campers right behind us. Right as we got there, there was 14 flashes right next to us. When they disappeared the Olympians were standing there, glaring at him.

"What do you want Hyperion?" Poseidon demanded. Hyperion just glared at him.

"Where. Is. Athlon?" He growled, searching the group of campers and soldiers.

"Why do you want to know?" Mother asked in suspicion, folding her arms across her chest and glaring sternly at him.

"This is none of your business Owl Face." He insulted her, making her glare harder at him and grip her arms.

"I believe it is." She snidely stated, "When you demand for an ally of mine it is my business to know why." Athena continued. Hyperion got even angrier at that and was about to start yelling again when A voice spoke out.

"I'm right here Hyperion." Athlon stated. I snapped my head to look over at him to see him standing right in front of Hyperion.

Athlon's P.O.V.

Hyperion glared at me, "I've got to admit, you are deceptive." He snarled and I raised my eyebrows at that, "When you infiltrated our main base and put that device in it we didn't know what it was, just that we felt a certain lost that we couldn't identify. I didn't figure out what exactly you did till this morning." I could tell everyone who didn't know what the machine was were confused but they would soon understand.

"I was fighting Atlas when he got a lucky shot," Atlas glared at Hyperion, insulted at that, "It was deep enough for me to bleed," I knew everyone was more confused at that, "_Red blood,_ not gold, red. The color of blood that humans, _mortals,_ have." He growled and everyone gasped, "So in other words: Your machine _took our immortality away._" Everyone gasped even more at that, their guesses being confirmed.

"Yes, the machine took your immortality away." I confirmed and he growled in anger.

"No one takes away my immortality without regretting it!" Hyperion yelled before charging at me with his sword raised. I smirked and uncapped riptide. When he was a foot away from me, he swung his sword as hard and as fast as he could but I just blocked it with my sword, changing into my suit in the process. He narrowed his eyes before growling angrily. He pulled his sword off mine before aiming it at my side but I locked that one too. Every swing he took at me I just locked them but I never went in for a strike, I stayed on defense which seemed to anger him even more. He growled loudly in frustration before swinging at me faster and harder. But no matter how fast or strong he was, he couldn't seem to touch me. I soon began to get bored before I got the idea to mess around with him.

"So Hyperion," I started and he looked up at the face of my helmet, "I'm curious, how did you get out of that tree you were imprisoned in?" I questioned teasingly. Hyperion tensed before swinging his sword to meet mine.

"How I got out is none of your business!" He snapped.

"Well you were trapped in it for hundreds of years, I'm curious to know." I explained, blocked another swing of his.

"If you must know, I used the sun. Since I am the sun god," Apollo glared fiercely at him at that, "I can control the sun. Since a tree depends so much on sunlight, every time it took some in I took little amounts of it. When I had enough, I used all of it and made the tree explode." He gloated and I nodded in understanding.

"Clever." I commented and he grinned, swinging at me. We continued to fight back and forth, him on offense I on defense. Hyperion swung towards my waist and as I was about to block it, he changed direction and swung towards my legs. A millisecond before it hit me I jumped three feet into the air before landing to the ground, his sword having missed me. We continued to fight and after a while I suddenly dropped to the floor and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a thud before groaning and standing up quickly, swinging his sword at me. I decided to change to the offensive and swung my sword at him which seemed to get him even more angry.

Swipe after swipe he tried to block them but he failed at that and each swipe earned him a cut bleeding red. For five minutes we fought back and forth and I decided that it was time to end this fight. I blocked his swing before bringing my leg up and kicking him in the chest, making him fly away and crash to the floor right in front of his army. Some monsters bent down to pick him up but he just pushed them away furiously and helped himself up. His armor was lopsided, his clothes torn, blood running down his body, and his expression was full of pain, rage, tire, vengeance, and many other emotions. He raised his sword to point it at me.

"You won't get away with this. I'll get revenge on you whether it's soon or not; you'll regret taking my immortality away." He spat before disappearing in a column of might as did everyone else on his side. After about a minute, campers started back down the hill to camp half-blood again, the gods flashing away to Olympus, and after a couple seconds I followed also, changing back into my usual clothes. I found everyone in the pavilion since the conch shell had went off before the fight. After getting my food, I walked up to my table and sat down before digging in. I ignored the awed looks that I was given and continued to eat, waiting for Charlie, Katosh, and Andrew to show up.

After about a minute, Charlie and Katosh walked in laughing and holding hands which I grinned at. Everyone went silent, seeing them and feeling the love radiating off the two of them. The soldiers grinned as they blushed, quickly getting their food and sitting next to me. After a while everyone went back to eating and I swore I heard both of them give a sigh of relief. I chuckled before stopping as Katosh elbowed me in the side, making me wince. A thought came to my head and I turned to Katosh to voice it.

"Hey Katosh," She turned to me in expectance, "I thought you were going to sit with Annabeth." I stated and she nodded.

"I was but it seems she is not here right now." She explained. I looked over at the Athena table and, truth be told, I saw the spot where Annabeth usually sat empty. My head snapped to look to my right and I smiled as Andrew sat down next to me, setting his plate of food and cup on the table. He smiled at me.

"Hi Athlon." He greeted and my smile widened as I nodded in greeting.

"Hello Andrew!" Olivia enthusiastically said and he smiled kindly at her.

"Hello Olivia." He politely returned before they both went back to their food.

"Hey Andrew, where's Annabeth?" I whispered so only he could hear me. He looked over at her usual spot and, seeing it empty, shrugged.

"I don't know, mom was with me during the fight but she got away." He explained and I nodded before going back to eating. A couple minutes later I heard a dull but loud thud and looked over to see that it was Chiron stamping his foot. Everyone immediately became quiet.

"Tonight, is a special night. For centuries we have had a tradition here at camp every Friday. Capture the Flag." All the campers cheered at that announcement and so did all the demi-god soldiers though the rest of the soldiers looked confused, "But today will be a little different. Since the Soldiers," He gestured to us, "And the Hunters," He gestured to Artemis' hunters and I was surprised, I had noticed them, "Have joined us, things will be different than usual." He stated, "But, not in the way you think. We thought that it would be too much and confusing to have the hunters of Artemis vs. Chaos' Army vs. Campers so we've decided on an alternative. This game will be," He paused for dramatic effect, "Boys vs. Girls." He finished and everyone gasped before grinning evily.

I searched around the room to see all the girls grinning at the boys with mischievous looks in their eyes and the boys sending their own right back. My eyes stopped on Annabeth who had seemed to magically appear in her usual spot. Her eyes were lit up and I could almost see the gears turning in her head as she thought up as strategy. I smiled sadly, turning back to my food, as memories involving her like that flooded my mind, "After breakfast, both groups will meet to talk on what to do. Girls here and boys in the amphitheater." He stared sternly at everyone with his next sentence, "And I want _no_ cheating, if I catch any teams spy on the other team that team will be eliminated and the other team will win, have I made myself clear?" We nodded obediently, "Good, now you can go back to your food." He finished and we all listened to him. When I finished, I headed to the amphitheater with Andrew and Charlie to talk with the rest of the boys on our game-plan.

Katosh's P.O.V.

When I finished my food I walked over to Annabeth and sat next to her, "Hi." I said and she smiled greetingly at me.

"Hi Katosh." She answered back.

"So, does Athena's daughter have a plan?" I teased, grinning. She laughed and nodded.

"Of course I do." She said and I laughed.

"Never doubted you didn't!" I exclaimed. I looked across the table, seeing Olivia sit down across from us, "Hi Olivia." I said Olivia smiled at me before turning to Annabeth.

"I don't think we have met before. I'm Olivia, Commander of Sector 2." She introduced, holding out her hand.

"Annabeth Chase, immortal camp counselor of the Athena cabin." She greeted, reaching out and shaking her hand before they both pulled away. When all the boys had left all the girls quieted down, ready to start planning.

"So, who has a plan?" Sarah Jordan, one of the soldiers from sector 1, asked. Immediately all the soldiers looked at me and all the campers looked at Annabeth. Annabeth and I exchanged glances before grinning.

"I think we have an idea." Annabeth and I said together.

"What is that?" Olivia asked and our grin widened.

"Jasmine," The cabin counselor of the Aphrodite cabin looked up at us, "We need you to do something…"

Andrew's P.O.V.

When we had gotten to the amphitheater we sat up in the front of it, waiting for all the boys to arrive. When they had they all looked at dad.

"Why are you looking at me?" Dad questioned. Charlie and I sighed, rolling our eyes.

"Who else would they look at; you are probably the most experienced." Charlie explained and dad blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Plus you know mom way more than anyone else." I whispered, barely audible so no one would hear me other than Charlie and dad. Charlie nodded in agreement and dad blushed even more.

"So, what's ya plan Athlon?" Dustin questioned and dad looked thoughtful.

"Connor and Travis, do you guys have anything you can use against them? Pranks?" Percy questioned and they grinned.

"Oh, we have a lot of varieties for them." They said in unison, grinning.

"Good. Hephaestus cabin, have any inventions for us?" Athlon wondered and they nodded.

"Yes, we've created a lot of things, luckily when our sisters weren't around." Jesse, cabin counselor for them, told us.

"Hecate campers, do you have any spells that can slow them down or make them bad at something? Even an Illusion spell will be useful." Dad explained.

"We have the perfect spells for you if that is what you need." Jeremy, son of Hecate, answered and his other brothers nodded in agreement, rubbing their hands together, probably excited to use the spells.

"Ares cabin I know you have enough weapons so you don't have to get anything prepared other than them." Percy dismissed and they nodded, smirking evily, probably at the thought of fighting.

Apollo cabin, do you have enough scream arrows, Greek fire arrows, regular arrows, and the other kinds?" Athlon asked and they nodded.

"We have them load and ready." Will, immortal cabin counselor of their cabin, told us.

"Good, you'll need them against the Hunters, Chaos knows what they will shoot and will have up their sleeves." Dad grumbled and people who had played against them in capture the flag before winced, remembering what they had done. I went through the rest of the cabins around me: Asking the Hypnos cabin if they were able to put any girls to sleep(and if they could stay awake long enough to), if the Aphrodite boys had anything they can use.

Next was questioning the Demeter boys if they had enough power over plants to trap some girls(their sisters being nowhere near of course) and asking the Athena boys on strategy ways, and also on how much they knew about their friends and siblings. When we were done planning everything an hour later we decided to go to our usual activities. I decided to head to grandma's cabin and draw up some battle strategy things that may be able to help us since we had one more meeting right before the game as did the girls.

Athlon's P.O.V.

The next two hours before lunch went by quickly; spending time on the beach, climbing the rock wall, fighting in the arena, swimming, shooting at the archery range, and a lot more things. In the middle of trying to make as many bulls-eyes as I could on the target the couch shell went off. I put the bow, arrows, and quiver away before heading to the pavilion. I had a weird feeling that something was going to happen but I just shook it off since I was safe in camp. But I probably should've listened to that feeling because the second I stepped on to pavilion I was doused in 3 gallons of some kind of mixture.

The whole pavilion went silent to stare at me in shock before snapping their heads to look at the Hermes kids since only they would do this. The mixture smelled like sour milk, onions, vinegar, cut up hot dogs, and stinky tofu. _Well,_ I thought casually, _it seems I've been pranked by the Hermes cabin._ I was grinning on the inside, impressed with what they had done, yet on the outside I seemed really angry. I was going to start laughing at the fear I saw on the faces of the Hermes kids when I got an idea, barely able to keep the evil grin off my face while I got it.

"Who. Did. This?" I quietly demanded, making it seem like there was fury and annoyance behind my voice when it actually wasn't. All the Hermes kids gulped, hearing the fake fury and annoyance in my voice and pointed to one boy, ratting him out. When I met his eyes he just grinned at me, as if egging me on. _I'm impressed, not just anybody can feel my glare and continue to grin and not worry, I like this kid's spirit, reminds me of when Connor and Travis were younger,_ I thought.

Everyone's eyes widened with complete shock(except for Charlie, Katosh, Andrew, Dustin, Zachariah, and Olivia) as I started to shake with laughter, not chuckling kind of laughter, gut-wretching laughter. Even the boy who had pranked me seemed surprised! When I stopped laughing, I reached up to wipe tears out of my watery eyes before speaking.

"Gods, your guy's expressions are _hilarious!_" I exclaimed, "You're acting as if you think I'm going to kill you!" I laughed quickly at that thought and so did my friends, "I got to say, I'm impressed with your creativity and bravery, most people are scared to prank me." I complimented him and he grinned. I looked up at the bucket that had spilled that over me, "Classic yet original. But," I continued, "If I were you I would've went a little further." He looked at me in confusion, "Oh by the way, what's your name?" I asked, realizing I didn't know his name.

"John, but what do you mean by further?" He questioned and I grinned before plowing into my prankster idea.

"Well John, I wouldn't have just put only sour milk, onions, vinegar, cut up hot dogs, and stinking tofu in it." He raised his eyebrows as if he was impressed that I knew what the smells were, "I would've added blue cheese, goat milk, tomato sauce, sushi, mustard, mayo, slimy soybeans, rotten eggs, pig intestines, and a whole bunch of other disgusting things, then the smell would be stuck on them for a long time and they wouldn't be able to get it off." By the end of this every single Hermes child, even John, Connor, and Travis, were writing down on a piece of paper what I had said while the campers and soldier paled, probably figuring out that a lot of prank involving that stuff were probably going to happen.

Everyone else also stared at me in shock, probably not knowing I that I was the pranking type and I grinned, glad I had surprised them. I finally realized that I should probably get my lunch but the smell would probably make my friends lose their appetite. So I snapped my fingers and the smell and mixture was gone as well as the bucket. I grabbed my food and walked over to the table, sitting down and starting to eat while ignoring the stares I was getting. After a couple minutes they finally went back to their food and I relaxed, taking a bite of my fruit salad. When lunch was done, I stood up and quickly left the pavilion, heading to the beach. When I got there I walked down the dock and sat on its edge. After about five minutes of sitting there I decided to do something.

I looked around the beach and slide down into the water when I saw it was clear. When I was fully submerged in the water, I sunk to the bottom of the surf and took a deep breath of clean air. A millisecond later I suddenly blasted away from my spot, swimming through the ocean at speeds of over 184 miles per hour. I laughed joyfully and loudly, having the time of my life. No ocean in the whole Universe powered me up more than this one, I had missed doing this, it always helped me through hard times. After about 30 seconds I felt a change in the water and knew I was now swimming in the Atlantic Ocean's salt water. I changed direction and swam towards the north.

After about five minutes, I stopped when I reached a huge glacier. I went to the surface and swam around the glacier. I suddenly stopped and in the next second I was flying through the air, having made the water blast me up to sit on top of the glacier. I don't know how long I sat up there, reveling in the quiet and peace of everything but I knew it had been for a couple hours and I probably should get back to camp because we would have the meeting soon. With that thought I jumped off the glacier and splashed into the water. In the next second I was speeding through the water at the same speed as before. A couple minutes later I felt the same change in the water as before and knew I was almost at camp. I finally reached camp and slowed down drastically so I wouldn't let anybody realize I was here. I swam methodically through the water and when I reached the dock I pulled myself up, willing myself wet just in case anybody was around. I looked around the beach to my left and immediately spotted Annabeth sitting by the surf. Just as I was about to head over there I heard someone speak from behind me.

"Hi Athlon." I heard a girly voice say behind me and I turned around to see a girl, definitely a daughter of Aphrodite, standing there wet, probably from swimming, and wearing a one piece swim suit. Yea, I'm shocked too that a daughter of Aphrodite's wearing a one piece and not a bikini. I smiled kindly at her.

"Um, hi. What is your name?" I asked and she smiled, holding out her hand.

"Kimberly Pierre." She introduced as I gripped her hand in a light and gentle shake.

"Do you need something?" I questioned and she blushed slightly, looking down at the ground. After about a minute she spoke.

"You and Andrew are friends…right?" She asked awkwardly and I grinned.

"Yes, we are. Why?" I wondered. She sighed before shyly looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Does he ever talk about anyone? Like a girl?" She questioned and my grin turned to a smile.

"Depends on why you want to know." I stated and she blushed.

"I just want to know if he likes anyone. I won't tell anyone I just want to know." She honestly said and I believed her.

"Well, he never really talks about girls but what do you exactly want to know? There has to be a reason why you area asking me." I reasoned and she blushed redder.

"Well…I want to know if…he ever talks about me or likes me." She admitted and I grinned, not being able to keep it off my face. _So she has a crush on my son? I think I'll have to ask him now,_ I thought.

"I don't really know, we don't really talk about girls who he knows or likes but I can ask him if you want." I decided and her head snapped up to look at me, her eyes lighting up as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! That would be _awesome!_" She exclaimed, squealing and jumping forward to hug me tightly, "That you, thank you, thank you!" She said quickly. I patted her back awkwardly.

"Um, you're welcome." I uncomfortably returned. I heard someone clear their throat and speak next to us.

"It something going on here?" We pulled apart quickly and looked over to see Andrew standing there, looking back and forth from Kim to me and since I know Andrew so much, I could see the barest hint of jealousy in his eyes which helped with my guess that he liked her back.

"Oh, hello Andrew." She kindly greeted and he couldn't stop the genuine smile that grew on his face.

"Hi Kim. So what's going on here?" He questioned and Kim and exchanged glances.

"Nothing really, just talking." I answered casually and she nodded. Andrew still looked suspicious though.

"So why were you hugging?" He questioned. I opened my mouth up, trying to come up with a fib, but nothing came to mind.

"Athlon just admitted to me that he loved Annabeth!" She exclaimed, tapping into her daughter of Aphrodite self which, seeing how her personality is so far, must be a rare thing. I blushed at that thought and saw Andrew grin.

"Well, I'm impressed; it was hard for me to get it out of him." He commented and she blushed at the compliment.

"Um thanks." She said and he nodded in acceptance, smiling at her. She suddenly looked down the beach and I followed her gaze to see a girl waving her over, "It seems I have to go. Bye Andrew and Athlon." She finished, smiling at us before heading down the dock to talk with her friend. When she had disappeared Andrew turned to me, grinning widely.

"So you admitted to Kim that you love mom?" He teased and I blushed looking down at the ground, "Good to know. Got to say I don't blame you, she's a hard person to deny an answer to." After saying that he stared wistfully towards where she had walked. _Ok he definitely loves her,_ I thought, it was way too obvious and clear for him not to. I walked towards the edge of the dock and sat down; swinging my legs over the edge and Andrew did the same. It was silent for a while before I spoke up.

"You like her don't you?" I questioned and he looked at me in confusion, "You love Kim, right?" I repeated and he blushed crimson, looking away from me to stare out at the ocean.

"W-what! Ha, of course n-not! I-I don't love a-anybody, e-especially h-her!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh, you have my lying skill it seems. Admit it Andrew, you do love her." I ordered and he shook his head.

"No, I won't because I don't." He defiantly stated and I sighed mentally before grinning evily as I got an idea.

"Good then, I guess you won't get in the way of her crush then." I started and his head snapped up so he could look at me.

"Crush?" He asked fearfully. I nodded, trying to hold back my laughter at his expression, he so loves her.

"Yea, to get me to admit my love for Annabeth she told me that she loved this son of Apollo. She told me that she has loved him for years but hasn't gotten up the guts to tell him." I lied and smirked as I saw his expression resemble a lot puppy dogs one and his arms hang limply by his sides.

"Son of Apollo?" He repeated and I nodded convincingly, barely able to hold back the laughs.

"Yea, she said he's like her best friend and she wishes he would ask her out." I continued on and his expression grew even more like a lost puppy.

"Oh…good for her." He grumbled brokenly and I just couldn't hold the laughs in anymore. They erupted from me a second later and I gripped my stomach because of the gut-wretching laughs vibrating through me, "Why are you laughing?" He questioned in annoyance. I soon calmed down enough to talk.

"Oh gods, you so love her Andrew, I can tell by your expression." I stated, grinning. He blushed and sighed sadly.

"Not like it matters, she loves that _son of Apollo._" He grumbled brokenly and I laughed again, "Why do you keep laughing?" He exclaimed angrily. I reached up and wiped tears away as I started to speak.

"Andrew, that son of Apollo stuff? I made it all up, she doesn't love one I just wanted you to admit your love for her." I admitted and he sighed in relief, his expression calming. A second later he glared at me.

"Why would you trick me like that?" He demanded and I grinned.

"I wanted you to tell me that you loved her, it was so obvious but you wouldn't admit it." I explained and he glared and grumbled but seemed to calm down a little. I looked up at the sky and sighed, "Come on, we have a meeting to get to." I said, standing up and heading to the amphitheater, Andrew right behind me.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Hunters and Apollo girls, I will station you in the tree on our side of the creek so you can shot some of them unconscious. Ares girls, you will be on the hill in between the hunters and the Aphrodite girls, watching for any boys to show up who got past them to fight and defeat them. Aphrodite girls, you will be right before the meadow where the flag is, waiting for any boys to show up so you can use your love magic. All the rest of you girls, especially the soldiers, will be spread out throughout our side, trying to find and boys and stop them from getting by." I explained, pointing to the places on the map. They all nodded and I continued.

"Thalia, Olivia, Katosh, and I will be going for the flag. For the girls who are going all around the forest to search for boys, I want you to have at least one person who can send up some signal, a daughter of Iris, Hecate, Hephaestus, someone that can make something bright or loud to warn us because if you run into Athlon, Charlie, and Nico, leave them alone, send a signal, and one of us will come to help you fight them. Is that clear everyone?" I called and they all nodded, "Good, now let's get some food, the boys will probably arrive soon." I figured, folding up the map and sticking it in my pocket as the Couch shell went off.

Just as the last couple girls were getting their food the boys showed up, laughing and joking around. I searched through the crowd and my eyes immediately landed on Athlon. He was in between Andrew and Charlie, laughing and talking, and I just barely held back a loving sigh. I quickly went back to eating so no one would notice me gaze on him and talked to Katosh and Olivia. When all the boys had gotten their food and sat down, Chiron stood up and stomped his hoof loudly. Everyone immediately shut up and met his eyes.

"After dinner, Capture the flag will begin." Everyone cheered at that and he waited for everyone to quiet down. When we did, he continued, "I will send the boys out first because they have the further side of the forest. I will be watching them to see if any of them cheat and stay on the girl's side of the creek and not go on their own." He warned sternly and the boys gulped and nodded obediently while all us girls laughed. You're probably confused on that. Well you see, the gods and Chiron wanted to be able to see what was going on exactly so they sent completely indestructible cameras made my Hephaestus to follow campers, hunters, and now soldiers, one camera for each person. _It's really interesting when you think about it, _I thought to myself before tuning back into Chiron who was speaking again.

"After about five minutes, I will send the girls out to their side to get into their battle strategy and hide their flag. When you hear the couch shell, the games have begun." He finished explaining, "Lastly, there are the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed; you can have up to 15 people guarding it since there are so many people in this game. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Any questions?" Chiron wondered and everyone shook their head no, "Good. Now continue eating and we will get on with the games when you are finished." He then promptly went back to his own food and so did we. When dinner was finished Chiron sent the boys out and five minutes later he sent us.

Athlon's P.O.V.

I sighed as I finished putting up the last trap and stepped back to see if it was noticeable, _nope, completely hidden from sight, _I thought. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Charlie and Andrew coming towards me.

"Ready to go place the flag?" They questioned and I nodded, grabbing the flag and heading through the forest. After about five minutes we reached the place we were going to hide it: Zeus' Fist. I planted it in the ground in front of the rock and stood there, waiting for the couch shell to blow. The plan was this: I send out 5 groups. There was about 20 people in each group and three different cabins in each. The first group was the group of Iris, Hypnos, Hermes, and acouple soldiers; their job was to put some girls to sleep or trap them in rainbows, traps, pranks, and fight them. When they were done they would send up a signal telling us that it was clear for the next wave.

The next three groups would all go out at once. The first of the three was the Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, and some soldiers from sector 2. The second of the three is the Dionysus, Morpheus, Janus, and more soldiers from Sector 2. The last of the three groups was the Hecate, Ares, Hephaestus, and some sector 1 soldiers. The final group to be sent out will be Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon, the big three group as well as the rest of the soldiers from Sector 1. The middle groups will have to search for any other girls and try to fight them down, only making them unconscious, not cutting or anything like that. The immortal campers that we have(Nico, Connor, Travis, Chris, and Will) as well as Andrew and Dustin were going to sneak around the back to get the girls flag.

Nico would shadow travel them to our side of the forest before the creek and they'd run from there. Charlie and I on the other hand, were guarding the flag. Speaking of the flag, I'll explain what it looks like. It's a sky blue with the big symbol meaning boy in navy blue on it, covered in boy stuff(sports, video games, and all that other boyish stuff) and practically glowed in the sunlight. The girls have a similar one but instead theirs is a baby pink with a hot magenta girl symbol covered in girly stuff(make-up, doves, flowers, rainbows, and all that other girly stuff) that sparkled in the sunlight. Yea, kind of stereotypic flags but oh well, we are not the ones who made them and how else _could_ you make them look like? I was torn out of my thoughts as the couch shell sounded. I grinned at Charlie.

"Let the games begin…"

Andrew's P.O.V.

As soon as we heard the couch shell hundreds of yelled broke the silence as did the sound of pounding feet. Nico shadow traveled us to the creek. As Dustin, Will, Connor, Travis, Nico, Chris, and I crept across the creek; we tried to not be seen. We successfully got across it and walked through the forest. About three minutes into the forest we heard a screech behind us and turned around just in time to see a firework go off, the signal that the fighting at the creek was done and the next wave of boys would go out. _So far, so good, _I thought. About five minutes later, ten girls suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Connor, Travis, Will, and Chris. We were about to start helping them but Travis spoke.

"No, go get the flag; we'll take care of this!" He exclaimed and we nodded before continuing on, the sound of their fighting getting quieter and quieter every step we took. After about a minute we could hear their fighting any more but Dustin, Nico, and I just continued on walking through the forest. Every group of girls we came across we easily defeated and went we had them we took some knock out gas the Hermes kids had given us, put our masks on, and threw them down and when the gas cleared, the girls were unconscious on the floor. Every now and then we'd run into sounds of fighting and we'd change directions yet still going straight. As we crossed through this little area of just grass someone jumped out of the trees and blocked our way. I realized it was Olivia, the Commander of Sector 2. She glared at us which made me flinched and raise my eye brows, who knew sweet little Olivia could glare that hard? I for one didn't know.

"You guys are not getting anywhere near our flag?" She growled and I raised my eyebrows up even higher. _Guess she can be mean too, _I thought to myself.

"Guy's." Dustin whispered so only we could hear, "Yall head to find the flag, I'll keep her busy fer yall." We sighed but nodded, "Fine Liv, let's do a one on one, yall against me." He challenged and she grinned bringing her sword up and getting into a battle stance.

"You're on." She answered. He raised his sword and a second later she started to attack him. While she was fighting him Nico and I snuck away. We relaxed when their fighting faded away and continued into the forest towards the flag.

Travis' P.O.V.  
>~~~~~~after Dustin, Nico, and Andrew left~~~~~~<p>

When they left, I got back to fighting. I was fighting three girls and everyone else was fight two though Connor was fighting three. I quickly knocked them out with the knock out gas I had, putting the mask on before using them. They soon fell to the ground unconscious and I looked around to see that the rest of the boys had knocked their opponents out as well. We were about to leave to find Dustin, Andrew, and Nico when suddenly someone ran out of the trees in front of me and swung their sword at me. I instinctively blocked it and met the beautiful green eyes that I have loved for more than 500 years. Katie Gardener.

"Travis do you need-" Connor stated but I interrupted him.

"No, I've got this! Go find the rest of the group!" I ordered, being careful not to give out any names. They left a second later and I looked down to meet Katie's eyes again. She pulled back and swung again.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I swung at Dustin again but he blocked that. Back and forth we went, blocking and swinging, neither of us getting the upper hand. After about five minutes of fighting I realized that it was extremely quiet, his team weren't saying a word. I pushed him back hard enough to throw him back three feet. I looked around and was surprised to see his team nowhere. My head snapped back towards him and I glared.

"You. Tricked. Me!"I exclaimed, swinging my sword at him on every word. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, we had to continue to go get the flag." He apologized but I just glared at him harder. I pushed him back again before putting my sword away.

"Well, they're not going to get away." I shortly said before turning around and walking the way where they had been heading when I came across them. I gasped as my hand was grabbed and I was pulled back towards Dustin. I was about to pull away from him when suddenly his lips crashed down on mine. I gasped and my eyes widened to stare into his which were just as wide as mine as if he couldn't believe he had kissed me either. After a couple seconds I realized that Dustin, the guy I have loved since he came into the army(600 years ago actually), was _kissing me!_

I sighed happily, my eyes fluttering close. I slowly reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He froze in shock and my eyes flew open and I pulled away, my face crimson from what I just did, "Oh um…sorry about that I-" He interrupted me by leaning down and kissing me on the lips, sliding his hands down my side to wrap around my waist. He pulled away.

"Don't be." He whispered, genuinely smiling at me. I blushed at him loving gaze and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. He brought one of his hands up and pushed my chin up so I would look into his eyes. He rubbed his thumb gently on my cheek and I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning into it. My eyes flew open in astonishment and absolute shock at his next words, "I love ya Olivia." He whispered. I stared into his eyes with all the shock and disbelief I was feeling. After a minute or so of silence hurt flashed across his face and he pulled away.

"Sorry 'bout that, I-I don't know what I was thinkin'-" I interrupted him at that as I grasped the back of his head, brought it forward, and smashed his lips onto mine. He was completely shocked but a second later he was kissing me back, tightening his grip on my waist. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and raveled my fingers into his hair. He brought the hand he had on my chin and put it on the back on my neck, pushing it to make the kiss deeper. After about five minutes of kissing we pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I love you too Dustin." I whispered honestly back. His eyes lit up at that and his grin widened to the widest grin I had ever seen on his face. He brought my lips to his again and passionately kissed me before pulling away.

"Livvie, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Is that answer enough for you?" I questioned and his grin widened. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. I sighed, loving being in his arms, and hugging him back, burying into his chest.

Athlon's P.O.V.

I sat down on the ground, closing my eyes and watching everything that was going on. I saw Connor, Travis, Chris, and Will split up from Dustin, Nico, and Andrew when they got caught in a fight. I saw them fight the girls and knock them out. I saw Katie jump out of nowhere and start fighting Travis. He told Connor, Will, and Chris to leave and they left, leaving him to fight Katie. He quickly disarmed her and kissed her quickly on the lips(yea, that shocked me too!) before putting his mask on and throwing it onto the ground. When the smoke cleared Katie was laying against his chest, unconscious. I moved down to find Dustin, Andrew, and Nico and got there just in time to see Olivia jump out of the trees, blocking their paths. I heard them talk and soon Olivia and Dustin were fighting, Andrew and Nico slipping away during that. My eyes flew open in shock as Dustin kissed her and admitted he loved her. She admitted she loved him back and they kissed. Then he shocked me even more by asking her to be his girlfriend and she said yes.

"Oh. My. Gods." I whispered.

"What?" Charlie asked and I looked over at him. I couldn't explain it easily, or even get the words out for that matter, so I closed my eyes and inserted the memory I saw in his head – yea that's one of the things I can do because of the powers Chaos gave me. He gasped and repeated after me.

"What's got you two so shocked?" We heard a familiar girl voice asked and our head snapped up to see Katosh and Annabeth standing there. Charlie seemed too shocked to care.

"Dustin and Olivia just kissed, admitted their love for one another, and became boyfriend and girlfriend." He explained without thinking and their eyes widened before they grinned.

"About time!" They exclaimed high-fiving before becoming serious, "But let's get back to the business at the moment, we want that flag." Annabeth said, gesturing to the flag behind us, "Give it to us and we won't knock you out." She warned. Charlie and I exchanged glances and raised eyebrows.

"Well I guess we'll have to fight because we're not giving you the flag." I said as Charlie and I both stood up. They grinned evily as if they knew we'd do that(of course we would) and raised their swords. Charlie and I unsheathed our sword(I grabbing my black one just in case she could recognize riptide if I used it). A second later Annabeth swung at me and I blocked it. Swing after swing she blocked and I blocked, neither of us able to beat the other. I grinned, "You've gotten really good, Wi-" I started but immediately stopped; I had almost called her wise girl, the nickname I always used. She stared at me in confusion.

"What were you just about to say?" She questioned and I grinned trying to figure out a lie that would fit.

"I was going to say why didn't know this before." I covered and she nodded, believing me.

"I like to keep my skills to myself for times like this." She said, grinning at me and blocking one of my strikes.

"Well, I think I'm tired of fighting, aren't you?" I said and she grinned.

"So are you going to give up?" She questioned and I grinned, shaking my head.

"No, I'm going to do this." Before she could stop me I disarmed her, making her sword clatter to the ground, and dropped mine.

"What-" She started to ask but was stopped as I grabbed her face between my hands and crashed her lips onto mine. She gasped and I knew her eyes had widened. She tried to fight it but about thirty seconds into it she surrendered and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and raveling her fingers into my hair. I reluctantly pulled my thoughts out of the kiss and pictured what Andrew was doing. It should Nico and him fighting, the flag a couple feet away from them. I got taken out of the scene as I felt Annabeth sneakily try to pull away. I brought one hand to wrap around her waist and brought my other hand to the back of her neck, inclining it so the kiss became deeper.

She sighed longingly and succumbed to the kiss, leaning into me. I used my minds eyes to see what Charlie and Katosh were doing to see them doing the same thing we were. I deepened the kiss even more be tilting my head, self-consciously watching Nico and Andrew fight towards the flag, now only five feet away from it. I smiled into the kiss, making it even deeper. I soon broke away for breath and let Annabeth breath before attacking her lips again and if she had any complaint about not getting enough air she didn't comment or complain on it.

I grinned and kissed her more passionately than before as I saw Andrew grab a hold of their flag and race into the woods, Nico on his tail. I pulled away for a short breath before kissing her again. She tightened her grip around my neck and I did the same thing with her waist. I saw Andrew running as fast as he could, so fast that Nico was starting to fall behind though he was now picking up speed and slowly catching on him. As Andrew broke out of the trees, the creek a couple yards away, I pulled away from Annabeth's lips.

"Annabeth?" I questioned, breathing heavily.

"Hmmm?" She dreamily hummed, lost in thought.

"I want you to know that I love you," Her eyes widened at that, "And I want you to know that I didn't kiss you to stop you from getting the flag because of what's going to happen in a couple of seconds, I love you and that's final." I finished quickly and in like five seconds.

"What do you-" She started but was interrupted as the couch shell was blown, signaling the end of the game and the boys win. She gasped and glared at me though it faltered when she remembered what I had said. She groaned and laid her head on my chest. I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Sorry, I just am really competitive plus," I started loudly before my voice turned to a whisper, "I really wanted to kiss you." She raised her eyebrows.

"What did you say?" She questioned.

"I really wanted to kiss you." I grumbled a little louder.

"I'm sorry, I still couldn't here you. What did you say?" She teased and I glared at her.

"I really wanted to kiss you." I spoke and she smiled.

"Well I wanted to kiss you too." She returned honestly, pecking me on the lips quickly. She sighed, "We should probably head back." She figured and I nodded in agreement.

"Yea, let's go." I said, turned away, gripping Annabeth's hand and pulling her away after grabbing our own flag. I stopped and turned around suddenly, "Charlie, Katosh, come on let's go!" I exclaimed and they quickly pulled out of their kiss, blushing crimson, but followed us obediently.

"By the way, who got the flag?" Annabeth wondered and I grinned proudly.

"Andrew of course, who else could do it?" I questioned and she grinned proudly.

"I knew he could do it." She happily said and I nodded.

"So did I." I agreed. When we got to the edge of the forest, I let go of Annabeth's hand and walked out of the forest, Annabeth, Katosh, and Charlie right behind me. We walked right into the midst of a lot of cheering. As soon as we walked out everyone shut up and looked at us. The boys surrounded Charlie and I and the girls surrounded Annabeth and Katosh, probably asking what took them so long to get the flag. The boys congratulated us on keeping Annabeth and Katosh from getting the flag. I caught Andrew's eyes and he grinned at me, probably one of the happiest expressions I've ever seen on his face. We all headed through the forest towards camp, to meet in the Amphitheater to celebrate the win. After ten minutes we finally reached camp and went to the Amphitheater. When we reached there we saw Chiron on the stage and quickly sat down in seats, quieting down. Chiron smiled kindly at everyone.

"Well done, everyone, you did an amazing job on this. The strategies, plans, and fighting were brilliant." He complimented and I smiled, _same ol' Chiron,_ I thought, "But the boys prevailed on this one." All the boys, including myself, cheered while the girls grumbled and the Hunters glared fiercely at us but, then again, when don't they? "That is all for tonight, we will have a party tomorrow celebrating your win. For now it's almost curfew, goodnight campers and soldiers." He kindly finished before heading out of the Amphitheater and we did too. I said goodnight to Annabeth and Andrew before heading to the ship with Charlie and Katosh. We dropped Katosh off at her room, saying goodnight, before we headed to our room. When we got there we quickly got changed into pj's, cleaned up, and climbed into bed, turning off the light. As soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep and was pulled into a deep dream.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I said good night to Athlon, Charlie, and Katosh and walked down the pathway between the cabins and other buildings. When we got to mom's cabin I said goodnight to Andrew because I wanted to go travel around camp. After he went in I walked through cabin, looking at places that reminded me of times in my life. I was about to walk to the beach when I saw something up on half-blood hill. I started climbing up there and looked around but didn't see anything. Just to make sure I walked halfway down the hill to see if anybody was around but no one was. _I guess it must have been my imagination, _I thought. I was about to turn around when suddenly I was grabbed from behind, a hand covering my mouth to cover up my scream of surprise.

"Hello Heroine of Olympus." The voice said. It was rough, manly and creepy, yet familiar. I froze as I realized where I had heard this voice before, "I believe I have a need for you now." They whispered and before we teleported I only had one thought, _Kronos has captured me._

**BAMMM! I'm finally done! I've spent so much time writing this chapter. Literally, I spent practically all yesterday writing, I wrote over 5,000 words yesterday! This chapter took so long to write but I loved writing it. I hope you loved it just as much if not more. I'll put up the preview of the next chapter on Wednesday, hope you have a great week until then!:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, here's the usual anonymous reviews thingy. To 'I luv percy jackson':**

Thanks, good to know you think it's awesome and it keeps you entertained.:) Oh, I hope you feel better soon and don't worry, I will keep writing.:) Wow, long paragraph! Well, I would love to but I don't think I should considering I'm thinking of letting the whole reveal happen in like two or three chapters and telling you now would ruin the surprise.:) Aw well shucks(*picture Goofy from Disney here*) that means a lot to me that you daydream about my story. Hmm…I think I may include that somewhere, I'd say more but that would just give a lot of things away for the story so I'll stop talking –well writing- now.:)

**To "Silidones":**

Haha, glad you do and I wish I could but I can't.:( But here's the next chapter, hope you like it!:)

**To "Just Me":**

Haha, yup, it was.:) Yea, it fits with my plot so I had to use it. Thank you, good to know the chapter was a success.:) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**To "amazing story":**

Thank you, great an idea. Yea, I kind of do that though they are hurt too that she 'tricked' them.:)

**To "Lily":**

Haha, don't worry, it'll probably happen in like two or three chapters.:)

**To "SugerIsFood":**

Aw, I'm sorry about that, the internet is weird sometimes.:( Good, yup, they got together. Awww, thank you that really, really, really means a lot to me, I can't even say it in words with how much it does.:) Haha, hope you had a great morning too.:)

**To "Splashfire":**

Good to know you liked it.:)

**To "Percabeth99999"(Your private messaging thing was denying any response of mine):**

Thank you, that really means a lot to me that you think that. Thank you, good to know you love the length of them, I always worry if they are long enough.:) Don't worry, I won't, I'll continue to writ it to the end and even continue with a sequel.:) Aw, good to know, most people I know see me more as the quiet and shy nerd and don't really know I have a big imagination and use that just as much if not more than my knowledge Or even know I write(only my family, closest friends, and some teachers know I love to write and dream to be an author).:)

**To "ihatemakingupusernames":**

Haha, yea I hate making them up too.:) It's ok, it happens a lot. Thank you, that really means a lot to me. Yea, the other stories are amazing but I don't really like how in most of them Percy turns really mean and angry and wants to hurt or kill his old friends. Sure, they betrayed him but it's not like Percy to hold a grudge, plus his fatal flaw would stop him from holding one. Thanks.:) Yea, foreshadowing is fun to write, it keeps the readers guessing.:) Good to know I surprise you! Great, and don't worry I will continue to preserve till the end and beyond that.:) Aw, good to know that I have since there are a lot of great Chaos stories out there.:) It's great to be the person to get your longest review ever then.:) Don't worry, I won't. Oh, well…I'm not much into killing people, but don't worry, I already have some scenes written with people dying though their all on Kronos and Gaea's side.:)

**To "thestoryisFANTASTIC":**

Thank you, I'm glad you loved it.:) Oh, they want me to thank you for that, I told them and they changed it to allow anonymous reviews so you can review now.:) Yea their idea is an amazing one.:) Aw, thanks that means a lot to me.:) I usually do but there are some things I don't catch, mostly because when you read it yourself you don't catch as much as you would if a friend read it. Actually, I think I'll read it aloud now because you usually catch a lot more errors when you say it out loud. Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter!:)

**To "Darth":**

I'm so, so, so sorry that I'm disappointing you. I really am trying to write my other stories but it's hard when I'm suffering through writers block on most of them but I'll try to write them as fast as I can and put them up soon I absolutely one hundred percent promise. I would never ever give up on them and I feel really guilty that I haven't updated them in around four months.:(

**To "MintyForever":**

Haha, don't worry, I sometimes get that too.:) I put it up a while after you sent that message actually.:)

**To "Person":**

Thanks.:) Hmmm…I'll probably do that later, like in the sequel or towards the end of this story but I will do it, it seems like it'll be a great and fun thing to write. Besides, Andrew may be Annabeth and Percy's kid but Percy never really got to raise him.:) Thanks for the idea, I'd _love_ to write it.:)

**To "Joel":**

Exactly so what would that mean?:)

**To "you-don't-know-me":**

Interesting name…:) Maybe, maybe not, you'll see in this chapter.:)

**To "horselovr171"(message thingy wouldn't allow me to message you):**

Here's the next update.:) Maybe, I guess you'll have to wait to find out…I guess it would be.:) Probably. Maybe it will maybe it won't…

**To "SugarIsFood" again:**

Yea, poor Annabeth but don't worry, I'm a HUGE sucker for happy endings.:) Yea, he's not doing so good right now.:( Thank you, glad you still love my writing. I will!:)

**To "I luv percy Jackson series":**

Sorry, I love to make it dramatic and I think I went a little too far in the note…I apologize for that. Don't worry, I'll try to make it more heartfelt and happy instead of depressing, I promise.:)

**Welp, that's all the ones I can find, if I missed you I apologize immensely for it and will try to catch you next time.:) Gosh this chapter took a while to write though it really got me into flowers(you'll see what I mean later on in the chapter). I finished it last night at like 1:00 a.m. and I was so happy when I did. Well, here's the chapter, hope you love it!:)  
>Disclaimer: Same as usual, don't own Percy Jackson!<strong>

Chapter 21  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

I was walking down the beach in my dream. It was nighttime so it was dark all around me. The moon shone down on the beach and made me able to see where I was going. I breathed in the sea breeze as one wave crashed onto the rocks near me. I walked up to the edge of the ocean. After a while, I hear someone approaching behind me. I was about to turn around to see who it was when arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hi Athlon –or should I saw Seaweed Brain?" They questioned and I realized it was Annabeth.

"W-what?" I stuttered, turning to face her.

"It's you, you're Percy." She stated as if she knew for a fact.

"Why would you think that?" I wondered and she sighed.

"You can't lie to me, I know it's you." She countered.

"How?" I questioned and she glared harshly at me.

"The way you fight, eat, and act. The friends you have, even your smile! I know it's you Perseus Jackson so don't you _dare_ lie to me!" She ordered, "Now, I want you to tell me the truth: Are you Perseus Jackson?" She questioned. I sighed but nodded. She then did something I didn't expect though I should have: She slapped me across the face, "How could you not tell me? I thought you were _dead_!" She exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears as I cradled my tingling cheek.

"All these years you've been gone! Did you ever even check on us, did you even ever _care_ how we were? You. Had. A. Son! Did you ever think that you should've come back? You missed your own son's childhood, he didn't even know you till now and you didn't even know he was alive or existed!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face no which made me wince, "Did you not trust me enough with your identity? Do you even love me anymore?" She whispered brokenly. I started at her in shock with that.

"Of course I still love you Annabeth!" I exclaimed, grasping her hands, "I never stopped loving you. Even when you broke up with me I still loved you! I have never _ever_ loved anyone more than I love you, you are my wise girl Annabeth, I love you and only you!" I desperately claimed, grasping her hands even more as she shook her head, denying what I said was true, "Please Annabeth, you have to believe me, I can't lose you again!" I begged and pleaded but she just shook her head, taking her hands out of mine.

"I'm sorry Percy but you already have." She brokenly whispered, "Good bye Percy, I will always love you even if you don't love me." And with that she disappeared. I jolted up in bed, sweating and breathing like crazy, the bed sheets wrapped around my body. After my breathing calmed down I wiped away the tears that were on my face from my dream and looked over at Charlie. He was still asleep, not having a clue that I was freaking out right now. _That was the worst dream I have ever had, _I thought, _what if that came true? I can't lose Annabeth. _With that thought in mind I tore my covers off me, jumped out of my bed, ran to my closet, pulled a shirt and shorts quickly as well as my jacket and shoes, and ran out of my room. I raced out of the ship as fast as I could to Athena's cabin._ I had to tell her who I was, _I thought desperately. Right as I got to the door, I was about to knock heavily on it, but a panicked and crying Andrew appeared, "She's gone." He whispered, holding a piece of paper out to me. I gripped the paper and looked at it. It read:

_Dear Everybody, _

_I have decided to give up pretending I'm on your side and have decided to once again, join Kronos as I did when I broke up with Percy. You shouldn't be so naïve or incompetent to believe I was on your side or that I actually cared for Percy. He was an idiotic, pathetic, weak, glory-hogging, disgusting, ugly, conceited boy and I hated him since the moment I met him. I have gone to be with the person I really love, Jacob. So see you "family"._

_-Annabeth Chase _

Katosh's P.O.V.

My eyes shot open as the door slammed open. I looked up to see a blurry Andrew run into the room.

"Why are you-" Olivia sleepily started to question but he interrupted her.

"I need you both out here quick!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" I groggily wondered.

"The whole camp and army are in the pavilion and need you and-" He was interrupted as Charlie ran in.

"And something's wrong with Athlon!" Charlie yelled quickly. At that we both jumped up and ran past them out the door. After about five minutes of running we made it to the pavilion. Right as we stepped in it everyone looked over at us but we ignored that and searched for Athlon. When we saw him, we were shocked at how he looked. I couldn't see his face since he was looking down at the ground(Olivia, of course, couldn't see his face period) but from the way he was hunched over and sitting still in defeat you knew he was depressed. We walked through the pavilion and went to stand next to him.

"What happened?" Olivia questioned, breaking the silence.

"Annabeth's left us that's what." Clarisse bluntly stated, glaring at the floor.

"What do you mean?" I questioned and she snapped her head up to glare at me now.

"What I mean is that she was on Kronos' side the whole time, she's been playing and tricking us and we fell for it." She spat angrily though I could see behind her frustration and anger she was hurt, Annabeth and her are close friends and Annabeth apparently betrayed us.

"Why do you think that?" Olivia wondered in confusion and Travis sighed sadly.

"Apparently she disappeared during the night and left a note saying that she had tricked up, never really loved Percy," I saw Athlon flinch sharply at that but luckily it was so small and quick that no one other than I noticed it, "Had been on Kronos' side the whole time, and left to be with her one true love, Jacob." He sadly commented and everyone nodded in confirmation, Annabeth had grown on everyone, even the soldiers, and it probably really hurt to think that she had tricked them all into liking her. They're heads snapped up and they glared at me as I started to laugh loudly, tears filling my eyes because I was laughing so hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Katie questioned. After I had calmed down I smiled, shaking my head.

"Trust me, that's not true." I stated because I knew for a fact that it wasn't. Clarisse glared harder at me.

"What do you mean by that punk?" She demanded and I chuckled.

"Sarah," I started instead, looking at the daughter of Athena, "To have a child of thought do you have to truly love the father?" I randomly asked. She was confused but nodded, "See, so she couldn't have hated Percy and been on Kronos' side the whole time." I finished and everyone stared at me in complete confused and frustration.

"What does child of thought have to do with Annabeth apparently not being on Kronos' side?" One son of Apollo inquired and I smiled.

"Because," I started enthusiastically, "Andrew here," I gestured to him, "Is Annabeth's son." I ended and everyone who didn't know gasped.

"But what has that got to do with anything?" Will proposed and I laughed.

"Andrew, is Annabeth's child of thought. Annabeth and _Percy's_ child of thought." Everyone who didn't know gasped even louder than before and stared at Andrew, who was standing in the door way of the pavilion next to Charlie, in shock, disbelief, and astonishment. He blushed in embarrassment and looked down at the ground, "And since you said that you have to truly love someone to have a child of thought with them and Andrew was born 100 years after Percy disappeared, that clearly shows that that letter is lying." I concluded, directing my words secretly to Percy who was in the same exact position he has been in since I don't know how long.

The room was once again enveloped in silence. I knelt down by Athlon when everyone was lost in thought and looked into his eyes. I was shocked at what I saw. When my eyes met his they were lifeless, distant, cold, depressed, sad, miserable, and so many other horrible emotions that I have never, nor do I want to again, see in Percy's eyes because they just weren't him, "Percy, are you ok?" I know, stupid question but what else was I going to ask? He just stared at me for a while before barely speaking, so quiet I could barely hear him and his face was an inch away from me.

"I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her it was me and she disappeared." He fragilely stated, the heartbreak and sadness growing in his eyes which hurt to see, I didn't like to see the person I saw as a brother acting like this. My head snapped around as a flash sounded. I saw Tyson, son of Poseidon, come into view when the flash died down.

"Daddy wants to Athlon, Charlie, Katosh, Andrew, the immortal campers, Grover, Zachariah, Olivia, Dustin, and Juniper to come to his home." He stated and the people in the group he had named stood up and walked over to him. I walked closely behind a slow and quiet Percy, grimacing at his attitude. I would've continued to pester him to know why he was acting so sad but we were teleported to Poseidon's palace a second later so I didn't. When the flash died down we appeared to be in a room of sorts, like the throne room on Olympus. As I looked around my eyes landed on Poseidon who was sitting on a throne and smiling down at us. He stood up from his throne and walked towards us smiling sadly.

"Hello, thank you for coming to my palace as fast as you could." He thanked and we nodded in understanding and acceptance.

"Not to be rude but why have you called us here Lord Poseidon?" Olivia questioned and he smiled.

"I'll explain everything to you but first come with me; I'll show you around my domain." Poseidon said kindly, smiling at us before heading towards and out the doors, us following shortly after, Tyson leaving to go work at the forges. As we followed behind us we stared at the palace in amazement and I felt feelings well up in me that I hadn't felt in a long time, since I was at my home planet when my mom was still alive and dad still loved me as his daughter and didn't want me dead. I looked up as I heard Lord Poseidon start to talk and I tuned into what he was saying.

"Welcome to Atlantis, my home." He exclaimed, "You are my guests so therefore you can go anywhere you want and be welcomed with open arms. You will be staying at my palace in some of the guest rooms I have." He stated as we entered his palace gates. The whole entire front yard was full of plant life on each side of the cobblestone pathway to the front doors and seahorses, crabs, fish, and eels swam through them and some species that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years. There were merman stationed all over the place, at the gates on the walls in windows in the palace, by the entrance, and all other places where they can watch for suspicious people.

"But why exactly do you want us to stay here Lord Poseidon?" I questioned and he sighed.

"I'd rather speak of it later during lunch." He stated and I nodded in understanding. The tension lifted thankfully as the subject changed to where the different doors lead us to.

"Is your wife here?" Grover suddenly asked happily, to my confusion, and Poseidon's eyes lit up as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I believe she is strolling about the library. Come; let me introduce you to her." He decided before turning quickly into a hall way on the left. We quickly followed closely behind and I thought to myself. _From what Percy told me about Grover, doesn't he hate Amphridite? That's what he always told me though he could've just been doing that because he didn't really like her either though it was vice versa, though you can't really blame her, Poseidon did cheat on her after all. _I thought to myself. We past thousands of doors, some big, some small, other golden, some silver, or wood, or designed, all different until we made it to the end of the hallway to the biggest doors of all. They were at least 20 feet tall and 15 feet wide, enough to fit all fully grown Olympian gods through it with no problems.

They were golden and designed with elaborate flowers and swirls, the kind of doors that kings and queens would pay billions for. Lord Poseidon walked up to the door and swung them open. I saw a woman standing at the bookshelf practically right across the library from us and I froze as some of her features started to seem really familiar and I recognized them from someone. She had long wavy black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a beautiful smile, and an aura around her that made you feel like you were at home and only one word past through my mind as I stared at her, _it's as if I'm looking at Percy so that could only mean one thing, this is Percy's mom, Sally Jackson._

Athlon's P.O.V.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw mom for the first time in four hundred years. I had thought she was dead but I guess I was wrong. _Is dad now married to her?_I wondered but my thoughts were interrupted as dad started to speak.

"Oh hello Sally, have you seen my wife anywhere**(A/N: Ha, I tricked you, didn't I? Sadly this is not going to be a Poseidon/Sally fic but something else that you'll see in a while…)**?" Dad asked and mom looked over at us, smiling.

"No I haven't seen her all day, have you seen Paul? He's seemed to disappear." She wondered kindly, not even noticing me staring at her in shock, _mom's alive and living in Atlantis but isn't married to dad?_ I thought in shock.

"No, they must be around here somewhere though…" Dad trailed off, thinking deeply. His face lit up as he got an idea, "The garden!" He exclaimed and mom nodded.

"Yes of course, they both love that place." She agreed, putting the book she was holding away, "Let's go then." She decided, walking towards us. When she noticed us though, she stopped halfway in the middle of the room, "Oh hello." She politely stated and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Each and every one of us replied hi back, some mumbled, others loud, "What brings you all here to Atlantis?" She wondered and dad smiled.

"I wanted to speak to them and tell them why I wanted them to come over lunch." He explained and mom nodded in understanding.

"Well then, let's go find Paul and your wife." Mom stated, continuing through the room and past us to the hallways, dad quickly following after her as well as most of my group. After a couple seconds, Andrew and I shook out of our shocked stances(I at seeing mom and him at seeing his grandma) and hurried after them. As we traveled through the palace we started to see less(in number) and bigger(in size) doors which probably meant the rooms the doors opened to were large than the rest. We walked out of a door which lead us outside into the open air -well water actually since were at the bottom of the ocean- and across the courtyard. About 100 yards from us was an enormous glass greenhouse that I knew even Demeter would get down on her knees, beg, and give everything she had to get it.

When we got to the door dad stopped before opening the doors. The first thing I saw was green. Green was everywhere but what did I expect from a house _for_ plants? There were other colors to: turquoise, blues, purples, pinks, yellows, oranges, peach, white, red, blacks, grays, and so many other colors. They were organized into row and row of flowers that went from little bluebells, lantanas, cherry blossoms, and pansies to huge and towering seaweed columns, small pine trees, and sunflower patches. I even think I saw a cactus and some palm trees which was really strange considering they were surrounded by water and are from a dry climate.

_There must be millions of flowers in here from all around the world, even some I've never seen or heard of before in my life! _I thought in awe and shock. Under each plant and tree there was a little plank saying their names, where they usual grow, where they were first found, and what they stand for. As we walked through the main hallway, dad pointed to the different sections: The spring, winter, fall, summer, and year round. We turned into the year round area and headed to these beautiful light orange, black, red, and yellow flowers.

"The cempasuchil o flor de muerto are my wife's favorite flower." Dad explained conversationally, "They are also called the Tagetes erecta, the Aztec Marigold, the African Marigold, or the flower of the dead. My wife loves to study them because they are very unique and can grow anywhere without even needing a pollinating animal." He explained and I was impressed he knew so much about them, either dad had a secret love for flowers that I never knew about or his wife really has taught him some things. As we got closer to the flowers, a familiar female voice reached my ears, getting louder each second.

"…I mean they are so interesting, the vibrant and luminous colors and their habitat! I wish I could figure out why they live the way they live." I heard the voice say as if talking to someone.

"I see my lady. I feel the same way." A very familiar male voice respectably and humbly answered, completely emotionless. _I'd know that voice anywhere, it's Paul, _I thought is shock, still not able to believe mom and Paul are still alive. I looked up at dad and mom just in time to see their face light up in a way I've never seen them do before. _Wow, mom must really love Paul now and dad must really love his wife,_ I thought to myself.

Dad and mom's lips turned up into identical happy smiles and they walked faster, wanting to reach their companion. Mom turned one way while dad continued to walk for some reason, a mischievous look in his eyes. Paul, hearing our footsteps, turned around and beamed at mom. He didn't look a day older than he did the last time I had seen him. His salt and pepper hair, crystal blue eyes full of intelligence, and tan skin, it was like I had never left. Mom stepped forwards and embraced him, whispering that she had missed him and he whispered back that he had missed her too. I smiled at that, happy that they still loved each other, and turned to look at my step-mother.

I saw curly black hair that passed her shoulders, tan skin as if she went on the beach a lot, Greek styled dress with golden sandals, and- and _grey eyes._ Her appearance finally pulled on some of my memories: During the Sea of Monsters when Annabeth encountered the Sirens and I saw her dream, on my quest to save Annabeth where she was disguised as a park ranger, in the throne room after saving Annabeth when she didn't raise her hand to defend me, when she warned him that she didn't approve of my relationship with Annabeth, in the throne room after the Titan war when we got gifts and wishes, and a few other times. _Oh my gods, my new step mom is the mother of the woman I love, _I thought.

Her being my step mom was confirmed as I saw dad sneak up on her, grinning mischievously, and wrap his arms tightly around her waist. Her eyes widened and she gave a small jump and squeak of shock which made dad laugh. She seemed to calm down when she recognized the laugh and the pair of arms around her waist and relaxed into dad, smiling contently and lovingly. _Well, who would've guessed that all these years Athena and Dad loved each other?_ I thought to myself, smiling. Sure it was weird seeing my dad and Annabeth's mom together but I'm glad they found love in each other and aren't fighting each other. My smile widened as Dad whispered to her that he loved her and had missed her and she whispered the same thing back to him.

"Well, everyone this is my wife Athena, Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, arts and crafts, reason, and queen of the gods and sea." He introduced and a pink hue grew on Athena's cheeks as she stared down at the ground in embarrassment, "This is Paul; he's my assistant and Sally's husband." He finished and we nodded in greeting and understanding, muttering hi's and greetings, "Well, I think it's almost lunchtime so let's head back into the palace, we'll probably arrive just in time for it if we leave now." Dada stated and everyone nodded in understanding before walking out of the greenhouse and back into the palace.

After about five minutes of entering rooms and turning down hallways we came to a huge door. The guards in front of it spotted us and, without another word, opened the doors to reveal a huge room. The walls were a cream color and the railings and designs on the wall and floor were brown wood. A huge chandelier huge in the middle of the room above a table that could sit at least 30 people and you'd still be comfortable. There were fourteen seats on both sides and one at the heads of the table. We walked in and sat down in seat, getting comfortable. Right as we were, the door across from me(my back was facing the door we had come in) opened up and about a dozen servants walked out, carrying trays of food and drinks. I piled tons of food onto my plate: potatoes, meat, stuffing, cranberry sauce, ham, gravy, a biscuit, applesauce, and poured some coke into my cup.

As I dug into my food I listened in to the conversations that were going on around me. Dustin was sitting next to Olivia, telling jokes to her, making her laugh. Katosh was sitting next to Charlie talking about a mission the three of us had done about 150 years ago. Zachariah was telling Andrew about who the Army worked and Andrew was enthusiastically listening to every word he said. Juniper and Grover were talking animatedly about the green house and all the plants and trees they saw. Will was talking the Katie about how archery was going at camp,

Nico, Thalia, Chris, and Clarisse were talking about the second Titan War, and Travis and Connor were happily chatting about a prank they pulled on the Hecate cabin a while ago. Mom and Paul were laughing and joking around about random things, and Athena and dad were talking about renovations on the palace. I smiled sadly as all the couples bonded and talked with each other and remembered when Annabeth and I did that before I left, before Jacob showed up and changed my life for both better and worse. She was now somewhere with Kronos, doing who knows what. I didn't even get to tell her it was me and that I never stopped loving her in these pat five hundred year, I wish she was here with me but she's not but no matter what, I will find her, I will save her as I have done every time she was in trouble and I could help. I was shaken out of my thoughts as dad started to speak to me.

"So Athlon," My head snapped to look at him and so did everyone else's, interested in what dad would say, "How long have you been in the army?" He wondered and I smiled.

"About half a millennia." I truthfully answered since five hundred years is half a millennia but seemed a lot longer than that, kind of like how dozen seems a lot more than 12…sorry getting off track here. After I said that dad nodded and continued on.

"So where are you from originally?" He curiously as and everyone froze, stopping eating for a second at the question, shocked he had asked it. Athena stared at him in reprimand, practically saying that that was rude, intrusive, and mean and she shouldn't have asked that.

"Oh that's ok if he asked Lady Athena." I reassured, "I might as well tell you." Everyone, even Katosh, Charlie, and Andrew, looked at me in shock, not expecting me to say that at all, "I'm actually from here." I admitted and he looked confused as he scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Here?" He questioned and I nodded taking a sip of my coke.

"Earth." I clarified and he nodded, shocked as were everyone who didn't know my identity.

"Oh so are you mortal or…" He trailed off, not finishing his sentence, but I knew what he was going to say.

"Oh, I'm a demi-god." I stated and everyone's eyes widened at that(except for Charlie, Katosh, and Andrew's of course though they were shocked I was telling him freely), they probably never guessed that I was a demi-god.

"Oh, who is you immortal parent than?" He asked and I grinned widely.

"Now, where is the fun in revealing that?" I said instead, "If I told you who my parent is than you would probably find all their children from half a millennia ago and deduct from you see me as. That would be too easy." I disagreed and he sighed in defeat.

"It was worth a shot." He mumbled. After a few moments of silence, Olivia spoke.

"So Lord Poseidon," Dad looked over at her in expectance, "Why exactly did you call us here?" She questioned and the light in his eyes dimmed.

"Well…" He started, trailing off as he stared down at the table at Athena. Everyone was confused at that and I was too when it suddenly clicked. My eyes widened and I was overcome with even more grief, it's enough to think about Annabeth leaving, but talking about it is a whole different story, "I wanted you to come here to plan on…how we are going to rescue Annabeth." He admitted and everyone looked down miserably at the table.

"Oh." Thalia stated.

"I don't want to talk about it either but I think we all know it's not like Annabeth to do that, there must have been a reason." Dad stated. At this, Katosh shrunk down a little in her chair though I was the only person who noticed she did. _I'll ask her about that later,_ I thought before turning back into the conversation. But during the whole thing, one thought was in the back of my mind: Where are you Annabeth?

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I groaned as I woke up and sat up, lifting my back off the cold stone wall behind me. I blinked my eyes to get the sleep out of them so I could take in my surroundings. The first thing I saw though was something I really didn't want to see: Kronos and Jacob grinning evily at me from the other side of the bars to my jail cell.

"What else do you want from me? You already force me to write that letter to camp saying that I had tricked them, hated Percy, and still loved this…_thing_, which is a complete lie since I never even moved him in the first place, it was all just an act that you made me do." I spat and Kronos grinned at me while Jacob glared harshly at me since I probably wounded his ego._ Good, he needs it downgraded a lot, _I thought bitterly.

"The letter isn't the only reason we kidnapped you Annabeth Chase. The letter was only to get you out so they wouldn't come and look for you." He explained and I raised my eyebrows.

"So you're saying that there is a possibility that they can find us?" I questioned and he glared at me.

"No I'm not; there is no way they can find us where we are." He growled.

"But then why make me write the letter so they won't come looking?" I wondered instead and he glared harsher at me.

"You're still as insolent as always daughter of Athena, but don't worry, we won't hurt you, we have big plans involving you Annabeth Chase, big plans that are far too important for you to ever find out." He forebodingly stated, grinning, before turning around and down the hallway. Jacob followed after him but not before he growled at me, cursed me, and spat at me. As their footsteps grew quieter and farther away I stared at the wall across from me outside my jail cell. When the door slammed shut that Kronos and Jacob had went out I was once again enveloped in darkness. As I curled up into a ball to keep the cold from getting to me only one thought came to mind, _please find me soon or there might not be any of me left when you do._

**Wow, was that ending dramatic or what? Sorry, anyway, I hope you loved this chapter; it was fun to write and was kind of more of a filler chapter than anything. *sigh* the Pothena part was fun to write(I'm a big sucker for their couple) as well as was Percy's freak out and playing around with the group at the table during lunch. Well, I'll put up the preview of the next chapter on Wednesday as always. Bye, hope you have a great week until then!:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ollo people, how are you all? I'm great if you're wondering.:) Well, here's the usual 'anonymous review' thing. To "Aliy":**

Thank you, I'm happy you love it.:) Well I would make them mad but the next person isn't likely to get mad(you'll see what I mean later in this chapter) so that can't happen, sorry! But yea, it would make it a lot more dramatic.:) Phew! Good to know it was great! Don't worry I will.:) Here's the next chapter! Oh well since Paul is Poseidon's new assistant of sorts, he was made immortal to stay alive and not get old so he could do the job properly and chose Sally to be his immortal wife. You're welcome, hope that cleared it up.:)

**Your review for chapter 1:**

:I'm late but I would still guess son of artemis

**My response:**

Nope but good guess!:)

**To "thestoryisFANTASTIC":**

I'll try to put them in it, I realized I kind of left them out and will try to include them when I can.:)

**To "Demigodsrule13":**

Good for you.:) I see. Thank you, I'm happy you did. Yea, I tried to since not much happened. Here it is, hope you like it.:)

**To "you-don't-know-me":**

What phrase? I guess you were.:) Thanks, I try hard to be.:)

**To "Daughter of Chaos 98":**

What? Are you confused on how they are still alive or confused on why they are still together and not Sally and Poseidon(I've been getting that a couple times if you were wondering)?

**Your review:**

:Love your story! It gets better and better everytime you update! Happy

Easter & review soon!

**My response:**

Thanks.:) Good to know. Happy Easter to your do and do you mean update instead of review?:)

**To "Sunny Cullen"**

Whoops, sorry, guess I didn't really figure that out till now, I apologize for my mistake, I knew I was forgetting someone! Well thank you for informing me.:) Thanks, I'm happy you love it.:)

**To "magicdemi-god223":**

Amphridite and Poseidon just lost their love for each other(I mean he only did love her for her looks and she only agreed to marry him since he promised he wouldn't sink anymore ships if she did(which was a lie of course)), got divorced, fell in love with other people, and got married to those people. They are immortal now since Paul is Poseidon's assistant of sorts and Sally's him immortal wife and Athena lady is waiting you could say.:) Oh it's alright, I'm perfectly fine with questions!:) Here's the next update, hope you love it.:)

**To "Apollo's Favorite":**

Thanks, I'm flattered you like it.:)

**To "I luv Percy Jackson series":**

You're welcome.:) Really? Whoops, sorry then, didn't mean that. Sorry, I guess I have been making him ooc but then again, the who 'betrayal' thing still did affect him though he tries to act like it didn't and the woman who he loves has 'left' them. But I'll try to show those traits.:)

**To "SophieMineAndroJ":**

Good for you, I'm happy you did.:) Thank you, that's really kind of you to say, good to know it is all that you said(well wrote).:) Don't worry, I will. Here's the next update, enjoy!:)

**To "Entertainedreader":**

That would be totally awesome but sadly it won't fit into the plot.:( Hey, actually I think I'll put that in the sequel as an alternate ending of sorts!;) Yea, it would be really dramatic, I actually had that thought to put a clone of Percy there while Athlon's there and everybody surround him and stuff, thinking he's the real Percy(except for Charlie, Katosh, and Andrew of course), when really he is a clone made by Kronos to destroy camp and Percy's identity get revealed that way but I changed my mind, but I'll use that as an alternate reveal in the sequel.:) Thanks, glad you love it and I will!

**To "RandomFun":**

Thank you.:) Yea, I'm going to put in more fighting scenes now, sorry about all the love scenes. Don't worry, I totally understand and agree with what you are saying. Thank you.:)

**To "Not a Fan of Romance":**

Yea, I realized I have put a lot(too much) of love scenes so I'm going to tune it down and put in more fighting scenes. Yea, I know I completely apologize, I just love the more happy scenes then serious and action ones but I'll try to lessen them and put more fighting scenes in, I promise.:) Oh you're not coming off mean at all; I completely understand and agree with what you are saying! Yea, sorry about Capture the flag, I just wanted to get some couples together and that's how it ended up. Thank you, that's really kind of you to say and do, it means the world to me.:) Don't worry, I do take it as CC. Thank you and I won't stop writing.:) I will and do!

**To "Just Me":**

Um, you're welcome? Oh, ok, I see now. Glad to make you smile.:) Again you're welcome, I was happy to.:)

**To "Just Me" again:**

Yup, it is. Good.:)

**To "xoxeaglexox"(private messaging thing wasn't working):**

Don't worry, I will! Thank you, that's kind of you to say.:)

**To "ANB":**

Sorry, I love their couple since they had Percy but I love Pothena and PaulxSally more, their relationship is more friendship now**. **Make Paul die? I could never kill him off, the only reason Sally's immortal is because she's his wife. Sorry, I really am but I'm going to keep this story Pothena.

**To "SofiaMineAndroJ" again:**

Yup, so close yet so far…Than you, here's the next chapter, enjoy!:)

**To "niro101":**

Haha, yea, I see! Don't we all?:) I will continue and will not give up on this story, I love it way too much.:) Yea, I'll get more into the powers in the fighting.:)

**To "lol":**

Here it is, hope you love it.:)

**To "assassins cred31":**

Don't we all?:)

**Your review:**

:Its sunday so that means you're gonna post whatever you were going to...Right?

**My response:**

Yup, here it is.:)

**To "anon":**

Sorry to take so long, my internet's been really messed up the past while so I wasn't able to get onto fanfiction on my laptop. Plus for some reason some firewall was blocking me out of fanfiction for all of today and some of last night and I was only able to read and answer reviews. Then suddenly it disappeared. Weird, I know!

**Guess what? I got a fish today!:) Well, it's not my fish it my church classes fish but each week a different young women get's it and I have it this week so yay!:) I also got to finally see the Hunger Games in the theater yesterday, it was great, a little off from the book but still great.:) Oh yea, I got an anonymous review and it was saying how I was talking about Percy's Achilles heel and how it doesn't correlate with the whole Lost hero thing so I apologize, I just decided to include them in the story so anything contrary to them being in the story(i.e.: any mentions of Percy still having his Achilles Heel) just ignore and disregard it, it was a mistake. Well, other than that I don't feel like talking much so I'll get right to the story. Hope you love it!:)  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the characters and ideas I made up.:)<br>Listening to now: theme song to "Ridiculousness"(This show is absolutely hilarious! First time I've ever seen it and it's amazing!:))**

Chapter 22  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

It's been a week since the group(group being the immortal campers, Dustin, Olivia, Katosh, Charlie, Andrew, Juniper, Grover, and Zachariah) and I were invited down to Atlantis by dad. Since coming down here, we have found out that not only did dad bring us down here to talk about Annabeth, he also needed our help. Apparently while we've been fighting up on land, there have been battles down here on the ocean floor between dad and some remaining sea monsters from when Oceanus was fighting in the Second Titan war. Sadly there are more than a few though –try 13,000- so dad's been really caught up in fighting them. The good thing is that they haven't gotten anywhere close to Atlantis –closest battle being 100 miles away from it- because dad has been protecting its defenses like crazy.

Ever since the Second Titan War, it had gotten really messed up and destroyed to dad's dismay. Luckily Annabeth came and got it all repaired, building it to an even better state than before. Now dad loved how it looked so much that he won't let any harm even come _near _it. Which is why, right now, I was fighting in a battle about 135 miles from Atlantis. I grimaced as I blocked another swing from a sea monster. It was like a six foot sea horse yet it was covered in green scales as hard as celestial bronze, was outlined in Greek fire, it's hair was Greek fire, and it's eyes were too. Plus it was an excellent fighter and more than a millennia old. Even more, its sword was stygian ice outlined in Greek fire. Yea, not fun. But, luckily, I had fought things way older than this so it was easier than you'd think- though if a regular demigod had been fighting it they would have probably died immediately.

I faked a right swing to his shoulder and when he went to block it, I quickly changed direction and swung at his chest. When my sword connected with his chest it cut a couple scales off him, earning a roar of pain from the sea monster as golden ichor poured from the injury. Back and forth we sung, our swords connecting in a clanging sound that you could barely hear over the sounds of battle going on around us. After blocking one of his swings I looked out on the battlefield for the rest of my group. Thalia and Nico were fighting together again five dracenae, and Connor, Will, and Travis were setting off a couple Greek fire bombs and arrows on some sea creatures that weren't immune to fire because they were completely made of water. Clarisse and Chris were completely demolishing a pack of sea monsters, Katie and Andrew were fighting and destroying a group of dracenae, and Dustin, Zachariah, and Olivia were killing monster after monster, not even stopping to take a break between each one. Katosh and Charlie were doing the same thing as Dustin, Zachariah, and Olivia yet faster and on a larger scale. Grover and Juniper had stayed at the palace with dad, mom, Athena, and Paul to watch our battle.

After a millisecond of taking in their activities I snapped my head back to the monster I was fighting(the last of its kind in this battle) just in time to block at swing that was heading for my head, trying to behead me. I glared fiercely at it and grinned evily as it shuddered and took an involuntary step back from me. After about five minutes of fighting, I saw an opening and after blocking one of its swings, I clenched my sword and stabbed it into the spot in its chest where I had injured it before. It roared extremely loud in excruciating pain, causing all the battles to pause for a second as the last admiral of the monsters disintegrated before their very eyes.

When it had entirely dissolved and its remains were swept away in the sea breeze the monsters around us froze in fear before bolting away as fast as they could away from us, having been too scared and not wanting to die today. We could've followed them but I decided to not go running. I signaled to Connor, Travis, and Will and in the next second our biggest Greek fire bombs and arrows were being fired into the crowd. After about a minute or so after explosions, the debris cleared to reveal not a single monster is sight. _If only we could've done that sooner, _I thought but we hadn't been able to because had been mixed with us and we could've killed some of our own soldiers if we did. After checking to make sure there weren't any more monsters, my group and the part of dad's army that had battled with us turned around and started back to the palace.

The people in dad's army sped away since they could swim fast through the water(though not as fast as a child of Poseidon or dad). A few stayed behind to grab a few of my group members but in the end there was still Andrew, Clarisse, Chris, Katosh, and Charlie left. Andrew grabbed Clarisse and Chris' arms and sped away which I was thankful for because a second later I grabbed onto Charlie and Katosh and sped through the water. A couple seconds later I made it to Atlantis but didn't enter. I stopped at the gates and walked calmly in, letting go of Charlie and Katosh's arms. When we got into the palace I walked passed my group who were chatting outside the door and went towards one of the guards guarding the palace door.

"Hello," I started politely and the guard looked at me, "Do you know where Lord Poseidon is? I'd like to inform him of what happened during the battle." I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"Lord Poseidon is in Percy's room." He notified me and I nodded.

"Thank you." I appreciated and he nodded quickly before I walked through the open doors. You're probably wondering what Percy's room is. No, it's not a room dad designed for me to live in(though I'd love that), it's a room completely about me. You see, each wall(ceiling and floor included) is devoted to one of my quests. The one directly across from you when you step into the room is my first quest, from going to school at Yancy to leaving camp half-blood to start school again. Every single detail of my quest comes to live on the wall. Literally, it's a movie picture room. On the wall to the right of the door is my second quest to rescue Grover and the Golden Fleece so we could save Thalia's tree. The wall the doors in is my third quest when I snuck on the quest to rescue Annabeth and Artemis. To the wall to the doors left is my fourth quest into the labyrinth to stop Luke and Kronos' army from getting into camp. On the floor was the whole Second Titan War(which you could see from a platform above the door with stair on both sides of the door leading to it).

Then on the ceiling was the whole quest and war against Gaea with the Roman demi-gods which you could see if you lay down on the floor. You're probably wondering why we never talked about this during the campfire's about my life. That is because before I left, we decided that once a year the Roman heroes from the war(Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, etc.) would come to visit us –or we would visit them- and we'd all tell the story. Piper and Leo also moved there, Piper apparently getting married to Jason and Leo to Reyna.

Apparently that was going to happen in the next month or so, so I'd get to see my old friends who I had missed dearly. Which reminds me; apparently Chiron contacted them a couple days ago and asked if they would help us in the war coming up. Thankfully they said yes and were to arrive at camp half-blood later today so I'd see them earlier than I thought I would. I was taken out of my thoughts as I reached the room devoted completely to me. I took a deep breath before taking a step and opening the door. As I walked in I looked around but couldn't see dad anywhere, it was completely empty in here. Just as I was about to leave a deep and familiar voice spoke up.

"Hello Athlon, I'm up here on the platform if you were looking for me." I looked up to see dad up there, leaning on the railing of the platform and staring down at me. I smiled in greeting before going to my left and going up the stairs leading to the platform. When I got there I stepped up to dad's left side and leaned against the railing, staring down at the story of the Second Titan War. For the past week I had been here, dad had spent at least two times a day in here- that I knew about. He would just stand(or lay to see the ceiling) there quietly, watching each quest work out.

When he found out that Andrew was Annabeth and my child he went completely crazy and now every time I see dad, Andrew's usually at his side and he's talking animatedly at him. Sometimes though it's mom who is talking to Andrew since she found out too though it happens with Paul and Athena as well. I know that Andrew is extremely happy to get to know his grandparents and I'm glad he does too; it's not good to not know your family members, especially if they are a big part of your life like they are for Andrew. I looked over at Dad as he started to speak.

"Every time I come in here, I look around and think at how ungrateful I was at the time." I raised my eyebrows in confusion at that, "I mean I loved him and was grateful to have him but I didn't realize what an amazing and great son I had…till he was gone. It's been five hundred years and I still wonder where he is right now. I know he's not dead because Hades hasn't found him in the underworld. You'd think we'd be able to tell where he is because of the empathy link between Grover and him but it seems as soon as he disappeared, the empathy link disappeared as well." _Yea, Chaos removed it when I joined the army,_ I explained in my head, "He's out there somewhere and we have to find him. But we can't, he's just disappeared." His voice turned to a shaky whisper here, "I don't even know if we can really win this war without him." He quickly started to speak after that, "I mean, well because of you and the army we _will _win because you are all _amazing,_ but I don't think we will be as driven as before." He covered but I didn't mind, I was flattered that he thought they would be as determined or driven in the war without Percy, without _me._ But there was one other feeling I felt. Guilt. Here he was, missing me, and yet I was standing right next to him yet he didn't know. That was when I knew I had to tell him, the guilt was too much not to. A second after deciding that I opened my mouth.

"There's something I need to tell you, Po-" I started but was interrupted as the door below us opened and a familiar voice spoke.

"Grandpa Poseidon, Athlon are you in here?" I looked down to see Andrew walking into the room.

"We up here Andrew." Dad called and he looked up and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but grandma Sally and grandma Athena said its lunchtime and you both need to come to eat." He apologized but we just shrugged as we headed for the stairs. But before I started to walk down them dad stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll talk later, and you can tell me…whatever you wanted to tell me." He summarized but I shook my head.

"It's alright, it wasn't important." I stated before going down the steps and out the door after Andrew, dad following right after me.

Thalia's P.O.V.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting at dad's table at camp, eating my lunch as fast as I could. Nico and I had decided to come down to camp for lunch instead of staying at Olympus, we wanted to check on the campers. Nico had asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him after lunch too. I, of course, agreed and was now trying to finish my food as fast as I could. After about five minutes I was done and went to dump my food into the garbage. As soon as I was about to turn around, Nico came up behind me and dumped him food into the garbage. We gave our plates to some nymphs and headed out of the pavilion.

"So, where are we going to walk?" I questioned and he grinned mischievously.

"You'll see." He mysteriously answered before walking faster towards the forest. I narrowed my eyes in confusion before sighing, rolling my eyes, and following after him. As we walked through the forest, we messed around and teased each other, just acting like complete goofballs and children. After about ten minutes of walking, Nico suddenly stopped, stepped behind me, and covered my eyes.

"What are you-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Shush! You'll see in a second." He advised and I groaned but nodded in confirmation and obedience. About a minute later I felt a difference in sunlight and air and guessed I was now in a large meadow of sorts. I heard the sound of rushing water and bird chirping so I guessed there was also a river nearby here. A second later Nico took his hands off my eyes and I gasped at the sight I saw. It was a large field, about 300 yards wide on each side. It was covered in grass, some of the greenest I have ever seen, and billions of colorful flowers, similar to the ones down in the Atlantis green house. Right in the middle of the field there was a wide river running through, the flowers on either side lush and numerous. All in all it was beautiful.

"You like it? I found it one day a while ago when I was wondering through the forest, it's become a hide-out of my of sorts." He explained and I stared at it in shock.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, "I don't think I've seen or even imagined a place so beautiful at camp." I stated and he chuckled.

"That's because we aren't in camp." He continued at my confused expression, "We walked out of the wood boundaries for camp awhile ago and are now just in the regular long island forest." He added and I nodded in understanding. Looking around, I froze as I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

"Nico…"He looked down in confusion at me, hearing the warning in my voice, "We are not alone here." And with that the area of trees around us exploded and monsters appeared out of nowhere. Nico and I grew determined faces and pulled out our swords. We stared at the monsters for a while and they stared back before we both jump forward and the battle began.

Nico's P.O.V.

I was fighting three dracenae and two hellhounds but at the same time I was searching the little field Thalia and I had found where we happened to come across a small part of the army(about 20 enemies). We've killed about 6 so far and have 14 left now. I looked around to see if Thalia was anywhere close but I couldn't see her and that wasn't really helping my self-esteem and hope at all. Suddenly something out of the corner of my eye captured my attention and I looked over to see Thalia fighting a Cyclops, the minotaur, two dracenae, and four hellhounds.

_What is she thinking fighting all those things? _I thought in panic. Suddenly something hit me(a thought, not an actual hit) and I searched frantically around the clearing, _two, three, one, one, two, four…thirteen, where's the fourteen? _I wondered as I searched for the other dracenae and I froze as I saw it quietly sneaking up on Thalia. I was going to yell out a warning to her since I was a little busybut I knew she was too far away and concentrated in fighting her last hellhound to be able to hear me so I made a split decision. I disintegrated my last dracenae before pointing my sword straight at the dracenae sneaking up at her and throwing it as hard as I could towards it.

A second later it made its mark just as Thalia killed her last hellhound, turning around just in time to see my sword plunge into the dracenae, making it disappear. She looked over at me in complete gratefulness but she froze and her eyes widened in horror as she yelled, "Nico watch out!" I turned to look in front of me just as the fist of a Cyclops came at me, making me fly back and smash into a tree. I fell to the ground and the last thing I heard as I faded into the darkness of my mind was Thalia's raging battle cry.

Thalia P.O.V.

The second I saw Nico, my Nico, crumpled on the ground before the tree is when all Hades broke loose from me. I yelled a war cry as I charged the last dracenae and Cyclops, the Cyclops who had hurt Nico like that. A second later I slashed through the dracenae with no hesitation and turned on the Cyclops as the dracenae disappeared, already starting to loosen all my rage on the horrible monster.

Every slash and hack I made cut deeper and deeper into it, wounding it even more and with one final plunge of my sword into the chest of the Cyclops, it disappeared in a wave of golden dust. Breathing heavily, I put my sword away before turning and running towards where Nico lay in a broken heap on the ground.

I kneeled down to see how he was and I saw his left arm was broken and it looked like his right leg was sprained, on top of that he was unconscious. I checked throughout his body to see if anything else was wrong and I came across lots of cuts, bruises, sprains, and other things in the same category. I felt his neck to see if there was a pulse and I panicked as I felt nothing.

"Oh, no no no no no, don't you dare Nico Di Angelo, don't you dare die on me now, not before I tell you how I feel about you, not after 500 years of loving you but not telling you." I rambled, doing everything I could think of: CPR, giving him ambrosia, fixing his body as much as I could, and praying to all the gods(Hades the most) but nothing was working, "I swear to Poseidon Nico, if you die on me I will break into the underworld and bring you back to life before killing you again." I grumbled as I tried CPR again but his pulse was still not there. My eye-sight became blurry as tears filled my eyes and streamed down my face.

"Come on Nico, please, _please _don't leave me, I can't live without you." I whispered in a shaky voice, but he still didn't come back alive and I stopped as the tears overwhelmed me and rested my head on his chest, "P-p-p-please N-Nico, d-don't d-die on m-me n-now, not b-before I-I tell you, p-please d-don't!" I sobbed but I still didn't feel his heartbeat, my prayers weren't answered, my Nico, my loving Nico, was dead**(A/N: I was actually about to end it right here and go to a different P.O.V. before I figured I shouldn't torture you like that so I decided to continue it, aren't I nice? *fluttering my eyes*)** and for the first time in my life, I cried the hardest I've ever cried, letting all my sadness, misery, anger, desperation, and heartbreak out. _It's my fault, it's all my fault he's dead, if only I had noticed that dracenae sneaking up on me, and now Nico's dead for trying to save me, _I thought as I sobbed and I was suddenly filled with consuming anger.

"You stupid, idiotic, brave jerk! You just had to play the hero didn't you?" I exclaimed as if Nico was listening to me, even though he was dead, "Why did you save me? You should've just let me die!" My voice turned to a whisper after this, "And I never even got to tell you how much I love you, for 500 years I tried and now I will never be able to say it." I said in desperation, crying even harder now.

I clenched his shirt tightly as I cried and it was with a shock(literally) that my hand sparked with lightning and I felt Nico jolt under me and I immediately stopped crying, _wait a minute…_ I thought to myself as I pulled back from his chest. Unclenching his shirt, I laid my hands palm-down on his chest. I closed my eyes before send a shock of lightning through him, just enough that it would make him jolt, not kill him and I felt it was enough as he jumped under me.

I did it repeatedly and repeatedly, each time getting more frantic and unnerving, each time losing more and more hope but I continued on, not stopping for more than two second so as not to overwhelm his body**. **After doing it for about 30 minutes I knew he was dead so with a cry I stopped and fell onto his chest, sobbing yet again. _It didn't work, it didn't work, all that hope was for nothing, he's still dead, _I thought to myself as I continued to cry harder.

Suddenly I felt a heartbeat start and heard a gasping breath coming from underneath me and I pulled away as quick as I could to see Nico moving his body, the way people did when they were trying to wake up. I looked up at his face just in time to see his eyes flutter open and looking around before settling on my own. He groaned as he sat up and leaned against the tree while I just stared at him in shock, disbelief, and love. _He's alive? _I thought to myself, not believing it yet.

"Thalia? What ha-" He was cut off when, without thinking, I leaned forward and smashed my lips onto his, the thing I had longed for since I first fell in love with him more than 500 years ago. I felt him freeze in shock underneath me and I froze as I realized what I was doing. I. Was. Kissing. Nico. Di. Angelo. My best friend. I was about to pull away when I felt him relax, wrap his arms around my waist –pulling me closer-, and kiss me back with a passion and fire that I definitely didn't expect(Hey in my defense I didn't even expect for him to kiss me back!)

After a couple minutes we pulled away to catch our breath, leaning our foreheads on the others as we stared into each other's eyes, blue into black and black into blue. His eyes widened as he saw all the tears in my eyes and on my face and I felt myself blush as I was under his watchful gaze but I couldn't look away, I felt that if I did then I'd wake up and this would've all been a dream, that he'd still be dead.

"What happened Thalia? Why are you crying?" He asked in that quiet voice I loved so much and had feared that I'd never hear it again just a couple minutes ago.

"You d-died." I stated in a shaky voice and his eyes widened, out of everything he expected, he didn't expect that, "Y-your heartbeat was gone, you were d-dead for around an hour, I-I thought I had lost you." I whispered as tears overflowed again. I saw his eyes soften as he reached up with his right hand, wiping my tears away before caressing my cheek and I sighed, closing my eyes, as I rested more into his hand, enjoying the feeling and thought that he was alive and here with me and for one of the first times in my life I felt undeniably happy, calm, and peaceful.

Athlon's P.O.V.

The day went by as usual; we had lunch(though Nico and Thalia were at camp), walked around the palace, hanging out with each other, finding new rooms, and things that. About an hour before dinner, I headed to the arena that was in the middle of the palace. When I got there, I saw pretty much all of my group here, spare Katie. As I walked in they looked up at me quickly before going back to what they were doing before. I looked around to see what I could do when I spotted a few dummies in the back of the arena that were untouched. I unsheathed my black sword and headed over to them. When I reached them, I got into my usual fighting stance and a second later I was destroying them, slash by slash.

In about 30 seconds I had demolished about 50 dummies, I could've done more though but those 50 were the only ones I saw in the arena and I didn't want to go hunt for anymore or conjure any up. I suddenly realized that there was complete quietness all around me and looked around to see all the immortal camp counselors staring at me in shock, awe, jealous, a little remembrance, and sadness –those last two things I have no clue why they are feeling them. My soldier friends and Andrew just grinned at me before going back to their previous activities. Feeling uncomfortable at all their stares, I decided to speak up.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" I questioned and they smiled sadly.

"You just remind us a lot of Percy." Connor admitted and Charlie, Andrew, Katosh, and I stiffened though luckily no one noticed it.

"What do you mean by that?" I wondered further and they chuckled.

"Just your stances and fighting skills, they are a lot more advanced and improved then his but they have the same familiarity to them." Chris stated and I nodded, hiding my panic and turning it into fake understanding. With that, they went back to their past activities and after a minute I turned around too. I snapped my fingers, making the dummies disappear and new ones replace them before I looked around the room to find a new activity. On the other side of the room I saw the archery range and decided to head over there, since I used to be a complete failure at it, how I am now will for sure through them off of their trail of thought. After grabbing a bow and shooting for a couple minutes, making bulls-eye every time, even splitting the arrows already lodged in the target, I knew for sure from all their glances that any thought of me being like Percy was gone from their heads.

But throughout all the targets, I couldn't bury the guilt I felt, the guilt I felt because I was tricking them, tricking my friends. Sure, they all left me and abandoned me for Jacob but I had forgiven them long ago. I know I should tell them it's me but I just can't, it's not that I don't want to, I _want _to, I just don't think I can, what if they get mad that I have kept it from them for so long? That I had been pretending to be someone else this whole time? That I had been tricking them? I didn't want them angry or made at me so I guess ignorance is better than anger. But even at that conclusion, I couldn't shake the guilt I was feeling; it was like the target right in front of me; big, bright, and in my face. When those thoughts kept intensifying I just couldn't shoot anymore and put the bow and arrows away. After I did, I decided to leave the room and just wander around the palace.

It was completely silent in the hallways so it left me time to think, think about my life now, how many friends I have now, how my life has changed since I had joined the army, my past life and what it was like before I found out I was a demigod; before my life turned upside-down. I stopped as I came face to face with a door and, in shock; I realized that it was my quest room. I suddenly felt a big desire to go in there, I just wanted to be alone and remember all the times on my quest, no interruptions, no noise, no distractions; just complete and utter silence. So with that decision, I reached out and opened the door. Thankfully the room was empty, just as I had wanted. I closed the door behind me and walked into the middle of the room, sitting down and staring at the wall full of my first quest. As I went along the wall, things I had thought, said, and heard flew into my mind.

_"…__Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways..." _Sure is and does.

_ "…I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years…" _Haha, I didn't even know how important that ADHD and dyslexia were to my life(I could've done without the dyslexia though).

_"…'Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip…And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game…'" _I sighed, Gabe the worst step-dad in the history of step-dad's, good thing he's gone now.

_"…'Because I'm not normal,' I said.  
>'You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are...'" <em>I never really did realize how important I was till I heard the prophecy.

_"…I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be…where his legs should be…" _I laughed, I remember the first time I saw him as a satyr, I almost fainted from the shock and disbelief I was feeling!

_'…'If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?...'" _Haha, I didn't become a myth, I became more of a legend and hero to the mythological world and not because of my mother though she did raise me to be the way I am now.

_"…'Who are you, Chiron? Who…am I?'  
>'Who are you?' he mused. 'Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet...'"<em> I don't even think I know who I am even now; I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, yadda, yadda, yadda, but I'm also Athlon, Commander of the Army of Chaos and second most powerful being in the universe.

_"…'Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us…'" _I smiled, yea, I wouldn't be here helping you if you weren't my family, I wouldn't even _be _part of the mythological world if you weren't, I'd probably be just a regular boy on the street, having regular problems and had of died centuries ago.

_"…'At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not…'" _Yea, you were right Annabeth, and apparently I was good enough to be able to do the things I did and am still doing.

_"…'There you have it, America." Barbara Walters turned to the camera. "A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver…'" _I grimaced at that, Gabe sure tricked everyone then, making them think I was horrible and had serious issue(DON'T even try to joke).

_"…'Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn—er, persistent, that way?...'" _Haha, humans really are too stubborn to see past what they believe.

_"…'But-'__  
>He raised his hand, and my mother flinched.<br>For the first time, I realized something. Gabe had hit my mother…'" _My fist clenched at that and I gritted my teeth, yea he had, but he got his comeuppance for the rest of eternity in the Fields of Punishment. 

"Athlon are you alright?" I heard behind me and I whipped around to see my mother standing at the other end of the room in between the open doors. I realized I was still staring at her frozen and I looked away, trying to relax, as I tried to say that everything was fine but the words just wouldn't come out.

"No, I-I'm not." I admitted and she stared at me in sympathy.

"Why don't you come out here, you missed dinner and are probably starving." She said in her motherly tone that I had missed so much and I quickly followed after her, closing the door behind myself and walking further down the hallway, mom following closely behind.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked and I sighed as I stopped and leaned against the right wall of the hallway.

"No I'm fine." I lied even though I knew she wouldn't buy it, I had to try. I heard her sigh and walk towards me.

"Athlon, we both know that something is wrong. It's better to tell someone than keep it all bottled up because one day it's going to all come out at the worst possible time." She stated wisely and I winced as I felt longing, remembering her saying words like that to me many many years ago when I was just a kid.

"It's nothing really." I stubbornly said, holding back the thought to tell her everything, to have someone to confide in other than Andrew, Charlie, Katosh, and Chaos.

"Why are you lying when we both know something is wrong? Are you still in denial?" She stated, taking another step towards me, "Or is it just that you don't trust me?" She asked and I froze in shock at that before whipping around to face her in disbelief.

"Not trust you? I trust you with my life!" I exclaimed and she took a step back in shock, not expecting that apparently.

"Why do you trust me that much? You barely know me." She stated in confusion and I looked back down at the ground taking deep breaths to calm myself, I can't tell her no matter how much I want to.

"I know you more than you think." I whispered thinking she couldn't hear me but of course, like always, she heard me.

"How? I've never met you since about a week ago." She stated in confusion and I looked over towards the quest room's door, "Or have I met you before?" I nodded slowly at that, "How long ago?" She asked.

"Many many years." I said vaguely.

"Are you going to tell me anything else?" She wondered but I didn't answer her. She stared at me for a couple more minutes before sighing and turning down towards the other end of the hallway, "I'll go then." She had taken a couple steps down the hallway from me before I spoke without thinking.

"Please don't leave." I spoke in a wavering voice and she immediately stopped in her tracks, turning around to look at me in familiarity and confusion.

"I know that voice…" She whispered in déjà-vu, staring at me in a new light. A couple seconds later she started to walk towards me, "An old memory, but I still remember it." She stated quietly, still walking towards me, "It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't grasp just where I've heard it before." Mom stated, stopping right in front of me, trying to see past the spell on my hood that kept everyone from seeing my face, "An old forgotten hope and lots of memories connected to it." She whispered almost to herself.

Then off her own accord she reached up and pulled my hood off to reveal my face underneath. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes and the next thing I knew I was being hugged by her harder than I ever had, even when I was five and would go into her room crying about nightmares with gods and monsters or when there was a thunderstorm outside. A second later I hugged her back just as hard, crying now as she rubbed the back of my head like she always used to do to sooth my fears and misery.

"Percy, my Perseus, my little boy!" She sobbed, clutching me as if I was her life-line, "I-I, all this time I thought you were d-d-d-dead, b-but you're alive and healthy, h-here right where you're supposed to be!" She exclaimed, clutching me even tighter, "My baby boy has come home, oh thank the gods!" She cried, sobbing harder as I hugged her back as tight as I could.

"I missed you so much mom." I answered her in a whisper, crying as much as her. And in this moment the guilt I had felt on not telling anyone my secret disappeared, I was happy and with my mom once again.

**Song I'm listening to right now: With Ur Love- Cher Lloyd  
>I know, really, really, really bad ending I just couldn't think of how to end it. At least his mom knows now though! That's good(and it's also the scene I was talking about in the preview)! I'm sorry for the horribleness of that scene, it was one of the first things I wrote in this whole entire story and I didn't really feel like changing it much or even had an idea how to so I just left it like that. Well, hope you have a great week and I'll put up the preview on Wednesday and full chapter on Sunday.:)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, hope you had a great week, mine was pretty great.:) I got to walk fourteen miles yesterday with my church to the new temple that had just got built. Also it was prom for my sister so 'YAY!' for her. Well here's the usual 'anonymous reviews' thing:**

**To "lil k":**

Thank you, glad you liked it.:) Wow, in one day? Impressive! Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!:)

**"XxWolfgangxX":**

Who knows, maybe it will maybe it won't, I guess you'll have to wait till later in the chapter…:) Aw, well thank you, I'm really flattered that it is and I'm one of your few favorites.:)

**To "percy jackson":**

Thank you, I hope you love this chapter as well, I know you've all been waiting for it for a long time…

**To "SofiaMineAndroJ":**

Thanks. Guess you'll have to wait and see if he does and how exactly they found out.:) Don't we all?:) Aw thank you and don't worry, I will, I actually think this chapter is one of my best yet.:)

**To "okay":**

I gotten asked that a couple times. She technically has the same amount of immortality as the hunters so she can be starved and killed in battle, sorry to confuse you.:)

**To "Aily":**

Thank you for your compliments they really mean a lot.:) Haha, I think you'll really like the next reveal; it's actually in this chapter. Who knows, they probably will get mad though. Yea, it definitely would.:) thank you, there are a lot more action scenes in this chapter though.:) I will!

**To "Aily" again:**

It's ok.:) Paul became immortal because Poseidon saw a lot of potential in him and knew that Percy like him a lot so he made him his immortal assistant, kind of like his right hand man(next to dolphin of course) and Sally is his wife so she became his immortal wife as well.:) You're welcome, sorry to confuse you.

**Your review:**

:I'm late but I would still guess son of artemis

**My response:**

Sorry, it isn't a son of Artemis but great guess.:)

**To "thestoryisFANTASTIC":**

Don't worry, I bring them in on this chapter, they have their whole own scene, I was missing them too.:) don't worry, this chapter has a lot of fight scenes, trust me.:) It's ok, I'm fine with that.

**Your review:**

:Its sunday so that means you're gonna post whatever you were going to...

Right?

**My response:**

Of course, and I did. Here's the next chapter now, enjoy!:)

**To "anon":**

Don't worry, I did update last Sunday I just had to answer all my reviews and whatnot so it took a lot longer than usual. I still haven't broken my promise(which is a big accomplishment to me:)).

**To "I luv percy jackson series":**

Glad you did.:) Yea, I just couldn't keep her in the dark anymore. I'll probably do Sally's reaction in chapter 24. Who knows? Maybe I will, maybe I won't, guess you'll have to wait and see…Don't worry, I will.:)

**To "Just Me":**

Glad you liked it then. You are welcome.:)

**To "Era Nightshade":**

Do you not like Thalico? If yes then I'm sorry about that.:)

**To "Lover of this fanfic":**

Haha, I like your name!:) Haha, I've been told so I guess so. Trust me, this chapter ends on a great cliffhanger, my greatest ever I have to say.:) It's ok, thank you for the suggestion.:)

**To "MagikdemiTitan":**

Haha, yea I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that it was a very emotional chapter.:)

**To "magicdemi-god223":**

Haha, yea, I've been getting that a lot.:) Haha, it's ok, I love Thalico too! Yea, the Mother-son scene was fun to write.:) Who knows, maybe it will…Here's the next update, enjoy!:)

**Your review:**

That was the best I like the last part. Is there going to be Percabeth in

the story?

**My response:**

Yea, the last part was fun to write.:) Yup, there will be a lot of Percabeth in this story.:)

**To "SofiaMineAndroJ" again :**

You're welcome.:) Yea, it was fun to write too. Haha, good to know! Aw thank you, that's really sweet of you to say.:) Yea, I've been getting that a lot, it's great to know it was.:) I will, I was happy to make your day.:)

**To "Athenalover10":**

Yea, sorry about that.:)

**To "flyguy":**

Yup, he is.:)

**To "PJOHoOcrazy":**

Thanks, yea, I had to let her know.:)

**Your review:**

:How do you come up with so awesome ideas? Make one chapter where Althon  
>shows his face to Posiedon<p>

**My response:**

Honestly? I have absolutely no clue, they just pop into my head. Also I have a lot of reviews to thank for a lot of them.:)

**Welp, that's all the anonymous reviews I've found, don't have much else to say so enjoy the chapter!:)  
>Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything that was part of the book.:)<br>Song I'm listening to right now: Hurt by Christina Aguilera(I've been writing a new Leyna one-shot and this song really fits it and I'm kind of obsessed with it now…)**

Chapter 23  
>Annabeth's P.O.V.<p>

My eyes fluttered open as I heard footsteps getting louder as they got closer and closer to my cell. I sat up slowly from the floor, ignoring the pains and aches I felt and the loud and strident rumbles of my stomach. I finally got up, just in time because a monster appeared in front of my cell. He growled in annoyance, glaring at me harshly before throwing my meal at me. The small roll of bread and soup can filled a fourth of the way of warn water landed three feet in front of me. I scrambled forward as fast as I could –which wasn't very fast- and grabbed the food and water with shaky and frail hands before biting into the roll of bread. It was cold, tasteless, and stale and the water was warm –colder than usual but still warm-, dirty, and tasted disgusting, not quenching my burning thirst for water but it was all I had right now and I won't let it go to waste.

They feed me twice a day, once in the morning and the second time at night. It's a small meal and the same thing each time but it's enough to not allow me to starve to death which is what they are trying to prevent, they want me to stay alive but be weak and frail so I can't fight back and escape. The monster walked away, calling me names and grumbling on why he has to be the monster to feed me, before disappearing down the hallway, his footsteps getting quieter. I didn't pay attention at the recurring sound as the door closed; I just finished eating my food. I know I should be saving up and whatnot and I did that at first, spreading my meal throughout the day but after a couple days, three by my calculations, the hunger I felt was too much to save the food up for the rest of the day so now I was eating it all at once.

I can't tell the difference from night and day here so I don't really know how long I've been here exactly, I can only tell by my meals. I've gotten about 20 meals -21 now- so far so it's been about a week and a half since I was kidnapped and it is probably morning. But that could be wrong because I don't really know how long I was asleep when I was first taken but, hoping that it was only for the night, then it was probably morning right now, A couple minutes of so after the monster left, the door opened and I heard two familiar pairs of footsteps coming towards me. My breathing caught in my throat; it was Kronos and Jacob.

Each day they come in here and demand that I work for them as a strategist and fighter. When I refuse –as, of course, I would- they would call for a monster who would come and beat me till I fell unconscious. I curled into a ball as the footsteps got closer and closer. When they were almost at my cell I pulled myself together, uncurled from a ball, controlled my shallow breathing to make it normal, and pulled on an expressionless face. Just in time too because a second later they appeared, grinning evilly at me.

"Hello Annabeth." Kronos greeted sinisterly. I glared at them.

"Are you here to ask me to join again?" I questioned harshly, my voice completely horse from being beaten and not used. They grinned widely at me.

"On the contrary, we have changed our mind now." I mentally shivered at the cruelty dripping from his words.

"What do you mean?" I wondered in confusion.

"We've found out that a certain Commander of the Army of Chaos cares a lot about you." He admitted and from his tone I stiffened, knowing it was something bad. _Oh no, not Athlon, please be careful Athlon, I can't lose you too,_ I thought.

Athlon's P.O.V.

I smiled sadly as I walked through camp, looking around at the laughing and joking Greek and Roman campers surrounding me. It's been three days since I was at dad's palace, since mom found out it was me under the hood. At the time, she wouldn't let me go till I explained how and where I had been for the past 500 years, luckily Andrew showed up and hurried us to dinner, saying we were way later as mom started to ask about my love life –finding out that mom found out my identity in the process. At dinner, dad had stated that the opposing side that he had been against had been wiped out due to all our fighting for the past week and we were allowed to go back to camp and tell them about our plans to save Annabeth before putting the plan into action.

For the past three days, we had been searching to see if we could find any hint of where Annabeth was taken and we think we have found a clue. Right this second, all the immortal camp counselors, immortal praetors, the praetors spouse's(Leo and Piper), and the Chaos Army's leaders were checking to make sure it was the right place, I had stepped out for a second to walk around camp. I was torn from my thoughts as I heard a familiar but muffled neigh from my left. I looked over to see that the neigh had come from the stables. I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to me and when I saw they weren't. I hesitated for a second before turning to my left and walked into the stables.

As I stepped in, I realized it was a lot bigger and had more Pegasus then it did 500 years ago. All the Pegasus swerved their heads to look at me and I could hear the curiosity and confusion in their thoughts. I felt something draw me towards the middle of the stable and headed down the aisle right in front of me. Every Pegasus I passed by stared at me, questioning who I was because they could smell my son of Poseidon scent that surrounded me. The whole stable was silent as I walked through it, not a single neigh sounding. I suddenly stopped in my tracks as the feeling drawing me to the middle of the room disappeared as I reached a certain fence all by itself in the whole stable.

The Pegasus inside was pitch black, like the color of a raven and coal. Its wings were laying a little in the air as it was bent down eating some sugar cubes, not even noticing me standing in front of it, staring at it in shock. I was shocked because that Pegasus was my Blackjack. I stepped over the fence, not even paying attention to the warning thoughts of the Pegasus' around me, telling me that what I was doing was dangerous because Blackjack doesn't allow anyone near him without freaking out. Blackjack, seeming to finally notice me, stopped eating and looked up at me, chewing the left over sugar cubes in his mouth. He tensed and I could hear the weariness in his thoughts. Without thinking I put my arm out in front of me, my hand spread open, palm facing him, and took a step forward. He neighed quietly in warning, backtracking in his footsteps and the other Pegasus warning got louder in my mind but I continued to ignore them.

"B-Blackjack?" I questioned in shock and he froze, probably recognizing my voice. A second later he neighed loudly before charging at me. I fell into my back to the ground and my hood flew off as he started to yell excitedly in his thoughts at me. _Yo boss, it's you! Where've you been for the past five hundred years! _He thought, neighing in my face. I laughed and answered him mentally, _Around; I've had a busy life._ The other horses in the stable were neighing too, having figured out that I was Percy Jackson. I just petted Blackjack and told them to be quiet. When they asked me why, I told them that only four people knew who I was right now and I wanted it to stay that way. After a minute, Blackjack got off of me and was about to mentally ask me a question when the stable door opened and I heard footsteps –no hooves- coming towards me. _Who is it? _I questioned in my mind to the other Pegasus by the door. _It's Grover! _One answered and I tensed before throwing my hood back on my head, patting Blackjack quickly on the head, and climbing over the fence, taking a step back from the fence, making it look like I had been standing there the whole time. Blackjack, figuring out what I was doing, bent his head down and started to eat his sugar cubes again. About thirty seconds later, Grover stopped next to me and stared at Blackjack as well.

"I wouldn't get too close; Blackjack only allows Andrew and Annabeth near him." Grover warned and I smirked. _He allows me too, _I thought smugly, _he is my Pegasus after all. _But to Grover I said otherwise.

"Don't worry, I won't. So this is Perseus Jackson's Pegasus huh?" I questioned to keep up my act yet I frowned at the use of my full name. Grover smiled sadly.

"Percy," He automatically corrected –which I smiled happily at- before he continued, "But yea, it's his." Blackjack looked up in offence, offended by being called an it, "Sorry, _he _is Percy's Pegasus." He confirmed and I nodded in acceptance.

"So, what brings you here?" I wondered and he gasped, "Oh! You're needed at the meeting." He remembered and I nodded before mentally saying goodbye to Blackjack –who answered goodbye back of course-, turned around, and walked out of the stables, Grover right behind me. Right as we were almost at the big house, an explosion went off at half-blood hill and we race towards it.

Andrew's P.O.V.

Dad had just left a couple of minutes ago during the meeting and we were waiting for him to come back because we needed him for the next part of the plan. The door suddenly opened and I smiled, thinking it was dad, but it turned out to be Grover. He smiled.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed. We all answered back when I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Grover," I started and he looked over at me, "Can you go and find Athlon, we need him for the rest of the plan." I clarified.

"Sure!" He decided before turning around and walking out of the house again. Five minutes passed and Athlon and Grover had yet to come back.

"Should I-" Charlie started, probably about to suggest to go search for them, but was interrupted as an explosion sounded. We glanced at each other before bolting out of our seats and out the door towards half-blood hill. A couple feet in front of me, I saw Grover and dad, who must have been walking to the big house had were closer to half-blood hill than us when the explosion went off, rushing up the hill, almost to the top. When I reached the peak of the hill, I looked down to see thousands upon thousands of monsters all standing at the bottom of the hill, all covered in armor and armed with weapons. In the front lines were Gaea's and Kronos' most devoted demi-gods and monsters. When Jacob caught sight of us, he grinned.

"Well, you chose to side with the gods demi-gods and soldiers so you chose this." He stated quickly as if it caused him great pain –yet we knew it didn't. He pointed his sword at us before yelling, "Charge!" Kronos and Gaea's whole side started thundering towards them and at Chiron's and Athlon's signal we charge as well, running down the hill. After thirty seconds our swords met and the fighting began.

Thalia's P.O.V.

Nico had recovered about two days ago –which, if you didn't know, was the day after he had almost died- and was now fighting side by side with me. Every monster and demi-god that came near us we quickly killed them or made them dissolve, their essences being sent back to Tartarus and the underworld for who knows how long –hopefully it will be for a long time for the monsters, the demigods that were killed will stay in the Underworld forever. I felt a huge and powerful adrenaline rush as I killed every last monster around me, Nico right behind me, protecting my back. I looked around the battlefield and saw billions of fights going on –of course- demigods were killing demi-gods, demigods were killing monsters, monsters were killing demi-gods, and all other types of killings going on.

I heard a neigh above me and looked up to see hundreds of Pegasus' flying above, probably having been called by Poseidon's kids. They were kicking monsters in the head and some were even pooping on them, causing the monsters to be blinded and distracted enough for demi-gods to run them through with their swords, sending their spirit back to Tartarus. I quickly went back to my own fighting as one monster appeared out of nowhere and swung at me. I would've been too late to block his swing but luckily Nico spotted his swing before I did and intercepted it.

He pushed the monster's sword away before stabbing it in the stomach, making it dissolve. I smiled thankfully at him and he returned his own smile. My eyes widened as I saw a monster charging at Nico which he didn't see. I stabbed the monster in the stomach, making it break up and disappeared. He smiled sheepishly yet thankfully and I returned on, chuckling, before we both went back to fighting.

Leo's P.O.V.

I was standing in the middle of a circle of dracenae, my trusty hammer in my hand. One to my left suddenly came forwards and swung at me but I knocked his sword away and blasted it with fire, making it dissolve. I did that with all dozen or so monsters surrounding my till all was left of the circle was golden monsters dust laying in piles on the ground. I smirked before continuing on in my fighting, smiling as I spotted Reyna about 100 feet away from me, fighting and destroying a pack of hellhounds.

Jason's P.O.V

I was flying in the air, watching everyone battling below me. Piper was at the bottom of half-blood hill, fighting off a couple monsters with Katoptris and doing an amazing job. I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts as a drakon suddenly blew fire at me. I flew out of the way just in time so the fire didn't scorch, burn, or touch me. I growled and glared at it before flying towards it, my sword pointing out in front for me, aiming for the drakon's heart.

Will's P.O.V.

A few hunters, all of the Apollo campers, and I were on half-blood hill, armed with our bows and shooting down into the battle, killing monsters that were sneaking up on people on our side or that were getting just a little too close to us. The hunters occasionally would glare at us boy's harshly before, thankfully, going back to their shooting. _Gosh they glare hard, _I thought before turning back around towards the battle and shooting down about a couple dozen dracaenas with one single shot.

Frank's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of the battle and had just finished killing all the monsters that had charged me. I looked around to see if there are any demi-gods or people on my side that needed help. My head snapped up as I heard a roar above me and saw Jason battling a drakon yet having some difficulty with it. I smiled slightly, chuckling, before closing my eyes. A second later I changed into an eagle and spread my wings out wide before flying up towards their battle. When I got closer to battle I let out a loud screech. Jason paused in his fighting and smiled slightly when he saw me, realizing it was me. When I was about one hundred feet from it I turned into a drakon and spat a huge ball of fire at the drakon.

Andrew's P.O.V.

I looked up quickly as I heard a loud screech and saw Frank as an eagle flying towards the eagle Jason was fighting before quickly turning into a drakon and blowing fire at it. I smirked before blocking the swing of a monster that had thought it was sneaking up on me because I was too focus and busy paying attention to the fight above me. I grinned at its shocked and astonished expression before knocking it sword back from mine. About twelve other monsters joined this one and circled around me so there was no possible way for me to escape –not that I would, these twelve or so bozos don't scare me. I blocked all of their swings and prepared to block some more before I got an idea.

I grinned and closed my eyes to their confusion. I pulled the water out of the air around me, making it visible, before heating it up to boiling degrees and sending it towards the monsters that I was fighting. I heard their screams and yells of pain before they trailed off. I opened my eyes to see a bunch of piles of golden monster dust around me. My celebrating was short as I heard a familiar scream a little ways away from me. I saw Kim laying down on the ground, a monster standing above her, his sword pointed towards her chest. I gasped before bolting as fast as I could towards them. Right before his sword was about to plunge into her heart I intercepted it before stabbing my sword harshly into its chest a millisecond later, making it dissolve, it's remains getting blown away by the wind. I glared harshly at the remains before turning around to face Kim. My expression and eyes immediately softened to a loving, relieved, and concerned one at the look of terror on her face from almost dying.

"Are you alright Kim?" I wondered in concerned, putting my hand out to help her up. She smiled her dazzling and beautiful smile at me before grasping my hand and allowing me to pull her up.

"Yea, he just snuck up on me." She explained and I nodded. We both seemed to realize that we were still holding each other's hand and torn ours apart, blushing deeply, "Well, um…thank you for coming to my rescue." She thanked awkwardly and I smiled at her.

"You're welcome." I accepted. I looked to my left to see that a demi-god of about 12 fighting 7 dracaenas and having a lot of difficult. I knew I had to help her so I quickly turned to look at Kim. I bent down and I, without thinking, bent down and kissed her quickly on the cheek, "Bye." I quickly stated before turning to my left and running to help the other demi-god.

Kim's P.O.V.

I blushed and touched my cheek which was still tingling from his kiss. I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts and just in time too because a monster ran at me and swung his sword at me. I grinned and quickly disarmed the monster before chopping its head off and moving to the next one that was challenging me. A second later the monster was gone. I smiled before the smiled changed to a grin as a hellhound appeared in front of me. He growled and got down like I was its prey. I chuckled darkly before getting into a defensive stance, ready to take the monster on. A second after I did it jumped at my, claws extended and mouth wide open showing its teeth.

Athlon's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of the enemies killing them left and right. Three dracenae charged me but a second later all that was left in their places were three piles of dust that soon were blown away into the wind. The fighting continued like that, every monster charging me dying soon after they did and I not getting a single mark or bruise on myself. Suddenly the fighting stopped as golden lights appeared a couple feet away and when it disappeared Kronos was there as well as Hyperion, Bob, Atlas, and many other titans. My allies all involuntarily stepped back from the sheer power coming off them. The monsters slowly started to retreat behind them while my side involuntarily retreated behind me while I glared at Kronos.

"Oh so you must be Athlon! The commander of the Army of Chaos!" He exclaimed before sighing, "It's sad you didn't join my side, I would've treated you well if you had but no bother, your blood will be the first spilled by my sword." He stated cockily.

"You've lost Kronos; you have nothing against us, just surrender!" I yelled but Kronos just laughed loudly.

"You think you've won Commander!" He yelled loudly, still laughing, making me narrow my eyes, "Let's not forget who I have with me!" He yelled and beside him I saw a monster push a girl forward who stumbled and fell face-forward into the snow. They looked up and I stopped breathing as my heart skipped a beat when I realized it was Annabeth. Everyone behind me gasped in horror, having forgotten that Kronos had kidnapped Annabeth and, ashamedly, it had slipped my mind as well. _What am I going to do? With Annabeth, as smart and powerful as she is, he could control and do anything, how are we going to get through this? _I thought frantically to myself as I stared at the chained up Annabeth who was still lying on the ground, not wanting to get up. I was trying to think of a way to save her yet not have anyone get hurt when suddenly I heard things behind me.

"Take me for her-"

"Here I'll go-"

"Take me!"

"Let her go!"

"Who do you think you are!"

"Go rot in Tartarus!" and other shouts like that while I just stood there in shock, staring at Annabeth who was still lying on the ground, breathing heavily. As people called out Kronos just laughed.

"You think just some random person can be traded for her? Ha!" He laughed in amusement and disbelief, "She's the Heroine of Olympus! She can't be exchanged for just some random demi-god or Chaos soldier!" He finished, still laughing as everyone quieted down and stared at Annabeth in worry and longing, they didn't want to lose her, even the soldiers were like that; Annabeth had grown on them just as she'd grown on everyone else like always. A split second later I decided what to do.

"Take me." I stated shortly, looking up at Kronos. It became deathly quiet as everyone stared at me in shock, not believing what I had just said while Kronos' smirk disappeared and he stared at me in surprise and confusion.

"Why would you give up your life to save this girl?" He asked but I didn't answer him so he gave up and grinned, "Let's see, give away the heroine of Olympus and in return I'll get the Commander of the Army of Chaos?" He chuckled, "Extremely good bargain and if I was judging on skill alone than I'd trade her for you in a heartbeat but, considering I'm deciding this on past memories and revenge, I'll keep her." He decided before turning around and walking back to his army.

"What do we have to do to get her back?" I asked quietly and he chuckled, stopping to look back at me.

"The only way to get her back is if you find someone I hate and want to get vengeance on, more than her." He answered before turning back around and continuing walking to his army. I took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Would Perseus Jackson do?" I called out and that stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to face me and I saw he was grinning.

"Perseus Jackson? Of course it would work! That little pathetic demi-god ruined all my plans, I would rule this world if it wasn't for him!" He exclaimed angrily, clenching his fists as he remembered what had happened; a second later he calmed down and unclenched his fists, "But Perseus Jackson has been missing for 500 years without a trace, what makes you think you can find him when no one in the mythological world has seen a speck of him?" He asked but I stayed quiet. He took that as a surrender and started to walk away but stopped when I talked again.

"Ok, a trade then. If you pass Annabeth over here than we'll give you Percy Jackson, we swear on the river Styx." I promised and heard lightning as a response. Kronos turned to look at me and grinned.

"Ok, we'll pass Annabeth over there and then you'll pass Percy Jackson," He agreed but then continued, "But after we send Annabeth over there if Percy doesn't come over here then you all must surrender and not fight back as we beat you." He said grinning and I nodded.

"I swear on the river Styx that if Perseus Jackson doesn't go over to you then we will surrender and not fight back as you take over the world." I promised and it was sealed as thunder was heard. Kronos grinned victoriously, probably thinking that we didn't have Percy and this would be the end but what he and everybody here -except for mom, Charlie, Katosh, and Andrew- didn't know was Perseus Jackson was standing right in front of him and that was me. I saw the monsters that had pushed Annabeth to the ground walk over to her, pick her up, and bring her over to us. I watched them as they brought her up to Athena who hugged her tightly, glad to have her back and as Andrew hugged her. A couple seconds later the monsters went back to their places on their side and I saw Kronos looking around, pretending to look for me.

"Well, we gave you Annabeth and we don't see Percy anywhere in sight so I guess we win the war!" He exclaimed and his side erupted into cheers while my side exploded, yelling at me for what I said and how stupid I was while all the monsters thanked me for giving the world to them. After about a minute it started to get really annoying but I didn't want to give myself away and bring about my death without bringing someone with me so I reached into my pocket, changed riptide from a pen to a sword, and threw it as hard as I could. A second later it pierced through Atlas, earning a gasp and roar of pain from him as he fell to his knees. Hyperion looked from Atlas to me before bursting out laughing.

"It seems you don't like to go down easy but what did that accomplish? Since you took away our immortality all it did was weaken us, the only way to kill us is by using a celestial bronze sword but since you didn't-" He started but stopped when everyone gasped in shock as Atlas started to dissolve just like a monster from the wound out and a couple minutes later all that was left was my sword piercing through the snow. Hyperion looked at me, fury clear in his eyes, and roared, "Grab him!" He said as Bob and Krios suddenly appeared behind me, grabbing my arms and bringing me over to him. I knew I probably should be struggling but I didn't, at least I had brought someone with me, it made it that much easier for everyone else since it was a titan none the less. When I had made it behind Hyperion he turned to face me, grinning victoriously.

"Tie him up." He ordered, snapping his fingers and one pole appeared on both sides of me, rope at the top of them and the bottom to tie me eagle-spread to it. When they had tied it tight enough I hung there, stretched out as Hyperion laughed. "Since you so maliciously killed one of our best fighters without even following our deal, you'll be the first to die!" He exclaimed, walking over to riptide and pulling it out of the snow, "By your own sword!" He yelled and walked back over to me as all the monsters jeered and everyone's on the god's side, even the gods, yelled and protested in horror but to no avail.

Hyperion stopped right in front of me and lifted the sword above my head, bringing it down but stopped when a clear, "Wait." rang through the field. The monsters stopped cheering as everyone, including them, looked over to see it had been Kronos who had said to stop. Yea it shocked me too.

"Yes Kronos?" Hyperion asked curiously and Kronos stepped towards him.

"Give me that sword." Kronos ordered and I froze, realizing that he had recognized it. Hyperion, though confused as to why, gave him the sword. Kronos walked over to face me, staring at the sword as if examining it. After a couple minutes he spoke, "You know this is a very old sword," He stated casually as if talking about a painting, "Millennia's old. It's famous. But you know the strange thing?" He asked before looking up at me.

"The sword disappeared at the same time its owner disappeared, never to be seen again and that was a long time ago…" He trailed off, grinning at me and I knew; he had figured out who I was, knew it for a fact. I could see everyone was confused and curious to what Kronos was talking about but I knew that soon they would figure out, soon they would know, "And now I realize how obvious it was, the way you fight, talk, walk, stand, how did I not notice it before?" He wondered to himself, grinning, "So!" He exclaimed, "How have you been the past 500 years, Perseus Jackson?" Before ripping my hood off, revealing my face.

**Song I'm listening to right now: Introducing me by Nick Jonas(my little sister is playing sing it and that's the song she's making me sing).**  
><strong>BAM, CLIFFHANGER!And you probably all hate me now because you have to wait a whole three days for the next chapter…*sigh* I better get ready for all the angry reviews I'll be getting. Anyway, I think that was one of my best cliffhangers ever, I'm very proud of it. Was there enough fighting for you? I tried to make it as long as I could with the fighting scenes, I hope I was successful. So, now Athlon's been revealed as Percy and Annabeth is not kidnapped anymore, what's going to happen next? Well, there you go guys; I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys have a great week? I did and I hope you did too.:) First I want to say I am so, so, soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I was going to update hours ago but I got in trouble while I was answering my reviews and my parents grounded me from my laptop. I was supposed to be grounded for a while but I talked to them and came to a compromise with them so I got my laptop back which I thank my parent profusely for.:) So sorry to take so long, luckily, to me, it's still Sunday so I didn't break my promise though, to some of you, Sundays probably already over so I apologize for not putting it up sooner but I was grounded so I couldn't so…yea. Oh also, I wanted to put this chapter up as soon so as I can so I didn't answer all the reviews I got so on Wednesday I'll answer the anonymous reviews I didn't answer in this chapter and the account reviews throughout the next few days. Anyway, off that topic now! I got a review a while ago asking me if I could put all the anonymous reviews at the bottom of the chapter because it get's tiring scrolling past them all so all the anonymous reviews are at the bottom of this chapter. Well, don't know what else to say so…enjoy the chapter!:)  
>Disclaimer: Same as always, only own the things I made up!<br>Song I'm listening to right now: 'This is our song' from Camp Rock 2(I'm in a really weird Camp Rock mood right now, I watched both movies yesterday and have been listening to all their songs repeatedly). **

Chapter 24  
>Annabeth's P.O.V.<p>

I nearly fainted as I caught sight of his face. Tan skin and jet black hair that fell into his sea-green eyes. I'd know that face anywhere, Kronos was right, it was Percy. Athlon is Percy. Athlon is _Percy._ Oh my gods, I'm so stupid not to figure that out! It was so obvious now that I think about it! I froze again as I realized something. Athlon, the same Athlon I have admitted my feelings for Percy to and have kissed, is Percy, the guy I have never stopped loving for the past five hundred years, the guy I had a _child of thought with._ I was pulled from my thoughts as everyone, and I mean everyone(well other than Charlie, Katosh, and Andrew), gasped in complete and utter shock, whispers spreading like fire.

"Did he say-"

"Perseus Jackson?"

"What-"

"How-"

"No, it couldn't be-" Was echoed all around the clearing. I expected someone like Nico, Poseidon, or Thalia to speak up but, like me, they were staring at Percy in complete shock and disbelief.

"I've been doing good actually, been around a lot. How have you been since I kicked your butt and sent you back down to Tartarus?" Percy teased, grinning lopsidedly at Kronos who just glared harshly at him.

"Still as _insolent_ and _childish_ I see." He growled and Percy's grin widened.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? It's not like these past five hundred years have changed me." He stated casually as if he talked to Kronos tied between two poles every day(which, of course, he didn't).

"Well I've been fine, gathering myself back together and plotting my revenge on you, thank you for asking." Kronos smoothly stated after recovering.

"Good for you, I see it's work- well kind of since you didn't really know this was me but still, you caught me." Percy stated and we stared at him in confusion. Suddenly Kronos grinned.

"Oh yes, our little agreement. We trade you, Percy Jackson, for Ms. Chase. Clever thing you did but you didn't have to change your idea of trading yourself as Athlon, if you had asked me again I would've agreed to the deal." Kronos admitted and my eyes widened in horror as I remembered the deal._ No, I can't lose Percy when I just got him back,_ I thought desperately. Percy stared at Kronos in confusion.

"Then why did you deny it at first?" He questioned and Kronos chuckled.

"I wanted to see if my spy's information was right." Kronos vaguely said and Percy's eyes narrowed.

"What was the information?" He suspiciously wondered and Kronos' grin widened.

"That you, Athlon, had feelings for Ms. Chase over there." He explained, pointing to me. Every head in the clearing turned to look at me for a second before turning back towards Kronos and Percy. Percy was glaring at him now, "But it seems that, taking into account your now revealed identity, you loved her five hundred years ago and never stopped. Tell me, did you ever date anyone else after young Ms. Chase broke your heart?" He questioned, grinning and I winced, remembering Percy's expression when I broke up with him. Percy was now glaring his hardest glare and I just barely noticed the small shudder Kronos gave at it.

"I'm warning you Kronos, I may be the little Percy Jackson from five hundred years ago but you're forgetting one thing." He growled and Kronos glared.

"What? That you kicked my butt all those years ago and can do it again?" He questioned and Percy smiled evilly slightly.

"Well there's that but that's not what I was talking about." He disregarded, turning serious again.

"Then what is it?" Kronos snapped, growing impatient and angry even more.

"I am also the Commander of Chaos' Army and second most powerful being in the Universe, second only to Chaos. In other words, don't try me." He warned in a monotone and a serious voice, a black darkness(as dark as you could get) starting to outline his figure and the sea-green of his eyes. Kronos sobered a little at Percy's menacing look.

"Oh yes, you are." He remembered, "But that's no matter to me. I have a question though." Percy raised an eyebrow here, "How is it like to know you have had a _son_ for the past four hundred years and never knew? Does it eat at your heart when you realize that you weren't there for his childhood? Know your fatal flaw; I'm going to say that is a yes." Kronos figured and I looked down at that but didn't miss Percy's menacing glare and clenched teeth, the lack around him thickening.

"You're pushing it Kronos." He said through clenched teeth but Kronos just grinned widely at Percy which pushed Percy's patience even more. Kronos suddenly turned to look over at us. I followed his glance to see he was looking at Andrew and grinning.

"Say, how does your son feel now that he knows you are his father?" Kronos wondered randomly and my head snapped over to look over at Andrew. _How stupid could I be? Andrew must be freaking out to, what kind of mother am I-_ I stopped thinking as I realized he was grinning at Kronos._ Why isn't he freaking out? He just found out that Athlon is-_ I stopped abruptly at that and my eyes widened. I remember now that Athlon(Percy I mean) told me that Andrew knew his identity which means he's known Athlon was Percy for the past couple of weeks! While I was mentally freaking out Percy laughed loudly which confused everyone else(other than Charlie, Katosh, and Andrew of course).

"You're a little late on that Kronos." Percy stated and continued at Kronos' angry, confused, and impatient stare, "He would be shocked but considering he found out my identity more than a week ago he is used to it." Percy admitted and everyone gasped, looking from Percy and Andrew is shock. Kronos had seemed to have enough of the humiliation now and growled loudly.

"That it, we're done here!" He roared. He suddenly snapped and turned to look at the gods, "You better say a quick goodbye to Perseus Jackson because this may be the last time you ever see him!" He exclaimed and we all started to protest at that, charging towards his side. But just as we reached him, Kronos and his whole side disappeared. They were gone and had taken Percy, my Percy, with them.

Sally's P.O.V.

I was down in the palace, eating in the dining room when a guard came into the room from the door to my side and approached me, bowing.

"Lady Sally, Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena request yours and Lord Paul's immediate presence at camp half-blood, they say it is very urgent and important." He informed me and I nodded in understanding.

"Very well, where am I meeting them?" I questioned.

"They and all the campers and soldiers are gathered in the pavilion." He told me and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said before disappearing in a ball of light, traveling to the greenhouse where Paul was so I could bring him there. When I had reached him and told him what the guard had told me we teleported to the pavilion in camp. When we arrived there, every head swiveled to look at us which made me uncomfortable, "You called for us." I stated, looking at Poseidon and Athena. I was surprised to see how distressed Poseidon but most of all I was surprised to see Annabeth hugging Athena and sobbing on her shoulder, I thought they weren't going to go rescue her tomorrow, that's what Percy told me. I was so happy to have my son back.

I had worried about him for the past five hundred years, wondering where he had disappeared to, why he hadn't said goodbye, if he was hurt, and even if he was still alive(though Hades and Nico informed me each solstice that he was not in the Underworld so he was still alive). But now he was back on Earth and told me everything that has happened to him in the past five hundred years. Come to think of it, where is Percy? At that thought I voiced it –though I called Percy Athlon of course- and instead of an answer, everyone looked away guiltily, sadly, and hesitantly to Paul's and my confusion.

"Sally." I looked over at Katosh who was looking at me in sympathy as well as all the other emotions everyone else possessed. Just from the tone of her voice when she said my name I knew something bad had happened.

"He's not…" I trailed off, not able to say the words and I probably would never be able to no matter how far in the future it is. Katosh seemed to know what I was going to say and shook her head wildly, her eyes wide.

"No! Nothing like that, he's still alive." She reassured and I sighed with relief but I also got confused even more.

"Then why is everyone so sad?" I questioned and everyone seemed to get even more awkward and uncomfortable.

"Grandma," I looked over to see Andrew staring at me with his eyes full of tears which really worried me, no grandma wants to see their grandchild cry and Andrew doesn't seem like a crier so something really bad must have happened, "There was a battle this morning and to get Annabeth back he-he traded himself for her, he's with Kronos now." He admitted, looking down at the ground when he had finished telling me. Immediately as he said that, it felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore, like my throat had closed and wouldn't let any air soon but I knew it was because of the sob that was building itself up in my throat. My legs started to wobble and my eyes filled with tears.

"There's also something you need to know Sally, something important." Poseidon started vaguely but I wasn't listening, all that was in my mind was that, once again, I had lost my son because of Kronos.

"You don't have to Poseidon." Charlie started, staring at me, seeing that I was about to break down. Everyone looked up at him in confusion, wondering why Poseidon didn't need to tell me but he wouldn't look at them, he just stared sadly at me. Finally he continued, "She already knows." He admitted and everyone gasped before looking over at me in astonishment. In that second I couldn't hold the sob in and broke down. I crashed to the floor, sobbing hysterically, air flooding my throat and lungs now before being harshly pushed out through my lips. _Not my boy, please not my boy, hasn't he had enough trouble in his life? Hasn't he done enough! _I cried hysterically in my head.

I was shocked out of my break down as an unfamiliar pair of arms wrapped around my comfortingly and a voice answered my thoughts in my head. _You are very right sweetheart, but sadly some things need to happen and though young Perseus does not deserve all the troubles he has had in his life, he is the only person who can handle and take all of it. _I looked up from the person's chest and was shocked at the sight I saw. The man was pitch black. His whole entire body shined like there were little planets and stars on it and it was then that I realized that they actually were stars and planets, he was pretty much space itself. Even though I had never met him before in my life I knew who he was.

"You're Chaos." I stated and he smiled sadly.

"Yes I am child." He confirmed, standing up while helping me to too. He suddenly grew sad though, "I am sorry about your son though, he doesn't deserve all this trouble in his life but sadly I don't have a hand in destiny or fate and, though I have power over time, I am prohibited to use it." He apologized sincerely but I just smiled.

"It's alright, it happens; I just wish it didn't happen so much." I said, sighing deeply and he nodded in agreement.

Lord Chaos, it's a pleasure for you to come visit." Poseidon respectfully, yet distantly, stated.

"I'm sorry to you too Poseidon, Percy is your son and you didn't even know that till he was traded." He apologized and Poseidon just looked down at the ground sadly.

"I just wish I could know why he didn't tell me." Poseidon whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. Chaos' expression softened.

Oh he was about to tell you," He started and Poseidon's head snapped up in astonishment at that, "He just- how would you say it? Ah yes, he just chickened out." He finished, satisfied with his phrasing. After a few minutes he sighed, "Well I think this whole business thing is done. I came, not only to comfort miss Sally and tell you that Percy chickened out of telling you but also that I am sending more of my soldiers to help in the war." We gasped loudly in astonishment at that -well the soldiers didn't but they were shocked, apparently that didn't happen often.

"Who will you be sending Lord Chaos?" Katosh wondered and he smiled.

"I will be sending the rest of the leaders of the 21 sectors as well as sector three, eight, fifteen, and twenty one." He informed us and the soldiers eyes widened even more, apparently when they did send reinforcements it was never that many sectors, "They will arrive tomorrow morning to help you." He told us.

"If I may ask Lord Chaos," Athena started, "Why are you helping us so much? From your soldier's reactions, you never send that many reinforcements." She wondered and we all nodded in agreement and wonder.

"I like how you run the earth and don't want my daughter and her children to run it ever again. Plus, Perseus may be a demi-god and your Hero of Olympus but he is also my Commander and I intend to get my commander back and will try everything I can to get him." He explained and we nodded in understanding, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my home and inform the four sectors I am sending to pack up and be ready for us leaving. Goodbye." He finished and we all said goodbye back before he disappeared in a ball of darkness. After about a minute, campers and soldiers left the pavilion to head to who knows where. Soon after they were all gone, the gods disappeared back to Olympus and Paul(who had been informed by Andrew who Athlon had been when I had been crying) and I teleported back down to Atlantis.

Thalia's P.O.V.

After the little meeting in the pavilion, I had headed into the forest and was now at Zeus' fist. It's hard to think that after all these years, five hundred years, I had been wondering where Percy was and missing him and now it turns out that for the past five hundred years he has been out in space, fighting evil as the commander of Chaos' army and even more I had been spending time with him here at camp for the past couple of weeks and hadn't even noticed it till he was gone! I sighed deeply and as soon as I did I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice that I loved completely.

"You shocked too?" I looked up to see Nico standing a couple feet away from me. I sighed and nodded, "Yea, to think that the past five hundred years Percy had been the commander of an Army is shocking. And it's Chaos' Army for Zeus' sake!" He exclaimed, sitting down next to me. I nodded, sighed, and leaned my head against his shoulder. He smiled slightly before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer and more into his side.

"It-it's just hard to believe that for the past couple weeks he's been right there, so close I could hug and touch him but yet I didn't know it was him so I didn't hug him or beat him up for leaving and now it is too late!" I exclaimed and Nico sighed.

"I know, I feel the same way Thalia but don't worry. Well's get him back no matter what, everyone's determined to and we will, you'll see. I can promise you that." He finished and I smiled genuinely at him before reaching up and kissing him gently and lovingly on the lips.

Charlie's P.O.V.

_It's my entire fault! I know I shouldn't be beating myself up because I had no hand in the trade but I should've tried to stop him, I should've tried to trade myself for Chaos' sake! Right when Athlon had mentioned trading Percy for Annabeth I should've known that he meant that and would do that just to keep her safe even if it meant him own death, _I thought. I growled loudly and in retaliation I swung my sword right at the dummy in from of me, cutting its straw body in half, the top part falling to the ground. I didn't stop before I continued on to the next one.

_I had promised Chaos before coming to earth that I would watch out for Percy but I didn't, I broke my promise when I should've kept it!_ I mentally screamed at myself. I yelped in frustration before stabbing the dummy in front of me repeatedly until it was just a pile of wood and straw on the floor but I didn't stop there, I just continued to demolish the camps supply of dummies. _Look how horrible a friend I am! I had one simple request from Chaos: guard Percy and I failed miserably! Who knows what's happening to him right now! They could be torturing, beating, teasing, or killing him right now and I don't have the slightest idea if they are or aren't!_ I yelled in my mind.

I gripped my sword so firmly in my fist that my knuckles were turning red and white before hurling it at a dummy from across the room as hard as I could. A second later it went straight through the dummy and pinned the dummy to the wall a hundred feet behind it. I was breathing heavily, my fists clenched at my side while I was shaking and quivering from anger and guilt. I started to walk backwards and after about ten seconds my back hit a banister and I slid shakily down to the ground. _How could I? _I silently thought._ How could I leave him alone? What happened to me is now happening to Percy. _Back on my home planet I was left behind by my team, they hadn't tried to help me get the one man up; they had gone without me, not even paying attention to me or the man.

Then when I had gotten the man out, the opposing tyrant-like forces were catching up to us and the man I had tried to help, the man who would've still been stuck in the ground, got scared and pushed past me, making me fall to the ground and break my leg. He didn't even notice he had and he disappeared out of the building as the opposing soldiers closed in on me. _I had been starved, beaten, teased, harassed, and just look down upon there as if I was no better than dirt. I basically left Percy alone against Kronos and let him be taken, they could be just starving, beating, or anything like that to him right now and it's all my fault, it would've been better if it had been me, not Percy. He has a child, family, friends, an Army to run, and so many other things, he should be with his friends and family right now, not me, I should've been taken, it would be better for everyone if I had._ I thought harshly and bitterly, crying now. I was immediately pulled out of my thoughts and my head snapped over to look to my left as I heard a very furious and familiar voice speak to me.

"Don't you dare Charlie Lencoenuvea. Don't. You. Dare." Katosh said, glaring coldly and icily at me, stomping over to me. I looked at her in confusion, standing up.

"What?" I wondered and she glared harsher, stopping right in front of me.

"Don't you dare think that." I raised my eyebrows at that, "Chaos let me heard all your thought's right there and I don't want to _ever_ hear those thought's coming from you ever again." She warned and I looked down at that.

"Well it's true." I muttered, awkwardly shuffling on my feet. After I did that she did something that really shocked me though I should've expected it: she reached up and slapped me painfully across the face. I stared at her in shock and disbelief, cradling my cheek with my hand as her eyes filled with tears though she continued to glare just as harshly at me.

"How dare you say that. It would _not_ be better if you were there getting beaten-getting _starved_." I flinched sharply at that but Katosh acted like she hadn't noticed and continued to talk, "Percy chose to trade himself for Annabeth, I don't care if you didn't try to stop him, even if you had we both know that he wouldn't have allowed you to so there is no point in beating yourself up over it. And if you _ever_ think that Percy being safe is more important than your safety than you better watch out." She warned, taking a step towards me. I quickly took a step back and my back hit a wall which I mentally groaned at. Katosh quickly continued here.

"Because if you ever think that and get yourself taken instead I will hunt you down, rescue you, and _kill you_, do you understand?" She growled and I nodded, my eyes wide with fear as I gulped loudly. As she finished that sentence a tear escaped her eye, "If you ever even _think _to leave me like that I will be after you because Percy may have hundreds of friends and family waiting for him and I may love him because he is like a brother to me but I would be _dead _without you." She whispered brokenly and my expression immediately softened. I reached up and gently wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Don't worry; I will never leave you if I can help it." I promised quietly. She smiled softly at me and I caressed her cheek before leaning down and kissing her softly on her lips before pulling back five seconds later and hugging her tightly.

Poseidon's P.O.V.

I was sitting in Percy's quest room, staring out at his first quest. He had stayed at my palace for around a week. _A week. _Around seven days and I hadn't even noticed it. It was so obvious though! He hasn't changed a bit but I was just too blind to see the similarities. _What kind of father am I? If anything, I should have recognized his voice, it hadn't changed either!_ I mentally exclaimed, grasping my hair. I heard a sigh from behind me and a familiar voice that I used to hate deeply but now loved spoke.

"What's eating at you Barnacle Beard?" I looked behind me took see my beautiful wife Athena walking into the room and sitting down next to me. I sighed before running a hand through my hair, a nervous habit that I and my children had.

"I just can't believe it was him." I whispered and she sighed, her teasing attitude disappearing to show her compassionate and loving side.

"Neither can I." She stated, staring at Percy's first quest. I sighed again sadly.

"All these years I've been wondering where he was and now I know but I can't even talk to him because he is with Kronos and Gaea!" I exclaimed and Athena leaned into my side. I looked down and smiled lovingly, staring into her stormy gray eyes which I've always loved.

"Don't worry Kelp head, we'll get him back." She teased and I smiled, chuckling lightly.

"Of course we will. I'll make sure we do Owl head." I countered and her smile widened as did mine. I leant down and kissed her passionately. She returned it before we stood up and walked out of the room, heading to our master bedroom to go to sleep.

Andrew's P.O.V.

I was sitting in a tree in the middle of the forest, swinging my legs about while staring off into space lost in thought. I feel really guilty about not telling mom, Nico, Thalia, and everyone else that Athlon was dad but I knew dad wanted to tell them when he was ready so I kept it a secret, it was his decision after all. _I just wish I could've stopped him from trading himself, _I thought sadly, sighing,_ sure I love my mom and am glad I have her back but I wish I could have both of them now yet sadly, you don't always get what you want in life, that's the biting reply of karma and reality._ I thought sadly, resting my chin in the palm of my hand, my elbow resting on my knee.

"What's got you so lost in thought Andy?" A feminine voice asked below me and I looked down to see that it was Kim. I smiled slightly, chuckling, before beckoning her up here. She smiled before starting to climb up the tree. After thirty seconds she reached the branch I was sitting on that was about 150 feet in the air, leaning against the tree's trunk and staring across the branch at me, "You want to talk about it?" She questioned, staring at me in concern with those dazzling green and brown eyes of hers framed by her long and dark eyelashes and her beautiful face framed by her wavy chocolate brown hair. I felt my feelings for her grown and appear in my mind and I looked away from her out into the woods, working to get the loving expression that had grown on my face off, I didn't want her to know about my love for her, what if she didn't feel the same way?

"Andrew?" She questioned in confusion since I hadn't even answered or acknowledged her question.

"Oh sorry, guess I got lost in thought again." _About you though this time,_ I finished my head. She just smiled reassuringly and shrugged.

"It's ok it happens."She disregarded, smiling warmly at me which I returned, "Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned after a couple minutes and I sighed deeply.

"I've known he was my dad for a long time." She looked at me in shock at that, "I know I should've told mom and all the other camp counselors that it was him but I couldn't, it was dad's secret so only he had the right to tell or allow someone to know, what kind of person am I though to not tell his friends and family who _missed him so much_ that he was so close to them?" I exclaimed, reaching up and running my hand through my hair, a nervous tick mom told me a couple years ago that I had gotten from dad. She smiled for scooting closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

"You did the right thing Andrew so don't beat yourself up over it. If I was in your position I would've done the same thing." She reassured, kissing me lightly on the forehead. I smiled thankfully at her before hugging her back.

"I may be stuck in all this mess right now, but I'm glad I have such a great friend as you to help me." I said, smiling warmly and she smiled back.

Grover's P.O.V.

How could I not have known? I talked with him just minutes before the battle and saw him interact with Blackjack, I should've figure out it was him! I sighed deeply and pulled my reed pipes from around my neck before softly playing them. Over the past five hundred years I have tried to perfect my reed pipe playing and have gotten a lot better at it, I played a lot more things than Hillary Duff and Mozart now(I happily admit). Around my grass and flowers grew, as I thought quietly to myself. _I can't wait till tomorrow; the reinforcements sent by Chaos will help us a lot in this war especially with getting Percy back. _I thought in determination before standing up and heading to the pavilion as the conch shell for dinner sounded.

Chiron's P.O.V.

I sighed as I saw in my wheelchair on the Big House porch, staring out at camp. It was past curfew so all the campers and most of the soldiers were in bed, fast asleep. I still can't believe that Percy is Athlon, I should've realized it soon though, it was so obvious though no one(other than Sally and Andrew) figured it out. I was so glad to have Percy back –well he's not here physically but he's still alive though we don't know where. I hope he comes back soon with the help of the Army's reinforcements tomorrow, we need him to lead us, he's the only person who can motivate us enough and we all intend to get him back.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I sighed as I sat down on the beach, staring out at the waves. I still can't seem to wrap my head around that fact that Percy was Athlon. I know it is true since I saw it with my own eyes; it's just a weird thought. I was always scared that he would come back and be completely different than his old self, even angrier, short tempered, mean harsh, and snide but he wasn't, he was still the same old Percy we know and love. _Love._ What Kronos had said still rang through my head, it's hard to believe that after all these centuries and my break up with him that he still loves me but considering his actions around me I'm pretty sure he still doesn't' and that makes me happy that I have a second chance with him. _Now all I have to do is save him and with the help of the recruits from Chaos' Army tomorrow I will be able to find him sooner than if they weren't going to help, _I thought before I stood up and walked off the beach, heading to mother's cabin to go to bed.

Percy's P.O.V.

I groaned as I started to come to consciousness. I don't know how long I have been tied to the same poles from the battle but they are starting to hurt my wrist and legs. I wonder what everyone else is doing right now? Are they worrying about me, do they miss me, are they mad at me? I hope it's the first or second one of both of the three things, I don't think I can handle them being mad at me no matter how much I deserve it. I sighed deeply before closing my eyes and using my eyes to search the building I was in.

"…informed that four sectors from Chaos' Army will arrive at camp tomorrow." A voice that sounded like Hyperion's informed and someone that sounded like Kronos answered back.

"Great, now remember the plan. We…" I listened to the rest of the plan of theirs and grinned as it finished. What? Don't tell me that you think I spontaneously chose to get kidnapped; I also had another motive for deciding to do the trade. I could've left the second I got traded but I didn't because of that other motive. After all, I promised that I would go over to their side but I never said anything about helping them or staying…

**Welp there was that chapter, hope you liked it.:) Here is the usual anonymous reviews thing. To "WHY":**

I'm not much into killing people, it puts a sad tone on the story, the only person I would kill would be bad guys and I'm not much into good and important people dying. When I read stories with someone like Percy, Annabeth, or anyone like them dying I always feel that the story is going downhill and don't like it as much. So sorry, but I don't think I'll be killing much people in this story; I'm more of a happy and optimistic person. Thanks, glad you like it.:) Really? I actually love him, then again he is my own OC so of course I love him(though Jacob's an exception to that OC love). I pretty made it like that because he _is _there son and Annabeth subconsciously made him like that. Overpowering him? What do you mean by that? Haha, sorry, I guess I just love using them; I'll try to tone it down, sorry for the overuse. Really? I've always thought that you could be full of yourself even if you are weak and pathetic, kind of like all the Jacob-like characters in the other Chaos stories. Sorry, I wanted to make it seem like she was really in love with him and had changed for the worse, I guess I went too overboard. Yea, I'll try to make her dialogue and P.O.V.'s more smart and intelligent. Oh, I know you're not flaming, you're just giving my C.C. Thank you, I'm happy you love my story.:)

**To "ugh":**

Before I say anything, please know that I'm not trying to be mean or rude in this so don't think my tone is that way. If it seems like it is then I completely apologize for that. This website is international so time differences are in play. For all you know I could live halfway across the world form you so your Sunday could happen before mine. But the time I read your review I had just woken up and it was just eight in the morning, three or four hours before I usually update so I still had more than half the day to update, sorry for the wait though I don't want to update in the middle of the night, sorry about that. I hope you loved the chapter though.:) Sorry, I'm not trying to make him seem that way, that's just how I picture him to act in these situations. Yea, like I said to the reviewer about you, I'm not much into killing people, especially someone as important as Percy, it puts a sad and depressing mood on the story and I don't want that to happen so sorry, but I won't be killing Percy.

**To "sugarISfood":**

Yup, Percy's been kidnapped!:) Yea, poor Annabeth. I hope you liked them.:)

**To "Anonymous":**

It's ok, typing errors happen, they happen to me I don't know how many times in each chapter!:)

**To "Anonymous" again:**

Yup, it's her.:)

**To "Percabeth fan 1":**

Thank you, I'm happy you like it.:)

**To "Oh yeah Im Percy ":**

Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Haha, did you like the whole ending to the chapter? See, there was a lot more to it than him giving himself up.:) Don't worry, as I should in his P.O.V., he is and he did. Good to know, hope I was successful at that. Really? I seem to be getting that a lot. I actually really like him. No way, sorry but I don't want to kill him, ever, I love writing about him and his whole relationship with Kim, it puts a twist on the story and, no offense, not trying to be mean or rude, but why would I make a character and make a whole plot and idea for him and then kill him off before the idea even really gets started? Sorry, but I won't kill him, it just puts too much of a sad mood on the story and would get me depressed. He's like that because when he was being born Annabeth subconsciously made him like that, like Athena did with her(I think at least). I bet I would, I can see your point but I just love him too much to kill him off, sorry.:) Sorry, I'll try to make them longer but it's hard to with just one P.O.V. and I don't want to go any longer than one P.O.V. On a Saturday? But that wouldn't be any different from Sunday, you'd still have to wait a whole week for the full chapter and sure you have to wait shorter from Wednesday to Saturday but it would be a day longer from Saturday to Wednesday.:) Haha, yea I've noticed, I'm just happy and flattered you all love my story so much.:) Thank you, I'm happy you do. Aw, thank you that's really kind of you to say.:) Don't worry, I will!

**To "I might've sent this twice":**

Don't worry, you didn't. By the way, your review was cut off an only said: _I think the main point of this story is really_- What were you going to say?

**Your review:**

:this is easily the best percy jackson fanfic i have ever read! post soon!

**My response:**

Aw, thank you, that is really kind and sweet of you to say, I hope you loved the chapter.:)

**To "Luv this story":**

Sorry but I kind of already did, I think I pulled it along and hid it long enough and it needed to come out.:)

**Your review:**

:I do not like where this is going, at all. You started out good for like the first 15 chapters, but then it went downwards, like totally. The revealing of Percy should've been more "HUH? WHAT? HUH? WTF?"  
>I don't know, but it was just like, "Oh em gee its him! no! wait, it can't be!" You should've described the confusion and shock more. I expect more from this chapter, as this is a very important one, I'm guessing.<p>

**My response:**

I'm sorry about that, I didn't know, I thought it was fine. I'll try to make it better, I promise.:) I hope you liked the reactions though.:)

**To "sugarISfood":**

What! Why would I kill one of my most favorite reviewers?:) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you, I hope you liked it.:)

**To "SofiaMineAndroJ":**

Wow. Lots of Caps.:) Haha, glad you were so excited for it! I hope your family didn't give you weird looks. Sorry to make you cry though. Thank you that's really kind of you to say.:) Don't worry, I will. Love you too.:)

**Your review:**

:Write more

**My response:**

Don't worry, I will.:)

**To "xxWolfgangxX":**

Yup, he's been kidnapped.:)

**To "SofiaMineAndroJ" again:**

Wow, again, lots of caps.:) Thanks, glad you liked it. I'll probably have around five more chapters, give or take a few. Thank you, love you too.:)

**To "Percabeth99999"(message thing didn't work):**

Did you like what happened?:) Who knows(other than I of course)!

**To "FanRemiX":**

Sorry, I'll try to make them longer.:)

**To "Lover of this fanfic":**

You're welcome, I'm happy to.:) Yea, I didn't want to be like that. Aw, well thank you for those kind words.:) Good to know you liked it. It's ok, it happens.:) I will.

**To "flyguy":**

I think I want to keep that a secret. Sorry, don't worry, it'll happen soon.:)

**To "Aliy":**

Yup, I loved writing that cliffhanger.:) Good to know. Thanks. Aw, thank you for that kindness, god to know you love my story so much. Thank you and I hope I do too.:)

**To "LadyMysteri":**

Haha, good to know.:)

**To "I luv tsuna 3":**

Haha, good to know you love my story so much.:) Thank you, I'm happy you did. Ah well, I like cheesy things. Aw, thank you, that's really kind of you to say. Don't worry, I will.:)

**To "NOOOOOOO":**

Haha, sorry about that.:) Aw, thank you, thanks sweet of you to say.:) Don't worry, I won't. Yea, I've been getting that a lot; I guess I just love using them. Sorry and I'll try to tone it down a little bit. Oh, I don't take any offense of it.:) Thank you, glad you liked it.

**To "xoxeaglexox"(message thing wasn't working):**

Thank you, glad you liked it.:) Sorry but he's kidnapped right now and does he have powers over tornadoes? I thought it was hurricanes…Oh well!:) Yea, that'd be cool. Don't worry, I will.:)

**To "ANB":**

Don't worry, he will be.:) As shown in this chapter, there is more to him getting kidnapped then everyone once thought. Aw thank you, that's kind of you to say.:)

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Is anybody out there' by Ka'naan(wow, again right as I'm writing this thing this song comes on on Pandora! Strange coincidence...)  
><strong>**Well, as I said in the start of this chapter, that wasn't all the anonymous reviews I had answer so I apologized, all of those reviews were answered this morning before I got grounded so some of them are a little time off so…yea. Well have a great week and I'll put up the preview of the next chapter and the rest of the answers to the anonymous reviews on Wednesday as always.:) Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys have a nice week? I did yet didn't. I got sick on Thursday but was able to go to school but on Friday I got fully hit by a sore throat and by yesterday, I got hit by a full cold; blocked/runny nose, headache, sore throat, the whole lot which really sucks, I'm glad I rarely get sick so I don't have to put up with this often only about two or three times a year. That's strange because my sisters, brother, and father are ALWAYS sick, my mom and I stay healthy and don't get sick from them. So since I was sick I could barely focus on anything least of all this story so I know it's pretty short but I'll try to make the next one longer, I promise. Also, I got a review saying that the other commanders of the sectors already knew where they went because they had been in the meeting. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about that fact so I apologize for it. Oh, also I got a review which asked how I would pronounce some of the commanders names so after their names I type in bolded parentheses how you say them. Also I will do them to the planets as well. Oh about the usual Anonymous review and account review things I would love to answer them but I have over 100 to answer and I really can't focus so I'll answer them all this week on the preview and the next chapter, I promise. Well, don't know what else to say so…enjoy!:)  
>Disclaimer: Same as always, I only own the things I made up.<br>Song I'm listening to right now: 'Who will I be' by Demi Lovato(yup, still in my camp rock phase…)**

Chapter 25

Olupaar Juponvoy**(o-loo-par Jew-pawn-voy)**(Sector eight's commander)'s P.O.V.

I was eating in the dining room, talking with my second in command and lieutenant. The room has four ling metal tables for each sector and right now they were all filled except for sector 1 and 2's tables as well as commander Athlon, second in command Charlie, and lieutenant Katosh's table at the front of the room. Their tables have been empty for the past couple of weeks and though we know they went on an important mission, Lord chaos never told us what exactly the mission was, where to, or even why Athlon, Charlie, and Katosh decided to go. So their disappearance on the mission has been the top gossip for every sector. That's what I am talking about with my two friends right now.

Rumors were flying around: They went to planet Tyundracuma to**(tie-un-dra-coo-ma)** stop the invasions that always happen there once and for all, to stop a civil war going on on planet Drakinutra**(Dra-key-new-tra)**, helping the resistance on planet Zarkownagy**(Zar-cow-na-gee)**, curing diseases on planet Kwyenuga**(Kwee-new-gah)**, and so many other things. Suddenly the talking came to an abrupt stop as a swirling black mass appeared in front of Athlon, Charlie, and Katosh's table. When the black mass disappeared, Chaos was in its place. We all immediately stood up and turned to face him, completely quiet.

"Soldiers." He stated in greeting. We quickly greeted him beach before he continued, "I have something to tell you." He started as we sat back down, "As you know, sector's 1 and 2 as well as Athlon, Charlie, and Katosh have been gone on a mission." We all nodded, "It is not any of the rumors going around. No they are not stopping a civil war on Drakinutra, curing diseases on Kwyenuga, pr even teaching Adremainia**(Ah-dray-ma-e-nea)** how to plant. The truth is that I sent sectors one and two to go help a planet that is in a war." He admitted and we nodded in understanding. Dyana Treyci**(Di-an-nah Tra-cy)**(sector four's leader) raised her hand.

"Lord Chaos, if it is just because of a war, why did Athlon, Charlie, and Katosh go?" She questioned and Chaos sighed.

"Well, this war is very important to Athlon." He continued at our confused looks, "The planet that is having the war is Athlon's home planet." We gasped at that, "Charlie and Katosh, being his friends, decided to go help him." He finished. Hanquar Juvinore**(Han-qwar Jew-vi-nor)**(sector seventeen's commander), raised his hand.

"Lord Chaos, what planet is it exactly?" He respectfully questioned and Chaos smiled slightly.

"It is my first and most favorite planet. Earth." He answered and we nodded. _So Athlon comes from Earth? I never would have thought,_ I thought to myself. Samyul Tyguihtar**(Sam-ul Tie-goo-eh-tar)** (sector nineteen's leader) raised his hand.

"Lord Chaos, why have you decided to tell us now after all these weeks that they have been gone on the mission?" Samyul wondered and Chaos sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." We sat up straight at that, attentive, "During a battle this morning Athlon was taken by the enemy." We gasped at that, _Athlon has been taken? But how!_ I wondered to myself.

"Lord Chaos, how was he taken?" Uionawua Dypoineanuf**(You-ona-o-a Die-poi-knea-noof)**(sector three's leader) asked.

"About a week or so ago the enemy had kidnapped a certain important woman to our allies and Athlon traded himself for her." He vaguely answered. Jordan Dafner**(Jour-dan Daf-ner)**(sector seven's leader) raised her hand.

"Lord Chaos, why did he choose to do that for some random woman?" She questioned and Chaos smiled slightly.

"Because, the woman is a woman he has loved for the past five hundred years." He admitted and we gasped loudly.

"Anything else you want to tell us Lord Chaos?" I asked when I recovered.

"Yes, she is also the mother of his child and I am sending your sector, sector three, fifteen, and twenty one to rescue him and help fight in the war." He finished before disappearing, leaving us to our shock_. It seems like I'm going to earth_...

Thalia's P.O.V.

I groaned and stretched before sitting up in my bed. I looked over to see all my Roman and Greek siblings sleeping in their beds. After about thirty minutes of trying to get back to sleep, I sighed defeatedly , realizing it was too late in the morning to go back to sleep. I got up out of bed and walked out of dad's cabin. It was about 6 in the morning and kind of chilly so I wrapped my arms around myself to warm up and walked through camp. It was about 3 in the morning and the moon and stars shone brightly, lighting my path so I wouldn't fall. I had no idea where I was going or why I had the urge to walk through camp in the middle of the night.

But I didn't complain, I just followed my feelings and instincts. After about fifteen minutes, I stopped and ended up looking across a field at Zeus' fist where a lone figure sat leaning against it and looking down at their hands. Just from their form and build I knew it was Nico. I continued to walk over to him and when I reached him I sat down and leaned back on the rock.

"Have you been out here all night?" I questioned and after a couple seconds he shook his head.

"I went to bed but woke up around midnight and decided to come out here." He answered and I nodded.

"What are you thinking about?" I wondered and he sighed.

"Just what Percy said during the battle." Nico vaguely answered which made me stare at him in confusion.

"What about it?" I inquired and he sighed deeply.

"When he made his deal with Kronos…what he said is bothering me." He stated which confused me even more.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He said that if Kronos handed over Annabeth then he would give Percy Jackson to them." He remembered and I nodded.

"Yea what's so bothering about that?" I issued. Nico looked up at the sky before looking over at me.

"_Give._ He said that he would give Percy to them but he never said anything about Percy helping them or Percy staying there." He explained and I realized what he meant.

"So if Percy isn't going to help them or doesn't have to stay there then…" I trailed off but Nico continued for me.

"Then what exactly is he doing there? What is he planning?" He finished and I nodded before smiling slightly in reminisce.

"Knowing Percy, it's something completely selfless, brave, and dangerous that will probably get him killed." I jokingly yet sadly said and Nico chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Percy always did have a knack and talent for those types of situations." Nico reminded me and I nodded in agreement. I laughed as I thought occurred to me.

"I remember on his third quest when he decided to wrestle Santa's evil twin." I laughed and Nico joined in.

"I remember him telling me about that, it was hilarious." Nico commented and I nodded still laughing.

"It was hilarious to watch." I added, "Or the time he decided to hold up the sky just so Artemis and Annabeth could fight." I continued, smiling slightly. Nico nodded before smiling as if he had gotten an idea.

"Remember when he decided to hold up the river Lethe so we could get across?" He wondered and I nodded, smiling sadly.

"When the river crashed down on him, I remember being so worried if he would make it and if he did, that he would be able to remember things soon if not right away." I admitted and Nico sighed, nodding in agreement.

"I remember feeling that he was gone, drowned by the river, had lost his memories." Nico chuckled as he continued, "Luckily him losing his memories didn't happen for a couple more years." I nodded at that.

"Yea, when he and Jason were switched by Hera to help unite the two camps so we could fight in the Second Giant War." I stated.

"Or when he fought Ares on his first quest just so he could get the helm back." Nico reminded me. I burst out laughing as I remembered something.

"Or when he was fighting that boar during the Titan's war." Nico joined me in laughing there.

"I think we've established that he has done a lot of dumb and selfless things by now." Nico decided and I nodded, chuckling.

"Too many to count." I agreed. After that we went silent and just sat there staring up at the sky where the stars were twinkling slightly. A few minutes of silence later I spoke again, "It's hard to believe that for the past five hundred years, Percy has been far off into space in another galaxy for all we know while we tried to find him down here on Earth." Nico nodded in agreement.

"And now he's back and we have to find him again." Nico regarded and I sighed.

"Hopefully the reinforcements from Chaos' army will help us find him sooner." I stated, leaning my head on Nico's shoulder. Nico smiled lovingly down at me before pecking me gently on the lips.

"We will find him Thalia, I can promise you that." Nico promised and I smiled at him before closing my eyes and letting myself fall away into my consciousness which brought me into a deep sleep.

Uionawua Dypoineanuf(Sector three's leader)'s P.O.V.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair trying(and failing might I add) to get comfortable for the hundredth time. We have been flying through space to earth for the past hour and I have yet to fall asleep, I just can't sleep comfortably on a chair! Once again for the fiftieth time, I wished I was on my bed right now, not on a chair. I looked around the area of seats I was in to see that everyone, minus a few people were sound asleep, not having a care in the world. I was jealous that they were able to go to sleep so fast while I was still wide awake, not comfortable at all. _Finally,_ after an hour and ten minutes, I was finally able to get comfortable and fell asleep. Sadly I was woken up not even an hour later because we had arrived at earth. I was told that it was about eight in the morning; we had been packed and ready and left by 6 this morning. Sadly, I am not a morning person at all so I was in a bad mood.

But I didn't want to seem mean to the campers and gods so I held that annoying mood in and acted happy, helping my fellow soldiers get off the ships. As I climbed off the ship and started down the ramp, I saw all the campers, soldiers, gods, and magical creatures standing up on a hill, watching us get off. I sighed deeply before continuing down the ramp, looking straight ahead, my expression completely emotionless. When I finally reached the ground I saw Olupaar Juponvoy(Sector eight's commander), Gimbynar Luyfugierni**(Gim-buy-nar Loo-e-foo-gear-knee)**(Sector fifteen's leader), and Kiole Skydner**(Ky-ole Sky-de-ner)**(Sector twenty one's leader) standing in front of everyone so I went to join them. They nodded slightly in greeting at me and smiled quickly before looking back over at the campers. Charlie Lencoenuvea**(Char-lee Len-co-e-noo-via)** and Katosh Uyoniamuva**(Ka-tosh U-yawn-nea-moo-va)** stepped out of the front line -holding hands as a couple would which made me raise an eyebrow but not comment- and smiled at us.

"Hello soldiers, we are glad you could come and help us fight in this war and save our commander." Charlie gratefully stated and we nodded in acceptance back at them- they are our leaders after all.

"We are happy to Charlie." I stated since I was the highest person of the four sectors that were part of the reinforcements.

"We need to stop this war but our other goal is to save Percy." He started which confused me.

"Sir, who is this Percy you speak of?" Olupaar questioned and Charlie looked at him weirdly before realization came to him and he nodded in understanding.

"Percy, is who we soldiers of Chaos' Army know as Athlon, Percy is the name he was born with." He explained and we nodded in acceptance though we were still a little shocked, "Why don't all the campers, soldiers, and magical creatures go to the pavilion and explain things to them. As is how the war has went so far for the campers and what the Army is like." He added and we all nodded in understanding, "And while all that is happening, all the gods, immortal camp counselors, Chiron, sector commanders, Grover, and Andrew meet in the war room in the Big House." He finished and everyone followed his orders, the campers, soldiers, and magical creatures heading down the hill and through the middle of camp. The group of people I was with were going down the hill towards a Big House.

After about half a minute, we finally reached the house and walked into it till we got to a room. Everyone sat down quickly, taking up every available seat so Olupaar, Gimbynar, Kiole, and I stood back, leaning against the wall to observe what usually went on in these meetings since we were the newcomers. After everyone had introduced themselves(saying their names and status at camp or in the army of course) Poseidon grew more serious and diplomatic and started to speak.

"Well as you know, yesterday morning, Percy traded himself for Annabeth to come back to our side." He reminded everyone, gesturing to the curly blonde haired girl who had introduced herself as Annabeth Chase, immortal camp counselor of Athena's cabin. _So she must be the lover Chaos had told us about,_ I thought to myself before focusing in on the meeting again since Poseidon was speaking again, "We are determined to get him back on our side and will do anything to." He finished and I raised my eyebrows at his sincere and dedicated tone.

_Wow, they must really care about Athlon, _I thought to myself and from the expressions on Olupaar, Gimbynar, and Kiole's faces, they were thinking the same thing. As we went on through the meeting, one thought was bothering me as they planned on how to rescue Athlon from the enemy's side. After about half an hour, I couldn't hold the question in anymore and raised my hand. They immediately stopped talking and looked over at me, probably because I was the only person who hadn't spoken up so far in this meeting.

"Sorry to interrupt but a thought has been bugging me." I apologized.

"What is it Uionawua?" Katosh questioned and I sighed deeply, getting up off the wall and taking a few steps forward.

"We've all know Athlon-Percy, for a long time. I've never really met him much other than during a meeting but I have a few times and from those few times I've realized something; every single time something happened he'd do something that seemed really, really, really stupid at first but after awhile, the reason he did it was revealed and it was always a big helper for our side. I've realized in the past five hundred years I've known him that, no matter what happens, no matter how unexpected or unbendable something is, he always has a plan, more than one reason for doing the stupid thing and in the end, the stupid thing ends up saving our lives." I paused and looked around the room at all their faces before continuing, "So he must have something hidden up his sleeve." I finished and silence enveloped the group. Suddenly, _thankfully,_ someone raised their hand and I recognized them as Nico Di Angelo, immortal camp counselor of Hades' cabin, "Yes Nico?" I inquired and he sighed, putting his arm down.

"Ever since yesterday a thought has been bothering me." He started, standing up from his chair, "As you said, Percy always has a reason to do something. I realized last night that during the battle when Percy made his promise his wording had a loophole." He admitted which confused me even more.

'What do you mean Nico?" Katosh questioned and Nico sighed.

"In the promise he said that if Kronos gave Annabeth back then he would go over to their side. But…" Nico trailed of here and my face lost its confused expression as realization dawned on me.

"But he never said anything about helping their side in the war or staying. So…" I trailed off her but Katosh picked it up for me, understanding now as well.

"So if he doesn't have to stay there then why is he?" She wondered and no one had an answer for that.

Athlon's P.O.V.

I groaned as I woke up from my sleep, hearing my cell room door open. I looked up to see Jacob walking in, carrying my food tray with him and smirking evily at me which made me glare back but he just ignored it.

"Look at little Percy Jackson now." He teased, "His friends and family have yet to come and try to save him, and they don't even seem that worried." He continued but I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. He continued to tease and annoy me but I just ignored it which seemed to make him angry. He suddenly got an idea and grinned, taking one step closer to me.

"You know, it's funny that you traded yourself for a woman that doesn't even love you." He started, "I mean you'd think you'd realize that she doesn't love you after she broke up with you five hundred years ago." He sighed deeply and lovingly here, "Annabeth Chase, _my_ Annabeth Chase. She's not yours anymore kelp head, she's mine. Do you remember that kiss she gave me on the beach five hundred years ago?" He reminisced and I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth in remembrance of that horrible day, "She's an amazing kisser, beautiful, body of a goddess, and her brains are just a _plus_ to that all! What ever made you think that she was_ yours?_ That you were ever even one her _level?_" He growled and I narrowed my eyes at him as anger flooded through me.

"Gosh do I remember her soft lips that fit perfectly into mine, her hourglass figure, her soft and golden hair that I loved to run my fingers through; I wonder if she ever kissed you like she kissed me that day on the beach?" He wondered innocently before grinning widely at me. I clenched my teeth and fists harder, realizing that he was right, we had never kissed like that**(A/N: Is anyone other than me feeling disgusted at this. I'm a girl so it's really weird and awkward writing this but what else can I say in this situation of course he'd tease and pick on Percy like that. I don't have to like it though…)**, "You wish she was still yours but she isn't, she's mine and will always be mine. You are an idiot to think she would ever love yo-" He was abruptly cut off as my Chaos powers started to act up because of my anger. Dark arms and hands of energy appeared on both sides of Jacob and grasped his shirt collar, picking him up so he could look me in the eyes. I knew my eyes and figure was surrounded by black energy just from the terror I saw on his face when he looked into my eyes.

"Listen you little creep." I growled in a low, dark, and powerful voice that made him quiver, "If you ever talk about my Annabeth that way again and tease me about her like that again you will regret it. I have powers you can't even begin to imagine so don't. Try. Me. Because we both know that if you tried, you will lose no matter what. Do I make myself clear?" I threatened and he started to nod like a bobble head shaking from fear and terror, "Good. Now, get out of my sight." I state before the dark arms of energy hurled him across the room where he smashed into the wall opposite me. Sadly and unfortunately, he got up, barely harmed and bruised(though he looked like he was about to cry).

He glared harshly at me before running through the door close to him that he had came in through before pulling it open quickly and closing in behind him with a loud slam. I sighed deeply, still really angry and furious on how he teased me and spoke so disrespectably about Annabeth. But I just side, realizing I couldn't do anything to get him to stop saying those things. I also had the satisfaction of knowing I had scared him passed his wits, I had scared him enough to make him fall silent and look like he was going to cry and pee his pants.

I sighed, my chuckling drifting to a stop, before I summoned the food he had brought to me but had dropped on the ground and started to eat it slowly and painfully, using my mind to bring the food closer so I could bite it since my hands were still chained to the wall. After a couple minutes I finished my food and water before drifting into my thoughts. Thoughts of my friends, family, Andrew, comrades, and, of course, Annabeth, the love of my life. I wondered what they were doing and if they were trying to find me, ignoring what Jacob had said to me, he was probably lying, I know how much he loves to lie. After all, he completely ruined my life five hundred years ago when he made up all those lies about me that lost me my family, friends, and home. _But I don't have to worry, he'll get what he deserves soon enough…_

**Well, there's that chapter. Did you guys know that I've been working on this story for half a year and, not once, have I missed my deadline(which I am extremely happy about).:) Well, goodbye everyone, hope you have a great week, I'll update with the preview on Wednesday and the next chapter on Sunday as always.:) Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, I'm back! Yes I know, I was gone for a long longer than I said I would be but life and writer's block caught up on me but luckily I'm on a kind of break right now so I was able to write. So anyway, here is the full 26****th**** chapter, I'm planning to write about three more chapters after this, but I will be writing a sequel of sorts, having other events I was going to use in this story, alternate scenes, one-shots for different couples, family scenes, anything you request really. Hopefully I'll finish this soon, I will be definitely finishing it, I just don't know when. But, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the series, that belongs to Rick Riordan and the whole Chaos idea belongs to wacko12!<br>Song I'm listening to right now: 'Daughters' by John Mayer(This'll be random but…Pandora, what in the world does John Mayer have to do with the musical Wicked?)**

Chapter 26  
>Jacob's P.O.V.<p>

I slammed the door behind me angrily before stomping down the hallway, rubbing my shoulder where it had connected with the wall when Percy had threw me. How dare that pathetic excuse for a demi-god do that to me, me the greatest demigod ever! I exclaimed to myself angrily, getting further away from him and closer to where Kronos was. I wish we could just kill him and get it over and done with but no, lady Gaea and lord Kronos want to keep him so he can help us. I don't know why, that scrawny and weak boy can't do anything. Haha, as if he's the greatest demi-god ever, he just got lucky all those times he 'saved' the world; I am the greatest demi-god to ever live!

I'm better than Perseus, Orion, I'm even better than Heracles; they all are week and stupid compared to if you need to know how to do archery! Sword fighting is the way to go, more blood and gore that way. Archery is for cowards who don't want to get into the fight, I don't know why Percy never did it, he is a coward after all. Then again I have heard from people that he was horrible at it. Hah, can't even do archery, what a loser! I thought in disgust. I don't even understand why everyone worships the very ground Percy walks on, he's a con, a liar, and a thief. Taking credit for things he didn't even do, what a joke! I don't know what Annabeth sees in him, Andrew should be my son, not his. You're probably wondering how we know about Andrew.

Well, I, of course, came up with this brilliant plan to send one of our remaining demi-god soldiers, turn them immortal, and send them to camp as an undetermined camper. For the past five hundred years he has stayed hidden in the background, not being seen and changing his appearance every year or so to not make people suspicious. A couple hundred years ago, he overheard Annabeth talking to that demi-god daughter of Zeus Thalia with Andrew as a baby in her arms. He heard her tell Thalia that Andrew was her son and after hearing that he immediately came back to our headquarters and informed Kronos and Gaea of it.

At first they were going to go to camp in the dead of the night and kill him but they quickly decided not to do that. Then the idea of kidnapping him and changing him to our side came but was quickly dismissed as another idea came. Kronos stated that now that Percy was gone, we had no blackmail on Annabeth. I then suggested that in the dead of the night, we should place a device like the one we put on Percy on Andrew and they quickly agreed to it. A week later we had done it and that's all there is to it. I had finally reached the command center where Kronos was and entered. He looked up, hearing me, and grinned.

"You joined us just in time, we are about to go attack Camp Half-blood." He stated and I grinned back at his next words, "And this time we are there to fight and conquer…"

Percy's P.O.V.

As I heard Jacob leave, I closed my eyes and used my powers to watch him go down the hallway towards a huge room. After walking into the room, he talked to Kronos for a second and they grinned before they sat down and started a meeting. I frowned and concentrated more so I could hear what they were saying.

"-Are going to attack Camp half-blood tonight, before dinner." Kronos started, glancing around the room at the thousands of monsters, titans, primordial, immortals, and few demi-gods around him who all grinned, "First battalion," He turned to face all the titans, "You will be fighting the gods and have to keep them away from the demi-gods as hard as you can; we can't let them near to help." He ordered and they nodded, "Second battalion, third battalion, and fourth battalion," He stated, turning to face three sections which contained around three thousand monsters and whatnot, "You are assigned to battle the Army of Chaos soldiers and the immortal campers, Greek and Roman." He told them.

"Don't let them rest for a second, continue to fight them no matter what." He then continued on to say which battalion fought who and what they had to do while fighting them. Finally, he was done and all the immortals, monsters, etc. left the room, deciding they were going to attack camp in three hours. _Three hours. _I thought to myself in panic and worry, _ok, I have to warn the camp and everyone else at this before it becomes too late. _I knew I couldn't leave or they would get suspicious so, with that thought, I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration and made an IM-like screen appear in front of me(though this one didn't need drachmas or water to keep it going) , showing the pavilion at Camp half-blood were everyone seemed to be gathered. When I found an opening to speak at, I spoke up.

Orion's P.O.V.

It was lunchtime and, unlike usual, it was completely quiet, not a sound from anyone, except the occasional whisper. Everyone was still shocked about Athlon's revealed identity. To think that for the past five hundred years in the Army of Chaos our leader that we talked to so much was Percy Jackson? My little missing brother? Theseus and I still can't fully believe that we have been so close to him for the past half millennium yet didn't have the slightest knowledge it was him. Even though we know he had his reasons for not telling us it was him, we still wish he would have told us so we could have gotten to know him in these few centuries.

Even worse, the second we found out his identity, he was taken away by Kronos and we don't even know where or how he is right now. Is he hurt? Starving? Unconscious? Weak? Sad? Angry? He could be being tortured right now and we have no idea! I shivered at that thought and quickly went to another, not wanting to think that right now. I may not know him much, but he is still my little brother and I don't want to hear about him being in pain like that. I sighed, before I looked up from my food and looked around the room, trying to keep my mind off my pessimistic thoughts.

The whole population of everyone at camp has infinitely expanded in the past couple of days what with the Roman camp joining us as well as our back-up sectors from the Army. I have to say, even though they are allies now, it is weird having Romans, who throughout history have been known as Greek's enemies, here and on our side furthermore but I'm just happy that they are willing to help us, we need all the help we can get. I looked down the table at all the people here. The was Dustin, Olivia, Zachariah, Andrew, Annabeth, Katosh, Charlie, Theseus, and a few other people including the Roman Praetors Jason and Reyna and their spouses Leo and Piper.

I mentally groaned, my ADHD was acting up and I couldn't wait for lunch to be over because we were planning to have a war meeting with everyone after lunch here at the pavilion and I couldn't wait to start, the sooner it starts, the faster we can save Percy and end this war once and for all. Finally, after ten minutes, everyone was done and the meeting started.

"Now, we have to thank the reinforcements from Chaos' Army for coming to help us." Everyone cheered at that and the reinforcements nodded in acceptance and respect, "And for the Roman campers coming to help us." We all cheered again at that and they reacted the same way the reinforcements had, "As well as the gods for coming down for this meeting." Lastly, we cheered for that and the gods either nodded at us or smiled, "Now, to our meeting. As we all know, Percy, or Athlon as he has come to be known as, has been taken by Kronos." Everyone looked down at that, "Our top priority right now, other than stopping this war, is to rescue Percy." Everyone nodded in agreement at that, "Does anyone have any ideas on how to rescue him?" It was silent until a familiar voice spoke up in the back.

"You know," We snapped our heads to the back of the pavilion to see a screen of sorts there and in the screen was my little brother, Percy Jackson, chained to a wall, "I'm really happy and flattered that my rescue is a top priority of yours but there is something else that is more important." He vaguely stated as we stared at him in absolute shock and disbelief.

"W-what is that P-percy?" Thalia questioned, getting out of her trance before everyone else.

"Kronos has decided that today, in three hours, will be the final battle of this war and he will be in charge of a full-scale attack on camp half-blood." Percy admitted and we gasped at that.

"What should we do?" One nervous son of Vulcan questioned and Percy looked over to him.

"They are planning to have the Titans keep the gods away from the demi-gods at all costs. Their second, third, and fourth battalions are fighting the Chaos soldiers and immortal campers, both Greek and Roman and are ordered to not let you rest for a second no matter what." Percy continued on, saying who was going to attack who and, five minutes later, he was done.

"Are you going to come and help us?" A little girl tentatively asked after a few minutes of silence. Percy smiled lightly at her.

"I can't come now, if I leave, they will be suspicious and may change the whole plan around. But I will be helping you." He added quickly at the girl's frightened look, "When they start to attack you, Kronos, who seems to think just because I agreed to come to his side means I'm going to stay for a while and fight against you, will bring me there to help fight you and I'll help you then."

"But what if they don't let you out or take you?" Nico questioned and Percy grinned.

"Then I'll break out, I'm only staying now because I don't want them to change their plan. If they are already fighting, I won't need to stay to protect the plans anymore so I'll escape." He reassured and everyone nodded in agreement. After a few moments of silence, dad spoke up.

"Percy?" He quietly wondered and Percy looked at him.

"Yea?" He wondered.

"I-" He started but was interrupted as sounds seem to come from Percy whose eyes widened.

"Sorry guys, I can't talk anymore." He said in a hushed whisper, "The guards are coming so I have to go." And with that, the screen disappeared, leaving us all sitting there in silence, digesting all that Percy had informed us of. I knew that a war was coming soon, in less than three hours, and all I could hope for was that we would come out on top and that not many would die. With that thought, I stood up and walked towards my room to get ready for the battle.

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'For Good' by Wicked: the Musical.  
>Yes, I know it was short, a lot shorter than I expected, but I finally have the story planned out. The next chapter will be the battle then the next will be the reconciliation with everyone and lastly a little surprise, kind of like an epilogue I guess. I'll try to update again soon, but I'm leaving for Canada in two days and we're driving up there and my mom, since I'm not a much of a girly girl, wants to give me a whole makeover(joy!) and clean the whole house(for reasons I have no clue since we won't be staying here for the next week or so) and we have to pack so…yea. But I'll try to write while I'm at Canada and I'll try to update soon, I promise, I really want to finish this story. So…bye!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

***sigh* Yes I know, it's been more than two months since I last updated, probably about three actually. But I seriously didn't write a single thing(not counting reviews) on any of my stories while I was in Canada(Alberta if you're wondering) and then when I got back for the first month I focused mostly on Zayden because my little sister wouldn't stop bothering me and then for the past month or so I've pretty much procrastinated writing both Athlon and Zayden till now so…yea. I apologize for that and I'll try to update again soon. Actually you should thank Resatice and purplegoddess for this chapter, I recently read their story and they pretty much freaked out when they saw my review(as they told me that) so it really reminded me how much all my reviewers love my story and got me to finally start writing this so you should definitely thank them for this chapter.:) Well away from that, I hope you love this chapter!  
>Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own anything from the book or anything taken from Greek mythology!<br>Song I'm listening to right now: 'Not in Nottingham' by Benjamin Baker(Disney soundtrack on spotify(gosh I love that thing)) **

Chapter 27  
>Athlon's P.O.V.<p>

After I closed the screen I sighed, feeling slightly guilty for lying to everyone. Sure there were sounds going around on my side of the screen but it was from other prisoners, not guards coming to my cell. I had reacted that way because I sensed the spy sneaking away and knew that he was coming to warn Kronos that they knew about the "surprise" battle because of me and I needed to stop him before he did that. So right as the screen disappeared, I looked around to see if the coast was clear before copying myself and making my copy go to camp half-blood to stop the spy. After about five minutes my copy finally found him. He was sneaking about the forest, heading towards the waterfall away from camp so no one would hear him deliver the message, not even the wood nymphs because of the loud sounds of the waterfall. Finally he reached the waterfall but before he could turn on his walkie-talkie/watch thing my copy approached him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Copy me called, making the spy jump three feet into the air in shock. He was a short fellow; pale and skinny with black hair and dull blue eyes. By his appearance you could tell that he was chosen as a spy because he would blend in and would probably be almost invisible to most people.

"Y-you!" He exclaimed, terror in his eyes, "I-I thought the guards were coming to get you!" He stated hysterically. I just grinned, stepping towards him. At that, he started to shake even more.

"I lied." Cop- you know what, I'm just going to pretend like it's me so, I stated, shrugging and stopping a foot away from him, "Now why don't you be a good boy Joshua and had over that watch." Joshua's eyes widened in fear and shock at that.

"H-how do you know my name?" He demanded and I grinned, deciding to freak him out even more just for fun.

"I know a lot of things about you Joshua Adam Briggs." His eyes widened further.

"Y-y-you're l-lying!" He snapped, ruining the effect and anger by stuttering. I just grinned wider, circling him now.

"Am I? Let's see what else I know about you." I creepily stated, glad that as the commander of Chaos' army that I could know everything about someone just by looking at their face –of course only if there was a reason and Chaos allowed it-, "You were born in Montgomery, Alabama in 1996, almost five hundred years ago." I started enthusiastically, "You are a son of Janus," His eyes widened at that, I guess he never really found out who his father was, "And a mortal woman named Amelia Briggs. Your mother treated you horribly as you grew up, abusing you and everything." My voice turned sad, sympathetic, and pitiful at that, I've always had a soft spot for abused children. Joshua flinched sharply, probably remembering his childhood.

"Then when you were nine your mom got in a car crash and before you were put in an orphanage you ran away and were found by a satyr who brought you to camp. You weren't noticed much and stayed in the Hermes cabin as an unclaimed demi-god." I stated. Now that I think about it, I distantly remember him, he was probably about ten when I came to camp and stayed in the Hermes cabin, I even talked to him for a while, "Finally when you were twelve you were recruited by Luke," I frowned sadly, remembering how Luke had been tricked by Kronos, "Fought in the war a few months later, and have been an ally of Kronos since." I stated sadly.

"He made you and many other demi-gods on his side immortal to keep you loyal to him and his side and so he'd have a fighting chance against us since the gods definitely would want to hurt their own children." I finished, "Did I leave anything out?" I questioned but he just shook his head. A few seconds after that I sighed deeply, "Josh, what has Kronos really done for you?" I inquired. At that he stood up straight.

"He took me in when you all ignored me and made me an immortal." He proudly stated. I sighed before stopping circling him and standing right in front of him.

"Josh, other than that what has he done for you?" Josh opened his mouth but nothing came out. After a second he closed it and looked down at the ground, "Do you think he's really accepted you and that he really needs you?" I questioned and after a few seconds Josh slowly shook his head no, "I'm not trying to be mean, but I promise you that if Kronos could he would kill all demi-gods, including you and the demi-gods on his side as well. He only uses demi-gods to make the gods hesitate a little more since none of them want to have their children killed, even if they aren't claimed." I admitted and he flinched sharply, "You do know that, right?" Josh didn't move once, but after about a minute he nodded sadly. It was silent for a while before I got an idea.

"Josh," He slowly looked up at me, "Would you like to join Chaos' Army?" I questioned and he stumbled back, eyes wide.

"W-what?" He stuttered. I smiled at that.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the army." I stated.

"Y-you'd let an _enemy_," I frowned at that word, I've never liked it much, "Join your army?" I shrugged at that.

"Sure, everyone deserves a second chance." I commented.

"Why?" He wondered, tilting his head in confusion. Instead of answering him, I continued my idea.

"Josh, did you like Luke?" He slowly nodded, probably a little confused at the seemingly random change of subject, "Why?" I wondered.

"He accepted me; he made me felt wanted and cared for. He was like a big brother to me." He stated, depressed.

"Do you miss him?" I asked and he nodded and just by that I could tell he was telling the truth. With that confirmed, I decided to go on with the rest of my idea, "Josh, can you come with me somewhere?" He stiffened at that and took a step back, "Don't worry, it's not a trap, I promise. I just want to show you…something." After a few seconds of silence I continued, "You don't have to come if you don't want to." I reassured though I did want him to come with me.

"Do you promise it's not a trap?" He questioned, looking hesitantly up at me. I nodded, the honestly and truth clear on my face, "Then I'll go." He decided and I smiled.

"Good." I commented, "Now grabbed onto my arm and I'll teleport us there." I stated. He hesitated for a second before grabbing my arm. A little bit later we arrived in the place. I heard a sharp gasp and looked to see one of my soldiers, the one I intended to see, holding a hand to where his heart was. I smirked and chuckled slightly, we must have really shocked him.

"Gods Perce, don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed loudly but I just continued to chuckle slightly. He finally seemed to realize that I had a guest with me and gasped as he looked at him, stumbling back, "J-Josh?" He exclaimed in absolute disbelief and shock. Josh's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in suspicion.

"How do you know who I am?" He demanded, glaring at the soldier. The soldier looked over at me in question and I nodded in consent. He sighed before pulling his hood down, revealing the face of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and the once host of Kronos. Josh gasped in shock, stumbling back like Luke did before.

"L-luke?" He gasped in shock. Luke smiled sheepishly and shyly in greeting.

"Hey Josh." He casually stated.

"H-how are you h-here?" He inquired and Luke smiled sadly.

"When I…" He paused at the word before forcing it out, "_Died,_ Chaos came and recruited me into the army; he said that he could use a soldier like me in his ranks and knew that I'd make it far." Luke smiled at that.

"He wanted you in his army despite what you did?" Josh questioned and Luke winced before smiling.

"Chaos doesn't care about past mistakes you make, he's all for second chances, even for a person like me." Luke stated and Josh bit his lip, lost in thought, "What's wrong Josh?" Luke questioned. Josh hesitated, before looking up at me and speaking to Luke.

"Percy was asking me if I would like to join the army." He admitted. Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise before grinning, laughing.

"Oh, you definitely should!" Luke exclaimed happily and enthusiastically, "I've been in this army for more than 500 years and I adore it! I'm already in the top ten best soldier here and am climbing." He proudly stated.

"So you love it here?" Josh questioned quietly. Luke nodded, smiling at me.

"Yea, were like family here." Luke answered and I smiled back, nodding in agreement. It was quiet for a minute before Josh spoke.

"Percy," I looked over at him, "I'd like to join the army." He shyly said, staring at his shoes. I grinned at that.

"Great, we'd be happy to have you." I stated honestly, making Josh smile in gratitude at me. I turned to Luke then, "Luke, take Josh to Chaos to induct him into the army. Now I should go now because, and I'm telling the truth now," I joked to their confusion, "But guards are coming to my cell." They nodded in understanding. I started to disappear clone me away, but before he disappeared completely I spoke through him one last time, "Welcome to Sector 1 Josh." And I fully came back to my cell, listening to the fastly approaching footsteps of the guards.

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'For the First Time' by The Script(love them).  
>Yay, finished the chapter! So yea, sorry for not updating, procrastination is horrible…I changed my plan though. My goal was to make it to 30 chapters and the way I had it planned would only make it to 29 which I know would really aggravate me so this is how I'm planning it: chapter 27: new member, chapter 28: battle, chapter 29: reunion, chapter 30: epilogue. Bye guys, I'll try to update again soon!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, how has life been? Hope it's been good. For me, life has been very fast and chaotic. I had family come over a while ago and stayed for two weeks, ending that to not much time writing. On top of that I went into a depressing Danny Phantom withdrawal(still am in fact) and so I haven't really been focusing much on my percy Jackson stories –well the ones that are up I mean(yes I do have quite a few, ok a lot of Percy Jackson fanfiction's that I'm writing right now that have yet to be put up, but I probably won't put them up till I'm done with this story so…)- but I'll try to focus on finishing this story by the 20****th**** of this month(three chapters in eight days….Great time management Lisa…). *sigh* I've pushed it off too long, haven't I? Well, anywho here's the next chapter!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the books or idea of Chaos!<br>****Song I'm listening to right now: 'Brother Bear: Welcome' by Phil Collins(I absolutely adore this movie as well as the second movie, they are amazing! And did you know they are actually Disney movies? Most people don't).**

Chapter 28  
>Annabeth's P.O.V.<p>

I had just finished strapping on my weapons and armor when a knock came at the door. As I looked up, the door opened to reveal my son Andrew. My breath caught as I saw for the millionth time how much he looked and stood like his father. I forced a smile at him, trying to hide the warring emotions within me that probably had shown in my eyes, as I finished strapping the last piece.

"Hello Andrew, do you need something?" I kindly asked. Unfortunately Andrew, not buying my act, stared me down, "What?" I asked innocently, hoping he'd buy it now. He started to walk towards me and pulled me into an unexpected hug. I was shocked to say the least since I'm usually the one initiating the hugs in our family but I quickly hugged him back, my eyes tearing up. It was silent for a while as I cried into his shoulder, feeling like an awful mother, I was so confused and my son was helping me while I should be helping him! Finally Andrew spoke up.

"He loves you." That confused me so I pulled back, looking at him in confusion.

"What?" I questioned.

"Dad." He stated, "He has never stopped loving you and I'm pretty sure he never will." He finished in sincerity. I smiled up at him with love, the last few tears streaming down my face.

"Let's hope he does. And let's hope we can get out of this fight victorious so I can find out." I murmured. He nodded in acceptance. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Travis, "Yes Travis?" I questioned, getting into serious mode.

"An emergency meeting is going to happen in the pavilion." He informed, "I was sent here to bring you to it."

"Ok." With that, Andrew and I followed Travis out the door towards the pavilion. When we arrived the gods were already quieting everyone down. After taking our seats, they started to talk.

"Now," Zeus started, "As Percy explained before Kronos plan is to have the second, third, and fourth battalion fight the soldier of Chaos and the immortal campers both Greek and Roman and can't let those two groups rest for a second. The Titans are ordered to fight us gods," He gestured to the gods surrounding him(about 60), "And keep us from the demi-gods so we can't help. All the monsters -not including the ones in the battalions) are instructed to attack the regular demigods," Everyone snorted at the thought of any demigod being regular and normal, "And the first battalion is commanded to take on the few dozen legacies here," The 40 or so legacies nodded in acknowledgement at that, "As well as Chiron and Lupa, everyone understand their plan?" He questioned and everyone nodded or spoke in consent, "Good, now here's our plan. We will allow them to have their little attack plan happen." He slowly grinned here, "But there are two groups which they have forgotten about." He hinted which confused everyone, even me. I knew that the Hunters of Artemis were one but who were the others?

"Most of you can think of the hunters being one of those two, which they are, the second group are the family of Chiron," I smiled at that, they may not seem like much but they could fight, "Known as The Party Ponies. The hunters will be there to help us but from a distance since they and the few Apollo campers we have asked," Some of the Apollo campers, Roman and Greek, nodded as Zeus looked at them, "Will be shooting from trees and hills surrounding the hill and surrounding field, taking out as many enemies as they can. As they do that we will fight each group targeting us." He said.

"A little bit into the battle, the Party Ponies will be joining us to fight them. We will try our best to fight the Titans and help you as well but in case we cannot," He hesitated, a flash of worry and pain appearing in his eyes, before plowing on, "Get there, please help each other as much as you can, unite together." You could tell he was mostly addressing the demigods there, he probably knew that the Chaos soldiers could handle themselves fine as could us immortal campers and the gods, it's the legacies, demigods, and hunters he was worried about(and Jason and Thalia of course). We all nodded in consent before he continued.

"Now that we have our plan covered, there is a matter of business needed to be discussed. While you were all getting ready and preparing, the gods and I had a little meeting." He paused before going on, "We decided that a certain spot has to be filled." That confused me, I couldn't think of any spot that needed to be, "This spot was supposed to be given to Percy Jackson," It dawned on me then, they were talking about Percy's immortal camper office, it's been empty since his disappearance and while we hoped he would fill it in his return, we have realized that he has a far more importance place of power now." He joked and we all grinned, forgetting the foreboding battle ahead.

"After questioning Percy if he was ok with this, Chaos came to us and said that Percy was perfectly happy and fine with his immortal camper position being filled, especially with the person we have chosen." I furrowed my eyebrows at that, wondering who Percy would be ok with taking up that position that was a child of Poseidon, "We have chosen Andrew Jackson to take the spot, if he will accept." I and everyone in the room gasped, our heads snapping the stare at my son who was standing still, shell-shocked.

"M-me?" He stuttered. The gods nodded in confirmation, "But I'm not a son of Poseidon." He pointed out. The gods chuckled.

"You're my grandson, that's close enough. And with a father as powerful as Percy, you're powerful enough to be one." Poseidon stated, grinning proudly. Andrew smiled softly at him at that.

"So, do you accept Andrew?" Zeus questioned. Andrew gained a look of pure concentration on his face at that question. After a few seconds, he met my eyes and seemed to be questioning whether he should. I smiled and nodded. With that, a burden seemed to come off his shoulders as he stood up and smiled at the gods.

"I would be honored to take it up." He answered. Zeus nodded in acceptance and gestured for Andrew to step up as the fourteen Olympians stepped forward.

"Andrew Jackson, do you promise to be loyal to Olympus?" He started.

"I do."

"Do you promise to protect and monitor camp half-blood?" He added.

"I do."

"Do you promise to work at your best ability?" He recited.

"I do."

"And do you promise to protect and watch demigods, coming to camp, or in school if you have knowledge on them to the best of your powers?" He finished.

"I do." At that last 'I do', power surge from the Olympians and enveloped Andrew in a cocoon of bright yellow light. Slowly the ball of light grew brighter and brighter until it disappeared altogether, leaving a glowing Andrew in its place. He slowly stood up from his crouch on the ground and stared down at his hands since they were glowing the most. A few seconds later his eyes met mine and I gasped in shock. His eyes were a swirling vortex of power and color like a hurricane of emotions(which is coincidentally one of the offices he holds), swirling from blue to green to dark brown and many other colors mirroring the rolling waves of the ocean. As he marveled at his newfound strength that I had once done for myself, mother started to speak.

"That is all we have to say now, does anyone have anything to contribute?" She questioned. It was silent for a while before my little brother Gabriel raised his hand, "Yes Gabriel?" Mother wondered in concern.

"What about the spy Percy was talking about? What if he's already heard our whole plan and told Kronos?" He wondered and everyone, including myself, gasped in shock, we had all completely forgotten about the spy. I was about to freak out even more when a familiar voice spoke up:

"No need to worry about that." I turned, as did everyone else, to meet the figure of a chaos soldier, this one having a hood covering his face, only his mouth showing.

"Why not?" I speculated and he smiled.

"A while ago, I was visited by Percy who brought a camper to me. He informed me that the camper with him was once a spy for Kronos, but has figured out that joining Kronos was the wrong thing to do and is going to now join the Army of Chaos." We were all shocked at that as he finished explaining the story.

"Can we…trust him?" A little girl at the Hecate table inquired. The boy smiled at her.

"He has already actually been inducted into the army, so if Chaos can trust him, why can't we?" He marveled. I breathed a sigh of relief at that, he was right, we can trust him now if Chaos does.

"Is that all?" Poseidon asked and, receiving no answers, continued, "Well then, I-" He was cut off as an explosion came from half-blood hill. My face grew dark; the battle has begun.

Andrew's P.O.V.

I was still recovering from the new source of power when the explosion happened. Forced to wake up, I rushed after everyone else to get to the hill. On arrival, I saw all the Titans, monster, rogue demigods, and rogue gods of their side, armed and glaring at us fiercely, anticipating the coming battle. They were each separated by color showing their ranks. Battalion four was clothed in blue, third battalion in green, second in silver, and first in gold. The rest were monsters and the Titans, staring us down. I frowned and unsheathed my sword as did all the gods, demigods, soldiers, Chiron, and everyone else, all of us getting into a fighting stance. Silence reigned as we stared each other down, analyzing the enemies threats against us and what we need to expect concerning their powers and skills.

The fight started as the gods and Titans charged towards each other. Each side erupted into yells, roars, screams, and some hisses and we all ran towards each other. The gods and Titans swords were the first to clash and that was when the true chaos began. As I slashed and quickly killed all the monsters that came towards me, screams of pain and death surrounded me, each one belonging to a monster bringing hope and each one belonging to a demigod, hunter, and soldier filling me with dread. Monsters had now sensed that I was not a person to deal with and charged instead towards the other demigods. As I grinned in triumph yet was worried for the demigods, hoping that they could handle them. The reverberating roars of pain belonging to monsters behind me were enough to comfort me with that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and emotions as I heard a billowing roar like an angry bulls and as I looked up, I spotted the Minotaur charging angrily towards me for blood. I grinned and prepared my stance before charging right at him. He seemed surprised by that but quickly got out of it and ran even faster towards me. We were about five feet away when I suddenly jumped to the left, rolling across the ground to get out of his path. I immediately jumped up and turned to face him just as he was turning around, fortunately crushing only monsters in his path as he did. I ran towards him just like last time and just like last time, I jumped out of the way as he got close.

After two more times of that, I could tell he had just about enough of it so I decided to change tactics and end this fight with him once and for all. I charged again, both of us running faster than before, and just as we got close enough I jumped. But instead of going to the left I jumped straight up, flipped around, and drove my sword straight into its neck, pulling my sword up swiftly after that, ending with a dismembered body with a head on the end of my sword. The headless body soon turned into dust and I fell towards the ground. To prevent myself from crashing, I crouched into a roll, holding my sword with the Minotaur head on it that was already dissolving out so as not to stab myself, and rolled across the floor, springing up the second my feet touched the floor.

I looked around for a second before charging back into battle, bringing down as much monsters as I could. I grinned as I stabbed another monster through the chest, thinking that maybe we can actually win this battle soon, I just hoped dad would show up soon. I grinned madly at that as a thought came to mind, _I think it's about time I used my new powers..._

Annabeth's P.O.V.

As I watched monster after monster being killed, I slowly saw the enemies side diminish as swords and arrows penetrated through them. The sky thundered once again as Thalia, crouched in tree with the rest of the hunters and the few chosen Apollo campers, called lightning down from the sky to shock and burn the enemies to dust before going back to her bow and arrow, periodically switching between both. While they and the demigods fought the monsters and rogue demigods and gods with the soldiers, the gods were locked in battle with the Titans, each of them calling upon their powers to defeat them. As I knocked a monster to the ground and stabbed it through the head, I watched as Apollo and Hyperion fought, Apollo calling upon the power of the sun to surround and aid him in their battle while Hyperion of course called upon his own power to try to defeat Apollo.

Zeus and Kronos fought, Kronos using the element of time while Zeus used the lightning and winds to his benefit, continuously breaking the time spells Kronos kept placing on him. Poseidon and Oceanus were battling it out, both using the water of the oceans, lakes, and rivers surrounding us though Poseidon also had the power of the rain to help him too. The rest of the Olympians and gods were either single-handedly taking on a titan, pairing up to, or fighting the monsters and rogue gods. I was pulled out of my watch as an empousai came towards me, baring its fangs threatening. I easily killed it though by cutting it in half through the chest, it soon turning into dust and caught up in the wind currents being controlled by Zeus and now Thalia.

Just as I was about to go charging into battle once again, I heard the sound of wind and water rushing around and many roars of pain after it came. My head whipped around and I gasped in shock as I saw my son used his newly given powers over the ocean to create a hurricane which quickly snatched up monster by monster and just the force of the water and wind turned them to dust. He was standing in the middle of the hurricane, an expression of pure concentration on his face as he guided the hurricane to pull all the monsters away yet leave the allies unharmed.

Everyone got out of their shock and cheered loudly at that -well the people on our side of course- in victory before charging into battle once again against the remaining monsters as the hurricane died down, leaving my son in its midst's. As I watched him continue to use his immortal camper powers I decided that it was time for me to use my own. With a grin, I called upon the powers within me, thinking: _Time to take some immortality away..._

Kim's P.O.V.

I smiled happily and sadly as I watched Andrew battle the monster using the power of the ocean to fight. I have had some difficulty so far during this battle at fighting the many monsters that have charged towards me, but it was good to know all my friends were safe and still alive, especially Andrew. I sighed sadly though, now that he was an immortal camper were going to be even further apart, I mean yes he was immortal before, but now that he's one of the immortal campers, why would he want to waste his time on a stupid little daughter of Aphrodite? I grew depressed at that and tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision. But I steeled myself as I realized now was not the time to have an emotional breakdown, I would do that later, now was the time to fight. But, getting an idea, I gathered all my emotions before charging towards a few dozen monsters, using my emotions to fuel my skills and adrenaline.

Each monster I slashed and brutally killed helped along my anger and feelings which made my endurance even better. Just as I killed a dracaenae, I turned to face another monster when I was hit by what felt like a truck and flew through the air towards a tree that was three hundred feet behind me, smashing the tree in half. I almost blackened out from the pain, but I used all my strength to stay awake to at least fight the monster who hit me. I heard a familiar voice shout my name in worry and panic as I tried to will my body to get up. I couldn't identify the voice though and just continued to get my body to get up.

After a second, it responded and I slowly and painfully got up into a seating position clenching my teeth to keep back the tormenting screams that were trying to explode out of my mouth. I opened my eyes, blinking the black dots out of my eyes so I could focus on the battle in front of me. After a few seconds my vision cleared and I saw, to my shock, Andrew savagely and brutally kill the laestrygonian that had probably hurt me, he was certainly strong enough to. As the laestrygonian dissolved into dust, Andrew glared murderously at the remaining dust now blowing away. Without even meaning to, I spoke.

"A-An-n-d-dre-w?" I gasped, the pain unbearable. He whipped his head around and gasped loudly in shock before bolting the fastest I've ever seen him run across the three hundred feet between us. He knelt down beside me and gently took my face in his hand, rubbing his thumbs softly against my cheeks. If I wasn't in so much pain and half ready to blacken out, I would be in heaven right now. But I was in so much pain and half ready to blacken out so I couldn't enjoy it as much as I wanted to. As I stared into his beautiful swirling eyes full of so much emotion, I got the sudden urge to cough which soon overwhelmed me so I was forced to lean forward as my mouth was filled of a sweet, metallic, and thick liquid. I coughed the liquid out onto the grass and watched as the red liquid poured out of my mouth towards the green grass, quickly turning it red.

My eyes widened and Andrew gasped in horror as we both identified it as blood. I forced my mouth to close to keep the very important body material in so I didn't bleed out. Unfortunately, I could see cuts all along my body where blood rolled out of. Even worse, I felt a sticky substance run down my head and to my neck and I could just tell that was blood. If I didn't get healed fast enough I would die from too many broken bones, blood loss, and a head cut. Andrew seemed to realize that too as he reached down and pulled me into his arms, wincing as I cried in pain. He frantically looked around the chaotic battle around us before spotting Apollo already having defeated Hyperion and now helping some of his fighting children.

"APOLLO! APOLLO!" He roared, his voice carrying throughout the field above all the fighting, causing many people to look over curiously and gasped in shock and horror at the sight of me. Apollo, hearing his yell, turned to face us as the monster he had stabbed evaporated into thin air. He gasped at the sight of me before bolting across the field, making it to us a second after he spotted us. Without a world, he teleported us to his palace on Olympus and laid me down on an infirmary bed, assessing all my injuries.

"How did this happen?" He questioned Andrew as I continued to fight back against the darkness wanting to pull me in.

"A-A laestrygonian punched her and made her fly three hundred feet through the air crashing into a tree. I killed the monster," He said that word as if it was the worst thing in the world, "And went to her."

"Did she speak?" He questioned hurriedly, bringing out a machine from a cupboard nearby.

"Yes, she said my name before I turned to go to her." He stated hurriedly.

"Did she do anything else?" He questioned as he plugged the machine in to a plug and turning it on.

"S-she coughed up b-blood." He stuttered, making Apollo curse in Greek. At that, Apollo turned to face me.

"Kimberly, I know you are fighting the feeling to fall unconscious. But to heal you, you will go through a lot of pain so to do it properly and best, I need you to succumb to the darkness," Andrew looked at him in horror, "Can you do that?" He asked. I stared at him for a second before nodding as gently as I could. He sighed in relief before speaking, "Good. Now before you go to sleep, I beg of you Kim, don't go into the light," For a second I thought he was joking to lighten the mood, but I realized that he wasn't, he was being completely serious so I nodded in consent, "Remember that." He ordered and I nodded again. The last thing I saw before the darkness overwhelmed me was a glass case appear over me like Snow White's coffin and Apollo plugging the the vacuum-like machine he had taken out of the cupboard into a glass-free hole as Andrew's gorgeous face stared down in worry at me, that was when my eyes slid shut and the darkness closed around me.

Charlie's P.O.V.

As I watched the battle go on and continued to fight the monsters and gods challenging me, I felt someone teleport beside me. That person stabbed the monster in front of my through the chest causing it to die. As I turned to thank them I gasped in shock as my eyes met the face that I know so well.

"P-Percy?" I gasped, causing him to grin.

"What? You didn't think I'd leave you to fend for yourself, did you?" He questioned which I rolled my eyes at, "Where's Katosh?" He wondered. As an answer, I pointed to my left where Katosh and Annabeth were fighting side by side against about a dozen monsters and easily winning which I grinned at. Percy surveyed the battle and seemed to grow confused.

"Where's Andrew?" He asked and I frowned.

"Last I saw of him Apollo teleported him and that Kim girl away." I stated which seemed to worry Percy.

"What happened?" He inquired shoving a sword through a monsters head.

"Kim was punched harshly by a laestrygonian and flew three hundred feet through the air into that tree," I pointed sadly towards the broken tree, "She looked like she had a lot of broken bones, was bleeding a lot, and coughed up blood." I stated in worry, slashing the head right off a dracaenae.

"Oh no!" Percy gasped, stopping fighting for a second, "I hope she'll be ok!" He exclaimed. My eyes met his sympathetically.

"I do too." I muttered before shaking myself out of my thoughts and continuing to fight.

"So where are the rest of the Titans?" He questioned after a few minutes of silence. I grinned at that.

"They were killed." I explained, stabbing one monster through the chest before pushing him onto the two monsters behind him and stabbing each one, causing them to turn to dust and blow away.

"What about the rogue gods? They didn't have their immortality taken away like the Titans did from the machine." Percy remembered and I grinned even wider.

"On the contrary, their immortality was taken away." I hinted. I could tell Percy was confused so I explained, "Annabeth used her powers to take their immortality away making it an easy kill." Percy grinned proudly at that, slashing through the chests of three monsters to kill them. Finding nothing else to say we silently agreed to charge through the battle, killing every enemy in the reach of our swords. After about an hour of fighting, all that was left of their side were a few of the rogue gods, Oceanus, and Kronos. Each one on their side suffered multiple wounds from the battle while Kronos didn't have a single cut on him though Zeus was suffering from multiple cut that were pouring golden ichor. Kronos grinned at us, stepping forward.

"You think you have bested me? You will never defeat me!" He roared, grinning evily. We all glared at him at that.

"We defeated you once before and we can defeat you again!" A soldier roared and we all yelled in agreement. Kronos just chuckled.

"Have any of you ever heard of vincere per coniungere?" He questioned and all the gods gasped.

"What? What is it?" Percy questioned.

"I-it's a spell that makes an immortal invincible and they can't be killed, not even injured." Athena whispered in shock. We all gasped and Percy shook his head.

"No, there has to be some way he can be injured." Percy denied but Athena just shook her head. Just as Kronos opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted.

"There is." Some behind me spoke. We all turned and my eyes widened in shock as I saw who it was. Kronos just laughed.

"And how is that?" He teased, grinning at the soldier.

"You can kill yourself." He answered and all the enemies remaining burst out laughing while everyone on our side stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Y-you think I'd k-kill myself? How will you get that done? Are you going to convince me of how wrong my actions have been and get me to kill myself?" He joked still laughing. The soldier shook his head.

"No I'm not." He simply stated.

"Then what are you going to do?" He questioned, still grinning. The soldier walked towards him and stopped a foot in front of him.

"I'm going to force you to." He stated. Kronos laughed.

"What? By grabbing my hand that's holding a knife and pushing it into my chest?" He laughed, "That won't work!" He exclaimed.

"Not that." He simply stated. Kronos raised an eyebrow at that curious.

"Then what?" He wondered. The soldier took a deep breath before raising his hand and putting it on Kronos' shoulder to everyone's confusion.

"This." With that he bowed his head and started to speak, "Δύο ψυχές σπασμένο πέρα από μια κατάρα Σπαθί, έφερε ξανά μαζί για το καλύτερο καλό και θα κάνω εγώ δεσμεύονται να χάος.**(Two souls broken apart by a curse sword, brought back together for the better good and I will undertake to chaos)**." He recited. I gasped in shock as it translated to me, getting what he was saying. Percy jumped out of line as everyone else looked confused. Katosh and I, understanding what was going on, pulled him back. Percy pulled against us in protest and yelled out.

"NO!" He roared, causing everyone, except for Kronos who was locked in a trance with the soldier, "LUKE!" Everyone gasped in shocked at that and whipped their heads back to stare at the soldier, now identified as Luke, in shock. Hermes stepped forward to stop it, but it was too late. A golden light surrounded them and, in the end, only one person was left, kneeling down on the floor. He groaned and clutched his head. As Luke fought Kronos in Kronos' body, the eyes flashed from gold to blue and continued to do that. Finally, with a groan, they stopped on blue and the voice of Luke gasped out.

"Sword! Give. Me. A. Sword!" He yelled. Without even needing to speak, we let go of Percy and he threw his sword to the feet of Luke. Picking it up, Luke grasped it so tight that his knuckles turned white. With a roar he drove the sword through his heart. Both Luke's and Kronos' voices were heard screaming in pain as a golden light engulfed them. The ball of light burst out and all that was left was riptide lying in the dirt, all remaining enemies being killed in the blast. Hermes and Percy fell to their knees in shock both whispering Luke's name. Everyone stared in shock at the spot where the king of the Titans and The famous son of Hermes last were. After about five minutes the gods and the entire army wordlessly teleported everyone back to the pavilion, sending the wounded campers and the Apollo campers to the infirmary. As we appeared in the pavilion everything finally hit me and I gasped I shock, drawing everyone's eyes to me.

"We won." I stated simply. Everyone's eyes widened in shocked before they all burst into cheered, hugging and rejoicing. I met Katosh's eyes and we hugged, the war on earth was over and we would soon be going home!

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Film Score' by Patrick Doyle(sadly it doesn't say what the name of the song is, just the movie it's from).**

**Wow, I actually follow through with the first part of my plan and finished this by Wednesday…I hoped I would, but realistically I didn't think I would. But I did! I truthfully started writing this two days ago on Monday and just finished it so, yay it's probably my fastest updated chapter! Well, sorry if there are any mistakes, I was in a rush to finish this but I tried my best and I personally think that I did a lot better on the battle scene then I thought I would. Anywho, I'll try to update again on Saturday probably, at least that's my plan. After that, I'll update on Tuesday, the anniversary of the first time I published this story and the last chapter needed to be put up(yes, this is why I plan to update three chapters this week, to make that deadline). This chapter is the hardest out of the three chapters I have the write I believe because it was the whole battle and making it happen so luckily the next two chapters will be a lot easier. Well, I hope you like it, I'll update again soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, how was the rest of your week? Mine was great and I'm so excited for thanksgiving and to finally finish this story. I'm sorry to put this up later, the truth is I didn't really start writing this till Friday and when I did I just pushed it off and barely wrote any then I had to do something with my church and friends came over and then I had to get ready for church and got to it and then do chores so…yea, haven't had much time to write this weekend. But I finally finished it today, so here's the next chapter, full of the whole reunion and things so…yea. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the books or the chaos-percy idea!<br>Song I'm listening to right now: 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift for Hunger Games(love this song, it's great.:)).**

Chapter 29

Narrator's(my) P.O.V.

While the whole camp, gods, hunters, and soldiers were celebrating the victory, back on Olympus Apollo tensely, anxiously, and tiredly sitting on a chair next to Kim's little case while Andrew paced back and force across the room, distress clear on his face. The chamber Kim was in was specially designed to use Apollo's godly energy and fast healing to heal someone just as fast(which is why he was so tired). She was healed completely now but had yet to wake up and it's been an hour since she fully heal. So, it's accurate to say they were both really worried. Were they too late? Did she lose too much blood? Was she not actually fully healed? What was wrong? These questions added more and more suspense and tenseness to the atmosphere around the room which certainly didn't help the two boys relax.

While Apollo wondered if the little girl would ever make it or even wake up, Andrew had other thing on his mind. He loved her. He loved her so much and yet he never told her because he was too scared she wouldn't love him back. He didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. He thought of himself as such a coward for not telling her because of that, now he may never get to tell her at all. Never get to kiss her, never hold her, never look into her beautiful eyes, never hear her wondrous voice, never hear her angelic laugh, or ever see her sweet smile. As he stared down at her motionless body, he just hoped that she would make it out of this alive and he promised that if she did than he would find it in himself to admit his love for her.

While this was going on, way in the depths of Kim's mind a conflicting event was about to occur. She was walking down a cold, dark, and stony tunnel, feeling along the slippery walls to keep going in the right direction, well, what she assumed was the right direction at least. As she continued on, trying her hardest to see, a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel. It was so bright compared to the dark she had been looking at for the past while that she was blinded for a second. Shaking her head, she continued on towards the light, her curiosity bringing her there. As she continued down the dark and silent passageway, the light grew brighter and brighter as it she got closer and closer. A warm wave of peace, happiness, and love washed over her as she finally got to the light.

Without even hesitating for a second she walked into it. The light washed all around her before she was caught in a swirl. She closed her eyes for a second, fearing the worst, before she suddenly felt as if she was moving. She opened her eyes and squeaked in surprise as she looked down on her body from the air. Looking down at her hands, she realized by surprise by her almost translucent hands that her soul had been taken out of her body. _I'm…dead? _She thought in shock to herself, _but how?_ as she stared down in astonishment at her body lying in a glass sort of casket. To the right of the glass cylinder, the god Apollo sat, his elbow resting on his knee as his chin was placed in the palm of his hand. A shuffling sound drew her eyes from him to behind her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Andrew pacing back and forth through the room, panic, worry, and sadness practically flowing off him in waves. After a minute of watching, she was pulled out of the room.

As she flew out of the place, she realized that she had been on Olympus, not camp like she thought. She stared at Olympus before it disappeared out of sight when she took an abrupt turn south towards the ground. As she got closer and closer, she started to panic, wanting to go back to Andrew. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she closed her eyes, waiting for a crash…that never came. In surprise, she opened her eyes in confusion to see that she was sliding through the ground, deeper and deeper into the earth. She finally broke through the rock and gasped in surprise as she came across the underworld, on the other side of the river Styx. She was confused on why she didn't stop in to Charon, Annabeth had told her that you could only get to the underworld if you paid Charon. As her feet touched the ground, she snapped around as someone spoke.

"All hero's on the god's side that die in battle are immediately sent to Elysium, unless they did things that would keep them from Elysium." Kim was met with the three fates as she turned around. After a few seconds of shock, she spoke.

"So I'm going to Elysium?" She questioned.

"You could." Clotho stated which confused her even more.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. The three fates looked at each other in agreement before turning back to her. As a response, Atropos pulled out a glowing yellow string. As they did, Kim felt something stir within her, that string was important. Her eyes widened in realization as it hit her.

"Is that..?" Kim's voice trailed off in astonishment as they nodded in consent, the piece of string was her thread of life. To her surprise, it was still intact, not cut into two pieces. Right in the middle of the string was a little snip as if it was cut barely which confused her even more. As if sensing what she was thinking, Lachesis spoke.

"Your string has not been cut, because your life has not been finished." Sensing Kim's growing confusion, she continued to explain, "Kimberly, your life is at a crossroad right now. While it seems to you like you have died, you still have a chance to live." Kim furrowed her eyebrows at that.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"While your soul came down here, your body finally finished healing and you can live again, you have a lot more things to do in the world above, it you choose to." Clotho stated.

"What do you mean I have more things to do?" Kim inquired.

"A life's fate is not a thing anyone can truly control, it can only be affected." That made her ever more confused.

"But don't you three control fate?" She asked.

"We cannot control fate, we can only help guide and direct it, but sometimes the things we want to happen don't because fate has its own course. Right now, your fate can go either way so we are here to help you decide." Atropos explained. Kim was silent for a while, lost in thought, before she finally spoke.

"What would happen if I stayed here to die?" She probed.

"You would go to Elysium and live there for the rest of eternity, spending time with your deceased family and friends." At that, one thought popped into her head: her parents. She missed them so much and wished so badly to see them. So many other members of her family had died as well, if she stayed she would be with them once again. Still deciding, she asked the next question.

"What would happen if I went back to earth to live?" Kim questioned. The fates looked at each other before meeting her eyes again.

"Still it is the future, it is not a predictable thing, but one thing will surely happen, you will be with your friends again and will do all the things that you've desired concerning growing up. But I must state that, if you choose to live, there is a chance you may never see your family again." Atropos warned which was just even more confusing for Kim. As she tried to decide, a sudden thought occurred to her that she just had to say.

"What would happen with Andrew if I chose to stay here?" Kim hesitantly questioned. Understanding filled the three fates at her question.

"You will most likely never see the boy again." Lachesis answered which made Kim even more conflicted on whether to stay or not. But even if she decided to go back because of Andrew, who even knows if they will get together at all? As if sensing her thoughts, Lachesis continued, "But, if you choose to live, you will. Andrew's live is very intertwined in yours; it's up to you to choose whichever way you see it being as." To further this topic, Clotho waved her hand, making an I.M. of sorts appear in the air between them and Kim. Kim's eyebrows furrowed as the screen showed the room on Olympus where her body, Apollo, and Andrew were.

In the time since she was last there, the glass cover was gone, leaving Kim's body lying on a usual infirmary bed. Along with that, Apollo had disappeared as well. She watched as Andrew suddenly stopped his pace and walked to the left side of Kim's bed, staring down at her still body. Kim's eyebrows furrowed even more before the rose in shock and her eyes widened as Andrew reached out and caressed her cheek gently, rubbing his thumb lightly across it. His eyes softened, turned watery, and filled with plead as he started to speak.

"Please Kim," He whispered softly, his voice tight as if he was holding back tears, "Please wake up." He reached up and softly pushed some of Kim's hair off her forehead. Kim gasped loudly and her eyes widened as he leaned down and kissed Kim's body on the forehead. He stared down at her for a while before grabbing a chair, sitting down, and grasping Kim's small hand in his, holding it tightly. Tears fell as he spoke one last time, "Please don't leave me Kim." At that, Kim made up her decision. _I won't leave you, not at all,_ she thought. With that decision, Kim met the fates eyes with determination in her own.

"Bring me back." She stated. The three fates gave her a rare smile before speaking.

"Good luck Kimberly, let us all hope you never see us again." They chorused. Kim smiled before she was caught up in a glow. She felt herself return to reality, getting pulled back into her body. A while later after gaining stability, her eyes flew open.

Andrew's P.O.V.

It had been about nine hours since Kim was fully healed and we took the case off and it has been eight hours since I sat down in the same chair I was in now**(A/N:going back into her body after death took a lot longer than Kim thought it did)**. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe until I knew she was awake and ok. But the odds weren't looking good; she was fully healed yet hasn't shown a single sign of life, I fear that she may be gone, never to wake up again. I quickly locked up those thoughts; I couldn't think like that, if I did I'd just break down and lose it completely. As I stared down at her, I wondered what she was thinking, or if she was even thinking at all. For all I know she could be dead right now and I'm just watching a dead and lifeless body rot on the bed.

I shivered at that thought before clearing it out of my mind, not wanting to think so morbid and depressing. I wondered for an instant how everyone was right now. Apollo left to find out how the war was going and came back to say that we had won before leaving to party since he couldn't do anything more. He showed up after a few minutes saying that the party was over because people needed to be taken care of and people were too exhausted and needed sleep so the party was rescheduled for tomorrow. Even though I had just found out that we had won the war I didn't feel happy or victorious. Because of that war, I may lose my best friend without ever telling her how much I love her. As you can tell, I am so close to losing it and breaking down.

The only thing keeping me together is the sound of the I.V. next to her, signaling her steady heartbeat. She was completely stable and healed; nothing was going wrong not a single bone was broken so why wasn't she waking up? Nervousness stirred uneasily in me, not liking the thought that since she won't wake up then something must be wrong. Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I tried yet again to clear my head to no avail. Sighing deeply, I rested my head down on my arms that were resting on the edge of the bed, tired yet not able to sleep while my best friend and the person I loved lay motionless on the bed.

After half an hour of this I opened my eyes in shock, staring into the mattress as I felt the bed move. Assuming it was just Apollo or Aphrodite appearing and checking and fixing her position like they have done a lot in the past while, I closed my eyes and continued to relax. I was taken out of my relaxation as I felt soft finger rake through my hair as I heard a giggle that was too girlish to be Apollo and too familiar to be Aphrodite. Picking up my head, making them stop ranking their hand through my hair, my eyes met Kim's beautiful brown and green eyes. I felt my face light up as she started to speak.

"How long-" She started but was interrupted as I pulled her into a tight hug, so happy she was alive and awake. She tensed in surprise before relaxing and burrowing her face into my shoulder. We sat there for a while just relaxing as we were in each other's company. I smiled happily as I realized that I my wish of finally holding her was filled, may even more wishes will be filled now…

Percy's/Athlon's P.O.V.

I watched from the trees as everyone stopped partying after a few minutes because they were all either too hurt, tired, or just couldn't be bothered by it so the party was rescheduled for tomorrow. I sighed as I watched everyone walk towards their cabins or, for the gods, flash back up to Olympus(though I of course didn't watch the gods turn into their true forms, I only saw them start to glow before looking away. The second we appeared back to camp, I slipped away because I just couldn't deal with it all right now, they just found out my identity today and I just couldn't talk about it so soon to them finding out, I wasn't ready to. As everyone disappeared I started to walk away when I heard –and sensed- someone walking up from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Thalia and Nico, to my surprise. As I stared at them in shock, they smiled sheepishly and guiltily at me.

"Hi Percy." They stated. I smiled and awkwardly waved at them, wanting to bolt as fast as I could out of the forest. Trying to find something to say, I noticed their intertwined hands and raised an eyebrow in surprise and disbelief.

"So you two are together now?" I questioned. They blushed deeply but nodded. It was silent for a while before Thalia started talking.

"Percy, we're so sorry for-" She blurted out, her eyes filling with tears. I smiled and interrupted her.

"Don't worry; you've been forgiven for centuries." I reassured. They seemed surprise at that, "come on guys, it was just a little misunderstanding." I stated.

"Yea, but it was during so many problems and challenges in your life, we just added to them all, we should have been there for you, not bringing you down." Thalia stated guiltily and Nico nodded his head in agreement. Percy laughed and shook his head to their confusion.

"Guys, don't you remember what I said in the letter?" Their eyebrows furrowed at this, "You've always been forgiven, you were perfectly in your rights to believe what you believed so I don't hold it against you, do you understand?" I questioned. Their expressions showed begrudging acceptance as they nodded. I smiled, "Good, and if you don't mind, tell the rest of the immortal campers that I don't hold it against them, and tell Grover too. Now, if you'll excuse me Zombie Dude and Pinecone face," Their expressions showed complete disbelief and surprise at me calling them their old nicknames, "I think I'm going to go to the beach now. Bye." I finished before waving and then walking away towards to beach. After a few minutes, I reached the beach, walked up to the surf, and sat down, letting the waves roll over my feet. I breathed a sigh of the cool sea breeze, closing my eyes as I relaxed. I mentally sighed though, as I heard someone approach and sit down on my left. Guessing from the sound of their footsteps and the sea breeze coming off of them, I knew it was dad.

"Hi dad." I stated, opening my eyes to look at him as he whipped his head around, probably surprised I knew it was him.

"How..?" He started before stopping, changing the subject, "Percy I-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"Dad, please don't beg for my forgiveness," He seemed hurt, probably assuming that I said that because I'd never forgive him, "You never did anything wrong, you didn't even know what was going on so it can't even be your fault." I stated.

"But I wasn't there for you, I-" I interrupted him again.

"Yes you were, you were the only person who truly stayed there for me and still lived me even though everyone else loved Jacob. So don't ask for forgiveness because you don't even need to." I ordered. He opened his mouth to protest but, seeing the determination in my eyes, he sighed in defeat before nodding. Realizing he needed a little gift, I reached over and hugged him tightly. Dad froze in surprise before getting out of it quickly and hugging me tightly back as a loving father would when he his lost child was found –which is ironically true-, sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged him back just as hard, crying as well. I don't know how long we sat there, hugging and crying, but it had probably been for a while because both our shoulders were completely drenched with tears. We chuckled at that, wiping the rest of our tears off our face. Dad chuckled lightly before speaking up.

"I should probably get back now, Athena's probably worried." He stated. We hugged each other once more before dad disappeared in a mist of sea water. I smiled, chuckling lightly. After I finished I looked around to see where I could go to have privacy, I really didn't want to be bothered anymore. I was losing hope of finding anywhere when I spotted something. A little into the sea, there is a cliff of rocks. When I still was at camp, I went swimming, jumping off that cliff, and followed a current. The current brought me to a little tunnel about fifty feet below where the water ended on the rock. After swimming for a while through the tunnel, I came up into a little cave a few feet down, devoid of any water. It was my favorite place because no one knows about it and I'd always come here to think.

Smiling, I ran towards the cliffs. When I reached the top, I dived down into the water and, after about thirty seconds, I reached the cave. Pulling myself up out of the pool of water, I walked across the cave, happy to be back again after so many years. It looked just as it always has untouched for five hundred years. The pool was in the middle of the cave and I sat down on the right side of it about ten feet away from it. I laid back and relax, leaving myself to my thoughts as I went into a kind of unconscious state. It was quiet for a while before I heard water moving and get out of the pool, walking towards me, making me jump up and spin around in surprise. Annabeth froze, finally spotting me. I wondered for a second how she knew about this placed before I mentally face palmed myself. On our fifth date, I brought her here for a picnic. This cave was actually an easy place to reach, even if you aren't a son of Poseidon, you just need to be able to swim, hold your breath for at most a minute, and have goggles.

"Sorry, didn't know you were here, I'll leave." She stated swiftly. She glared harshly at me which confused me, why was she angry at me? After glaring, she turned around and walked towards the pool, trying to leave. I hurried after her and grabbed her arm, turning her to face me. Annabeth, needless to say, was surprised but that quickly turned to anger. Knowing I wouldn't let her leave, she pulled her arm out of my hand and headed towards the place where I had sat angrily sitting down. I sighed and walked after her. As I reached her, I sat down beside her and the next thing I knew she was glaring at me harshly, which was like a stab to my heart, _why is she so mad at me? _I wondered to myself.

"What do you want Percy?" She snapped, death glaring at me and I glared back at her.

"I'm not about to let you go without knowing why exactly you are mad at me." I stated and she glared at me more.

"_Why _I am made at you? You're not letting me go until I tell you _why_?" She growled and I nodded swiftly.

"Yes! I want to know why you are so mad at me! What did I do?" I exclaimed, glaring at her and she continued to glare back even harsher.

"What did you do? What did you _do_?" She yelled, gave a groan of annoyance, turned around, and walked to the other side of the cave, quietly fuming.

"Yes, that's what I want to know! Why are you so mad at me?" I exclaimed desperately, "It's not like I did anything wrong!" I added and that was apparently the wrong thing to say because Annabeth turned around, marched over to me, and slapped me across the face. I could see it hurt her just as much as it hurt me but she seemed to have calmed down a little bit more because of it.

"Don't you _dare_ say that you didn't do anything!" She growled in a dangerously calm voice as she glared at me and a shock went through me when I looked into her eyes and saw that they were full of tears and some were overflowing, _what had I done to hurt her so much? _I wondered in worry. Without thinking, I reached up and wiped away her tears softly, my hand caressed her cheek. She seemed shocked for a couple seconds, her anger disappearing. After a second she smiled lightly, closed her eyes, and leaned more into my hand, letting me caress her cheek even more.

After a couple seconds she seemed to realize what was happening. Her eyes snapped open as she pulled away as fast as she could. I blushed red, realizing what I did, and put my hand down to my side while Annabeth walked over to the other side of the cave and sat down, facing the cave wall. There was a couple minutes of awkward silence before I just couldn't take it anymore. I sighed quietly and walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"So it was you the whole time?" She asked quietly hugging her legs to her chest while I nodded, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked. I knew she wasn't referring to Katosh, Andrew, or mom, she was talking about the whole camp and all the gods. I sighed deeply.

"I just…I thought none of you guys cared about me, but when I found out you all did I just-I didn't know what to think so I didn't tell anyone that it was me." I stated truthfully, glad to be over with the awkward silence and that she isn't mad at me right now, or just not showing it. It was quiet for a couple seconds before Annabeth spoke again.

"You could've told me." Annabeth whispered, hugging her legs tighter and resting her chin on her knees and my eyes softened immediately at that. I looked over at the wall, sighing. My head whipped over as she started to talk, "You could've told me!" She exclaimed, glaring harshly at me. _Great, she's angry again. _I thought to myself as she continued, "But you kept it from me! My _son_ even knew and neither of you told me!" She yelled, standing up and glaring down at me, her body literally shaking with wrath. I frowned at that.

"Annabeth I-" I started to explain but she interrupted me.

"No! You don't get to talk; it's my time right now so listen!" She exclaimed. I sighed but shut up, "You deliberately kept it from me, you didn't even tell me when we kissed again after five hundred years!" I blushed at that, "Not even when I demanded you to tell me why you kissed me, you revealed nothing about you being you!" She yelled, getting even angrier. She started to pace here, "For the past while, I wondered how I could possibly fall in love with someone I didn't even know. I mean, for all I knew you could have been a serial killer or enemy! Not once did you even tell me that it was you. No I had to watch just like everyone else as you were tied on that post almost killed, revealed, and then taken!" She stormed. I could tell that we were at the point of the true reason why she was so angry.

"How dare you even trade yourself in for me!?" She screamed, tears finally overflowing, "What have I ever done for you? I broke your heart yet you immediately forgave me! How could you do that when I was so cruel? How could you be so forgiving and care for a person like me?" She sobbed. It was here that she finally broke down. Her legs crumbled beneath her and she bent over crying into her arms, her beautiful blond hair covering her face like a curtain. I immediately jumped just and walked over to her. I sat down and tried to hug her to comfort her but she punched and hit me repeatedly, pushing me away as she shook her head, "Don't touch me!" She jumped up and I quickly followed her.

"Don't comfort me!" I ignored her statement and tried to hug her again but she resisted. After another failed attempt at hugging her she exploded, "I DON'T DESERVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU WANT TO COMFORT AND BE WITH SOMEONE WHO BROKE YOUR HEART AND CHEATED ON YOU!" She screamed. I finally succeeded in hugging her and held her to my chest, not allowing her to escape. She resisted for a while, trying to get away, but soon gave up and sobbed harshly into my chest. After about ten minutes, Annabeth had calmed down a lot more but she was still sobbing.

"Katosh told me." I softly stated. She looked up at me in confusion, her face red and full of tears, "During the party. She found me and explained to me the reason why you broke up with me and 'cheated'" I used quotation marks here, "On me. The second she finished I believed every word she said." I finished.

"But why would you believe her so easily?" She questioned, holding back her sobs and tears. I reached up and lightly wiped away some stray tears.

"Truthfully, I always felt that there was something weird about you that day, your eyes were showing so many different emotions than your voice was, I always hoped that that meant you still love me and didn't want to break my heart. Turns out that hope was right." I whispered lightly, pushing some hair behind her ear. Staring into her eyes, I leaned down and softly kissed her. She kissed me back just as lightly, the kiss lasting for around five seconds before we pulled back. I hugged her tightly after it. After a while I leant down and whispered into her ear, "I love you Wise Girl." Annabeth sniffed softly before pulling back and smiling softly staring deep into my eyes.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." She answered. I smiled my usual lopsided smile before kissing once more and hugging her once again. It was ten minutes later now and we were laying down now on the cave floor. I smiled down at her sleeping form, brushing some hair out of her face. Kissing her forehead, my smile grew. I finally got my Wise Girl back and I was determined to keep her for now on. And there was only one way to do that: I was going to make her mine.

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'God's Will' by Martina McBride(such a beautiful yet sad song…)  
>Hmmm…I wonder what that last sentence means? Not obvious or anything! Anywho, yes I finished the chapter! Sorry again for updating so late, the chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I'm sorry if it feels rushed, I really wanted to get it done and tried to go the fastest I could yet do the best I could. I hope you liked the reunions, they were fun to write. I've actually had a lot of the Annabeth-Percy reunion written since the start, it was actually one of the first things I ever wrote on this story! Well, I'll update again on this Tuesday, the 20<strong>**th**** I'm determined to finish it by then and I will! So till then!:)**


	30. Chapter 30

***sob* Last chapter…:( *sigh* Anywho…HAPPY BIRTHDAY STORY! Sorry, couldn't resist. So I actually followed my plan, I'm happy about that. Don't know what else to say so I'll just go on with the story. Hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than my own plot and characters.<br>Song I'm listening to right now: 'Mean' by Taylor Swift(just ended actually but it still counts!)**

Chapter 30: Epilogue  
>Percy'sAthlon's P.O.V.

I smiled nervously as I stood there, staring out at the congregation. It's been three months since the war and everything was going great. About a week after the war ended, everyone left to go back to the army, back to the forests, and back to Camp Jupiter. But they came back for today. As I stood there, the anticipation overwhelmed me and my tie got tighter, feeling like it was choking me. I reached up and pulled at it to loosen it but it didn't seem to work, the tie stayed just as tight as before. I heard chuckling over to my left and turned to look. Dad was staring down at me, watching as I pulled at my tie.

"Nervous there Percy?" He joked. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He was acting cool and confident as if he wasn't nervous at all, but as I looked into his eyes I could tell he was just as nervous as me. But instead of commenting on that, I just turned back towards the congregation, waiting for it to start. Every god, nymph, demigod, hunter, friend, family member, and soldier we could find were sitting in chairs, either staring ahead at us or chatting excitedly to their friends. The room had once been called the throne room but was magically enlarged and the thrones were taken out so today's event could happen. The room was probably as big as a football field and a lot wider than one too. I sighed, impatiently and excitedly looking around, wanting it to start. For the past five hundred years I have been waiting for this day and now it was finally here. I looked at dad with impatience and he chuckled.

"Don't worry Percy, it'll start soon." He reassured. I nodded but was still just as nervous and impatient(and he could tell).

"Yea dad, don't worry." Andrew stated, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, they'll be here soon." Charlie reassured beside me. I could tell that he was talking to both dad and I, he could tell that dad was nervous too. You're probably wondering who were waiting on and why were are. Well, we are waiting on our two loves and the why is because it is our wedding day. It turns out that father and Athena never really had a real marriage, they just exchanged vows but never went all out because, to them, I was still out there somewhere and Athena, who wanted Annabeth as her maid of honor, wanted to wait till Annabeth recovered but she never did till now. So now we were all getting married on the same day. Though dad was going to choose me as his best man, now that I was getting married as well we both chose Charlie and Andrew as our best men.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the wedding march song began. My head snapped over to look at the door on the other side of the room and I realized with dread that since the room was so big it would take a long time for everyone to reach us. Thinking that, the bridesmaids and ushers came out of the door. First came Leo and Reyna, then Jason and Piper, and next was Frank and Hazel. After then it was Nico and Thalia, Chris and Clarisse, and then Travis and Katie. It was then Apollo and Hestia, Orion and Artemis, Dustin and Olivia, and Theseus and Demeter. Now it was Hephaestus and Aphrodite, Hades and Persephone, Grover and Juniper, and Michael and Katosh. Last was Dionysus and his wife Ariadne, Hermes and Hera, and Zachariah and Uionawua(leader of sector 3). The girls were wearing light and flowing silver dresses and the men were wearing blue suits which made the entire congregation gasp and oh and aw. As they walked slowly down the aisle, I wished they would walk faster because the wait was agonizing. Finally they reached us and all stood in front of everyone.

Artemis and Thalia stepped up onto the alter since they were the two maid of honors while Hera took her place in front of us since she was the marriage officiant(she is the goddess of marriage after all). Finally Athena arrived –Zeus bringing her down the aisle- and everyone gasped at her beauty. I heard dad falter in his breathing and smiled at the look of pure love in his face. Her dress was a beautiful silver and flowed down, hugging her figure yet it still looked modest, the veil trailing behind her**(A/N: find dress and veil link in author's note at end)**. In her hands were beautiful gray roses, about a dozen or so. As Athena finally reached the alter, she stepped up to alter and turned to face dad, grasping his hands, smiling with joy. When they were done, I turned to face the door waiting anxiously for my soon to be wife.

My breath was stolen as she came into view, her father leading her down the aisle(Athena made him and his wife immortal as well as their kids). She was wearing a beautiful silver dress. Below the waist it was in small waves going to the ground and trailing behind her. At the waist the fabric dipped in waves and at Annabeth's left side there was an intricate design of beads. Waves traveled up the dress until they stopped at the shoulders, right where the veil started. It fell onto her shoulders and trailed behind her on the floor. Her face glowed with beauty, love, and happiness and her beautiful stormy gray eyes were vibrant and sparkled. Her hair was curled and she wasn't wearing make-up, but she was beautiful without it, she's never even needed it. In her hands was the same kind of bouquet as Athena's. As her eyes met mine and her smile widened I remembered back to the week after the victory in the war, the night that I proposed.

_~~~~~~flashback starts~~~~~~_

_I was scheduled to leave back to the army in an hour so I decided to take a last look around the camp before going. There was thirty minutes left and I had just one last place to go to: the beach. As I walked along it, I breathed in the sweet sea breeze and smiled sadly, I had missed the ocean so much and now I was leaving it once again. As I continued down the beach, I spotted someone sitting on the hill I now called Annabeth and I's hill. I just knew it was her. Shaking in nervousness, I hesitated before walking towards the hill. She turned to look at me as I was five feet away and she quickly looked away, wiping her face. I frowned, realizing she was crying and trying to hide it. Sitting down next to her, I turned to face her._

"_Annabeth?" I questioned. She hummed in question but wouldn't look at me, probably so I wouldn't see the tears. But the moon illuminated her face, showing the wet trails going down it, "Annabeth, look at me." She shook her head though. Sighing, deciding to let her look when she was ready. It was silent for a while before I spoke, "I'm leaving in a while." She nodded quickly and shakingly, a soft and barely audible whimper coming out of her mouth which made me internally flinch, "Annabeth?" I questioned, wanting her to speak, "Annabeth, are you alrigh-" I started to question in worry but she interrupted me._

"_I'm fine!" She snapped, her voice quivery slightly. I wanted to press her, but decided to leave her alone. It was silent for a while before I spoke._

"_I'm going to miss you." I quietly stated. Her lip quivered but she nodded strictly, still staring out at the ocean, "It feels like I've only been here for a short while and now I'm just leaving again." Annabeth winced slightly on the last two words, "Annabeth…" I started but she interrupted me, standing up._

"_You should go." She stated, turning to leave, "Bye Percy." It felt like there was a hole burning in my pocket and I knew I had to do it now or I never would be able to._

"_Actually," She stopped at that, "There's something I have to do before I leave." I hinted, walking up to her and kneeling down, taking the nagging thing out of my pocket._

"_Oh, then go do that. Bye P-" She started and I interrupted her._

"_Annabeth." I stated._

"_What?" She snapped, still not facing me. I shook my head lovingly._

"_Turn around." I stated softly, trying to clamp down on my nerves, worries, and doubts. She hesitated for a second before sighing and turning around. She looked at me and gasped, seeing me kneeling on one knee with a ring in my hand, facing her. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock and she stumbled back in shock. I smiled my usual lopsided smile before speaking, taking a deep breath, "Annabeth Marie Chase, will you marry me?" I proposed(literally and figuratively). She stared down at me in shock, her mouth still covered by her hand. My smiled wavered at the silence that followed and I wondered if maybe this was the wrong idea, maybe she didn't want to marry me at all. _

_Tears filled Annabeth's eyes and I immediately started to panic. _I definitely shouldn't have proposed, I_-I was pulled out of my thoughts as Annabeth launched herself at me, hugging me tightly as I lost my balance and fell back. She sobbed into my shoulder nodding her head yes before pulling back and kissing me on the lips. I grinned widely and happily before taking the ring out of the box and putting it on her finger. I had it specially designed by Hephaestus a few days ago. It was silver and had gray diamonds surrounding a large sea-green gem in the middle. The ring shined brightly and was perfect for her. Annabeth smiled at me, laughing with joy, before unexpectedly punching me in the shoulder. Rubbing my shoulder, I stared at her in confusion._

"_I could see the doubt in your eyes; you actually thought for a second that I wouldn't want to marry you!" She exclaimed, laughing. She ran her hand through my hair before kissing me lightly, "Of course I would want to marry you Seaweed Brain." She stated._

_~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~_

I left after that, promising that I would be back as much as I could to plan the wedding. And here it is. I smiled as Annabeth and her dad reached the alter. She kissed her father lightly on the cheek, smiling happily at him. She stepped up the steps before turning to face me. I reached out and grasped her hands tightly, smiling my usual lopsided smile. It was here that Hera started.

"Everyone, we are gathered here to unite Athena, goddess of Wisdom, battle strategy, arts and crafts, reason, and queen of the gods and sea," She smiled, turning to look at dad, "And Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, horses, and king of the gods in full matrimony. We are also here to join Annabeth Marie Chase, daughter of Athena, Heroine of Olympus, One of the seven, immortal camper of wisdom, peace, justice, feelings, knowledge, weaving, reading, writing, learning, and immortality with Perseus Allen Jackson, son of Poseidon, Commander of the Army of Chaos, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven, Defeater of Kronos, Hyperion, and many other immortals, defier of Gaea, and bane of all monsters in matrimony as well…" She continued on through the whole thing and we said and did everything she asked for the rings and we put them on each other, taking turns saying our speeches. Finally the final vows came.

"Poseidon, do you take Athena whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, for better for worse, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for your whole immortal life?" She questioned. Dad smiled, looking into Athena's eyes.

"I do."

"And do you Athena, take Poseidon whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, for better for worse, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for your whole immortal life." She inquired.

"I do." Annabeth stated, smiling widely. Hera smiled softly before turning to face me.

"Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, for better for worse, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for your whole immortal life?" She repeated. I looked down into Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes and smiled.

"I do." I softly stated.

"And do you Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, for better for worse, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him, for your whole immortal life?" Hera asked. My nervousness reached new heights here and I begged that she would say yes. She looked at me and one loving and happy smile from her erased all my doubts.

"I do." She spoke those beautiful words. Hera smiled at all four of us.

"As goddess of marriage, I know pronounce you as husbands and wives. Husbands, you may now kiss your bride." She allowed. I smiled down at Annabeth before leaning down and kissing her on the lips just as dad did the same with Athena. We pulled away five seconds later amidst cheers and exclamation from the congregation. We walked down the aisle together and followed everyone to the room where the reception was taking place. It's been an hour already and I had gotten tired of dancing and talking so I decided to just sit out and watch my new bride. She was dancing around with her father, laughing as he spun her around. Everyone else was having a blast; Travis and Katie, Dustin and Olivia, Katosh and Charlie, and all the couples were slowly dancing to the music, happy and content smiles on their face. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Luke**(A/N: What? You didn't think I would keep him dead for long, did you?:))** and Dyana Treyci(leader of sector 4) laughing as the chatted at the food table.

They have been best friends with each other for the past five hundred years or so and constantly flirted with each other, though neither of them would ask the other out, they were too stubborn. I grinned, chuckling, as I watched Andrew and Kim dance together, both of them blushing like crazy. I briefly wondered when they would admit their feelings for each other before shrugging, knowing Aphrodite and her love plans, it'll probably be soon and big. As I went back to watching my bride, I smiled once again, happy that my life turned out right. The chips that I found out Kronos had put in Andrew and I had been taken out and destroyed by Kronos, Everyone was happy, the Army has finally visited earth, Dad finally got truly married to Athena, and Annabeth is finally mine. As I watched her twirl in her beautiful wedding dress I smiled as I thought, _hmmmm…Annabeth Marie Chase-Jackson, I like the sound of that…_

**THE END! WAIT! Don't go, I have an announcement so read. The announcement is…**

**SEQUEL!**

**Was that big enough? I hope so. So…yea, I'm planning a sequel! I've actually thought about doing this since March and I thought I mentioned it before, but while scrolling to look at all my author's notes(I was curious as the how many times I said it since you all seemed so sad about the story ending) and realized I never said anything about it, I apparently only spoke about it in messages so, Oops… Anywho! So yea, the sequel won't be a big story, it's just going to be a bunch of one-shots concerning this story. Couple one-shots(maybe some two or three-shots of those depending on the couple), deleted scenes, alternate endings, etc. Just suggest it and I'll write it! It won't be a major priority of mine but I'll update it when I can or when I get an idea and finish it. So..yea. Bye everyone because I don't know what to say and I have to go now and get ready because a friend is getting baptized in, like, an hour so..bye!:) Oh, below this are the links for the dresses and veils, couldn't resist looking them they don't work then ask me in a message or review and I'll give them to you.:) Sorry for not showing the song I'm listening to, but if you want to know it's 'Love Story' relaxing piano Music Consort.**

Athena's dress: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=963&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ia9W-1DoiByuoM:&imgrefurl= 2012/01/30/coloured-wedding-dresses/&docid=zxTi5L8G2AJL9M&imgurl= . &w=380&h=524&ei=v-uqUPrxFuX1iQKw0oCwDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=219&vpy=118&dur=795&hovh=264&hovw=191&tx=105&ty=280&sig=110030122699423656320&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=108&start=0&ndsp=50&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:94. Athena's veil: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=963&tbm=isch&tbnid=mgMd4vfESfc40M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=_85LnEom_gUBcM&imgurl= upload/20120520/Silver_point_nets_champagne_long_wedding_ &w=600&h=800&ei=huyqUPHrI-foigL7loBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=333&vpy=266&dur=1526&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=110&ty=277&sig=110030122699423656320&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=103&start=0&ndsp=51&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:118 Annabeth's dress: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=963&tbm=isch&tbnid=g1lpA4mbf38dvM:&imgrefurl= /category/womens-wedding-styles/silver-wedding-dress-womens-wedding-styles&docid=EfeTedwukKvPCM&imgurl= &w=389&h=529&ei=v-uqUPrxFuX1iQKw0oCwDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1047&vpy=119&dur=3435&hovh=262&hovw=192&tx=146&ty=274&sig=110030122699423656320&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=109&start=0&ndsp=50&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:115 Annabeth's veil: same.


End file.
